Princes Across Time
by Soukouno Kimmonkyou
Summary: 6 months have passes since the end of My Own Darkness, and Stan still remembers all that has happened since then. He and his boyfriend, Kyle, face the worst as their love is tested further with new adversaries and stunning discoveries.
1. The New Prince

_**My Own Darkness: Princes Across Time**_

Chapter 001

_It has been… only three months since that tragic accident. Although it has seemed like an eternity, he's got a whole another 50-something years to go… I wonder, what would the world be like when the gorgeous heron finally awakens? What… what will become of the world? Will it really be so different?_

"Gaah!" Stan Marsh, Begnion's future emperor, awoke at once, feeling like he had just experienced the worst nightmare ever, _Why… why do I keep on thinking about Kenny? Argh!!_

_What's the matter?_ Kyle Broflovski, the prince of wolves and Stan's boyfriend, scratched his head as he slowly opened his eyes.

_I… Kenny…_ Stan anxiously bit his short nails.

_Stan, my love… I told you to forget about him, didn't I?_ Kyle placed his hand on his younger boyfriend's slender shoulder, _Kenny knew what had to be done. He wouldn't want you to dwell on his sacrifice for so long._

_I can't help it…_ Stan sat up and cried.

_Calm yourself…_ Kyle got up, embracing the poor apostle from behind, _Besides, he's not gone forever._

_But for us, 50 years is a long time! We'll be so old that he may not even recognize us!_

_You forget that our heron blood will not allow that. A heron Branded such as yourself does not age so easily. So go to sleep now._

_*sniff * Okay…_ Stan finally regained his senses, drifting off to Dreamland.

~The next morning, on a school morning…~

"Yawn…" Stan yawned, exposing his tiny cat fangs, "The first day of school. It's so exciting, and yet it makes you not want to go to school for the rest of the year. Isn't that strange, Kyle?"

"It sure is…" Kyle allowed his even larger sharp teeth to show, "Damn. I nearly want to go home already…"

"You got that right!" Butters showed up out of nowhere, "Say… where's Kenny? He hasn't showed up at all in the last few days of school, and I haven't seen him all summer. Did something happen with him?"

"Uh…" Stan knew that it was vital he kept Kenny's heritage a secret, "He moved!"

"Moved?" Butters seemed extremely unsure of the situation, "Are you certain? I still see his house, and there seems to be someone living there…"

"Um…" Kyle pitched in, "There's another poor person living there!"

"Oh, okay," Butters let go of the situation, heading for the campus' courtyard.

_Heh,_ Stan snickered, _Even after 9 years, he's still more credulous than ever._

_I definitely see what you mean, Apostle._

_Kyle, I'll scratch you right now with my claws if you call me that one more time._

_What, Apostle?_

_Yeah! I have told you time and time again to stop. You're my boyfriend. You shouldn't have to keep on doing that…_

_Fine, fine._

_You say that, but you keep on doing it!_

Their mind conversation was broken when there were several girls rushing at once to a particular part of the courtyard, a few meters from where Stan and Kyle currently were.

"Oh my God!" Bebe yelled from this crowd, "That guy is so cool!"

"Looks like Prince Kyle and Stanley-chan have serious competition!" hollered another girl.

"Serious… competition?" Stan raised an eyebrow, "By that, do they mean… that we have another guy student, and it's a really hot one?"

"What else could it be?" Kyle wondered, stiffening his ears to try to perceive some sounds, "There's way too much talking to hear a particular voice."

All the young couple could see was a sea of teenage girls around what appeared to be a boy.

"Why don't I fly up to see who this guy is?" Stan offered.

"Be my guest," Kyle gestured towards the sky.

Stan then nodded, hovering above. But when he looked where the girls were gathered around, there was nobody there.

"Huh…" Stan angled his head in a befuddled way, "Nobody there…" _I wonder, does he have invisibility powers?_

_Not necessarily,_ sounded an unfamiliar voice, _I can teleport myself virtually at will._

_Huh?_ Stan looked around, _Who the hell are you?_

_Oh, you'll meet me soon enough. Wait, my friend._

"That… was odd…" Stan hesitated as his toes touched the concrete, "Kyle, did you hear that voice?"

"You bet. I wonder who it was?"

"We shouldn't be bothering with creeps like that. Let's just get to first period already."

"Dammit… We have Ms. Choksondik again, don't we…"

"We sure do!" Stan exclaimed unexcitedly, "This time, it's for AP Calculus!"

"Don't remind me… I loathe calculus with a passion. Even with my valedictorian grades, it's still the hardest class on campus."

The two had no other words as they were already in the room, filled with even more confusion than before. The only familiar classmates that were there were Bebe Stevens, Kyle's ex-girlfriend, and Wendy Testaburger, Stan's former lover. All of their other friends were not quite good enough to handle the gravity of AP Calculus.

"Hey, Stan!" Wendy friendlily waved, "It sucks, doesn't it. Being in Ms. Choksondik's class again for a whole 'nother year."

"I second that!" Stan looked at his desk near Wendy and shook his head, "I barely got a final grade of an 'A' in Algebra II Honors last year. I'll probably only get a 'B' in AP Calc.!"

"To be honest…" Bebe cut in the conversation, "I didn't really want to take this class. But you know my parents. 'Stevens girls are always told that they're smart' and all that kind of crap."

"Yikes…" Kyle nearly dug a fang in his lip, "I kinda sympathize with you on that. Just because I'm smart people think that I looooove school. On the contrary, however, I hate it just as much as Cartman did."

"Speaking of which…" Wendy began biting the eraser end of her pencil, "Where is that good-for-nothing glutton? He and Kenny have been gone for months."

"Um… that is…" Stan tried to distract Wendy by wagging his tail, almost in her face, "They moved!"

"Moved?" The black-haired girl seemed hardly convinced.

"Yeah!" Kyle attempted to boost the situation for the better, barely succeeding.

"Riiiiight…" Wendy still didn't really buy it

_Kyle, you hamburger-flipping idiot,_ Stan shot an angry look at the wolf prince, _Don't talk about Kenny and Cartman anymore. If people found out the truth about them, they'll be trouble. I can hear it from the goddesses' voices._

_Okay. I trust you, Stanley-chan,_ Kyle grinned as an apology as Ms. Choksondik started to enter the room.

"Oh, blaaaah…" Wendy rolled her eyes, looking away from the 30-year-old teacher, "If today is _this_ dull, I'd hate to see the rest of the school year. And furthermore- what?"

To everyone's surprise, a beautiful and manly teenage boy was following the math teacher. When his whole being was in the room, everyone could see his golden-brown hair and sapphire eyes.

"Wow…" Wendy leaned in to whisper in Bebe's ear, "That guy is pretty cute!"

"Cute?" another random girl, a red-haired friend of Bebe's, came in, "He's sexy! Gorgeous! Wonderful!!"

"Everyone…" Ms. Choksondik allowed the young boy to reveal himself, "This is Draco Shimizaki."

"That would be correct," the new kid took over, "I am half Japanese, half English. I hope to make friends with some of you."

"Kyaaaaah!!!!" The class' 15-something girls could not help themselves, "Mr. Dracooooooo!!"

"Okay, okay," Ms. Choksondik calmed her hormone-enraged girls down, "Now, Mr. Shimizaki, you can sit in the seat behind Mr. Marsh."

"M-Me…?" Stan drooped his ears, automatically scared of Draco.

"Yes, you," Ms. Choksondik's tone was somewhat stern, "Be nice, Mr. Marsh."

"Yes, ma'am…" Stan gritted his fangs, barely accepting the fact that Draco was there.

_Hey, there,_ Draco sat himself in the seat, _You're Stanley Marsh, are you not?_

_Crap!_ Stan's ears and tail nearly went numb, _Kyle, he knows I can read minds for some reason!!_

_I can too,_ Draco smiled, almost in an evil way.

_N-no freaking way!!_ Stan resisted the urge to turn his head around, _Really?_

_Yup._

_Are you a psychic or something, Draco?_ Kyle imitated Stan's ear and tail stiffness.

_You could say that, I suppose,_ The half-Japanese boy giggled, in a fairly girly way.

_Who on Earth are you, kid?_ Stan said rather rudely.

_Forget that. Moreover, what do you guys like?_

_What do we_ like? Stan was flabbergasted at the question, _Let's see… We like gross humor, eating Chinese food, and… manga books._

_Manga?_ Draco's eyes appeared to twinkle, _Any… particulars?_

_Well… I normally don't like yaoi manga too much, but I simply adore Junjou Romantica._

_Junjou FRIGGIN Romantica?!?!_ Draco nearly gaped, _Th-That's my favorite manga of all time!! Not only that, but I also love Chinese food and gross humor, just like you guys. Fart, burp, and male anatomy humor are my favorites._

_Really?_ Stan turned to Kyle, _Did you hear that, Kyle? Draco likes a lot of things that we like!_

_Sweet…_ Kyle playfully moved his head, _Hey, Draco… Since you're our new friend, and you can read minds, I have something to give to you after class._

_Really?_ Draco clapped, _I can't wait!_

"Hold on a second…" Ms. Choksondik just got done with a phone call, "Class, I'm going to go to the front office to get something really fast. Ms. Testaburger, you're senior class president, so I trust that you'll take care of things."

"Not a problem, ma'am!" Wendy put her hand to her forehead as a salute.

"Then I shall go," Ms. Choksondik was already out of the room.

_Well, since the teach left…_ Kyle reached into his bag, _I'll give it to you now, Draco._

_Really?_ Draco could barely contain his excitement, _Sweet! What is it?_

_This…_ Kyle held the beautiful rock in front of him, _This is called a sending stone._

_Neat-o,_ Draco took hold of the stone, _What does it do?_

_We can telepathically communicate over vast distances._

_That's interesting!_ Draco stowed the rock in his pocket, _I really would like to make friends with you two boys!_

_Yes… With our newly formed friendship, we can do so many things,_ Kyle spoke, _The hardest thing of all is to survive this school year. To do that, we have to live through Ms. Goddamned Crazy Choksondik's class!_


	2. Ayma Nidiot

Chapter 002

The long, hard first half-of-the-day was finally over for the boys, and it was now time for lunch.

"What is there to eat today?" Draco wanted to know.

"Who knows..." Stan seemed to drift off into La-La Land, "It's usually mystery meat or something on Monday."

But when the three teenage boys finally arrived at the lunch line, they saw the most unexpected face of all.

"Hey there, children!" A familiar black chef happily spooned some Mexican yellow rice on a tray.

"C-Chef!" All of Stan's hairs went on end, "I... I though you died 8 years ago!"

"One would think that is the case, but..." Chef continued to serve the rest of the kids in line, "Let's just say that Chef's Salty Chocolate Balls saved the day."

"Well, in any case," Kyle took one of the mouth-watering trays, "It's good to see you back, friend."

"I should say the same! Well, good day to you, boys!"

"Bye!"

When Stan, Kyle, and Draco finally situated themselves on a table, Draco said, "Who was that?"

"That was our elementary school's chef," Kyle answered, "He supposedly died by falling off of a bridge when Stan and I were 9, but... I wonder what caused him to come back?"

"I know..." Stan pondered, then whispered to Kyle in mind-speech so that Draco couldn't hear, _You don't suppose... that a son of Fleance could have revived him, do you, Kyle?_

_Could be..._ Kyle chugged a small bottle of vanilla milk, _S*** happens, you know?_

It was about 15 minutes later that the bell rang to move to fourth period.

"Well, it's high time we got to fourth period," Draco declared, "What do you guys have?"

"Kyle and I, coincidentally enough, have Anatomy and Physiology Honors that period," Stan replied, "What about you?"

"Let's see..." Draco quickly skimmed his eyes over his schedule, "No way!"

"What?" Kyle peeked over Draco's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the schedule, "Did you get Ms. Choksondik again?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then what is it?" Stan looked as well.

"I have that class, too..."

"Well, all the better for us, right?" The wolf prince lightly slapped Draco on the back, "Come on, let's get going!"

On the way to the classroom, Kyle noticed that a lot of girls followed them.

"Prince Kyyyyyyllllllleeeeeee!!!!" several had wailed at once.

"Oh, for all that is good..." Kyle slapped his own face.

"Why?" Draco looked at Kyle sadly, "What is the matter?"

"Draco, I think that you might be in trouble," Stan warned.

"Why would that be?" Draco continued to look naïve.

"Being a drop-dead sexy guy at South Park High School could get you in deep doo-doo," Kyle elaborated, "Girls will continue to chase you at every corner."

"Ah, I see," Draco nodded, "Good point. Hey, you girls! Get away!"

No sooner had the half-Japanese boy realized, however, that he had turned his whole body around, revealing it to all the stupid girls.

"Oh my..." Bebe Stevens, Kyle's ex-girlfriend, walked up to Draco in an odd manner, "What have we here? You're almost as handsome as our Prince Kyle here..."

"Uh-oh..." Draco quickly turned around before Bebe could lay a finger on him.

_Draco!_ Stan hissed, _You idiot! Don't show your face to them! Now they're going to come after you as much as they're going to come after Kyle!_

_Sorry..._ Draco scratched the back of his head, _Now what do we do?_

_Run!!_ Kyle proposed.

_A sound plan!_ Draco agreed, following Stan and Kyle to one of the science classrooms.

"Wait!" the girls continued to shout, "Don't leave us, Prince Kyle and Prince Draco!!!!"

_So now they're calling you "Prince"..._ Stan remarked as the three boys made a sharp right turn.

_I guess being half-Japanese really gets me places..._ Draco giggled, suddenly stopping, _Say... Stan? Kyle?_

_What is it, Draco?_ Stan wondered why Draco had paused as he did the same.

_This the room? _Draco ran his fingers across the words on the door in front of him, _"Mr. Ashol, Science Department Chairperson"._

_Is that what it says on our schedules?_ The young apostle quickly glanced at his school timetable, _Why, yes it is! Hurry up and go in before the girls catch us!_

Stan shoved Kyle and Draco in the room, barely making it in time for both the bell and to avoid a barrage of estrogen-enraged teenage females.

"Phew..." Kyle panted, wiping his sweaty brow, "Made... it... in... time..."

"I... think you're wrong, Kyle..." Stan pointed towards the door.

"Why? What's the matter?" Kyle cocked his head in confusion, twitching his ears.

"There's about three girls behind you!" Stan could barely keep his voice below a yell, "Two of them are Wendy and Bebe! Hell if I know who the other one is!"

"Oh, hi, Stan!" Wendy grinned, "Isn't it a coincidence that we have the first four periods of the day together?"

"I suppose it is..." Stan couldn't bear the odd gazes of the three girls, even if they were not directed at him.

"All right, class!" Mr. Ashol, the new teacher, somehow managed to calm down the hormone-imbued teens, "My name is Mr. Justin Ashol, and as you can see, I am the- Hey, what's so funny?"

During the time he was talking, Mr. Ashol noticed that his class was giggling their butts off when he uttered his own name.

"You guys are high school students!" Mr. Ashol angrily put his hands to his hips, "Grow the hell up!!"

When the science teacher scolded the rowdy kids, they went dead silent. They knew from then on that they should not take him, lest they get teased once again.

_Gosh, who put the bug up_ his _butt?_ Stan whispered to Kyle, although there was no true need to.

_He seemed so nice, too, when he began the class..._ Draco sighed.

_He looks like one of those teachers that is extremely kind at first glance but will become draconian if you light his fuse,_ Kyle remarked.

Throughout the entire period, Stan, Kyle, and Draco eyed Mr. Ashol and his eerie aura.

"All right!" The teacher dismissed his students at the end of the period, "You all have a good day, you hear?"

"Holy crap..." Stan breathed heavily when he and his two friends were out of the enigmatic classroom, "I almost hurled in there..."

"Me too..." Kyle agreed.

"Me three..." Draco nodded, looking to the ground and shaking his head as he walked.

"Hey, hey!" The three heard a voice quite contrary to those that they were using.

"Oh, noooo..." Stan groaned, lightly stretching his wings and getting ready to fly.

"You're Stan Marsh, right?" The girl's smile didn't cease.

"Why, yes..." Stan looked perplexed, "Who might you be, miss?"

"Aren't you the nice one!" The girl's long brown mane swished as she giggled, "My name is Ayma Nidiot."

_People around school are sure full of silly names, no?_ Stan snickered silently.

"You guys..." Ayma sighed, "Well, whatever. I'll go to class now."

"What do you have there?" Kyle took note that Ayma had a wrapped food item in her hand, but even with his supernatural powers, he couldn't make it all out.

"I saved part of my cockmeat sandwich from lunch today," Ayma explained, "My mom makes them for me every Monday. They are really good. If you want, I can get her to make some."

"Wait, hold the phone..." Stan blinked many times, trying to get Ayma to elucidate the situation, "When you say cockmeat sandwich... what kind of cocks are we talking about here?"

"All kinds," Ayma responded, "Today was a human. It depends on what is happening sometimes, but it's usually a dog or cat."

"I see..." Kyle's eye twitched, "Well, in any case, have a good day, Ms. Nidiot."

"Farewell!" Ayma nearly skipped down the hall as the students in it almost glared at it.

_Wow..._ Draco anxiously laughed as he and his friends entered Mr. Seymai Reckdum's AP English Language and Composition Class, _Strange names... Strange auras... That Ayma girl really gave strange vibes, didn't she?_

_You can say that again..._ Stan almost spoke absentmindedly.

_That Ayma girl-_

_I didn't mean it literally, you bonehead!_ Begnion's apostle hissed, barely resisting the urge to morph into a winged cat, _Still... this is just the first day of our senior year, you guys..._

'_Cept I'm still a junior,_ Draco interrupted.

_ANYWAY..._ Stan growled.

_Joking, joking... But even so... if this is merely our first day of our last year, I can't wait to see how the rest of the year plays out._


	3. A Sound Plan

Chapter 003

As Draco had said, the rest of the year was unexpected indeed. It was already September before any of the boys had known it. There were only a few days until report cards were distributed. Even though he got fairly good grades, Stan was still nervous about his own report card, knowing all to well that Kyle's would make his look like Cartman's.

"Oh, sheesh!" Tweek Tweak, a highly-caffeinated friend of the boys shrieked in Mr. Tourd Wich's Graphic Arts 2 class, "It... it's only two more days until report cards, you guys! Ah... God! My mom is going to kill me, I know it! My... my head hurts... just thinking about it!"

"Tweek," Stan placed a hand on Tweek's right shoulder, "Your head only hurts from drinking so much blasted coffee."

"Oh, shush!" Tweek could only continue to twitch at Stan's calm but rude comment, "You're the second-highest in GPA for all of the... the senior class! Gaah!!"

"Hey, Tweek..." Kyle, who coincidentally sat nearby, rolled on over.

"What is it, Mr. Freakin' Valedictorian?" The blonde-haired boy gritted through his teeth.

"Jeez, Tweek..." Kyle nearly wanted to get as agitated as Tweek was, "Calm down, boy. All I wanted to ask is, where are the homecoming tickets being sold? Does anyone know?"

"Hell if _I_ know, dude!" Tweek raised his arms, "I'm the last person you want to ask! Somebody asked me and I said yes... I was never told-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Stan's ears stood erect as he blinked, "Someone asked you out?"

"Uh... yeah! Kyaa!!" Tweek couldn't contain his excitement for much longer.

"Aw, how cute!!" Wendy happened to be in close proximity as well.

"Somebody asked Tweek out..." Bebe cooed, "Who is it? Tell us, please!!"

"Like I'm gonna do that!" Tweek turned his chair around and got back to his work, "You all are making my head hurt even more! Yaargh!!!!"

"Ooh... we'll see on that fateful day..." Kyle giggled, then turned his attention to his boyfriend, _Say, Stan..._

_Hm?_ The young apostle seemed very intrigued in his work, _What is it, Kyle?_

_Have you noticed... something strange about Tweek?_

_Other than the fact that his ADD seems even worse than usual? Not really._

_No, I mean... For some reason, I feel.. uneasy around him. It's like how I feel around Ayma._

_Kyle, you're thinking too much. You feel uneasy because you can't find homecoming tickets anywhere. Is that it?_

_Well, that's part of the reason... How about you, Stan? If you know where the homecoming tickets are being sold, by all means, tell me._

_You blockhead, Kyle. In the cafeteria, as always._

_Oh, really? Come to think of it, I remember seeing them somewhere there... I've just been really... brain-fried lately._

_Oh?_ Stan stopped what he was doing for just a second, turning to Kyle, _Are the responsibilities of the valedictorian too much for you, Prince Kyle of the wolves?_

_Not really... God, I want to go home right now for some reason. But since lunch is next period, I am glad of that. Good think I found out about the homecoming tickets beforehand!_

_I'm glad too! I already got mine,_ Stan happily whipped his homecoming ticket out of his pocket, showing it to his "date".

"You have a ticket too, Stan?" Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Who you going out with?"

"Um... nobody..." The young apostle instantly squirreled his ticket away, getting back to work.

"Aw, you have a girlfriend?" Wendy wasn't listening to reason, but turned around and said, "Gee, Bebe, this day is full of surprises, isn't it?"

"Tee-hee... I know! Next thing you know, Cartman could- oh, wait. Cartman's not here."

"Aaaand on that note, I'll be getting back to work!" Stan growled, trying to take the subject off of Cartman in fear that he would have to explain the _real_ reason behind the fat boy's absence.

"Man..." Wendy leaned towards Bebe to whisper in her ear, "You think Stan would be going out with Cartman or something?"

"What... did... you... say?" Kyle, who was at Mr. Wich's desk to ask him a question, heard Wendy's words all the way from the other side of the room.

"Um... nothing!" The raven-haired girl tried to portray innocence by waving her arms, "Crap... I forgot that Prince Kyle has the hearing of a wolf!"

"Uh... ya' think that's because he _is_ the Wolf Prince?" Bebe's tone slightly escalated, and she gave her best friend a powerful spink on the temple.

"Ouch!!" Wendy began to cry, rubbing her temple, "Mr. Wich! Bebe flicked me!"

"Shh!!" Bebe quickly placed her hand over her best friend's mouth, "You'll get me in trouble! And you're acting like a kid, anyhow!"

" *hic* Okay..." Wendy nodded, taking her hand off of her temple, "Meep! You made it bleed! Thanks a lot, Bebe! I'll take my leave of you and go to the nurse's office..."

"Oh my God..." Bebe felt instantly ashamed when she thought of a better idea, "Hey, Stan!"

"Hm?" Stan's attention was instantly caught as he nearly scurried to where Wendy and Bebe were.

"Do you think you could use Sacrifice on Wendy's temple here?" Bebe murmured, "I flicked her there, and my nails apparently damaged her head."

"Well, of course!" The young apostle scolded, "You know you shouldn't do stuff like that when you have long fake nails!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry... Oh, and sorry to you too, Wendy. So, Stan, how 'bout helping two needy girls here, huh?"

"Well, the injury seems rather minor, so I think I should be okay afterwards," Stan replied, then took Wendy's head in his hands, saying, "This will only take a second, Wendy. Stay calm."

"O-Okay..." Wendy stuttered as her ex-boyfriend's hand went agleam in light blue over her head wound, drying the blood, and making it seem that there was never an injury in the first place.

"Wow!" Bebe squealed, "We actually get to see Stanley-chan use Sacrifice in person!"

"You okay?" Stan let go of Wendy's head.

"Yeah... But, Stan, what about you? Are you all right?"

"Oh, Wendy, calm yourself. If I use Sacrifice on such small wounds, it is nothing for me."

"Thank goodness!"

"Oh, gag!" Token Black, the only African-American kid in that particular class, spat, "Can you two not flirt in class?"

"Yeah!" Craig Tucker, the senior class bully who loved to tease the freshmen, joined in, "Save this crap _after_ you get married, okay?"

"I beg your pardon, you two?" Kyle hissed yet again, bolting to the area with his eyes glowing red, ready to transform into a winged wolf.

"Goddammit... calm down," Even Craig was intimidated by Kyle's feral visage, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Damned well you are!" The wolf prince's eyes changed back to their normal chartreuse color.

"Oh, so now _you're_ the one who has a crush on Stan?" Craig giggled in a diabolic way, "Dang... Well, all I can say is that Wendy doesn't have to be worried about this. Kyle, as handsome as you are, and not that I'm judging you (I'm straight, after all!!), Stan is straight, and he would never fall for someone like you. Right, 'Apostle' Stanley?"

"Um... yes, you are very right, Craig!" Stan's voice did not falter at all, "I would never fall for someone like him, even if he is my gorgeous best friend!"

_S-Stan?!_ Kyle's tone made it seem like he was on the verge of tears, _You... you don't really... mean that, do you?_

_Huh? Of course not, Kyle,_ Stan automatically regretted what he just said, _But we can't have people like Craig always ruining things. So therefore-_

The young Branded boy instantly stopped, however, when his lover fluttered by him, as if he wasn't even there.

_Uh... Kyle!_ Stan continued to try catching Kyle's attention, but to no avail, _I'm sorry, it's just-_

Meanwhile, however, when the two lovers were silently quarreling, Draco was having some contemplations of his own.

_Oh... Are Stan and Kyle... in love with each other? The context makes it seem like that, but I don't have enough info... Damn, I wish I could ask... Ah, well. I'll just have to leave that up to the goddess of fate._

But no sooner had Draco concluded this thought that the bell to end fourth period rang.

_Man, some goddess of fate that is helping_ me! Draco hastily got his things together, _Ah, alas..._

"Dude, sweet!" Kyle's chipper mood was somewhat contrary to Draco's, "Now I can go buy my homecoming ticket! You coming, Stan? Oh, that's right, you already bought yours... Well, I'm off. Bye."

As Kyle flapped his wings to allow himself in the air, Stan waved, "Bye."

The 16-year-old apostle innocently ambled into a lunch line when out of the blue, he felt a poke on his right shoulder.

"Oh, that was fa- Wendy?" Stan was shocked at his ex-girlfriend's sudden presence, "Bebe, too? Well, hello. Are you going to eat this lunch line's food, too?"

"Well, um... yeah," Wendy still seemed uneasy to talk to her former boyfriend, but after five minutes, she said, "Listen, Stan, I'm very sorry for asking you to use Sacrifice in the middle of class like that. I made you get embarrassed in front of all those people. I should have gotten my wound healed normally at Nurse Gollum's office." "Oh, it's perfectly all right!" Stan winked as he left the line with his food, "I won't let those bastards embarrass me or you!"

When the Branded boy was out of the lunch line, and Wendy and Bebe were just grabbing some napkins, Wendy whispered, "Did you hear that, Bebe? He won't embarrass himself _or_ me..."

"Good God, Wendy..." Bebe's eyes dilated, "You don't... still like Stan, do you?"

"Well... I guess I do..."

"Come on. He probably has another girl by now. You'll have to get over him one way or another."

"But... but Bebe! Why do you seem so insistent that I get over Stan?"

"Because I'm your best friend, and I am deathly worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt in the long run."

"That is a kind offer, but... Just drop it."

~Meanwhile, with Kyle in the last-minute homecoming ticket line...~

_Dammit..._ Kyle tapped his foot, beleaguered with stress, _At this rate, homecoming ticket will- Finally! A move in the line, and I'm so next!_

"Oh, I'm sorry..." One of the people at the homecoming ticket table happened to be Ayma Nidiot, "Kyle, that was the last ticket that I just sold..."

"What?!" Kyle's lips parted, ready to show his menacing fangs, "That can't be! Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Ayma sadly exclaimed.

"Nooooo!!!!" Kyle howled in the air, completely silencing the cafeteria for five seconds, "Check again, or you will witness the full wrath of Prince Kyle of Hatari."

"Well, can't say I didn't warn you, Prince Kyle..." Ayma shook her head, then called out to the other student-government association people with her, "Harry! Sukmai! Iytmai!"

"Yes, Ayma?" Harry Gurilah Balls, Principal Mayichi Balls' eldest son, happened to be there.

"Harry and Sukmai, go back to Mr. Ashol's room and look for extra homecoming tickets," Ayma instructed, "Iytmai, stay here with me to look."

"Right!" Harry went with his younger sister, Sukmai, out of the cafeteria.

"But Ayma!" Iytmai, who was a triplet sister of Sukmai's, wailed, "Mr. Ashol specifically said that there were no more-"

"Listen here, Iytmai," Ayma yanked Iytmai under the table, "If you don't want to get ripped to shreds by Kyle Broflovski's fangs and claws, I highly suggest you follow my instructions. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Iytmai scrambled about, "Right away, Vice-President!"

"I heard that, you know..." Kyle snarled when Ayma and Iytmai rose.

"Well, we are all trying to look for a homecoming ticket for you," Ayma explained, "Try to stay calm until then, okay?"

"Riiiiiight..." Kyle fell slightly back, swishing his tail rapidly out of impatience. But even after ten straight minutes of searching, the SGA still didn't have any luck.

_If they don't find a ticket soon..._ Kyle nervously thought, _Stan and I can't-_

"Vice-President Ayma!" Iytmai called out.

"What is it?"

"I found one!" Iytmai waved the gold-and-silver ticket in the air.

"Excellent... Now we can abstain from becoming a mad wolf's lunch," Ayma sighed in relief.

"Oh, I wouldn't eat you," Kyle's face formed a warm smile, "Here are fifty dollars."

"But your ticket only costs $35," Ayma spoke to Kyle, "Even at the door, they would have only cost $40."

"The extra $15 is for the trouble all of you in SGA went through to look for my ticket," Kyle laid the cash money on the table, "I insist. Take the extra money."

"Thank you, then," Ayma put the money in the small cash register, handing the homecoming ticket to Hatari's heir, "There are absolutely no more homecoming tickets, guys!"

"Aww..." the rest of the line "awwed" in chorus, dispersing.

_Yay!_ Kyle resisted the sudden urge to skip to the table Stan was sitting at with Draco, _Stan, Draco, guess what?_

_What?_

_I got the very last homecoming ticket!_

_Well, you sure are lucky, my friend,_ Stan remarked as he consumed some teriyaki chicken, _Next time, don't do crap like this at the last minute._

_But there isn't a next time for us,_ Draco cut in, _We're seniors, after all._

_Draco, do you try to contradict every damned thing I say?_ Stan twitched his eyebrows, _We have prom left, you know!_

_Oh, yeah... sorry about that._

_Dimwit. _

_Well, I'll take my leave of you two,_ Draco, who was finished with his lunch before Kyle even arrived at the table, tossed his trash in the garbage can.

When Draco was gone into the bathrooms, Stan took something from one of the chairs and mind-whispered to his boyfriend, _Here's your lunch. Eat up, because we only have about 15 minutes left before we have to get to class._

_Why, thank you..._ Kyle began to eat, _You're awfully kind, Stanley-chan._

~Later that day, during 7th period...~

"Okay!" The shop class teacher, Mr. Bob, shouted at the end of class, "Report cards were originally going to be distributed next week, but I have this particular class' card already! I will distribute them now!"

The whole class gasped, totally unaware.

"But... but I still need to bring up my AP Language grade!" A random student called out.

"Well, whatever," Kyle sat back in his chair, spreading his wings far out, "I'm going to get the best grades in the whole bloody school."

"Kyle Broflovski, here's your report card," Mr. Bob placed the golden report card on Kyle's desk.

"Let's see..." Stan leaned over, "What did you get? All 'A's', as expected. Well, congrats, my man."

"Stanley Marsh!" Mr. Bob gave the young apostle his report card.

"Looks like you got all 'A's' as well!" Kyle patted his adorable boyfriend on the back as some displeased wails were uttered.

~Later, back at the Broflovski home...~

"Hey, Mom," Kyle walked through his front door with Stan behind him.

"Oh, welcome home, Kyle," Sheila Broflovski, Kyle's mother, kindly greeted her son and his friend when they entered the house, "Oh, and Stan, too. You're most certainly welcome as well."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Broflovski," Stan slightly bowed, "May I stay over for about an hour."

"Certainly!"

"Thank you," Stan titled his head again, taking Kyle to his room, "Let's go, Kyle."

"Huh?" Kyle was surprised as his boyfriend whisked him away into the air, finally landing in his room, "What do you want, Stan?"

"Say... Kyle..."

"What is it?"

"Do you want me to go with you to the dance?"

"Why, as in a date?"

"Yes. What else do you think I mean?"

"Just to escort, perhaps?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. So, can we go? As dates?"

"Stan, you know we can't do that. You're a guy, and this would certainly expose our forbidden love. Unless, of course, you can find a way to fix that..."

"Exactly," Stan held up a finger, suddenly going for his best friend's closet, "I have a perfect solution for our problem."

"What, you're going to go to Hell's Pass Hospital for an SRS?"

"Good one, Kyle," Stan continued to rummage through Kyle's closet, "I have a better idea. Hey, you still have these Brittany Spears wigs? The clothes, even? Gosh, as a manly seme, I would think that you wouldn't crossdress."

"I... I don't crossdress! And anyway, why would you think of looking in my closet for girly clothes?"

"Just a wild guess. But it seems that my hunch was right. Let me tell you about my absolutely sweet and unbelievable plan, though. Hold on a second."

Stan took the clothes and wig into the closet, closing its doors.

"What are you planning in there?" Kyle cocked his head after about a minute of waiting.

"Oh, you'll see soon..." Stan replied, "I'm almost done... there! I'm coming out now!"

When Stan finally opened the doors, a "goddess" of unmatchable beauty emerged. "She" had the most brilliant hair, and clothes of unbeatable glamour.

"Wow..." Kyle could only stare in awe, "So, you're going to go as a girl? But don't you have to show your I.D.?"

"No need," Stan smirked, "I spoke with Ayma, and she said we didn't need our I.D.'s to go to the dance. But what do you think? Cool, huh?"

"Well, yeah, but... I don't see how you're going to hide your wings in all that."

"Lucky for us, the theme of the dance is fantasy. I'll keep my wings exposed. However, I think people may get suspicious if I move my wings as if they were real, so I'll refrain from making any odd moves with them. I also think it would be a better idea if I hid my ears in a hat and my tail in my coat, to avoid further suspicion."

"I see. Well, in any case, you look stunning."

Just then, Kyle had seized his crossdressing boyfriend into his arms, securing him with a strong force.

"Uh... Kyle?" Stan blushed.

"You're clever, Stan," Kyle took Stan's face into his own, _With your guise, nobody will ever know about our love._

"Tee-hee..." Stan giggled when Kyle's lips parted from his, taking them both to Kyle's bed, "I know. Well, I'm going to crash in here. That okay?"

"Of course," Kyle consented.

And before long, without caring about the fact that Stan wasn't necessarily supposed to be there, the two lovers dozed off into sleep.


	4. Homecoming Dance

Chapter 004

"Kyle?" Sheila hollered the next morning, when her son and his best friend were still sleeping.

"Kyle!!" Gerald, Kyle's father, also partook in the "search". But Kyle and Stan were so deep in sleep that they couldn't even sense Kyle's parents coming towards the door.

"Kyle, there you are!" Gerald yelled when he barged the door open, "I hope you have a good explanation for-"

"What, what, WHAT?!?!" Sheila shrieked in her usual way when she saw her son in bed with a strange, beautiful "girl".

"Huh... what?" Kyle blinked wide awake, as did the "girl".

"Kyle, my son," Gerald's tone was hardly controlled, "I know that you're 17 years old-"

"Uh, actually one _thousand_ seventeen, dear," Sheila corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY IN YOUR BED?!"

"Oh, no, Dad!" Kyle reassured, "This isn't a girl! It's Stan!"

_Kyle, you lame brain!!_ Stan almost hissed, _Why are you telling them that? _

_Don't worry, Stanley-chan. I have told them about our affair, and they have fully accepted it. I swear upon Hatari's and Serenes' names that nobody other than them and Kenny (plus us, of course) know. I didn't even tell Ike._

_Okay, good..._

"You made Stan crossdress?" Gerald wondered, "But why?"

"For homecoming," Stan explained, "If I crossdress for homecoming and go as Kyle's date, all everyone else would see is Prince Kyle of the wolves and his unknown, sexy 'girlfriend'."

"A sound plan," Sheila agreed, "But how would we know that that is Apostle Stanley and not some girl you banged last night?"

"Here's how," Kyle began to explain, turning back to his boyfriend, _Stan, remove your hat and wig and move your wings._

Stan had did as he was told, showing the Broflovskis proof of his identity.

"Oh, so you are Stan, indeed..." Gerald nodded, carefully scanning the young apostle from a distance, "Well, we'll take our leave of you lovebirds now..."

With that, Gerald and his wife were already out of their son's room.

"Are you sure it's okay that you told them, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Stan, I don't think that there are more gay-tolerant people in all of South Park than my parents."

"Well, Wendy and her family, perhaps..."

"Maybe."

"Did you... tell them how far we have gotten?"

"Nope. All they know is that we're boyfriends. As far as they know, we're virgins."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to take a nap for most of the day. Don't wake me up until A) You have food for me or B) It's time to go to the homecoming dance."

"Tee-hee... Okay."

~11 hours later, 30 minutes before the homecoming dance...~

"Come on, Stan!" Kyle was already in a fine, video game prince outfit for the fantasy homecoming dance, "How much longer do you need?"

"Ten more minutes!" Stan shouted in answer, "I still need to put on my makeup!!"

"Jeezuz leweezuz! You're acting like you're actually a girl!"

Ten minutes have passed, however, and Stan still hadn't finished.

"All right, that's your ten minutes, Stan. I'll be coming-"

"No! I'm not-"

When Kyle finally opened that door, he saw Stan in nothing but girl's lingerie he got from God-knows-where.

"Stan! You said that you needed to put on your makeup! And now you're changing your clothes?"

"Kyle, you pervert! Get the hell out!"

The wolf prince had waited approximately five more minutes before his boyfriend finally came out of the bathroom.

"So, how do I look? Pretty?"

"No."

"What?"

"You look even sexier than you did last night, Stan. If we didn't have a homecoming to go to soon, I would probably do you right now..."

"Uh, riiiight..."

"But anyway... How are you going to cover up that boyish voice of yours? If everyone heard that you had a boy's voice, it would be all over..."

"No need to worry. You forgot that I am the apostle of Begnion, and that I could channel either of the two goddesses into my body, thus giving me a girl's voice."

"But Stan! With Yune's spirit within you... You'll become chaotic!"

"I know. That's why I use Ashera instead, smart one. Her spirit won't affect me nearly as much as Yune's."

"Fine. Do what you will."

_Okay,_ Stan nodded, then looked up at the ceiling, _O goddess of order Ashera, lend me your spirit so that I may possess a girl's voice..._

_But why on Earth would you want that, Apostle Stanley?_ Ashera's voice came back.

_Because I want to go as a homecoming date with Prince Kyle of Hatari, and with a boy's voice... well... let's just say things will not look very bright._

_Very well._

_But don't give people suspicions that I'm Stan, or any other boy for that matter. Also, act like you're in love with Kyle._

_I see. I shall do as you request, young Stanley._

Before long, about a minute later, a gust of wind came about, channelling itself into Stan's body.

"So?" Kyle asked, "What did she say, Stan?"

"I'm not Stan. I'm Ashera, goddess of order and restriction."

"Oh, I apologize, my goddess," Kyle bowed deeply, but did not kneel, "Well, shall we get going?"

"A sound plan."

"But Sta- I mean, Apostle Stanley requested that you ride on my back so that he doesn't have to move his wings. If he does, that would further arouse suspicion. However, everyone will know it's me, so I can fly."

"Ah... It appears that the newest apostle is extremely wise."

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Goddess Ashera... but that is what His Holiness suggests."

"No, I agree. If something bad were to happen to the apostle, it would be bad for me and my sister Yune."

"Well, let's not wait for the grass to grow. Come, let's go to the high school and have a good time!"

At those words, "Stan" leapt onto Kyle's back, keeping his wings tucked in and relaxed. Kyle jumped out of his rather broad window, letting the chilly wind carry him for a while, and flew through the black sky.

"This is quite fun, really!" "Stan" rocked his head back and forth as a sign that he was enjoying himself, even though he and Kyle were not at the dance yet.

"Oh, and Ashera?"

"Yes?"

"Might I suggest that you act like a teenage boy while we're there? If you act like... well, you, then again, people will get all the more suspicious."

"If you so insist, Prince- I mean, Kyle."

"Oh, you can call me Prince Kyle, if you want to. The whole school knows that I am both the heir to Hatari and Serenes. In addition, all the girls at school call me that because they think I'm so hot."

"Hm?"

"You see, my goddess, I am probably the biggest male heartthrob in all of South Park High School."

"That is a good thing to hear. Fine. If you wish it, I shall call you that."

"But don't do it so often! The apostle rarely calls me that, so if that is all you address me as... need I say it?"

"Hey..."

"Yes, my goddess?"

"Is that the place you call South Park High School, over there?"

Kyle had nearly passed the school when Ashera had pointed it out to him.

"Why, yes it is! We were talking so much that I nearly passed by it. Thank you!"

"The pleasure is mine. Are you going to land now?"

"Of course."

With that, Kyle dove at high velocity for another 50 feet. But just five feet before touching the ground, he lightly drifted, gently touching his toes to it.

"Oh my God, it's Prince Kyle!" The rabid fangirls didn't waste any time in finding the Wolf Prince.

_See what I mean?_ Kyle mind-spoke to the goddess.

_Ah, yes,_ she replied.

"Eh?" Bebe was the first to come out and officially greet Kyle, "W-Who is that you're carrying on your back, Kyle?"

"Oh, this? This is my bo- my girlfriend... Izanami Shirou," Kyle thought of a random name on the spot, thinking of Stan's mother for some reason.

"Girlfriend?!" the fangirls wailed, "No... friggin... fair!!!!"

"She's so beautiful, too..." Wendy noted.

"Pardon me, but... we have a dance to go to, just as the rest of you do," Kyle said after the girls cried for about one minute, "So please, let us pass by."

"Noooooooo!!!!" The girls did as requested, but didn't do so without following Kyle and "Izanami" soon afterwards.

"Hey, hey," Some random guys joined in the "following", "Hey, beautiful, you with anyone tonight? You by yourself?"

"G-get your hands off me, worm!" Ashera's eyes glowed slightly redder.

"Whoa! This chick's tough!"

"Unhand me! Unhand me, I say!"

"You may be tough, but if you're a drop-dead gorgeous girl on homecoming night, don't expect guys to _not_ come after you!"

"Damned beorc..."

"Excuse me?"

"That's enough!" Kyle barely flew in time to save Stan's identity.

"Kyle... what the hell are you trying to do? You think that because you're the ultimate teenage girl's man that you can pick up anyone you want?"

"I do, actually. This girl is my date."

"Whoa, you actually have a date? It appears that a girl would have to be the sexiest woman alive to slake your tastes."

"That's true," Kyle nodded, then prompted "Stan" to follow him, "Let's go dance, now."

When the two were gone, one of the random guys said, "Why did she call us 'damned beorc' when she's a beorc herself? You don't suppose that she's... a dragon or heron laguz or a Branded, do you?"

"Could be."

Stan and Kyle were already at the ticket desk, with Ayma Nidiot sitting there.

"Oh, hello, Kyle," the SGA vice-president greeted, _Is that Stan?_

Kyle nodded.

_He looks cuuuuuute!!_ Ayma resisted the urge to squeal.

"You think so?"

"Of course. But you must have gotten that a lot, huh? Go on through."

"Thank you," Kyle tilted his head, guiding Ashera through the doors.

The interior of the gymnasium was gorgeously decorated, looking like a fantasy utopia.

_So, this is what beorc like to do for parties?_ Ashera asked.

_It depends,_ Kyle responded, _For instance, this particular party welcomes students to the school._

_Ah, I see. Today's living creatures are very interesting, indeed..._

_I'm glad you see it that way, my goddess._

"Hey, Kyle!" A group of voices somewhat sneaked behind the wolf prince.

"Huh?" Kyle took a time to examine who was in front of him now, "Oh, it's you guys. Craig, Token, Jimmy, Butters, and Clyde. Good evening."

"Hey, is that your girlfriend, Kyle?"

"Yes."

"Hello," Stan bowed, "My name is Izanami Shirou."

"She's a total babe, dude!" Clyde exclaimed, reaching for Stan but getting a slap in return.

"Why, do none of you have dates?"

"I do," Craig spoke up, "This is my German girlfriend, Nita Tüt."

Everyone in the vicinity giggled, including Stan and Kyle.

"What?" Craig growled, "Is something wrong with her name?"

"Pardon us," Kyle was just recovering from his sudden laugh attack.

"Oh, dear..." Nita's voice made it sound like she was going to cry.

"Now, now, Nita..." Craig attempted to calm his girlfriend down, "Nice going, you guys! You made Nita cry!"

"We're very sorry," Kyle apologized as he and Stan bowed.

"That's okay..." Nita nodded, cleaning her tears.

"Well, we didn't come here to simply chat," Craig changed the subject, "Let's dance!"

~Three and a half hours later...~

"All right, everyone!" the D.J., who happened to be Ayma Nidiot, announced, "This is the last song for tonight, and it shall be one for all of you couples out there. May I please call the Homecoming King and the Homecoming Queen up?"

_That's us, Ashera,_ Kyle led Stan up the stairs.

"Aww, Izanami's so lucky..." the girls cried, as expected.

"Kyle, you lucky bastard..." Most of the guys, some even having dates, grew jealous.

"The Homecoming King and Queen shall dance for about thirty seconds," Ayma began, "then the homecoming court for another twenty, then the rest of you may dance."

"Will do!" Kyle grinned, "You heard her, Izanami." _You do have experience in ballroom dancing, yes?_

_Of course. When I was Ashunera, the Goddess of Dawn, I danced in many different styles with the Zunanma. And you, Kyle?_

_Yup. I used to do it all the time with several girls in my freshman and sophomore years._

But after 25 out of the 30 seconds given to just them, Kyle seized the possessed Stan into his arms, tasting the dry gel and whatnot from his wig.

_Prince Kyle?_ Ashera hesitated as the whole crowd cooed and awwed, _What are you doing? Let go of me, or I will leave Apostle Stanley's body at once!_

_Ashera... Honestly, I cannot. I love the apostle, and I would gladly sacrifice my life for him._

_Fine!_

_M-My goddess! Where are you going?!_

_Away! I can't take this anymore!_

_Goddess Ashera!!_

When the students on the floor began to dance, Stan's eyes turned back into their normal sky-blue color.

_Stan! Is that you again?_ Kyle questioned worriedly.

_Yeah... Say, where did Ashera go?_ Stan regained his senses.

_She left your body because apparently, even though nobody knew she was inside you, she was embarrassed out of her mind of being too close to me._

_I see,_ Stan automatically detached himself from his boyfriend.

_Stan, where are you going?_

_I-I can't be here if I have a boy's voice! People will know who I am for sure!_ Stan answered.

_Then don't talk!_

Bye!

Wait! Stan! Kyle wanted to follow Stan as he left, but was blocked by oncoming fangirls, unlike Stan. When he finally broke free, however, he saw Craig and Nita dancing, as if none of the hullabaloo was happening.

_Ugh..._ Kyle suddenly felt mentally sick, _Something's really bothering me about Nita... It's like the presence I felt around Tweek the other day, but it's worse. She can't be... what I think she is, can she?_

~Meanwhile, with Stan, in the most secluded area of the campus...~

"Hah..." Stan still breathed hard from the running, "That was close. If I was stopped any more times, I would have spoken in my boy's voice..."

Just when the young apostle was about to return to the gymnasium, he felt an eerie presence behind him, one that felt like an enemy's.

"Hey, beautiful..." the voice sounded drunk, but the source was not, "Why are you in the most deserted part of the school grounds?"

"Ugh!" Stan exclaimed in disgust, using his best fake girl voice, "Who the hell are you?"

"You've no need to know," the source revealed himself as a fat boy with his face covered, "You do need to know, however, what happens to ditzy girls like you who wander about at night!"

The fat boy charged at Stan, instantly placing his lips on the young apostle's neckline.

"Get off of me, you sick bastard!" Stan's ability to uphold a girl's voice faltered when he yelled. Yet he was simply ignored at the plea.

~Meanwhile, with Kyle...~

"I'm sorry, girls, but there is something I have to do," Kyle spoke to the last mini-group of fangirls that night, which happened to be the most obnoxious one.

"But Prince Kyle!"

"Listen," Kyle's hair flew up, and his eyes glowed red, "I am going to turn into a winged wolf and kill you all right here if you don't clear a path for me."

"Yikes!" The girls instantly got out of the way.

"Thank you," Kyle smiled innocently, his eyes becoming chartreuse again.

~Again with Stan and his mysterious attacker...~

"How many times will I have to say stop?" Stan gave up on a girl's voice, since his throat grew painful.

"Wow, your voice suddenly grew coarse..." the attacker reached his right hand towards Stan's crotch and his left hand to the young apostle's left breast, "You can't be..."

When the attacker touched those areas, he got the answer.

"You're... a boy?! Oh, God... Well then, might as well see who you are."

"No!" Stan cried as his attacker removed his hat, wig, and fake breasts, instantly revealing his identity.

"Wow, Stan?" The attacker spoke as if he knew the apostle, "The gaywad of all time is the one I have been touching?"

"S-Stan!" Kyle's voice resonated from far away.

"Kyle!" Stan smiled at Kyle's unexpected presence, "You're here... Thank the Lord..."

"You douchebag!!" Kyle ran for the attacker, punching him in the face, "Get away from him!"

"All right, all right, al- Kyle?"

"What? How do you..."

"Who _doesn't_ know the Prince Kyle?"

The attacker was about to go on, until...

"Hey, what's all that ruckus?" Two men who sounded like policemen could be heard.

"Dammit! I need to go before I get caught!" The attacker was on his way, "Smell you two later!"

When the attacker was finally gone, Stan hurriedly put his guises back on,

"Oh my God..." Kyle took a frightened apostle into his arms, comforting him, "Did he... do anything to hurt you?"

"Kyle!!" Stan immediately buried his face in Kyle's chest, crying, "Kyle, it was total hell! That guy tried to rape me! Why, if you had come any later... I don't... I don't want to be taken by anyone but you! Kyle, I-"

Stan was instantly silenced, however, by Kyle's mouth over his own. They stayed that way for about ten seconds, allowing themselves for air.

"I'm sorry, Stan... As your boyfriend, I shouldn't ever let you out of my sight."

"I'm all right now, though, thanks to you," Stan ceased crying.

"But anyway... Did you get any details on your attacker?"

"Huh?"

"Anything at all on who he was?"

"Well, yes. He spoke to us so familiarly, so he must be someone we know. He was also nearly as fat as Cartman, and had the worst voice you could imagine."

"Stan! Are you trying to tell me that your attacker was-"

Kyle could not go on any further when two policemen showed up at their feet.

"We're sorry... we just heard some screaming here earlier," one of the police officers explained.

"Oh, you're just Kyle and Izanami, the Homecoming King and Queen!" the other policeman exclaimed, "We'll just take our leave of you, then."

"Wait!" Kyle stopped them.

"Yes?"

"Um... Have you seen a fat boy with his face completely covered going around?"

"Well, yes," one of the policemen replied.

"Then... have you seen him without his face covering?"

"Yes, but all we saw is that he had short brown hair. It was too dark to see all the details."

"I see. That's good information, really."

"Is that all, then?"

"Yes," Kyle bowed as Stan shortly followed, "Thank you for your time, sirs."

"The pleasure is ours," the policemen spoke as they left.

When the police were gone, Kyle took off in the sky.

"Kyle!" Stan grabbed hold of Kyle before the wolf prince could leave him, "Where are you going? The dance is still going on!!"

"No it isn't. That was the last song, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Come along, then.

"How do you expect me to fly?"

"By flapping those wings of yours. Don't worry. It's too dark for anyone to see you."

"All right, then," Stan took flight with Kyle, "I trust you."

_Two days from now..._ Stan told his boyfriend through mind-speech, _On Monday... I'm pretty damned sure that I'll be able to tell who my attacker was by the end of first period__._


	5. Migraine

Chapter 005

~Monday morning...~

"I'm all ready for school!" Stan yanked on his boyfriend's right arm.

"I don't feel like going..." Kyle still slept, snoring almost as loud as a 51-year-old father.

"You leave me with no choice, then..." Stan shook his head, taking Kyle's index finger, putting it in his mouth and digging a fang in it.

"YEOWCH!!!!" The wolf prince growled as he awakened, seizing his finger out of the young apostle's mouth, "What the heck?!"

"You wouldn't wake up, so you forced me to act like a vampire," Stan explained.

"Well, that's just great, because you just pierced a frickin' huge hole in my finger! What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll use Sacrifice, of course. Here, give me that."

"Oh, no. Ohohoho, nooooo..." Kyle withdrew his finger from Stan's reach, "You're going to bite it again. I know it."

"Kyle, have I ever lied to you?" Stan appealed to his boyfriend with the "puppy eyes" trick.

"Plenty of times."

"But that was back when we were 9 years old, _before_ I became the apostle!"

"No... You constantly lied about your feelings for me."

"Um... Oh, for Christ's sake, Kyle, please?" Stan jumped playfully on top of Kyle, wagging his tail.

"No!" Kyle growled, exposing his ferocious fangs.

"What's the big idea? You're killing innocent blood cells, letting your finger bleed like that."

"Let them die, then! You're gonna kill even more at this rate!"

The two wrestled like kittens from the same litter for two minutes. The whole time, Stan's hands went agleam in blue, fading away whenever Kyle successfully managed to dodge his finger away.

"Aha! Gotcha!!" Stan finally regained claim of Kyle's gushing finger, generating the baby blue light from his hands again before Kyle could resist. In ten seconds, the wound was cured, and all the spilt blood had disappeared.

"Yahoo! I win!!" Stan twitched his ears and swished his tail, as if to show Kyle a sense of victory.

"Can it," Kyle, in turn, let his ear and tail hairs stand on end, "Let's just go to school already."

~Fifteen minutes later, at South Park High School...~

"Tee-hee..." Stan giggled when he and Kyle have reached the school grounds, "I sooooo had you this morning..."

"Will you stop that already?" Kyle's mouth opened wide when he roared at Stan, "Get over it, dammit!!"

"This morning?" Kyle's fangirls were already assembling around him, "What happened?"

"None of your business!" Kyle thundered, _Great, Stan. Look at what you've done. You've just made us the center of attention, and class hasn't even started yet._

_I'm sorry, okay?_ Stan apologized, _Besides, every couple has their occasional skirmishes, right?_

_Okay, I'll let you off the hook, then. Just... keep in mind, you shouldn't act like you're my boyfriend in public._

"Don't you girls have classes to go to?" Stan said.

"But we'd rather be here with Prince Kyle!" A random girl responded.

"Yeah!" went another, "You're always around him! It's not fair!"

"He's my best friend," Kyle spoke up, "You got a problem with that?"

"Best friend, my ass!" a familiar voice uttered.

"It's..." Stan sniffed the air and pricked his ears up, _Kyle, that's the voice and scent of my attacker from homecoming!_

_What?_ Kyle surveyed his surroundings as the apostle was doing, _Are you certain?_

_Yes! And he's coming closer!_

"You're around him too damned much!" The voice's source came out of hiding.

"No! It's not..." Stan was horrified when the voice's owner stood before him and Kyle.

"Cartman?!" Kyle's pupils shrank, "What are you... why the hell are you here?!?!"

"Good question!" Cartman laughed, "I was... Well, why should I tell you now? I think it would be far more fun if you found out for yourselves!" _Frankly, I'm astounded to see you alive, Kyle. Did Kenny revive you with the legendary galdr of revival?_

"How... how did you know about that?!" Kyle was stunned.

"Again, you'll have to try some other way if you want to extract information from me."

_Let me try,_ Stan offered, attacking Cartman's mind in an attempt to read it. Yet the fat teenager had built a sturdy wall around his head, which neither the apostle nor the wolf prince could get through.

_Reading my mind won't work,_ Cartman finally spoke after several attempts to read his thoughts, _You'll have to find out some other way. Mwahahahahaha!!!!_

At those words, Cartman headed to class, knowing that there was only about 5 minutes before the 1st period tardy bell.

"No..." Stan dropped to the ground on his knees, _He's alive! I thought you killed him in a battle to the death nearly a year ago!_

_Hell if I know..._ Kyle pondered. It was only the ringing of the 1-minute-warning bell that interrupted his train of thought.

"That's the warning bell!" Stan quickly hovered in the air, "Let's go!"

~In 1st period Ms. Choksondik's class...~

"Wow, it's about time you came to class, Mr. Cartman!" the math teacher scolded.

"I apologize very much for my absence," Cartman fished for a note in his pocket, "I have a note from my mother."

"Hmm..." Ms. Choksondik's eyes skimmed the note,

"Dear South Park High School,

I apologize for my son's absence. He has had minor bariatric surgery and has thus been absent for the past half year. I deeply apologize for any inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Liane Cartman"

"And there you have it," Cartman said after his teacher finished reading his sick leave note.

"Well, this will suffice," Ms. Choksondik put the note on her desk, "I'll have this sent to the front office as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Cartman tilted his head, "Where shall I sit?"

"Right next to Mr. Draco Shimizaki back there," The math teacher pointed a few desks away from Stan.

"Oh, okay," Cartman walked to that seat, and upon sitting down there, said, "Aww, I have to sit next to a new kid? Lame..."

"Tch..." Draco looked away, "Talk about super pissy..."

"What was that?!" Cartman yelled.

"Now, now, you two..." Stan tried to calm the two down, barely succeeding, "Calm down. Can't you control yourselves?"

"I wish I could..." Draco stopped himself from slapping Cartman silly.

"Now, let's get started with class..." Ms. Choksondik began to write on the whiteboard, "We left off with integrals and..."

_Who's_ this _fat glutton?_ Draco jerked his head at Cartman, who was innocently taking notes.

_He was one of our childhood friends,_ Kyle explained.

Was? Draco raised an eyebrow, _You mean, he no longer_ is?

_Pretty much,_ Stan nodded.

~At the end of class...~

"Man, I thought that period was _never_ going to end!" Stan walked out of the room, yawning.

"You said it!" Kyle slapped Stan on the back to try to wake him up.

"Time to go to Care and Prevention of Athletic Injuries I, with Ms. Teeka Liek," Stan had already flew in the air with Kyle.

"Tee-hee..." Kyle giggled about 1 minute away from Ms. Liek's room, "I still giggle every time after hearing that name, even though the semester is drawing to a close."

"Me too," Stan landed in front of the hallway, "Look, we're already here."

~During Ms. Liek's class...~

"Okay, we're going to continue fitting crutches," Ms. Liek instructed near the athletic training room, "Everyone, get into your pairs from yesterday."

While everyone was doing as instructed, Stan suddenly bumped into none other than Butters.

"Oh, hello, Butters," Stan greeted, "I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, h-hello!" Butters jolted at Stan's sudden presence.

"What's wrong? You seem uneasy. I can tell that you're in some kind of dilemma."

"What?"

"You weren't aware of my ability to sense people's emotions?"

"O-Of course I was!! Say, homecoming was very good, no?"

"I wasn't there."

"That's a shame. I could have sworn you were... Well, I better go now."

But right when Butters was about to leave, he bumped into someone again.

"Oh, I'm so- Gwah! Tweek!" Butters screamed.

"Hello, Butters," Tweek smiled weakly but happily.

"Were you at homecoming?"

"No, I was not."

"I see... Well, bye!" Butters hurried off.

"Something's not right with Butters..." Stan whispered to Kyle, "He seems... well, uneasy around Tweek and I."

"Something's bugging me about Tweek, too..." Kyle held his hand to his forehead, "For some reason, whenever he comes my way, my head hurts and... I feel nauseous. And while I don't feel that bad around Butters, something's still bothering me about him."

"What is wrong with you?" Stan held his hand to Kyle's forehead, "Kyle, I have never, ever seen you in _this_ bad of a shape."

"I'm sorry... I feel better now," Kyle felt his headache instantly wear off, "Let's get back to-"

"Oh, hello, Kyle," Tweek grinned at the wolf prince, "Gaah! You... you were at homecoming, yes?"

"Ugh... Y-Yes, I was."

"What's wrong? Do you have a headache?"

"A... a minor one, yes."

"Well, Ms. Liek said we're going to end class soon," the highly-caffeinated boy pointed out, "So get ready to go back to the classroom."

With that, everyone put away the crutches, then began to head back to class.

"He's finally gone," Kyle's head returned to normalcy.

"Kyle, I think when school ends, we need you to get looked at by your parents," Stan suggested.

"You're right," Kyle nodded.

"If my calculations are correct..." Stan appeared pensive, "This could be a serious problem indeed..."


	6. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Chapter 006

"Welcome home, Kyle," Gerald greeted his son back home, _You've brought your boyfriend home yet again, I see. Not that that's bad._

"Um, Mr. Broflovski..." Stan spoke up.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Kyle says he's been having headaches around this boy at our school. We don't know why, either."

"R-Really?" Sheila, who happened to be nearby, sounded nervous, "Who is it?"

"Tweek Tweak."

"Oh my God!" Sheila shrieked, dropping a ceramic coffee mug.

"What?"

"Kyle, I need you to stay away from that boy," Kyle's mom ordered.

"But why?" Kyle jerked his head in a confused way.

"You have headaches around him, do you not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then nothing else needs to be said!" Gerald cut in, "No more questions about that boy. Is that clear?"

"Yes, but Dad-"

"No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'!" Gerald shouted.

_Gee..._ Stan hurried himself and Kyle out of the kitchen, _Either your dad and mom did something wrong in bed, or... I just don't know what else to say._

_It can't be that..._ Kyle shook his head.

_Then why would your parents order you to stay away from Tweek?_

_Oh, I don't know... maybe it's due to the headaches and nausea I keep feeling around him?_

_Why don't you ask?_

_Dude, they said to stop asking about Tweek._

_Well, be that as it may, you can still ask them about Butters, right?_

_I suppose,_ Kyle got up, leaving the room, _Very well, then. I'll ask them about Butters._

~In the kitchen...~

"Oh, hey, Kyle," Sheila was making a Jewish food of some kind in the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Mom... I know you said to not talk about Tweek..."

"Yes, I have. So what comes out of your mouth next better not be about him."

"Well, it's not that, but... I sense something... odd about Butters."

"Oh, okay. Well... I would prefer it if you didn't talk so much about Butters," Sheila answered.

"Sorry, then," Kyle began to fly back to his room.

"So, what happened?" Stan asked.

"Nothing, really... She didn't seem as mad when I asked her about Butters, but still seemed elusive on the subject. God, this sucks!! What the hell is up with those two, anyhow?"

"Who knooooowwwsss..." Stan began to drift off, automatically falling asleep.

"You're right," Kyle dropped the subject, "Say, Stan... Stan?"

The wolf prince turned his head around, only to find his boyfriend with his eyes closed.

"Wow..." Kyle moved closer, "You... you never listen to detail, do you, Apostle?"

As he lay down near the sleeping Branded boy, Kyle gazed at him and how peaceful he looked when he slept.

_He looks just like a slumbering princess,_ Kyle thought, _And for every princess, there is a prince to kiss her and wake her from sleep._

Kyle then rolled over on top of Stan, noticing how the apostle looked like he wore blue eyeshadow when his eyes were closed. The Jewish boy blushed so deeply that it made the reddest fire hydrant jealous. Feeling the other boy's slow heartbeat and heated exhalations, Kyle placed his lips on top of the girly ones, which begged for another pair of lips to consume them.

_Mmm..._ Kyle licked the apostle's luscious pink lips, exploring them with his moist tongue, _Now I'm scared of someone coming in and finding us like this. But what frightens me even more is if my racing heart will awaken him..._

Hatari's heir was enjoying himself so much that he didn't even acknowledge Ike's sudden presence in his room.

"Huh? Big brother?" The nine-year-old boy blinked in curiosity, "Whatcha doing?"

"Hmm?" Kyle opened his eyes and ears, looking in his little brother's direction, "Aah! Ike!!"

"Why are you kissing another boy?" Ike wanted to know.

"Uh..." Kyle released himself from his much younger boyfriend, "Nothing! Total accident! Listen, don't tell Mom and Dad you saw anything, okay?"

"You think I won't?" Ike's tone sounded both happy and agitated, "I'm telling, and you'll get in H-U-G-E trouble!!"

"No!" Kyle tried to chase his little brother down the stairs, but thought aloud, "Tch... What's the use. My parents already know that I'm going out with another guy, so they've got nothing to-"

~Meanwhile, with Ike...~

"Hey, Mom?" Ike went to the living room, where his parents were, "Dad?"

"Yes, Ike?" Gerald was reading the newspaper.

"You want to know what I just saw in big brother's room?"

"What is it?" Sheila was watching the news and ironing at the same time.

"I saw big brother giving Stan a kiss."

"What?!" Gerald's eyes grew wide as his wife nearly dropped the iron on her bare hand.

"Big brother seemed rather passionate about it, too," Ike added, "It looked like he was trying to eat Stan or something. But I thought that boys were supposed to only do that to girls."

"Um, well..." Sheila's eyes wandered about, "Uh... Okay, Ike, I need you to listen to me very closely."

"Okay," Ike sat down, listening to his mother intently.

"There are times when a boy may kiss another boy."

"Like what big brother did today?"

"Well, yeah. Usually that means... that those boys are in love with each other."

"Huh," Ike seemed confused, but remained interested nonetheless, "I thought boys only fell in love with girls."

"Not always," Gerald intervened, "If a boy loves another boy, that means he's homosexual, or gay. Usually."

"Oh, okay!" Ike exclaimed as he got up, "That means that big brother's gay!"

"I suppose you could say that," Sheila said, "Your big brother and Stan are really in love with each other."

"Do you think I'll be like that someday?" Ike inquired.

"Uh..." Ike's mother hesitated, "Well, er... Wait until you're older. Only about 1/10 males in the whole world are gay, Ike."

"Thanks!" Ike walked back up to his room, "That informs me a whole lot, really!"

When Ike was in his room, Gerald said to his wife, "I really wonder if we told our 9-year-old son too much..."

"Nonsense," Sheila disagreed, "He has the right to know about these things, especially if they involve his own brother. Well, I'm going to turn the news off-"

"Wait, wait..." Gerald stopped her, "Look. It's the president-elect."

"Sure is!" Sheila exclaimed, throwing the remote control on the nearest sofa.

"My fellow Americans! It has come to my attention that something bad is happening with the world!"

"What isn't?" Gerald questioned.

"The horrible weather... the occasional mysterious creatures... I do believe that something has- Gwaah!!"

"Oh, no!" a reporter cried, "The president-elect has been captured by a giant bird! What are we to do?"

"What the?!" Sheila was suddenly confused, "Gerald, go look outside."

"Huh," Gerald was looking out the window, "I see a few giant ravens and stuff, but nothing too bad."

"What do you mean?" Sheila shrieked, "Look! They're killing innocents! Look at how many policemen are trying to stop them!"

"You're right... there's some cats and tigers, too... What could be going on?"

"Well, we don't have a lot to worry about."

"What do you mean, Sheila?"

"We have the apostle of Begnion and the prince of Hatari on our side."

"That's true."

"Still... With this sudden invasion of colossal animals, I don't know what's next!"


	7. Meeting Ground

Chapter 007

"Gosh…" Stan worriedly began to bite his nails, "I sure do hope that Ike didn't spill the beans or anything!"

"You and me bo-" Kyle started, but was quickly interrupted by his little brother coming in the room.

"I-Ike!" the young apostle nervously uttered, "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Mom and Dad told me everything," Ike's face exuded a sense of doom which Kyle and Stan had both sensed.

"Ike…" Kyle got off of his bed, stiffening his ears at his little brother, "What in the seven hells did you do?"

"I told Mom and Dad everything," Ike's worry quickly wore off.

"You… you little s***!!" The wolf prince sprang off of the bed, baring his fangs right in Ike's face.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing," Ike smiled, not intimidated by his older brother at all, "They understood entirely. And you know me. I'm just a precocious little boy."

With nothing else to say, the 9-year-old left Stan and Kyle to themselves.

"I bet you don't even know what that word means…" Kyle grumbled.

"Oh, let him off the hook," Stan cut in.

"Stanley-chan?"

"He's a kid. Let him be."

"B-But that doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't be poking his nose in other people's business…"

"Kyle," The young apostle softly stroked the other boy's face with his satin Branded hand, "You, of all people, should know."

"You're right… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Hey, you want to go to the mall next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday… But why?"

"DUH! It's _Christmas?_"

"But I'm Jewish. I thought you knew that. And Mom's been so busy with Hanukkah preparations that she's pretty much ditched sleeping."

"We can still go, can't we? Please?!?!"

"Oh, all right," Hatari's prince finally gave in, putting his forehead to Stan's, "Since it was my dearest Stanley-chan that asked…"

Kyle sucked Stan's breath in, causing the teenage Branded to draw in close. Yet they both wondered if this was even a factor, as Stan closed his eyes, ready to receive his boyfriend's delicious kiss.

"Oh, hey, Kyle," Gerald banged the door open, "Can you head to the Wal-Mart and- whoa!!"

What the middle-aged father saw upon arriving in the room was his own son making out with his boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Stan peeked out of the corner of his eye.

"Aah!" Kyle pulled away from the 16-year-old apostle, completely embarrassed that his own father had to witness something he shouldn't have, "What a surprise! What do you need, Dad?"

"Um… All I wanted you to do was pick up some things at Wal-Mart for the Hanukkah party. You know, relatives from all over the world are going to be there, so we better make it good. Can you pick up these things?"

"Okay," Kyle took the list that his father gave him.

"Right…" Gerald still felt some shock, "Sorry to interrupt your alone time, then."

"I'm so sorry that he had to see that…" Stan briefly apologized when Kyle's father had left.

"No, I think he'll be all right," Kyle dropped the subject, stuffing the list into a breast pocket of his coat, "Let's go."

With that, Kyle grabbed his boyfriend's right hand, leading him down the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Kyle," Sheila, who was in the kitchen making a Jewish dish of some kind, acknowledged the presence of her son, "Are you going to Wal-Mart now?"

"Yeah," Kyle stopped, nodding, "Why? Is there anything else that you need that's not on the list that Dad gave me?"

"No… I just want to warn you, though, be careful on your way there."

"But we always are."

"Just making sure that you know…"

"Thanks. Well, we'll be going now."

Kyle, having his wings folded ever since he got home, stretched them as far as they would go.

"Ow… Man, my wings hurt really badly. You think I can ride you, Stan?"

"W-What? But Kyle, you're so much heavier than I am!"

"Ha, j/k. I'll be fine. And if I fall, I have the apostle of Begnion to catch me."

"Right…" Stan already propelled himself off of the ground, "Are we going to stand here and talk all day? Or are we going to Wal-Mart as your dad instructed?"

"Oh, we'll go all right," Kyle hovered to where Stan was, and the two took off.

"I wonder why your mom wanted us to be especially careful, though…" Stan wondered.

"She's been like that ever since I was born, really. You can't blame her."

"Um… Kyle?"

"Gosh, I really hate worry-wart parents who always-"

"Kyle!"

"What is it, Stan?"

"I think I know what she meant! Look at all these birds circling! They're no ordinary hawks and ravens! They're hamburger-flipping huge!!"

"You said it…" Kyle scanned his eyes across the region, looking at all the birds and dragons flying around.

"Watch out!!" Stan alerted too late as the talon of one of the hawks nicked his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Guh…" Kyle groaned, looking behind him to see the hawk that injured him, "That one there is particularly huge. We have to do something…"

"But you're hurt!" Stan worried, "You could go into shock if you're not careful!"

"Don't worry," Kyle morphed into his winged wolf form, "We'll be able to beat him."

"I hope so…" Stan, too, transformed.

"Think you can defeat me?" the gigantic hawk taunted the two boys.

"It talks…?" Kyle gasped.

"It's probably a laguz, then," Stan guessed.

"Oh, you bet I am…"

"He sounds mad," Kyle noted.

"State your name, laguz," Stan said.

"I am Tibarn, the king of hawks," the hawk uttered in the most feral tone, "I'll kill you!"

"The Hawk King?" Stan's right eye twitched, "Uh-oh. That sounds pretty dangerous…"

"We'll get you anyway!" Kyle announced, "Come on, Stan!"

"Like you'll defeat me!" Tibarn cackled, his eyes glowing the color of Stan's brand.

At those words, an upbeat skirmish started. Kyle felt that he could not stand it anymore, what with a major gash in his shoulder and all. Under too much pressure, he had morphed back into humanoid form.

"Gwahh… Uh… Prince Kyle?" Tibarn's senses seemed to have returned for a split second.

"You… know me?" Kyle was astonished that the angry hawk knew who he was, despite the state he was in.

"The… The Queen… the Queen will… Urgh!!" The temporary calmness had dissipated, and Tibarn now charged for Kyle, holding the Wolf Prince's neck in his piercing talons.

"Gack!" Kyle tried to cough when the talons closed his airway.

"You'll… you'll… uh…" The hawk king's grip slackened for half a second, but got even tighter than before soon afterwards.

"Kyle! No!!" Stan couldn't bear watching his boyfriend die any longer; he had experienced enough of that about 6 months ago. But just before he was going to intervene, he heard the light flapping of frail wings. What he saw ten seconds later was a gorgeous heron no bigger than himself, even in unshifted form. As it descended near Tibarn, it began to sing.

_The galdr of rebirth…_ Stan thought, _So, Tibarn was feral. I knew it._

"Ugh…" Tibarn, totally free of becoming feral, returned to normalcy.

"Hey, you're okay," the heron spoke, still in animal form.

"Rafiel… what have I done?" The king of the skies stared at his hands, as if they were covered in blood.

"There, there…" The heron, called Rafiel, flew over to the hawk king, brushing a wing over his face, "You didn't mean to. Being feral… it wasn't your fault."

"I'm… sorry…" Kyle sadly smiled, giving up and plunging to the ground.

"Kyle, no!" Stan, morphing, dove fast enough to compete against a peregrine falcon. Despite how the wind sharply cut his face as he plummeted, he barely managed to catch Kyle before his face met with the ground.

"Kyle… Are you okay?" the young apostle asked when he managed to get his feet and those of his boyfriend on the ground. By this point, Rafiel and Tibarn both landed as well, in their human forms.

"We need to get him to a hospital soon," Rafiel suggested.

"I don't know about that, Rafiel," Tibarn sounded worried, "But we can try. I'll grab Prince Kyle and-"

"Hold!" Stan held up a hand to the both of them, "Look at this gash. His shoulder was nearly torn out. The hospital is quite far away. If we flew, it would only aggravate the wound further. I have a better idea."

"Apostle Stanley, you can't possibly-" Rafiel began.

"Wait, Rafiel," Tibarn stopped the heron in the middle of his sentence, whispering, "If what we think is correct, then…"

"Okay. Let's see," Rafiel gave in, "Stan, what do you plan to do?"

"Just watch."

Stan held up his branded hand, touching Kyle's gash with it and supporting the Wolf Prince with the other. The young apostle then closed his eyes, focusing his energy, and finally unleashing it in the form of light. His Sacrifice completely mended the gash in the blink of an eye.

"Amazing…" Rafiel gaped, covering his open mouth with his left hand, "He… he truly is… Micaiah's-"

"Thanks, Stan," Kyle expressed gratitude when his shoulder was made anew again, "I feel loads better, though. But what of you? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Stan's lie couldn't be any more obvious, "I'll… I'll be just fine, really…"

"Stan, don't lie," Kyle's tone escalated, "You sound like you're going to-"

"I'll make… it…" Stan's blood flow seemed to diminish.

"Stan!" Kyle caught his boyfriend, who was now going into shock, before he fully fell.

"Oh my gosh..." Rafiel was stunned, "What are we going to do? It would only make things worse if we flew him to the hospital… There's even less oxygen in the sky, and what he needs now more than anything else is oxygen. What should we do?"

"Call his parents for help, that's what," Kyle declared, "Rafiel, can you wait here with him? I'm going to fly back to his house to call for Mr. and Mrs. Marsh."

"Sure," Rafiel readily agreed.

"Thank you so much," Kyle nodded, taking wing, _God… Stan, you need to stay alive… For the sake of so many…_

"Kyle has surely become a fine man, hasn't he?" Rafiel, with Stan in his arms, looked at Tibarn.

"You can say that again," Tibarn concurred, "The Marsh family… huh…"

~Upon arriving at the Marsh home 3 minutes later…~

"Mr. and Mrs. Marsh!" Kyle bolted in the house.

"Oh, hello, Kyle," Randy, completely unaware of the current crisis, smiled, "What is it? Where's Stan?"

"He… he used Sacrifice and…" Kyle wanted to cry, but his manly pride would not allow it.

"What?" Randy called for his wife, who arrived shortly after, "What kind of condition is he in?"

"He's almost in shock! His skin is so white… You guys have to come with me!"

"But only one of us can fit on your back…" Sharon pointed out, "Only one of us should go."

"If you so insist. Gosh, I wonder how King Tibarn and Rafiel are holding up…"

"Did you say… King Tibarn?" Sharon's pupils suddenly enlarged.

"Why, yes. You know of him, Mrs. Marsh?"

"I didn't say I did. Randy, I'll be the one to go. Is that okay?"

"It probably is."

"Then, Kyle, take me to Stan right away!" Sharon ordered.

"At once," Kyle, who transformed again, allowed for the middle-aged woman to mount on his back. The two arrived at the scene in about three minutes.

"I've brought her over…" Kyle reversed forms, letting Sharon off of his back, "Say… Tibarn, where did Rafiel go?"

"He went to go to Hell's Pass Hospital as soon as you left," the hawk king explained, "He, along with whoever else, ought to be here shortly… S-Sharon? Is that you?"

"Tibarn…" Sharon walked up to the hawk, "What… what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Kyle eyed the two curiously, "Do you two… know each other?"

"…" Sharon automatically silenced herself at Kyle's words.

"More importantly, Apostle Stanley seems to be in shock already," Tibarn quickly changed the subject, "Huh… Oh, I hear a blaring sound of some kind. I think people of modern-day Earth call it… an ambulance?"

"The EMT's are finally here, then!" Kyle announced, leading the medical professionals to where Stan was.

"What happened?" A man, who appeared to be the head EMT, queried.

"This boy went into shock!" Rafiel explicated.

"Okay… We'll do what we can. Would you four like to come with us into the ambulance?"

"Can we?" Rafiel's curiosity seemed to rise.

"Of course. But we have to hurry so we can get this kid to the hospital soon!"

"Let's go, then," Kyle led Rafiel, Tibarn, and Sharon into the ambulance.

"Wow…" Rafiel looked around, "So, this is a cool invention of the modern Earth…"

"Huh?" The EMT, who sat near the driver's seat, looked to the back, "What are you talking about?"

"He just came from a long trip in Ireland," Kyle thought up, "And he's had amnesia. He sometimes forgets where he is."

"I see…" The EMT let the situation pass, turning around.

"Okay, let's move it," the head EMT got in the driver's seat after he closed the ambulance doors with Stan safely in the car.

"Huh?" Rafiel whispered, "Amnesia?"

_It's when you forget things,_ Kyle briefly outlined, _Anyway, Rafiel, you shouldn't say things like that. Are you… from Tellius, by any chance?_

_You know of our land?_

_Of course. I'm originally from there. I'm the prince of wolves, after all._

_So the Queen was right…_

_Queen? Are you talking about… my mother, the Queen of Wolves? What's her name? How is she?_

_You mean… you don't even know your own mother's name?_

_I've never heard it. Or, if I have, I've definitely forgotten it._

_She'd be devastated to hear that her own son has forgotten her name… Don't worry, Kyle. In time, you'll remember it all. Everything will fall into place as your life goes on._


	8. Unexpected Faces

Chapter 008

"Okay!" The head EMT got Stan out of the ambulance as soon as they had reached the hospital, "We're here! Everyone, out!"

"That was quite a rough ride..." Rafiel, whose skin was nearly ashen, felt like he was going to be sick.

"Hey... you all right?" Kyle comforted the heron.

"We herons... aren't so adapted to... such harsh conditions..." The full-blooded heron regained health, "But you, Kyle... You're different."

"Well, I'm only half heron. On the contrary, my wolf blood would let me climb Mount Everest if I wanted to. Now, come! We must follow the EMTs!"

"Right!" Tibarn nodded, following Rafiel and Kyle near the E.R.

~30 minutes later...~

"You know..." Kyle twitched an eyebrow, watching his boyfriend lie on the bed in his room, "You end up here far too often, Apostle."

"I know..." Stan's eyebrows slanted downwards, "I'm sorry for worrying you guys. But... I've been like this ever since I was eight years old. I know I've been getting better, but... I'm sorry."

"Just please refrain from using Sacrifice in public!" Kyle shed a tear, gripping onto Stan's whitening hand, "What if... what if so many people saw you?"

"It's okay... Nearly everyone knows of my abilities by now."

"Kyle!" Sharon gave Kyle a spink, "These... foreign guys are with us! Why are you telling them this?"

"Because they are from Tellius. Look. It's a heron named Rafiel and the Hawk King, Tibarn. We can trust them. They're on our side."

"That's true..." Sharon looked away, getting up from where she was sitting.

"Where are you going, Mrs. Marsh?" Kyle called out.

"I've nothing left to say," was the middle-aged woman's answer, "Besides, the doctor said that it was just a simple fainting spell. He'll be all right."

"I'm sorry, but..." Kyle addressed Rafiel and Tibarn, "Can you guys leave us for a while?"

"Certainly," Rafiel's face bore a quiet but enlightening smile, "Come, Tibarn. Let's let them be."

"Are you sure?" the Hawk King whispered, "What if something happens?"

"It's Kyle that requested it. Please, Tibarn, you must understand..."

"Okay. Let's go, then."

At those words, the two bird laguz flew down the Marsh home stairs.

_Stan.._. Kyle lightly patted the head of his beloved, _You... don't realize your own strength. If you use Sacrifice too often, you could really go for good... I don't know what I would do if I lost you... You, more than anyone else, know how dear you are to me. Not only as a best friend, but as a lover..._

Little did the Wolf Prince know that three curious laguz were hovering near the window.

"So this is what's going on with your son, my queen," spoke one softly to another.

"I see..." the other one nodded her head, "So he's the lover of the newest apostle, is he...?"

"It seems so," said the third, "But why a guy?"

"It must be a common trend of present-day Earth," the female laguz stated, "I thought the lover he spoke of was a girl. That's why I gave _it_ to him. You think I should take it back now, since his lover is male?"

"I wouldn't. Let's just see how their love affair plays out."

"Still... It's good to know he's really become a full-grown man. I'm proud of him. Let's go before we are caught."

~a few hours or so after that...~

"Ug..." Stan's eye flickered open like street lights.

"Oh, you've finally come to," Kyle smiled when the apostle had finally awakened.

"What happened?"

"You've used Sacrifice. Again. And you have passed out, yet again."

"Oh yeah... I remember hearing something about that right before I fell asleep."

"Hey... aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Aren't we... going to the mall?"

"But we were going to go next Saturday..."

"Why not go now? There's hardly any laguz in the sky or ground. And if we find any, we have our shifted forms to count on."

"I guess... Hold up. Let's ask my parents if we can go. Come with me."

"Sure."

~1 minute later, in the Marsh kitchen...~

"Hey, Mom," Stan resisted the urge to grip his boyfriend's manly hand.

"Yes, Stanley?" Sharon was innocently cooking a number of Christmas dished in the kitchen.

"Can Kyle and I go to the mall?"

"I don't see why not. Go ahead, but be sure to defend yourself against those feral laguz."

"Okay, we will," Stan was glad of his mother's permission, "Come on, Kyle."

"Right," Kyle agreed, "We'll be back before midnight."

"K-Kyle!" Stan scolded.

"Oh, that's okay. But I hope you boys really do get back before 12:00 A.M."

"We will. Don't worry, Mom."

Already out the door and ready to fly into the starry sky, Stan took off.

"All right!" Stan circled in the air to exercise his wings a little, "Let's- What's the matter, Kyle?"

"N-Nothing at all!" Kyle forced a laugh, joining the young apostle in the sky.

"So... What do you plan to get there?" Stan asked, after about one minute of flying.

"Oh, nothing much, just a few Christmas presents..."

"But you're Jewish. What need for Christmas presents have you?"

"Dude, not all of my friends are Jewish. In fact, I don't even have any. I'm buying presents for my friends. Besides, there's Hanukkah presents for us Jews. What about you? Any particular reason you want to go?"

"Just to get some pictures of the decorations. Every year, the South Park Mall is known for their extremely elaborate decor for virtually every holiday. And, of course, there's a million presents I want to get..."

"Gosh... You act like my mother sometimes. Always wanting to take twenty million pictures of the same bloody thing. But whatever. If it's with you, I'd do anything."

"How cute of you, Prince Kyle."

"Please, don't call me that. I get enough of it from my many fangirls at school."

"All right, how 'bout just 'Kyle', then?"

"Will do!" Kyle happily exclaimed, "Hey, look, we're already here."

"Time sure flies when you're having fun..." Stan giggled in a rather girly fashion.

"I know..."Kyle poked his boyfriend's cheek as they landed.

"So... where to first?"

"You want to split up?"

"That's probably a good idea. This way, we don't see what we get for each other."

"Smart thinking, Stanley-chan!" Kyle tickled the young apostle's neck.

"Kyle..." Stan was nervous with people suddenly looking at his boyfriend poking at him, "Remember where we are... Not everyone here is as supportive of gay rights as we are."

"Right... Sorry," Kyle cleared his throat, "So... uh... where are you headed to, then?"

"The video game place. And you?"

"_I_ was going to go there! Whatever. I'll just browse around, then."

"Okay," Kyle took wing, "See you around, then!"

"Bye!" Stan waved. When his lover was out of sight, he began to walk aimlessly, speaking softly to himself, "Dang nabbit... What am I going to do? I'm screwed if I can't find something... I _was_ going to go to that video game store, but... I can't get it now, since Kyle is going there... I know!"

Seeing a particular store along the way for inspiration, Stan went inside.

"That tea..." Stan pondered, "That tea... that Kyle likes so much. What was it called, now... Oh, yeah. The peach and blueberry one. Yeah, I'll get some of that..."

"May I help you, sir?" the cashier grinned.

"Yes, I'd like some of the- Kyaa!" Stan shrieked, almost immediately recognizing the person, "Butters! What... what the hell are you doing here?"

"I work part-time here. What, you didn't know?"

"No!"

"Which tea would you like, then?"

"The peach and blueberry one."

"Certainly. Would you like me to brew it now, or give you the dry mix?"

"The dry mix, please."

"Okay. Are you getting it as a Christmas present for someone?"

"Yeah. It's... it's for Wendy!"

"Damn, you are a terrible liar, Stan," Butters shook his head as he began to prepare the dry mix for the tea, "Who's it really for?"

"Okay... It's Kyle's."

"Aw, how cute! Well, judging from the way you hid it, I'd assume it's more than just a friendly gift. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Y-Yeah. You won't tell anyone about our relationship, will you, Butters?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," the timid boy swore.

"Can I have a normal white bag instead of the store brand one? I... I don't want him to know where I've been."

"Of course. I'll even toss in a free, $10 tea maker. It's on me!"

"That's not necessary, Butters..."

"Think of it as my Christmas present to you. Please, I insist!"

"Okay... It would be somewhat rude to the gift if I didn't accept. Thank you so much, Butters."

"You're welcome!" Butters waved his hand, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas..." Stan replied, quickly putting his present in the Abercrombie bag that Butters had given him, "Now, if I can only prevent Kyle from finding out about this..."

~30 minutes later, when Stan and Kyle were both finished shopping...~

"Oh, Kyle," Stan happened to meet his boyfriend close to some gorgeous holiday decorations, "Finished shopping?"

"Yup," Kyle nodded, "Say... Stan?"

"Huh?" The young apostle continued to smile like an 8-year-old child, "What is it?"

"Why do you have an Abercrombie bag with a guy's 6-pack chest on it? You... you really have turned 100% gay, haven't you?"

"No!" Stan hissed, "You're the only one for me, Kyle. This is for Wendy!"

"Okay, then," The Wolf Prince dropped the subject, "You want to take pictures, now?"

"Sure!" Stan reached into his pocket for his small digital camera, "Well, it's not like we can ask a random person to take our picture."

"What do you want to do, then?"

"Why don't we set it there?" Stan pointed to a pole nearby.

"But what if someone steals the camera?"

"Then we can rip them to shreds and make them wish they have never been born."

"Good idea," Kyle agreed, taking hold of the camera and setting it where Stan told him, "One... two... three... limburger cheese!!"

"Nice!" Stan looked at the picture, satisfied with how it turned out, "Excellent! Let's move on!"

~Twenty minutes later...~

"Phew..." Kyle panted, "It's kind of... exhausting to take so many pictures. You aren't tired, Stan?"

"Not really. Okay... All that's left is... the 30-ft. Christmas tree in the middle of the mall, near the fountain."

About ten feet later, that was exactly where the lovers were.

"Okay, now that we're here..." Stan put the digital camera on the nearest post as he and Kyle dropped their merchandise, "_Mozzarella_ cheese!!"

"So, are we done?" Kyle twitched his wolf ears.

"Yup. Wait...!" Stan looked at the sky, "Look, up there!"

Strangely enough, it was the 8:00 p.m. release of fake snow. Every hour, this fake snow would be released from the top of the giant Christmas tree, spreading in several directions throughout the entire mall.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Stan pointed his camera upwards, "I'll just-"

"Wait, Stan!" Kyle stopped the 16-year-old Branded boy, suddenly pulling him into an embrace.

"K-Kyle!" Stan reprimanded, "What are you doing?! Not here!! People are staring!"

"Let them stare. They don't matter - we don't even know them. This is a moment for our memories only... rather than capturing it with a camera, we should remember it with our minds instead..."

"B-But..." The young apostle's face nearly broke out in red, _Oh, screw it._

Without regard for the fact that other people were watching, Kyle had kissed Stan under the whirling snow. It was the perfect romantic setting, Stan thought. A complete winter wonderland.

_God, I want to stay like this forever..._ Stan wailed after his wolven boyfriend had let him go, _Feeling our hearts beat together in this ravishing setting... The only thing that could feel better is if we went to bed, right now._

"You said it..." Kyle concurred, "Now let's go before someone we know sees us like this."

"Right."

Already leaving the mall and flying in the sky with tons of mall merchandise, Kyle said, "So, how about a vacation right after Hanukkah?"

"Sounds great! Where to?"

"How does... New York sound?"

"Sweet. I've always wanted to go there with a purpose other than to use the La Guardia Airport."

"Why don't we go by plane?"

"What? But we can just use our own wings..."

"Be that as it may, it would be far more romantic if we rode an airplane. And my family is so rich that we can just afford the whole trip."

"But I couldn't possibly-"

"It's okay, Stan."


	9. So Much To Learn

Chapter 009

"About time you guys got home!" Gerald nearly scolded, "You didn't... _just_ go to Wal-Mart, did you?"

"Well, not exactly, but-" Kyle started.

"All right, where did you detour to, Kyle?" Sheila came in the living room.

"Just the mall, to get some presents, that's all!" was Kyle's answer.

"Okay, then... Sorry for misunderstanding. Just... I was afraid that... you know, that the giant bird laguz got you or something."

"Well, you can count on us to stop them in their tracks!" Stan stepped in, trying to show off his boyish muscles.

"Eh-heh..." Kyle laughed sarcastically, "Nice one, Stan. Oh, yeah! About that..."

"About what?" Kyle's father wanted to know.

"Mom, Dad, can Stan and I go on a trip to New York after Hanukkah?"

"I don't see why not," replied Kyle's mom, "But you have to get Mr. and Mrs. Marsh's permission, first."

"H-How do you expect us to do that without exposing our forbidden love affair?" the Wolf Prince stuttered.

"Simple! Did you two ever do anything suspicious in Stan's house, or exhibit even the slightest bit of homosexual behavior in front of his parents?"

"Well, no," Kyle said.

"Good, then. As long as you two act like two normal, straight teenage boys going on an ordinary vacation, you'll be safe. If anything bad happens, your dad and I will cover for you. Right, Gerald?"

"Um... Yeah..."

"Come on!!" Sheila seized her husband's shoulders, nearly shaking him to a state of unconsciousness, "Kyle's your son! Gay or not, you should accept him for who he is. If you don't, I'll shake you dead. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-Yes, Darling..." Gerald rushed, afraid of his wife's wrath.

"Good," Sheila stopped the shaking as Gerald ambled aimlessly out of the living room, "Well, feel free to stay here tonight if you wish, Stan. You're as good as my son, anyway."

"M-Mom!" Kyle blushed, "Don't talk like that! You're embarrassing him!!"

"Not as much as I'm embarrassing _you,_ my dear," The middle-aged woman nearly cackled, turning on the television and sitting down with some knitting tools.

"Um... Yeah," Kyle quickly searched for a way to dodge the subject, "I'm getting tired. I'll go sleep now."

"Good night..." Sheila crooned.

"None of that! Stan's gonna think that I'm a baby..."

"He'd have good reason to," Kyle's adoptive mother laughed.

"Oh... Gosh, I can't stand it!!" The Jewish boy flew (literally) to his room, unable to take his doting mother's actions any longer.

"He's acting like he did nine years ago..." Sheila put a hand to her mouth, then continued knitting with the news on.

"Mrs. Broflovski?" Stan asked.

"Yes, Stan?"

"May I use your phone?"

"Go right ahead," Sheila pointed in the kitchen, "It's in the kitchen, by the compute over there."

"Thank you," The apostle titled his head in thanks, walking over to where Mrs. Broflovski had pointed. Upon arriving there, he quickly dialed his home phone.

"Hello, Marsh residence," came Sharon's voice.

"Hey, Mom?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Yuck... don't call me that. Now I know how Kyle feels to be babied by _his_ mother..."

"What?"

"Nothing... It doesn't matter. Anyway, three things. First off, may I stay over at Kyle's house tonight?"

"Sure... But I must say, you stay over there a lot. You're not... not... um, how should I say this... _sleeping_ with him, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Stan utilized his highly improving ability to make a lie sound plausible, "Not like _that_, anyway!! Moving on! After Hanukkah, can I go with a trip to New York with him?"

"Yes. But I need you to be extra careful. And pay for things yourself, rather than relying on the Broflovskis to do all of the spending."

"I will, Mom. Lastly, can I attend the Broflovski Hanukkah party?"

"What? Why? You're not Jewish."

"But... I know so little about the religion. It's only right that I find out about my boo-hhhh-est friend's faith. Besides, I'll be good. You can count on it."

"Fine, fine, as long as it's okay with the Broflovskis."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anyway, is that all?"

"Yup. Good night," Stan pressed the "off" button on the telephone, hanging it up.

"Everything okay?" Sheila, who was nearly done with her "creation", asked.

"Yup. Say, Mrs. Broflovski? Do you think I can come to your Hanukkah party?"

"Why? Isn't your family's Christmas party on the same date?"

"No, it's the day before."

"Oh. In that case, you may. Have your parents allowed you to?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. It will be a perfect opportunity for you to learn about our religion."

"You're far too kind, Mrs. Broflovski."

"As are you. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yes. Kyle and I ate at the food court in the South Park Mall. I'll be going to bed in Kyle's room..."

"Okay," Sheila dismissed the young Branded boy by nodding. But when Stan was half-way up the stairs, she stopped him again by saying, "Oh, Stan. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Try not to... um... be so loud when you're up there. The last time you two slept together, I could hear your constant cries. Especially when you... Oh, crap! Look at the late hour! Gotta go to bed!!"

At that, Sheila stowed her knitting materials, turned the t.v. off, and bolted to her bedroom, where her husband was.

"I think I'm going to be ill..." Stan could feel his stomach lurch, barely managing to suppress the vomit that was threatening to come out. Feeling better in about five seconds, he entered Kyle's room. In it, Kyle was already undressed and reading a yaoi manga in his bed.

"Oh, Stan!" Kyle tossed the yaoi book in his closet, fully covering himself with his large blanket, "Nice to see you! So, are you going to sleep here again?"

"I am, but... Kyle, were you about to... um... start beating your meat right before I got in this room?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Kyle, it seems that while I get better at making my lies sound believable, you get worse at it. As the apostle, I can read right through you."

"All right, fine," Kyle ducked under the sheets, "But I didn't do it!"

"Good," Stan began to disrobe himself, "At least I can tell that you're telling the truth from that."

"Stanley-chan... You don't look so good. Is something wrong?"

"N-Not really..." Stan, completely nude, crawled into Kyle's bed.

"I know something is wrong! Your mother... you nearly told her about our relationship. _My_ mother commented on how loud you cry when we're doing it, especially at _that_ particular moment."

"B-But how... Kyle!"

"I told you. Just as you can see into the future, I have the ability to know about the past. Lying to me is futile."

"Kyle, I'm so sorry. I should have-"

"Don't be. Like Mom said, they'll intervene if push comes to shove."

"Okay," Stan snuggled with his boyfriend, "I place my faith in your hands, my Wolf Prince Kyle."

"Thanks, Stan. Sweet dreams."

~The next morning...~

"I'm hungry!!" Stan wailed.

"Oh?" Sheila wondered, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"A bacon omelet."

"But we don't have any bacon..." Gerald answered from the refrigerator, "And it's a little too snowy to go outside, even for you and Kyle. Even if you were to transform, you'd have to land at Wal-Mart in your animal forms, and that would cause a panic. They'd think that you'll try to kill them."

"Not to worry," Kyle spoke up, "I'll go hunt for some wild pigs."

"But they hide in forests during the winter," Stan pointed out.

"Well, I'm a wolf! My acute sense of smell will track them down. You can count on it!"

Without another word, Kyle had already opened the front door, closed it, morphed into winged wolf form, and flew outside.

"Gosh... I hope he'll be okay," Stan worried.

~Meanwhile, 10 minutes later, in a wild South Park forest...~

_All right, you little devils..._ Kyle thought, sniffing for a pig's scent, _Where the hell are you, so you can become an ingredient for Stanley-chan's bacon omelet..._

Yet after five minutes of searching, Kyle could was still unable to track down a good, fat pig.

"Crap... I bet my Stanley-chan's practically dying of hunger... Not to mention, I feel like I'm going to transform back... If I do that, I'll be dead within the hour. *sniff* *sniff* Wait a sec... That smells like... a really good pig!"

Just then, the Wolf Prince heard a whizzing noise quickly pass his ears.

"What was that?"

Kyle barely managed to focus, eventually catching sight of the most corpulent pig he had ever seen.

"Aha! Gotcha!!" he glared at the hog, growling, and licking his fangs.

~Ten minutes after that...

"I'm afraid Kyle's taking too long," Gerald finally declared.

"No!" Stan cried, "What if... what if the snowstorm took him?"

"Could be."

"Then..." The apostle's hair flew up, and a light blue aura surrounded him, "I'll have to-"

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" Kyle barged in the house with the pig he killed from the forest, "This was quite a feisty one. Why, if it wasn't for the Olivi Grass I borrowed from Rafiel, I would probably be dead by now."

"Wow..." Stan scanned Kyle from head to toe, "That's one hell of a hog you got there."

"I know!" Kyle smiled, taking the dead pig out back to cut it as his lover followed him.

"So... how do you plan to cut the poor bastard into strips of bacon?" Stan asked.

"I've done this when I was a kid," Kyle explained as he put on an apron. He then stabbed a knife into the back of the pig's neck, where the winged wolf had killed it.

"Really? I never knew."

"I used to help Dad do it all the time for Hanukkah parties. Since I've killed a forest pig, rather than having some relatives ship it over, I get to save them the trouble. Hey, you okay, Stan?"

"N...not really..." Stan turned his head around, looking away from all the blood.

"Oh, I forgot you really can't stand the sight of such a large amount of blood. I'm sorry."

"I... I think I'm gonna be sick..." The apostle bent over twenty minutes later, ready to blow chunks, but abstained from doing so when he saw Kyle cut the pig into raw bacon strips.

"You're... good," Stan congratulated.

"Thanks," Kyle's face bore a smile, "Hey, I thought you hated blood."

"I do, but... You look awesome when you do that."

"Well, I'm just about done, so do you want to help me take the parts to be cooked inside?"

"Sure!" Stan's nausea quickly wore off, "You're just simply the coolest, Kyle. I'd love to get married to you. In fact... I'm extremely certain... that you'd make a great husband."


	10. Cousin Ephraim

Chapter 010

"Oh my God…" Sheila was running wild throughout the house, "Oh my God!!"  
"Mom, calm yourself," Kyle managed to hold his mother in place for a while, "What's wrong?"  
"The Hanukkah party is tomorrow…"  
"And?"  
"And? AND?!?! What do you mean, 'and'? So much stuff is going to happen, that's what!"  
"Jeez…" the wolf prince mumbled under his breath, "She'd think the world would end if she got a coffee stain on her shirt…"  
"What was that?!" Kyle's short-fused mother thundered.  
"I-I mean… What I mean to say is, 'Yay! Can't wait!'"  
"Whatever," Sheila let her son off the hook, "Anyway, you need to help with preparations, Kyle."  
"What? Why me?"  
"You're a member of the family."  
"Then if I have to, make Ike do something."  
"Now, now, it doesn't work that way. We're a family, and we do things together. Besides, I didn't have him do _nothing._"  
"What did you have him do, then?"  
"None of your business. Get to work by cleaning the roof and putting decorations on it."  
"Aw, why'd I have to end up with stuff that involves high places?"  
"Because you have _wings_, that's why."  
"Oh, that's all my wings are for, then…" Kyle began to walk outside of his house, looking to the floor as he did.  
"What, what, whaaaaaat?" the middle-aged mother's voice began to escalate, "I know someone who's going to get grounded if he continues to argue with his mother!"  
"Okay, okay, already!" Kyle already forced himself out the door. When outside, he mumbled, "Damn… Cartman's right. My mom really _is_ a bitch… And for an old woman, she has pretty good hearing. Well, I guess I ought to start cleaning the roof before she reads me the Riot Act again…"  
Kyle, in wolven form, soared to his house's lofty roof.  
"What's there to clean, really?" Kyle spoke to himself, "Nothing but a bit of dust and snow and whatnot… I have no choice, though. If I don't get to work soon, there'll be hell to pay later."

~About 1 hour later…~

"Phew…" Kyle reverted forms, exhausted and covered in soot, "Who knew that… cleaning a chimney would be so hard… Dang it… Well, now that it's clean, I'll just take this Jewish star and put it here…"  
"Hey, it's the retarded Jew!" a recognizable voice shouted.  
"Oh my God, it's not…" Kyle peered down, looking at a huge mass of red, "Cartman, you fatass!! What are you doing here?"  
"The question is, what are you doing up there?" the glutton asked, "Oh, you're decorating your house for Hanukkah? That's precious. How lame can you get?"  
"Cartman…" Kyle's eyes glowed red, "If you diss my religion any more, you'll become my lunch. Or rather, the ants' lunch, since I'd probably get a terrible dose of food poisoning if I ate you."  
"Okay, okay, chillax…"  
"Hey, what are you guys getting so excited about?" Stan unexpectedly made an appearance on the scene.  
"Hmph… now it's double the gaywads," Cartman rudely remarked.  
"Cartman, I'll kill you…" The wolf prince's eyes flared up yet again.  
"G-Gyah!!" the fat one screamed, backing off, "S-stay away from me, you monster!"  
With that, Cartman was instantly gone.  
"You… you really know how to scare people, don't you?" Stan shivered, nearly intimidated as Cartman was.  
"I'd want to rip anyone who threatened you or my religion to shreds," Kyle's eyes went back to being green-yellow.  
"As much as I appreciate that… you need to calm down," The young apostle flew to the roof, "Oh, that star looks incredibly pretty! What is it?"  
"This is the Jewish star," Kyle explained, "Or, as some Jews call it, the Magen David. It's a symbol that has been important to our religion for centuries."  
"Oh, that is awesome!" Stan exclaimed, "It goes to show just how little I know about Judaism."  
"Well, you'll have plenty of time to learn about it during the Hanukkah party. There are still loads more, but it's not like you can learn it all in one sitting."  
"All this time, I had no idea about this… If only Cartman knew, he wouldn't make fun of your faith so much."  
"I don't think that doucher would understand even if I shoved the Torah right in his face."  
"Huh? What's that?"  
"It's the first few bits of the Jewish Bible."  
"Amazing… I catch on pretty quickly, don't I?"  
"I suppose you do," Kyle grinned, patting his boyfriend on the head.  
"Can I help here?"  
"Sure! The sooner I can get this done, the sooner I can take a break. I've been working here for over an hour straight already, cleaning the chimney and all. It actually hasn't been cleaned for 8 years."  
"Say what? Come to think of it, I was wondering what that pile of dirt down there was," Stan pointed to the said mound of soot, "And you're so covered in it, you look darker than Token Black."  
"Stan, don't be racist. He's our friend."  
"I-I'm sorry! I was just exaggerating to make a point, that's all!!"  
"Apology accepted. Hey, aren't those your parents over there, Stan?"  
"Huh?" The 17-year-old Branded boy pointed his ears up, "Oh, hi, Mom and Dad!"  
"Son, what are you doing on the Broflovskis' roof?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm helping them with preparations for the Hanukkah party," was Stan's response.  
"Did they say you could?" Sharon pitched in.  
"Kyle did. He wanted me to help, and so I decided to give him help."  
"Oh, okay. As long as someone in the family said that you could," Randy nodded, "Come, Sharon, let's go."  
At those words, Stan's parents had already left the vicinity.  
"Say, Kyle…" Stan inquired as he cleaned a gutter with his long tail.  
"Yes?"  
"How many Jewish people live in South Park?"  
"Well, ever since a particular incident from 8 years ago, I'd think a lot more have moved in. About 100 or so, I think?"  
"And how many people in all are coming to your party?"  
"Roughly 10,000."  
"Whaaat?!?!" Stan nearly broke the gutter he was cleaning when he heard the outrageous number, "How are you going to fit all of those people in your house?"  
"We won't. We're going to house the main party at a park near Stark's Pond, but only about 30 or so are going to be at the prayer ceremony at the house. One of those 30-ish people will be you, Stan. The rest of them are relatives."  
"B-But how the heck did you get so many people to come to the main party?"  
"You may not know this, but the Broflovskis have been know to house the best, most interesting Hanukkah parties for centuries. We're known in the Jewish community as one of the most popular families."  
"Cool!" Stan's eyes sparkled.  
Just then, the two boys heard the door open.  
"Kyle, you have a call from-" Sheila held a phone in her hand, "Oh, hello, Stan. Helping us with the Hanukkah preparations? That's awfully kind of you."  
"I'd do virtually anything to help!" Stan grinned.  
"Anyway, Kyle, your cousin Ephraim is on the phone. You ought to talk to him."  
"Oh, okay," Kyle hovered down, taking the phone from his mother's hand.  
"The signal's bad down here, so I suggest that you talk to him while hovering in the air," Sheila recommended, "Well, bye now."  
"What could that guy want from me?" Kyle went back into the air, hovering near Stan.  
"I wonder…" Stan playfully moved his head as he listened to Kyle speak in Hebrew to whoever this Ephraim guy was. The wolf prince, about one minute later, exclaimed a Hebrew word that sounded to Stan like it meant "what" or something.  
"What happened?" Stan questioned after Kyle hung up the phone, "Whatever you were talking about, it must have been huge."  
"Gotta go, Stan!" Kyle dove to his front door, running in the house.  
"Wait, Kyle!" The young apostle followed him.  
"Mom! Dad!" Kyle landed on the floor of his living room with a slightly contorted look on his face.  
"Kyle, are you okay?" Gerald was slightly worried, "What did Ephraim say?"  
"Y-You're not going to believe this!" Kyle erupted.  
"Come on, tell us!" Sheila laughed innocently, "How bad could it be?"  
"Uncle Joel and Aunt Esther are coming over in 1 hour!"  
"Whaaaat?!?!" Sheila's hairs stood on end, "B-but I thought that they were going to arrive at noon tomorrow!"  
"It looks like the flights had even less delays than I thought," Kyle shook, "They've probably taken the flight from Oklahoma City to Denver already."  
"It can't… be…" Sheila knelt to the ground, looking at it.  
_Um, if I may…_ Stan came in with mind-speech, _What's wrong, Kyle?  
My cousin Ephraim and his parents are coming over to stay at our house until after the Hanukkah party!  
Why? Is that bad?  
Yes, it's bad! For one, they are even richer than we are, and Ephraim loves to tease us of that fact. Also, Uncle Joel and Aunt Esther are really against gays. If they found out about our affair… we'd get it for sure.  
Uh-oh. But what about Ephraim?  
You won't believe this, but he's actually the president of the Gay-Straight Alliance at his Conservative Jewish high school, and he is known at the school as one who fights for LGBT equality. His parents don't know it, of course. In Conservative Judaism, the opinion of gay rights is evenly divided.  
Ah, I see,_ Stan nodded several times.  
"We have barely cleaned any of the house!!" Sheila sprang back up and shrieked, "Kyle, Ike, get cleaning right away!"  
_But there's barely anything here…_ Stan scanned his eyes across the house. All he really noticed were a few books scattered here and there, and one 6-year-old pizza roll in a drawer in Kyle's room about 45 minutes later.  
"Oh, gross!" Stan held the pizza roll in the air, sniffing it, and then covering his nose with his coat, "You actually keep crap like that in here?"  
"Sorry about that… I was eating in this room and I guess I forgot to clean up."  
"For 6 years? Yeah. Holy mackerel, look at the mold on this thing. It's the color of boogers."  
"Or baby crap," Kyle added.  
"That too."  
"Hey, big brother, what's this?" Ike held up the yaoi book that Kyle was reading one day.  
"I-Ike, no, don't touch this!" Kyle snatched the book, stowed it in the drawer with the 6-year-old pizza roll, and slammed the drawer shut, "Go and clean your room!"  
"Tee-hee… You're awfully lucky that I don't tell Mom and Dad about it. Fine, then…"  
Ike was finally gone.  
"That was a complete relief that Ike didn't actually read it…" Kyle wiped his brow with the side of his hand, sitting on his bed, "If he did… wow. Well, at least this room is clean enough now. I think I'll sleep…"  
"Oh, wake up, Kyle!" Stan sat down next to his lover, sitting the wolf prince right back up, "Your cousin, aunt, and uncle are going to be here soon!"  
"Oh, okay," Kyle kept his eyes open, "But to keep me awake…"  
"Yes, Kyle?"  
Kyle slightly puckered his lips, closing his eyes, _Kiss me, please?_  
"What? That's… That's crazy!!"  
_Aww, come on! You love me, don't you?_  
"Well, all right…" Stan slowly shut his eyes, gradually moving his head toward Kyle's. Yet right before their lips touched one another, Sheila banged the door right open.  
"Kyle!" she yelled, "Your cousin is- Oops… Sorry, guys."  
"Ephraim is here?" Kyle cautiously stiffened his ears, "I'll be right there!"  
"I'm coming with him!" the young apostle offered.  
"Okay, come on," Kyle grabbed Stan by the hand as they both literally flew over the stairs.  
"Kyle?" A deep, rich, and handsome voice called out, "Where... Where you?"  
"Ephraim!" The wolf prince ran over to the average-looking, brown-haired boy, speaking to him in Hebrew.  
"Oh, you must be Ephraim," Stan greeted the Broflovskis' guest, "Hello! I'm Stan Marsh, Kyle's best friend. It's really nice to meet you!"  
"You... you friend of Kyle?" Ephraim asked.  
"Yup!" Stan's face continued to glow.  
"Sorry... I... I not speak English good... But I understand it well."  
"That's okay! I understand you perfectly fine."  
(From now on, quotations surrounded by asterisks are phrases spoken in Hebrew.)  
"*Should I put your stuff over here?*" Kyle asked, gesturing towards a living room couch.  
"*Please do,*" Ephraim consented.  
"So, how old are you?" the young apostle asked.  
"I have 17 years," was the answer.  
"Excellent!" Stan clasped his hands together, "That's the same age as Kyle and I! Well, I'm actually going to turn 18 next February, but... Close enough!"  
"Good, good," the brunette kid returned the grin.  
"So, I heard you are going to stay here for a few days?" Stan sat down, beginning to snack on some multi-colored Goldfish.  
"Y-Yes. Two days," spoke Ephraim in short, somewhat choppy sentences, "We stay two days. Today and tomorrow."  
"Ah, I see."  
"You... Why you here?"  
"I'm helping with the Hanukkah preparations. I'm actually going to attend the two parties."  
"You Jewish, Stan?"  
"No. I'm Roman Catholic."  
"Then... Why... Why you come? "  
"I want to learn more about my best friend's religion, that's all. I don't know a whole lot about Judaism, so I'd thought I'd educate myself."  
"Ah, I see. That good. That real good."  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here in South Park," Stan offered Kyle's much younger cousin some Goldfish.  
"Thank you. Me... me love this snack. I eat it all the time at home."  
"That's cool! I like it too," The young apostle rose, heading towards the door.  
"Where you going?"  
"Home. If I stay here too long, I think that my parents are going to have a fit."  
"Tee-hee... Okay. Bye."  
"Oh, Stan," Sheila turned her head as she saw Stan leave, "Are you going home already?"  
"Yeah..."  
"But why?" Kyle came in the living room, "You should stay longer."  
"I don't want to inconvenience you, especially since you just had a guest come over."  
"On the contrary, you've been of excellent help to us! You've helped us so much with preparations... You've been anything _but_ a burden!"  
"I appreciate the praise, but... My parents probably want me home. Thank you for having me over."  
"Oh, all right, then. Take care. See you at the Hanukkah party tomorrow."  
The young Branded boy had exited the house and entered the freezing weather.  
"Brr... It's awfully cold out today... I wonder if I should transform. ...No, I don't think that will be necessary. My house is right next door! What on Earth am I thinking?"  
And so Stan merely took wing upon the sub-zero air, thinking about what surprises tomorrow would bring as he flew home.


	11. The Hanukkah Party

Chapter 011

~The morning after the Marsh Christmas party, 9:00 a.m.…~

"Yaaaawnnn…" Stan stretched his mouth as far as it could go, "Man, that Christmas party was something else… I'm so tired that I might need to do some stretches in winged cat form…"

Staying true to what he had originally planned, the Branded youth transformed, arching his back like a full-blooded cat. His routine was abruptly interrupted when he heard a knocking on the door.

"Stan?" It was his father, Randy, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah," The teen nodded.

"Doing some light exercise?"

"Yeah. Our Christmas party last night… All the guests… Man. You know, you shouldn't invite so many little kids to parties. God, they ruin the place."

"Well, what do you expect? At every Christmas party we have, there are always kids. Remember, you were like that once."

"Once," Stan had finished warming up, reverting to human form, "But that was so long ago. And I wasn't that immature when I was that age."

"Oh, quit your whining," The former Gallian prince patted his son's back.

"Anyway, I'm going to Kyle's house to check up on things. Is that all right?"

"Yup. Go right ahead. Just try not to make things harder for them. You know, their Hanukkah party is today. You _are_ still going, yes?"

"Of course," The apostle poised himself on the edge of his bedroom window, "Well, I'll get going now."

"Look out for-"

"Laguz. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Without another word, Stan bounced on his legs, jumped from the window, and let the wind carry him to Kyle's house right next door. A strong tailwind let his wings rest for most of the flight.

"Hey, what's up?" Gerald, who was shoveling snow outside, welcomed Stan into his family's abode.

"Very fine, thank you," The Branded teenager bowed, "May I come in?"

"Well, you have come all this way… I suppose. But I must warn you, you may be utterly surprised when you enter the living room."

"The living room?" Stan opened the door, "Ah, I see… He must be talking about the decor-"

Before the word "decoration" could pass his lips, Stan automatically knew what Kyle's adoptive father was talking about.

"*Man, you are so poor, Kyle…*" Ephraim teased his cousin.

"*Only in comparison to you guys!*" Kyle barked back.

"*Kyle, you're retarded. I have no damned idea why girls love you so much… Unless they have terrible tastes.*"

"*You want me to tear you to shreds, right here and now?*" The wolf prince threatened.

"*Now, now…*" Sheila attempted to quell the two quarrelling teenagers, "*Be nice to your cousin, Ephraim. And as for you, Kyle, you should be kind to your guests. Do you understand?*"

"*Yes, ma'am…*" both Ephraim and Kyle spoke in unison.

"Now I know why Gerald didn't want me to go in…" Stan, completely confused by all the mayhem, felt sweat beads drip down his neck.

"*Oh, look, it's Stan,*" Ephraim gestured toward the dark-haired boy.

"*You think I didn't know that? I'm half heron, so I can detect the presence of my allies. Dimwit.*"

"*If anyone's a dimwit, it's you.*"

"Aaaaaanyway," Kyle switched languages, "Sorry you had to hear all that, since you can't understand Hebrew or nothing."

"It's all right," The apostle forgave his friend, "I don't know if I want to know what you were saying."

"Oh, it's not that bad…" Kyle replied, "So, what's up?"

"I'm here to help with any last minute Hanukkah preparations and, well, just to be here!"

"That nice…" Ephraim cut in, "You… you a… *Say, Kyle, what's that word that means really good to have around in English?*"

"A pleasure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that it. You a pleasure to have here, Stan."

"Why, thanks! But anyhow, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing, really," the wolf prince replied, "But you know-"

It was the doorbell that suddenly intervened with Kyle's sentence.

"Sheesh, those must be some more guests," Kyle chuckled, "Well, if you'll excuse me, guys…"

When the half-heron opened the door, there were two 8-year-old kids, along with their parents.

"Kyle!" The 8-year-old girl ran up to the prince of Hatari with her twin brother.

"*Hey there, Henrietta, Henri,*" Kyle hugged the two kids, "*Have you been good to your parents?*"

"*Yeah!*" Henrietta, the girl, nodded, "*Me good! I've been very good!*"

"*Me too!*" Henri, her twin brother, pulled on Kyle's wolf ear.

"*Hey, that hurts!*" Kyle giggled playfully.

"*Tee-hee… Sorry,*" Henri spoke in a high-pitched voice.

_Those marks…_ Stan stared at the intricate birthmarks on the twins' arms, _What fine birthmarks. I wonder about them, though…_

"*Anyway, you want to play with Ike?*" asked Kyle.

"*Yeah!*"

"Henri! Henrietta!" Ike cried when he entered the living room, "Yay!"

"*All right, you three, now you have to run and be good little kids, okay?*" Kyle's facial expression portrayed the utmost kindness.

"*Don't worry, Kyle, we'll be good!*" all three kids agreed, running off to play in the vast backyard of the Broflovski home.

_Wow… You're really good with kids, Kyle,_ Stan's eyes sparkled as he stared at his child-friendly lover, _They really love you._

_Yeah... But just because kids love me doesn't necessarily mean I love them back. _

_Oh, Kyle, you don't hate those poor kids, do you?_

_Well, I don't really care either way. What about you, Stan?_

_Huh?_

_Do you like kids?_

_Actually, I'm kind of scared of them. But when they're happy… When I see them act like the way they just did… My heart is warmed by memories from my childhood._

_Interesting…_ Kyle scratched his chin, _But I'm gonna warm your heart with even better things tonight…_

_K-Kyle!_ Stan covered the other boy's mouth with both of his hands, attracting the attention of some adults, _You blockhead! You're obsessed with me, you know that?_

_Sorry about that…_

_Don't be. Say… I've been wondering… Those marks on their arms… They aren't Branded marks, are they?_

_They are… Henrietta and Henri are Branded. Their laguz mother is actually a white dragon Branded herself. They're just kids, so we said that those are birthmarks. Their parents are raising them to believe that they are pure beorc._

_I see…_ The young apostle nodded along as Kyle spoke, _It reminds me of how I was treated when I was a kid. My parents kept my heritage a secret for so long, not wanting me to know that I am Branded… _

_Let it worry you no more, Stanley-chan,_ Kyle patted his best friend on the back for encouragement, _Parents of Branded children always do this for the sake of their children. It's what any good parent would do. Anyway, there's going to be a lot more people, so you better be ready!_

_Of course!_ Stan tittered.

~Later that night, during the Hanukkah party at the Broflovskis house…~

"*Come in, come in,*" Gerald welcomed first new guests inside the doors.

"*Thank you, Gerald,*" The man, with his three 6-year-old sons, grinned. The three triplet boys ran about with the other kids in the capacious house.

"*Oh, hello, Uncle Bob!*" Kyle waved a hand, "Stan, this is my Uncle Bob. He speaks a little English, but… It's even worse than Ephraim's. He can't understand it as well as Ephraim, either."

"I see," Stan's ears twitched, then tilted his upper body about 35˚, "Shalom! That's the Hebrew word for 'welcome', right, Kyle?"

"You… You are quite right, Stan. I don't know where you learned that, but you seem to know more about Judaism than either of us thought."

"Good to know," spoke the wolf prince.

"Who… Who you?" Bob asked.

"I'm Stan, Kyle's best friend."

"Nice, really nice," Bob's face revealed kindness. After chatting with Kyle for a bit, the 51-year-old man headed over in the direction of the food area, where he put a Jewish dish of some kind.

"So, Kyle…" Stan sat on the couch, licking his right hand as if it were a cat's paw, "Do a lot of your family members speak English?"

"The ones that live in Israel speak a little English, but most of them are not very good at the language. But the ones who live in the Unites States speak it very fluently."

"It's a shame I don't know any Hebrew… I could speak to some of your relatives if I did."

"Well, in any case-" was all Kyle managed to say before getting the door yet again. In response, he received 20 more guests.

"*Come on in, everyone!*" the wolf prince gestured for the people to come in.

"Wow, did they all come at once?" The apostle scratched his head.

"Yeah…" Kyle scratched his right wolf ear, pulling on it, "A fair amount of them are too poor to afford their own transportation, so we paid it for them."

"Aw, that's kind of you! Using your richness to help those in need… Kyle, I don't know what to say!"

"Thanks for the praise!" Kyle grinned as his younger lover reciprocated the smile.

*"~Hey…~" An old lady with cat ears squinted at Stan as she came in. She spoke an odd language, "~Why is a non-Jewish person here, Kyle?~"

"~Oh, he's my best friend from school,~" Hatari's prince patted Stan on the shoulder.

"P…Pardon me," the old cat woman tripped on her words, "I… I am Leila. My English… it bad. It real bad."

"~Oh, if it's that you're worried about, don't,~" Stan reverted to the ancient tongue, "~I can actually speak the ancient language.~"

"~Oh, how wonderful!~" Leila clasped her hands together, "~Well, it makes sense, since you're… um…~

"~It's okay,~" Stan ran his right hand's fingertips through his own hair, "~I may look like a laguz, but I'm Branded. You don't have to worry about my feelings.~"

"~Oh, that's okay! It's a shame so many laguz hate the Branded on the continent of Tellius. On Earth, their relations have been improving. There are a lot of laguz married into the Broflovski family, for instance, as have I. We truly believe that laguz and beorc can live together, without any bias or prejudice.~"

"~That's great!~"

"~You're really Branded? May I see your brand?~"

"~Here,~" Stan bluntly stated, exposing his bare dorsal right hand.

"~O-oh…~" Leila made her own tail erect, "~Benevolent Ashera… it's the voice of the goddesses, Apostle Stanley!~"

"~The apostle? The apostle is here?~" Several laguz and Branded overheard the old laguz's voice.

"~It is an honor to have the embodiment of goodness here in this very house,~" A dragon laguz bowed, as did 15 other laguz, "~Kyle, it is so fortunate that you have made friends with one of the most sacred people of this earth.~"

"~Th-Thank you…~" Stan felt awkward at having 15 highly religious laguz kneel at his feet.

"~Well, I'm sure Apostle Stanley has far better things to do than talk to us,~" one of the raven tribe said and got up. With that, the others followed, carrying out the rest of the party.

_Stan… I'm very sorry about earlier,_ Kyle apologized a few hours later.

_What, about all those laguz and Branded bowing to me?_

_Yeah. You see, those who come from Tellius truly respect the goddesses. To them, your voice is theirs._

_It's okay! Even though I've been the apostle for almost two years, I'm not very used to being treated like a god… Don't worry yourself, Kyle._

"*Whee! Catch me if you can!*" Henrietta ran around the large house, with Henri, Ike, and several other kids following her.

"Kids…" Stan stared at the kids dreamily, "They're so spirited. It almost makes me jealous. Whatever childhood I might have had, I don't remember it… At least these kids are lucky enough to have such bright childhood memories. The energy is so warm and pure…"

"Stan…" Kyle spoke, almost blankly, as he could also sense the jocund vigor, "Say… We've still got about thirty minutes before we light the menorah."

"Menorah?" The spell that the apostle was in instantly became broken, "What is that?"

"Well, it's not out yet, since we can only take it out to light it up. Here, let me show you."

Kyle led the other boy out of the livelihood of the house, guiding him into his parents' room. In it, there was no one.

"Why are we in here?" Stan sounded worried, "We might get in trouble."

"No, we won't," assured Kyle, "My mom said I could show it to you, so long as it doesn't leave this room."

"Where is it, then?"

"Hold on a second…" Kyle held up a hand, indicating Stan to stay where he was. After about half a minute of rummaging through a closet, he said, "Oh, here it is! They said it was in this closet, but not specifically where…"

"Wow, it's gorgeous…" The 17-year-old prince could only stare upon the menorah's coruscating jewels, "If I may, what do you do with it?"

"Come sit here, and I'll tell you," Kyle got down as Stan followed, "This symbolizes the Jewish miracle that happened so long ago. A lamp with oil that could only last one night has lasted for eight."

"Incredible…" The curious apostle's ears stood high, "How is that possible?"

"Well, that's what I'm saying," Kyle put the menorah back where he found it, "Anyway, we still have ten minutes before we have to start gathering to light it. You want to hang out on the roof until then?"

"Sure! I wouldn't mind!" Stan agreed wholeheartedly.

"That's good. Come, let's go."

With that, the two boys left the room, ready to walk outside to the wintry air.

"Where are you going, Kyle?" Sheila asked just as the two were ready to exit the house.

"Stan and I are going to sit on the roof for a while," Kyle answered, "Don't worry, we're going to be back in time to light the menorah."

"I hope so," the middle-aged woman's voice carried a hint of impatience. Whispering in mind-speech, she told Kyle, _Make sure that you don't do anything… like_ that _when people are watching. It is a sacred night, after all._

"We'll be careful," Kyle agreed when he and Stan finally left. The two then soared to the clean, wonderfully decorated roof.

"Wow…" Stan's eyes scanned the night sky, scintillating with striking stars, "This is a wonderful night indeed."

"This happens every Hanukkah, strangely enough…" Kyle noted, "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah…" Stan concurred, shivering, "Brr… It is extremely cold out here…"

"Oh, don't worry about that…" The prince of wolves enfolded his arms around the chilled body of his beloved, "I'll keep you warm."

"But Kyle! Didn't you hear what your mother said?"

"She only said not to do this if people were watching. And there is no one around as of now."

"Kyle! It's almost time! Shouldn't we get inside?"

"We'll go when my mom calls," Kyle turned the Branded boy's head around to face his own, "Don't worry."

"O-Okay…" Stan ignored the blizzard that was threatening to harm him, for he felt Kyle's body heat and breath warm him instantly. Their heartbeats clashing boost his spirits even further, especially when he felt the wolven prince's lips about to take his own.

_Kyle, it's time!_ Kyle heard his mother call out by mind, _Come here right now! We're about to start lighting the menorah!_

"Dammit…" Kyle turned away, making way for the ground, "There's always something going on that interrupts us…"

"A shame, isn't it?" Stan sighed, "Whatever. We'll have plenty of time to do this during our vacation."

"True that!" Kyle guffawed, "Well, let's get going, before they start without us."

"There you are!" Sheila's voice sounded like a scolding, _For a second there, I thought that you were going to do it right on the roof with him, Kyle._

"M-Mom!" Kyle leaned over, whispering in his mother's ear, "What if some of the laguz can hear?"

_Even though the dragons can sense emotions like the herons, only heron laguz can actually read minds. And there are no herons here._

"Okay, then…" Kyle simply nodded.

"But enough of that. The menorah's already standing there, ready to be lit. Kyle, will you do the honors?"

"I'd be glad to," The wolf prince coincided with his mother's wishes, taking the lighter she gave him, and using it to light the tall candle in the middle of the menorah. Then, taking that candle, he light the other seven candles as the whole room chanted a Jewish prayer that Stan could not comprehend.

_Wow… This is somewhat strange, but enchanting…_ Stan thought as he heard the room chant.

_This is the prayer we do during the time the menorah lights,_ Kyle told him.

_The Jewish religion is simply amazing…_ The 17-year-old tried to pray along with the rest of them, hoping that he wasn't doing anything wrong. When the ritual was finished, everyone dispersed. The party ended a little less than an hour later.

"That was some party, wasn't it?" Stan sat on the couch, cuddling with Kyle on it.

"Did you have fun?"

"You bet I did! I know so much more about Judaism than I did before."

"Good. Well, look forward to our trip to New York in the morning."

"I will… Kyle?" Stan poked his boyfriend on the cheek, but the wolf prince was already asleep, "Hey, if you sleep here-"

The apostle gave up when he knew there was no way he could awaken the other boy.

"Oh, screw it," Stan fell asleep with a smile on his face, _I'll just have to sleep here with you._


	12. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Chapter 012

_Oh, Kyle…_ Stan had a new habit of using mind-speech with Kyle in sleep, _I can't wait until our trip in the morning…_

_Tee-hee… I know,_ the wolf prince giggled back, _There's so much to do…_

_Well, I think I'll take my leave of you now._

_Bye._

Their peace was interrupted, however, when the door uttered a thunderous _bang, bang, bang._

"Stan Marsh!" Randy's voice boomed throughout the Broflovski home, "I hope you have a good explanation for staying late at- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?!?!"

"Huh?" Stan's eyes repeatedly blinked as he was awakened to the voice of his father.

"Stan Marsh, may I ask you… WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU CUDDLED WITH ANOTHER GUY?!"

"Oh, no reason!" The apostle, careful not to awaken the sleeping wolf prince, got up, "It's not like… I'm gay or anything! I've got a girlfriend, you know that, Dad!"

"That better be the case… I'd be kind of miffed if I found out that my own son was gay."

"Oh, come on, I thought you were open-minded on gay matters!"

"Your mom is practically in love with gays. But me… I don't know. I accept them for who they are. But for someone I know, more over my own son…"

"Dad?" Stan put the back of his hand to the ex-laguz prince's forehead, "What's wrong? You… You're feeling nostalgia and aversion at the same time… I've never felt such an extreme spectrum of emotions from anyone before. Especially you, Dad."

"What? That's strange. Your touching my head must have done something."

"It makes no difference whether I touch someone's head or not. Dad… I'm worried. What the heck-"

"That's enough."

"But Dad-"

"You heard me."

"All right, fine."

"Anyway, you can stay at this house until 10:00. After ten, you must come home, understand?"

"Yeah, but…" The young apostle's face suddenly became contorted and bewildered, "Oh, snap!"

"What? You want to stay longer? Sorry, but you're coming home, and that's final!"

"Well, not exactly, but…" Stan now turned towards Kyle in feline form and roared.

"Hey!" Randy was inclined to slap his son, "The Broflovskis are still sleeping!"

"Actually, they're not," Stan said, "I saw them leave right after the Hanukkah party. Staying with some nearby relatives, I'd reckon. Anyway…"

The Branded boy _meowed_ yet again in his boyfriend's ear, "Hey, Kyle, wake up! Our flight leaves in two hours!!"

"Huh?" Randy scratched his chin, "Flight? Are you going somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah…" Stan slightly hesitated, "You can talk about the details with Mom later. Don't worry – my ticket's already paid for."

"If I speak with her and she tells me she has no damned idea of what you're talking about, you're grounded. Deal?"

"Okay, okay, al-" began Stan. He stopped, however, when he heard a dog-like groan emit from the couch.

"Huh?" Kyle's eyes appeared to have temporary bags under them, "S-Stan? What… What time is… it?"

"7:00 A.M!!" The 17-year-old apostle became human again.

"Oh, crap! I still gotta take a shower and everything…" The wolf prince appeared to panic.

_Speaking of which, I need to take a shower too…_ Stan noted, _Say, Kyle?_

_What?_ At this point in time, Kyle was already undressed and ready to get his butt in the shower.

_May I take a shower with you?_ Stan replied, now at the door of the bathroom his boyfriend was in.

_Aww, that's sooo cute! You want to take a shower with me? Well, of course you may! We're best friends, after all…_

"Thanks…" Stan whispered out loud, letting himself in the bathroom. He tossed his clothes on top of Kyle's and hopped in the capacious shower.

"Man, there's enough room in here for ten people…" Stan's eyes danced across the enormous area, "It's like a bathhouse."

"I know," Kyle giggled, "Say… I haven't even started my shower yet. You know, in Japan, they soak in baths before showering."

"Tee-hee…" The Branded boy already left the shower and turned on the bathtub, "I don't need the goddesses' voices to know that one…"

"Oh, you don't have to prepare the bath," Kyle offered, "I'll take care of it."

"But… If we really _do_ end up living together, I'm going to need to do this for you every day."

"That's true… But for the time being, let me do it, okay?"

"Well, since you so insist…"

Without another word, Kyle retrieved a peach-pomegranate bubble bath from the cabinet underneath. He unscrewed the bottle's cap, letting the mass of thick soap-water fall like gooey rain. About two minutes later, the bath was ready.

"All right, you first," The wolven prince gestured towards the bath.

"Thanks," Stan nodded, entering the mysterious realm that was a luxurious bath indeed. His lover climbed in soon after, wrapping his soaked arms around the boyish body.

"Ah…" Kyle closed his eyes, burying his face in Stan's dark blue hair, "What could be more relaxing than taking a bath with the person closest to my heart?"

"We could be at the airport by now…"

"Don't worry. We can fly there in the worst case scenario."

"Oh, Kyle…"

"Stan, my sweet apostle…"

The two were ready to go at it again when all of a sudden, Ike's voice hollered from a mile away.

"Big brother!!"

"Aw, crud!" Stan grumbled, "If he sees us like this, he's bound to tell my dad, and if that happens… I'll hide!"

With that, the apostle ducked.

"Big brother!" Ike forced the door open, "Mom wants you to be ready to leave in ten minutes! Come on, hurry up!"

"Aw, Ike, don't do that!" Kyle tried not to force Stan's head in the water.

"Oh, you're taking a bath?" Ike walked closer, reaching towards the bathtub, "Can I take one with you, big brother?"

"No, I have to get ready," was the lupine prince's reply, "Um… Yeah."

"Sounds fishy…" The 10-year-old Jewish kid raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's a shame. Still, Mom says to hurry up!"

"All right, we're going!" Kyle sprang up.

" 'We?' What do you mean by that?" Ike, right before leaving the bathroom, turned right around, "Is someone else in that bath with you?"

"N-No, Ike, nobody's here!" Kyle's attempt to avert his foster brother's attention from the bathroom was terrible, "And I thought that Mom and Dad were away!"

_Kyle, hurry up…_ Stan began to choke on the water, _Get him out of here before I choke… _

_No, it's okay! You can show yourself. It's better than suffering like that…_

_But my dad's here, and I would almost rather die than have him find out about us…_

"Big brother!" Ike persisted.

When Kyle could not take it any longer, he snarled, "Ike, leave now. You're disturbing my privacy."

"Yikes!" The young Jew, intimidated, bolted out of the room. When he finally left, Stan's head shot up from the water.

"*Pant* *pant* Thank… God…" The apostle continued fighting for air, "I thought he would never leave…"

"Well, my mom wants us right away, so we don't have time for a shower," Hatari's heir, getting up from the tub, began to put his clothes back on.

"Yeah, I could hear that through my cat ears. But still… We could always fly to the airport. Why does she have to drive us there?"

"You know how much of a God-blasted worrywart my mother is," Kyle explained as he finally donned his coat, "She wants to see us go into the airport safely, without having to fight any wyvern riders or pegasus knights or laguz along the way."

"Well, that makes sense," Stan, too, arose from the aromatic peach-water, "I think I'll respect her wishes."

"Hey, Kyle, the plane's not going to wait for you!" Sheila's voice carried all the way over to the bathroom.

"Argh!" Kyle's wolven ears shook with minor pain, "She knows that I have good hearing… Why yell? Well, come on, Stan, before she breaks my eardrums burst."

"My God…" Stan followed the wolf prince, rubbing his sensitive ears, "She _does_ yell loud. I'm going to have worse hearing than an average beorc if she does that again… How is that even possible?"

"I hope you boys have a damned good excuse for being late!" Sheila's hands we on her hips, "In real life, you know you have to act responsible, Kyle!"

"Nag, nag, nag…" Kyle rolled his eyes as his mother lectured him.

"What was thaaaat?" Sheila's voice soared.

"Heh, nothing!" The wolf prince replied, prompting everyone in the house out the door, "Let's just go already! We don't want to miss the flight!"

"Wait!" Randy stopped the family just as they were about to enter the Broflovskis' huge SUV.

"Yes, Dad?" Stan turned around.

"I need to go too. You know… since I can see you off. I think it's best if your mother comes along as well."

"Oh, for the love of-" Stan shook his head, "We don't have the time!"

"Randy," Gerald looked at the former Gallian prince, "You can entrust your son to us. We have taken care of him for many years, have we not?"

"…" Stan's father pondered a while, finally giving in, "Oh, all right. Take care of yourself, you hear, Stan?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The apostle pushed a button to close the door nearest him, then said to Kyle, _I think your Mom has a serious worrywart competition with my dad._

_No,_ Kyle disagreed, _I'm afraid my mom is as bitchy as Cartman says._

_I don't mean to offend you, but I agree,_ Stan chuckled, _Yaaaawwwn… I woke up too early. Can I sleep against you?_

_Why, of course, Stanley-chan!_

_Tee-hee…_ Stan lightly closed his eyes. He leaned against Kyle and entwined his Branded hand's fingers with those of his lover, _I love it when you call me that, Kyle…_

About 35 minutes later, when Kyle was about to fall asleep on top of Stan, Sheila announced, "Um, I hate to interrupt your guys' lovey-dovey time, but we're already here."

"Huh?" Stan rubbed the sand from his eyes, "Oh, right."

"After you," Kyle gestured for his boyfriend to leave the car, much like a chauffeur would for Queen Elizabeth II.

"Oh, how kind," Stan spoke in a way that made the whole situation seem like a Shakespearean play.

_Kyle… Stan…_ Sheila stopped the two boys in their tracks, _I'm sorry to keep on saying this, but… Try to act as normal as possible out there, unless you want your relationship to be exposed. Okay?_

"Okay, already..." Kyle barely resisted the urge to snarl, "You worry too much, Mom."

"Now, let your mother kiss you…"

"Ugh…" The wolf prince grimaced. Stan could not help but giggle at the situation.

"Hey, stop that!" Kyle growled like a wild dog, "It's not funny!"

_Aww, you're such a mama's boy, Kyle…_ The apostle, even in mind-speech, was unable to resist the urge to laugh.

_She's not even my real mother, you know that!_

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, all right," Kyle gave in, letting his adoptive mother plant a wet kiss on his cheek. At this point in time, Stan began to snort and laugh at the same time.

"Have a great time, bubbe," Sheila grinned right before her son and his boyfriend left her.

"Bubbe…" Kyle's mind instantly flooded with a myriad of thoughts, "It's been almost ten years since you last called me that."

With that, Gerald drove the dinosaur-sized car out of the airport area, leaving the two lovers in a midst of many strangers.

"That name must have some meaning for it to fill you with thoughts…" Stan spoke to Kyle as they entered the humongous airport, "What does it mean?"

"It's just an affectionate term Jewish parents call their kids. I know, you can laugh at me for being a 'mama's boy', if you want."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to make fun of your religion, as Cartman would have."

"Thank you for your understanding, Stanley-chan," Kyle lightly kissed the Branded boy's plush head.

"Kyle, get off!!" Stan tried to push Kyle away, as many prying eyes stared upon them, _What did your mother say about open displays of love between us?_

_B-But… But… Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!_ the wolf prince began to cry, _You can't honestly expect me to help myself, can you? *hic* You're so mean, Stanley-chan… You know how much I love you…_

_Don't get me wrong, I love you, too… But what if someone we know sees us?_

_Like right there?_ Kyle jerked his head to his right.

"Oh, hiya, fellas!" A recognizable voice uttered from nearby.

"B-Butters!" Stan's tail went as stiff as dry acrylic paint on the bristles of a paintbrush, "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to Japan, actually!"

"Haha…Funny how were going to the same destination, you know?"

_Idiot!!_ Kyle fizzed, his fangs easily visible, _Don't tell him where we're going!!_

_Why not?_ Stan shrugged.

"Neat-o, huh?" Butters grinned, bobbing his head from side to side, "Well, see you there!"

When the annoying kid left into the security line, Kyle's wolf ears fell.

"Stan, you blockhead! Why did you tell him?"

"What's the wrong in that?" Stan left the area, following Butters into the security line.

_I can think of at least five good reasons from the top of my head! You don't want him to know about us, do you?_

_Um… You see, that is… I…_ The apostle avoided his significant other's gaze.

_Wait a second…_ Kyle touched his fingertips to Stan's forehead, _A-ha! You told Butters that we're lovers, didn't you?_

_What…_ Stan was in shock as he and Kyle tossed their baggage on the conveyor belt, _How is that possible? How could you read my past? I had such a powerful wall around my head…_

_Odd…_ Kyle pondered, _I don't know… The idea came out of nowhere. Now, come on, before we are late for the flight to San Francisco! It begins take-off in half an hour!_

"Half an hour?"

"Yeah, so let's go!" Butters, who was next to the two boys the entire time, now ran into the shuttle.

"What the hell does he think he's talking about…" Stan's face contorted as he looked at the innocent teenage boy.

"We don't have the time to be thinking about Butters like this!" Kyle grasped his lover's arm, dragging him on the shuttle.

"The shuttle will be departing shortly," called the P.A.

_It sure as hell better be…_ Butters thought.

_I wonder what's wrong with him…_ Stan pointed his head in Butters' direction, _Don't you feel a hint of distress in him, Kyle?_

_Yeah…_ Hatari's heir agreed, closing his eyes for a short while, _It's a shame that he has such a huge wall around his head. Actually, it's around his whole body…_

_If it's that bad, we shouldn't try to invade his privacy,_ The 17-year-old Branded insisted, _Still, I find it strange how he seems happy-go-lucky on the outside, yet highly distressed on the inside…_

_He's one hell of a mysterious kid, isn't he?_ Kyle smiled.

"Please stand clear of the doors…" went the P.A. as it stopped.

"But I caaaaan't…!" Butters began to bounce, as if he needed to use the restroom.

"Okay, now!" Kyle, with Stan's left arm in his right hand, began to fly out of the shuttle.

"W-Wait!" Stan attempted to shake free of the circulation-cutting grip, but to no avail, "Kyle, why are you flying?"

"So we don't miss our flight, of course!" The lupine prince exclaimed.

"But Kyle! You're wrecking things! You don't realize how heavy your wing beats can be when you fly fast!"

"Sorry…" Kyle landed right in front of the gate, making a puppy face for his boyfriend as they entered the gate, "Do you… forgive me?"

"Of course I do," Stan grabbed Kyle's hand, "Now stop your whining."

"…Frankly, I'm surprised that you're holding my hand like this."

"It's okay. As long as nobody we know sees us, it's okay, right?"

"Yeah. We just have to make sure that nobody we know sees us."

"Right you are!" Stan let the half-wolf's hand go when they reached the plane's entrance.

"Please enjoy your flight, sirs," The flight attendant at the entrance smiled and bowed.

"Wow…" Stan explored the plane's first-class area, "I've been _through_ first class several times in order to get to coach class, but… Wow, this is _amaaaaazing…_"

"If you think that's amazing, wait until we get on the Cathay Pacific flight to Japan," Kyle couldn't help but giggle as he sat in his first class seat, "They have about twenty times the luxuries as American Airlines. Though, American Airlines is a pretty nice airline, too. Well, sit down. They're going to start takeoff in about ten minutes."

"Well, all right. Do I get to sit down next to you?"

"Of course. I could not imagine some girl trying to take you from me…"

"Yay!!" The jocund apostle hovered in the air, plopping himself in the seat next to Kyle's, "Lucky for us that there's only two seats in this row, huh?"

"Yup. It must have been Ashera's will that dictated for us to be together like this…"

"Uh-huh!" Stan rested his head on Kyle's shoulder, wagging his tail like a kitten, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Stan…" The prince of wolves patted Stan's head.

"Attention, please!" the plane's P.A. spoke, "This is your captain, Dick Hwad, speaking…"

"K-K-K... Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Stan suddenly burst into laughter after hearing such an absurd but amusing name.

_Apostle, I think you have the giggles today…_ Kyle felt somewhat embarrassed as his boyfriend could not contain his laughter.

"I… I'm sorry…" Stan wiped a tear of joy from his eyes, "Out of all the silly names I've heard, Dick Hwad has got to be one of my favorite ones."

"Well, my favorite is Ms. Teeka Liek," Kyle remarked, "But enough of that. Look. They've already started the procedures thingy."

"Welcome to American Airlines," the video began. About ten minutes later, the Spanish version had finished, and the plane was ready to take off in one minute.

"Oh, man, this is so exciting!!" Stan jumped and fidgeted in his seat.

"Calm yourself, Stan," Kyle held the apostle as still as he could.

"Oh, man, here we go…" Stan felt the plane get off the ground, "Whooo!!"

"Jeez, you're acting like you've never ridden a plane before."

"Well, of course I have! It just feels different in first class, that's all."

"It's about 2 and a half hours until San Francisco," Kyle told the other boy, "So feel free to rest on my shoulder."

"Oh my goodness…" Stan closed his eyes, _What a fun trip this will be!!_


	13. Pocky Sticks

Chapter 013

"Hey," Kyle attempted to awaken his lover, "Yo, Stan, wake up dude."

"Huh… Wha?" The apostle blinked, feeling a lot of sand in his eyes, "Did we arrive in San Francisco yet?"

"Yup. We just did. Now, get ready to get off of the plane."

"But man…" Stan tilted his head to view the whole aisle of the plane, "Look at how many people are here. It will take at least ten minutes to wait for our turn to leave…"

"Oh, I think it will take more than that, Apostle…" Kyle chuckled.

"Well… Well, the goddess Yune herself said even she wasn't perfect! So there!"

~15 minutes later…~

"Hah!" Stan looked at his watch, then pointed at Kyle, "It was 15 minutes! Looks like even the prince of wolves cannot match _my_ wits!"

"I'm wiser than you, and you know it! I'm more than a millennium older than you, so you better respect your elders!!"

"You sound like an old man," The 17-year-old apostle teased Kyle as the two walked toward the plane's exit/entrance, "Oh, wait, you're a 1,380-year-old man! Hahaha!!"

"I'm not a man, dammit," Hatari's prince could not help but snarl, "I'm a full-blooded laguz, unlike you. Grr… I hope you don't act like this on the San Francisco-Tokyo flight. It's going to be veeeeeery long, so we can't afford the extra stress."

"Uh… Define veeeeeery long."

" 'Bout 10 hours."

At that moment, Stan's jaw practically fell to the floor. He dropped his suitcase, which flew all the way to the gate's entrance.

"10 BLASTED HOURS! You're bluffing!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Kyle, ignoring the glances of the passers-by, picked up Stan's suitcase and handed it to him.

"What are we going to do for _10_ hours?" Stan staggered away from the gate.

"Oh, you'll have plenty to do," Kyle encouraged the teenage boy, "Even in coach class, Cathay Pacific flights have many things to do. But since we'll be riding in first class, you can expect more."

"Oh, you don't know how eager I am to go to Japan, Kairu-kun!!" Stan seized the half-heron's arm into his own, careless of the spectator's opinions.

"'…Kairu-kun?'" Kyle let a hushed snicker pass his lips, stroking Stan's creamy left cheek, "Oh, how cute of you, Stanley-chan…

"Tee-hee…" Stan's felicity shone brightly. Just then, he turned his head.

"Say… Those guys over there wearing skinny jeans and pastel-colored shirts… Don't they look a little… you know… like us?"

"How do you mean?" Kyle's ears stiffened in interest.

"Actually, I've noticed a lot of guys dressed in a similar way. Not only that, but I've seen a few girls dressed in low pants and rapper clothes…"

"Ah… San Francisco is the city with the highest LGBT population in the United States, or so I've heard. Therefore, it's easy to blend in here, what with us being boyfriends and all."

"Oh, that's awesome!!"

"Japan's quite similar, too. Buddhists are way more tolerant of gays than Christians. So, we'll have no problem at all."

"Sweet! But… when does our next flight leave?"

"Well, we have to be on the plane 15-20 minutes before departure, so… that gives us… About one hour before we have to start heading towards the gate."

"Hmm… That doesn't give us a lot of time to explore. What a pity."

"So, what do you want to do in that time, then?" Kyle asked.

"Huh?"

"I'd be perfectly willing to do whatever you want to do, Stanley-chan."

"But it's your trip, too… Your family has paid for about 90% of the expenses, and I've only brought about $100 for the whole trip to spend. I don't think it would be very fair if this whole trip revolved around me…"

"It is what I want," Kyle suddenly stopped the Branded teen, wrapping his arms around him from behind, "As long as you're happy, it matters not what my emotions are. I would be filled with the utmost joy if you had fun."

"But-"

"Besides, I brought about $10,000 dollars in cash, plus a credit card. So, I'll have more than enough money for the both of us."

"$10,000? Kyle, where on Earth did you get all of that…?"

"Well, half of it is from my $100-a-week allowance. I've earned the other half from my part-time job at the jeweler's store in the South Park Mall."

_That friggin rich kid…_ Stan clenched a fist, feeling a trifle bit of anger.

_You can't hide your thoughts from meeee, Apostle Staaaaanleeeeeey!!"_ Kyle playfully whirled around the apostle."

"Well, shucks…"

"You haven't answered my question, Stan. What do you want to do?"

"Um, well, let's see… What if I said 'Anything _you_ want to do', Kyle?"

At that moment, Kyle's eyelids expanded. He then closed them, portraying a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I can't accept that as an answer, dear Apostle Stanley."

"Gosh darn it… Fine. How about we… eat at a Chinese restaurant in the food court for lunch?"

"Honeybuns, they'll serve lunch on the plane 10 minutes after takeoff."

"Well, let's get a snack in one of the gift shops, then!"

"Okay!!" Kyle let his scarily childish side awaken.

"And did you just call me 'honeybuns'? Stars above… Where on Earth do you get such names?"

"I don't. They all come from Tellius."

"You… That's not what I meant!! Hey…"

"What?"

"How about that store over there?" Stan motioned his head in the direction of an exquisite oriental store. The lights above the entrance read "City Oriental Store", in both English and Kanji.

"Splendid!" Kyle exclaimed, clasping his hands together, "It would make a whole lot of sense, since we're going to Japan and all."

"Ah…" Stan sniffed the air of the store, "This place… it smells of Chinese food. So awesome…"

"What do you expect?" Kyle giggled, "Think of where we are. So, anything particular you have in mind?"

"I've always wanted to try Pocky. I've never eaten any before."

"Nor have I. Well, then, where do they keep it…" The wolf-heron laguz looked around for a short while, "Ah, here you go, Stan! Right here."

"Oh, it looks so good!" Stan rushed to the area that contained the Pocky, grabbing a chocolate box and a strawberry box, "I've also heard that those prawn snacks are really good."

"I'm one step ahead of you," Kyle grinned, carrying one bag of Cajun prawn snacks.

"I think we should save the rest for when we actually get to Japan…"

"I concur."

"Well, then," Stan fished in his pocket for his wallet, "I'll just-"

"Oh, no, don't worry, Stanley-chan," Kyle already had money in his hand, "I'll do the buying."

"But Kyle! I can't let you pay for everything! My mom doesn't want you to pay so much, and, well… I insist! It's not a lot of money, anyway!"

"…Well, all right," The Jewish kid finally gave in.

"Hello," spoke the cashier of the shop in his thick Chinese accent, "Welcome to City Oriental Store. Did you get everything you wanted today?"

"Uh-huh," Stan nodded. Looking at the cashier in a peculiar way, he asked, "Pardon me for asking, sir, but are you related to the manager of City Wok in South Park, Colorado by any chance?"

"Oh, you've heard of my twin brother?" The cashier sounded astounded, "That's good. He really popular in China."

"Wonderful!" Stan twitched his ears.

"That's 9 dollar."

"Here," The cat prince laid one $5 bill and four $1 bills down.

"Well, have a nice day, you two!" spoke the cashier, handing Stan his purchases.

"Have a good one," Stan said as he and Kyle left the shop.

"What a coincidence, huh?" Kyle hummed.

"Well, there's a lot of Chinese people in San Francisco, so it's not really much of a surprise. How much time do we have left before we have to go on the flight?"

"Why do you keep on asking?" Kyle sighed as he looked at his watch, "We have half an hour until we have to even start heading over there."

"Okay! Why don't we eat the Pocky in that time?"

"Sounds like a good plan," The wolf prince nodded and sat down, offering for Stan to sit right next to him.

"Man, these look so good…" Stan's eyes sparkled as he opened the bag of chocolate-pretzel sticks. He grabbed about 4 from his box and ate them all at once.

"Now, now…" Kyle warned, nibbling on a single stick, "Let's not eat too much, unless we want to be like that fatass, Cartman."

"Good point… I don't want to have anything to do with that porcine glutton. Hey… Why are you taking Pocky from my box?"

"I'm hungry, that's why."

"But you have your own!" Stan attempted to get Kyle's fingers out of his Pocky box, but knew it was futile. Before he knew it, however, the two boys got the same Pocky stick.

"Ah…" The apostle's face grew a carnation pink color.

"How cute…" Kyle, taken aback by Stan's adorable face, took the Pocky stick that the cat prince tried to get.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" Stan felt that a fire hydrant's reflection shone on his face as it grew equally red in color. Yet Kyle completely ignored the question. The Pocky stick was now in his mouth, and he and his boyfriend were now sharing it.

_Isn't this_ cute, _Stanley-chan?_ Kyle munched on the stick, _What could be more romantic than us sharing food together?_

_Kyle! Are you not aware of your surroundings?_

_Bah. Who cares? A lot of people here are gay themselves, anyway,_ Kyle replied. Eating the majority of that Pocky stick, he reached all the way to Stan's end until their lips met.

_Delicious…_ The half-wolf smacked his lips, _Your mouth's nectarous flavor completely belie that of the chocolate Pocky._

"You.. You can't be serious…!" Stan was afraid that the next flight would aggravate his high pulse rate and temperature, "Moving on! I think it's high time we went onto the next flight! How much time we got?"

"…Holy crap! It departs in 25 minutes!" the wolven prince exclaimed with sarcasm, "And we have to be on the plane in 15 minutes!!"

"What?!" Stan could not believe his ears, "But… but… I thought we had about one hour."

"Time flies when you have a lot of fun," Kyle spoke with a smile.

"Whatever! How the hell can you be so calm when there's the possibility we may not catch the next flight! Let's make like bananas and SPLIT!"

With that, Stan was instantly gone with his luggage."

"Sigh… I do wish you would react more entertainingly, Apostle," Kyle muttered.

At those words, the lupine prince grabbed his luggage and literally flew onto the next shuttle with Stan.


	14. Heated Air

Chapter 014

"Nice going, you blunder-head!" Stan whapped Kyle on the head right before the gate, "You made us late!"

"Why don't you ask to find out?" Kyle rubbed the place where the cat prince had him.

"Um, pardon me…" The apostle walked up to the woman who managed plane tickets near the gate, "Is it still too late to get on this flight?"

"No," The woman grinned, "You're just in time, actually. Another 15 minutes, and the plane would have already begun departure. How lucky! May I see your tickets?"

"Certainly…" Stan, still glaring at Kyle, handed the well-dressed woman the plane tickets.

"All right! You're all set to go!" The woman handed a small portion of the tickets back, "Have a great flight, sirs!"

"Thank you," Stan bowed, grabbing Kyle by the arm, "Hurry up, Kyle! They're going to leave in, like, four minutes!"

"Phew…" Kyle panted as he and his lover boarded the plane, "Seems… like we made it…"

"Wow, Kyle… You were definitely right when you said that this would be more luxurious than American Airlines… Just look at all of these leather seats and fancy televisions…"

"Man, I'm beat…" the wolf prince sighed, instantly dropping into his assigned seat.

"Oh, come on! You only ran a little bit! How can you, the mighty prince of wolves, be so tired?"

"I'm sorry… I woke up so early that my brain is still fried and my body still weary. I'm going to take a nap right after lunch. Hopefully by then, I'll feel better. Well, I'm going to go see a man about a horse. See you later."

"Okay," Stan nodded, turning his attention to the plane's entrance. Five minutes have passed, and Kyle still hadn't returned from the lavatory.

"Departure begins in 10 minutes!" went the P.A. in its Japanese accent, "You have 5 minutes to make it into your seats.

_Kyle, hurry up!!_ Stan called out.

_Sorry…_

It was just then that Stan felt an odd wave of energy. From it, he felt the presence of an ally. But who was it?

"Say… That presence… coming this way… Could it be…?"

The apostle was stunned by the last passenger making his way onto the plane. He was a fat black man, with a tall white chef's hat and red shirt.

"Chef?!" Stan blinked many times, shaking his head, "You're on your way to Japan, too?"

"Well, of course!" The school chef laughed a little, sitting right next to the young adult, "I her' there's a lot o' hot Japanese women there!"

"Hmm…" Stan slouched a little, drooping his ears. Getting back up again, he asked, "Um, Chef?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how that one time, you said that the best age to… um… do it… was 17?" The Branded boy whispered into the black man's ear.

"Yup."

"17, when you're prepared, right?"

"No, jus' 17."

"Well, all right."

"How ol' are you, Stan?"

"17. I'm going to be 18 in February."

"If I may…" Chef stooped low enough to whisper in the apostle's ear, "You do it yet?"

Though he felt embarrassed and not at liberty to say so, Stan nodded anyway.

"Aw, I always knew you 'ad it in you, Stan!" Chef slapped Stan's back proudly, "Wendy must o' liked it."

"It wasn't with Wendy… Actually, it wasn't with any girl."

"Oh…" The rather portly man scratched his chin.

"It… um…" The dark-haired boy was ready to confess the name of the man who stole his virginity when he sensed Kyle's presence coming his way.

"Oh, crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"Um… Chef! The departure's gonna start soon! Better get in your seat!"

"But we only 'ave ta do that in 5 minutes…"

"Oh, hello, Chef!" Kyle now waved a hand from behind.

"Gaah!!" Stan let both arms into the air.

_So, Kyle's da one you did it with, huh…?_ Chef wondered.

_Meep!!_ the apostle shrieked, _Don't say that to where Kyle can hear you!!_

_I already know about that whole conversation you had with him, hun,_ Kyle poked Stan on the lips playfully.

_Why don't you shush already and just sit down?_ Begnion's prince, in a slightly agitated mood, pulled Kyle to his seat

"The plane will now start departure," spoke the P.A. as the plane left the gate, "This is your captain, Yureh Nate, here."

"Dan'… What da _hell_ is up with dat captain's name?" Chef sounded perplexed.

_Hell if_ I _know!_ Stan snickered, barely containing his laughter.

~Three hours later…~

"Oh, yeah!" Kyle was watching a basketball game on one of the many channels, "Excellent shot! This reminds me of the time that I wanted to play basketball… Good times, good times."

"Zzz…" Stan, who had just fallen a sleep 1 hour after takeoff, snored loudly.

"And go for the-" the wolf prince started. It was just then, however, that he felt cat drool on his right shoulder."

"Oh, Kyyyylllleeeee…" Stan began to grin as more saliva dripped off of his short fangs, "More… Yes…"

"Aw, nuts! Stan, do you mind?"

"Yawn…" The apostle stretched, letting out a stressed ball of air from his mouth, "Yo, Kyle, how long have we been flying…"

"About three hours," Kyle wiped cat saliva off of his shoulder as he looked toward the front, "According to the front screen, we have about ten or eleven hours before we land in Tokyo."

"Gaah!" Stan's ears lowered in sadness as he looked to the floor with puppy eyes, "Are we ever going to get there…?"

"Cheer up, dude!" The wolf prince patted his lover on the back, "There's plenty of things to do!"

"I know, but I'm soooooo tired!!" wailed Stan, resting his head on Kyle's shoulder, "I like plane flights and all, but when they're long, ugh!!"

"You don't have to worry about a thing, my sweet," Kyle took Stan's chin under one finger, _As long as we have each other, we can traverse anything._

_You are so right, my lupine prince,_ The cat prince let Kyle's air take him in. But just as they were about to lock lips with one another…

"Whoa!" Stan uttered as he felt the plane shake terribly, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Warning!" Yureh Nate spoke over the P.A., "Attention all passengers! We are currently experiencing extreme turbulence! The cause is- Gyah!! What are these strange creatures?!"

"Kyle?" Stan looked at his boyfriend for an answer.

"Oh my gosh!" Kyle alerted, "Look, Stan!"

"Holy poop on a stick…" The apostle looked out of a plane window. He and Kyle had every right to be amazed, for they saw about 20 feral bird laguz and 10 wyvern riders attacking the airplane.

"No!" Kyle exclaimed, "We're right above the Pacific Ocean! If we fell here…"

"…Every single person on this plane would be at a high risk for death," Stan finished.

"Well, come on! Let's try to help these people, as outnumbered as we are!" The prince of wolves grabbed the Begnion prince by the arm.

"Sirs, please stay seated as we try to resolve this situation!" a half-German, half-Japanese flight attendant begged.

"With all due respect, ma'am, we would like to help you," Kyle offered.

"There's nothing you _can_ do!" the flight attendant ushered.

"Maybe you'll believe us," Stan cut in, "when you see… this."

Both of the friends proved their worth by morphing into their animal forms.

"Oh my!" The flight attendant was shocked, as were the plane's passengers.

"We can try to kill as many of those strange creatures as we can," Stan spoke, "If you would give us the chance…"

"I don't know if you can do that without the captain's-"

"Miss Begbuht Hoale, that's enough," a womanly voice uttered from the plane's cockpit.

"C-Captain Nate!" Begbuht stuttered.

"I give these boys permission to leave the plane and help us. After all, we must do everything in our power to ensure that these passengers stay alive. I'll call for the U.S. and Japanese Air Forces to help us out. It looks like there are a lot of enemies out there… Can I trust you two young men to defend the plane in the mean?"

"You can count on us, ma'am!" Stan bowed, "Come on, Kyle, let's go!"

With that, flight attendant Begbuht Hoale opened the plane's front door to allow the two to fly outside."

"My God…" Stan could not believe his eyes, "Look… The plane has suffered so much damage."

"Well, we can try to prevent it as best we can!" Kyle charged, slicing a nearby wyvern rider to bits.

"Oh, please, Ashera…" Stan prayed as he, too, slain an enemy.

Several enemies surrounding the two were demonic, with eyes ablaze. The wyverns were uttering almost ear-piercing cries while raven laguz tore the sky asunder with their shrieks of terror.

"Man… I'm getting really tired…" Stan could feel a burning pain in his chest, "Kyle, do you have any Olivi Grass? I can't hold my animal form for much longer…"

"Sadly, no… I left it in our check-in luggage. You know they won't let us take any as carry-on items…"

"Well, then, what the hell are we supposed to do, punch them in their faces?"

"Stan, I'm sorry."

"No!" The apostle, unable to hold animal form any longer, reverted forms. It took no time for Kyle to do the same.

"There are still a lot of enemies left, too…" Kyle worried, giving up.

"Sorry, everyone, we really tried…" Stan shed a sparkling tear.

"Hey, Stan," The prince of Hatari lifted his ears, "You hear that?"

"Yeah…" Stan, with a new hope in his heart, opened his cat ears wide, "That wing flapping… It's not like a wyvern's – it sounds more like… a bird?"

"And I sense an ally nearby, too… Could it be…?"

Kyle felt that he had nothing more to say, for in the blink of an eye, he saw a flock of hawk laguz in front of him.

And at the head of this hawk army was none other than their king, Tibarn.

"King Tibarn! You came!" Gallia's prince exclaimed, feeling jocundity throughout his whole being.

"I couldn't abandon a few innocent beorc, now could I?" Tibarn spoke happily, leading his army to rend the enemies, "You two hide somewhere until you are ready to transform. Okay?"

"We'll try…" Kyle agreed, leading Stan in a secluded area near the plane, where none of the enemies seemed to attack, "Huh? What's this…? Rafiel?"

"What?" Stan was confused, "I don't sense Rafiel anywhere… Besides, he's a heron… Why the heck would he be all the way out here?"

"Kyle!" The eldest heron prince made his way to where Stan and Kyle were.

"Rafiel!" Stan exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"I had to come with Tibarn… Besides, I knew that two certain young men needed my help."

"Rafiel, go inside the plane," Kyle commanded, "I can't have you getting hurt."

"But I can still use seid magic and help you guys out, you know. I'm not useless."

"No! I won't allow it!" Kyle's eyes began to reveal tears, which was a true rarity for the prince of wolves, "You… You've helped us so much already! I can't lose you, I can't!!"

_Kyle, why are you-_ Stan attempted to break the altercation, but to no avail.

"I don't care what you think, or what you try to do, Kyle! I will not abandon my own son!!" Rafiel cried, shedding some tears of his own.

"R-Rafiel…" Kyle, eyes wide open, gaped at the full-blooded heron, "What… What did you just… say?"

"There is nothing more sad to a father than seeing his own son die before him. You can't do that to me, Kyle… Please… I would be a terrible parent if I just left you here alone."

"If you so insist, fine," The half-wolf finally threw in the towel, "But on one condition. Can you sing the galdr of vigor for us? Stan and I are completely exhausted, and we can't transform at the moment."

"Okay," Rafiel nodded, "I feel ready to transform, so I'll sing for you in my heron form, if that is all right."

"Sure!" Kyle quickly consented.

It took no more words for Rafiel to do as promised. His heron form now shone, beautiful and coruscating as ever.

"My _God…_…" Stan stared in awe, "Never in my 17 years of living have I seen something as gorgeous as this."

As soon as Stan uttered this line, Rafiel began to sing. It was a very short song that must have lasted less than a minute, but invigorating nonetheless.

"There…" The heron prince reverted, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yup!" Kyle sounded cheerful, "Thanks, Pops."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, then."

"Rafi- Dad? You're looking pale."

"I'm sorry, it's just that… My wings were paralyzed for a long time, and I have just been able to fly only recently."

"I can't have you die here in vain! Go back, now.

"B-But Kyle-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Your song has given me energy!"

"If you insist. But, Kyle, stay safe! If I see you dying out there, I will never forgive you."

"Thank you…" Kyle spoke as his father took refuge in the plane.

"Let's go wild!!" Stan, eager to rip some "lizards" in half, morphed. Kyle did the same, howling as he became a winged wolf again.

"Oh no…" The wolf prince worried.

"What is it?"

"Look at Tibarn! He's… He's badly hurt!"

"Heh…" The hawk king turned into his humanoid form, "I can't believe that a bunch of cawing ravens and stupid lizards could do this to me…"

"We're… We're too far away!" Stan exclaimed.

"Huh? What's that?" Kyle nudged his head forward, "That fireball…"

Out of the blue, a fireball was coming Tibarn's way. It heavily burned the wyvern rider that was attacking Tibarn, causing the wyvern rider to retreat.

"Is that all of them?" Kyle, in human form, asked the king of the skies.

"I don't know. Janaff!" Tibarn called.

"My lord," A hawk laguz with light brown hair in a bun came to the calling.

"Search the perimeter of the area for any potential enemies."

"You got it!"

"And you, Ulki, will try to hear for any wing flapping of enemies."

"Consider it done, sir," a darker- and shorter-haired hawk nodded.

"Tibarn… We have to get you on the plane!" Kyle urged.

"Are you worried about these injuries? They're but mere scratches," Tibarn laughed, moving about, but grimacing in pain.

"Tibarn, don't lie like that," Stan flew up to the hawk king, supporting him with both arms, "We'll get you inside."

"Is Rafiel in there?" The hawk inquired.

"Don't worry, Father is all right," The half-heron answered.

"Ah, so he's told you… You're the son of both Rafiel and the Wolf Queen Nailah, you know."

"I did…" Kyle felt a sea of emotions deep within his soul, but buried them quickly.

Before the three knew it, they were at the door of the plane.

"Are you guys all- Gyaaahh!!!!" Begbuht Hoale nearly went into shock at the sight of Tibarn.

"We need to start first aid immediately and try to control the bleeding!" Yureh proclaimed, "Begbuht, call the other flight attendants to perform first aid on this man."

"Don't worry, we'll get you help soon…" Rafiel, feeling better, tried to reassure Tibarn.

"Th-Thank you…"

"Besides, what would Sharon say if she knew her father was in this shape?"

"Sharon?" Stan blinked, instantly thinking of his foster mother, "Rafiel, you couldn't mean…"

"Oops! Spilled the beans!" Rafiel slapped himself, "A-Anyway…"

"Attention!" the P.A. spoke, "There is a heavily injured man in first class. Do we have any medical practitioners on board? I repeat, any medical practitioners on board? Even first aid certification will do!"

"Captain Nate!" Begbuht alerted, "The injured man has just passed out! He is turning pale, and he is going into shock! We can't control the bleeding! At this rate, if the bleeding doesn't stop, he'll-"

"Don't worry, stay calm…" Yureh spoke, "We'll have to keep trying. The U.S. and Japanese Air Forces are circling about the plane to guard it until we land at our destination. We'll have to keep on trying…

"Sharon…" Rafiel shook his head, "Forgive your foolish uncle for not being able to protect your father…"

"Step aside," Stan suddenly ordered.

"A-Apostle Stanley!" Rafiel sounded aghast, "What do you think your doing?"

"Let me try!" The apostle's voice was firm and steady, contrary to his normal frail voice.

"Do you know CPR or first aid, young man?" Begbuht asked.

"Oh, I know the best first aid of all!" Stan's face could not look any more determined to save a life.

_Stan, you can't use Sacrifice in front of all these people!!_ Kyle's voice sounded angry and worried at the same time, _Think of the commotion it would cause…_

_It would be far better than seeing a person die! Kyle… _

_Fine. I wouldn't want to see a friend die, either._

At these words, Stan laid his hands in front of Tibarn. Instead of using just one hand for Sacrifice, baby-blue lights coruscated from each of his hands.

"Oh my God…" Begbuht could not believe her eyes, "What does this boy think he is doing?!"

"Peace!" Kyle calmed the flight attendant down, "You'll see."

In just ten more seconds, all of Tibarn's wounds instantly vanished. The blood was also gone from the floor and from the hawk king's clothes.

"Yaaah!!!!" Begbuht instantly fainted.

"Young man, you are a life-saver," Yureh congratulated, patting Stan on the back.

"Hooray!" cheered the passengers, "Our hero!!"

"Ungh…" Stan groaned, staggering from where he stood, "I'm feeling… a little… tired…"

With that, the young Begnian prince passed out, just like Begbuht did.

"Is he… okay?" Yureh asked.

"He's fine," Kyle assured after quickly checking for Stan's vital signs, "You see, this power, called 'Sacrifice', is a power that only Stan has. It allows him to heal any injury and alleviate any ailments, but it costs him a great amount of stamina. He just needs to rest for a while. After we land in Tokyo, I'm sure he'll be fine. Moreover, is Ms. Hoale okay?"

"She is. She faints so often that it's become second nature for her."

"I'm glad she's all right," Kyle nodded.

"Me too. Now, if you guys don't mind, I have a plane to fly."


	15. Who The Heck Are You Guys?

Chapter 15

"Thank you for bearing with us!" Captain Yureh Nate announced at the end of the flight, "We have now reached Tokyo, Japan. We hope you have Happy Holidays. From the bottoms of the hearts of our crew members, we deeply apologize for the attack from earlier."

"Huh?" Stan somehow managed to rub the sand from his eyes, "What… Dammit… Kyle, my head hurts."

"We've already arrived in Tokyo," the wolf prince explained.

"Finally!" Stan, 90% in good health, stretched his tired wings, "It's been forever… Oh my God! Is… Is Tibarn okay? Where is he?"

"Tibarn and Rafiel actually left the plane about three hours ago once the U.S. and Japanese Air Forces arrived. That hawk heals so quickly…"

"I'm just glad that I could use Sacrifice in time to save his life," The cat prince sighed, gathering his carry-on luggage.

"Stan, move," Kyle urged for his boyfriend to move out of the way, "Move before someone gets in front of us."

"Oops, sorry…"

Behind the two lovers were a whole group of tourists. They spoke very rapid Spanish, in a pace that Stan could only make out a few words from.

_Don't you just hate tourist groups like these, Kyle?_ Stan flattened his cat ears all the way to his hat, in a poor attempt to block out the cacophony of the annoying gaggle of tourists.

_Tell me about it,_ Kyle spoke as he walked out of the gate, "Remember that time when we were flying back to Denver that one time?"

"Oh, yeah… Those Venezuelan tourists were arguing with the ticket lady over hell-knows-what. I'm surprised you had enough balls to ask her, 'Pardon me, but can I have change for a nickel?'"

"Ah, so you remember. Good times, good times."

"Waii!!" Out of the blue, Stan tripped.

"Stan! Are you all right?" Kyle knelt, helping Stan up.

"Yeah, but…" The apostle sat up and picked up the object he had tripped over, "Holy crap… Kyle, look!"

"What is it?"

"It's… It's a fire tome!"

"So I can see. But it doesn't look like any of the fire tomes Cartman uses… A different, perhaps?"

"Hey!" sounded a calling from far off, "Oh, hello there, children."

"Hey, Chef," Stan quickly hid the mysterious fire tome behind his back, "How's it going?"

"Bad…" The fat black man glanced at the silky, plush carpet below.

"Why bad?" Stan asked.

"I've lost a book, but I can't find it. It's really important to me…"

"A girly mag, perhaps?" Kyle shrugged.

"No… It's a really ol' lookin' book, and it's red all over," Chef stretched out his arms as a gesture.

"Oh, this?" Stan brought the book out of hiding, presenting it before the black chef.

"My Meteor tome!" Chef almost snatched the ancient book out of the apostle's hands, "Where da heck did you find it?"

"I just tripped over it," Stan nearly mumbled, rubbing his back.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that… Anyhoo, I'll be goin' now… There's a lot of hot Asian women to see!"

"Um, Chef?" Kyle asked right before the chubby black man was about to leave.

"Yeah, children?"

"Are you… You aren't… a mage, are you?"

"Er… Well, um, I guess I know a little bit about fire magic. Gotta run!"

Just like that, Chef bolted almost as fast as Stan or Kyle could fly.

"Fire magic?" Stan pondered, "I wonder… Did he learn that from Cartman? Or the other was around?"

"Who knows? Maybe one way or another, we'll find out. But for now, let's get going to the hotel I booked us at."

"Oh, wow!" Stan clapped his hands together, "Does it have one of those public baths? I've always wanted to go to one."

"Well, no, but… I know how much you like them, so I booked us for a hotel that is the closest to the best public bath in Japan."

"Really?" Now extremely curious, Stan moved his ears, almost uncontrollably, "How much does the hotel cost?"

"Well, since we're going to have a top suite there, it's going to be $10, 500 a night-"

"Gaah!!" At Kyle's flabbergasting words, Stan's cat ears automatically stiffened, then drooped.

"-and since we're going to stay there for four days and five nights, our grand total is $52,500."

"Holy crap!" The apostle knelt to the floor, "Exactly what hotel are we going to?!"

"The Imperial Hotel Tokyo. It's the most expensive hotel in Japan, and one of the most expensive in Asia."

"Kyle, I appreciate you trying to spoil me, but… It's too much! If my parents found out how much you've spent, they'd do me in for sure."

"Too bad," Kyle poked Stan's lips, "It's already too late – they're probably preparing our room as we speak. It's not like I can un-book us or something. So just be a good wittle boy and accept my gift. And as for your parents… I'll cover you all the way, like a good boyfriend should."

"Oh… Oh, all right, but only if we can go to the nearest public bath as soon as we unpack and all that!"

"You're so impatient, Stanley-chan…" The wolf prince played with Stan's cheeks, "You're acting like a 9-year-old."

"Well, come on!" Turning around, Stan grabbed Kyle's arm and flew as fast as he could, "Which way to the hotel?"

"We'll have to ride a Rolls Royce there, ya' know. The pick-up area is in the completely opposite direction."

"Well, shat!" The apostle turned around and flew, "Do you know what time the bath closes?"

"Not for another three hours, sweetie," Kyle assured, "By limo, the hotel's only 10 minutes away, and the bath area is 15 minutes away from that."

"And how far away is the pick-up area from where we are now?!" Stan demanded.

"Calm down! It's about 5 minutes from the pace that you're going. Sheesh, you must really… want to take a bath, don't you?"

"Well, of course. From all the animes I've seen, they look fun."

It did not take long at all for them to reach the pick up area. This area had one Rolls Royce limousine, with an Imperial Hotel Tokyo flag on it.

"Is that the one, Kyle?" Stan pointed to the limo.

"It sure is! Now let's-" Kyle started, but stopped when he felt a sudden twinge in his head, "Ugh…"

"What's wrong?" The young apostle attempted to comfort his lover.

"I don't know… My head just started hurting out of nowhere..."

"Well, all the more reason to get to the hotel A.S.A.P.!" Stan rushed, opening the limo's door for Kyle. But right as he did, he saw the most unexpected face.

"T-Tweek?" Stan nearly choked on his own breath upon seeing the blonde, highly-caffeinated boy, "How… Why… Are you going to the Imperial Hotel Tokyo, too?"

"Y-Yeah!" Tweek stuttered, "I was… Gaah! I was l-lucky enough to win an all-expenses paid trip for four days and five nights!"

_Stan, can you sit in between Tweek and I?_ Kyle requested, _My head would hurt so much less._

_Kyle, if being so close to Tweek makes your head hurt, we can just fly there. It would save us a bit of extra money, too._

_No, it's okay. I… I think I can last for the ten minutes that it takes to get there._

_If you insist…_ Stan finished, staying all the more worried.

"S-So…" Tweek began, "I-if I may ask, what brings you to Japan?"

_Go ahead, tell him,_ Kyle nodded, _You do all the talking. Just… don't tell him about our relationship, okay?_

"Kyle's family is just too damned rich," Stan replied, "His family is nice enough to pay not only for my plane ticket, but for the whole trip as well."

"Oh, how cute!" Tweek cooed, "It's like… he's your… Gaah!"

"Tweek!" The cat prince had to resist the urge to slap Tweek silly, "He's not my… He's my best _friend_- nothing more, nothing less."

"W-Well, I'm sorry for being presumptuous," The boy with unkempt hair bowed his blonde head.

"That's okay. Wow… Time really flies. We're already here."

"W-Well… Gaah!" Tweek spoke, "It was nice talking to you, Stan. Hey, Kyle, is something w-wrong?"

"No, nothing," Kyle barely managed to utter, pressing his hand to his forehead, "My head just hurts from all the traveling we've done."

"Well, all right," Tweek walked ahead, taking a different elevator, "I hope you get better, Kyle."

The elevator doors then closed, making Tweek disappear instantly.

"Phew…" Kyle felt his headache fade in a flash as he mounted the elevator, "I thought that Tweek would never leave…"

"Why do you hate Tweek so much?" Stan spoke in a slightly attacking voice.

"I don't hate him… It's just that, well, my head always hurts around him for no explicable reason."

"Makes you wonder, huh? Well, where's our floor?"

"The middle one. I knew that you were sensitive to heights, so I decided to pick one that's not on the top floor."

"How kind of you," Stan's ears pointed in the direction of the elevator when it opened, "Now, let's hurry up and unpack our stuff so we can get to the public bath!"

With that, the 17-year-old apostle ran straight, barely watching where he was going.

"Hey, Stan!" he heard Kyle call out.

"What?"

"It's right here!"

"I'll be there in a sec!" Stan alerted, arriving at the fancy room ten seconds later. As soon as Kyle swiped the card key, the half-cat slammed the door open, threw his belongings onto the ground (save for a bag of spare clothes), and made his way back to the elevator.

"You don't want to wait at all, do you, hun?" Kyle, shaking his head, followed Stan.

"How much time do we have until the bath closes?" Stan asked as he and the wolf prince flew outside.

"Relax… It closes in one and a half hours. And it's only 10 minutes from here. Since we're flying, it will only take one."

"Great! What direction?"

"It's actually… right to your right," Kyle gestured in the appropriate direction.

"That building there?" Stan pointed to the building in question.

"Yup."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The dark-haired boy descended quickly as Kyle followed.

"Welcome to the City Bath House! How many in your party?" The woman at the front, Daiya Riya, asked.

"Two," Stan answered, barely able to contain his joy.

"That will be 2,000 yen," Ms. Riya spoke as the cash register displayed the said amount. Being slightly scared of Stan's excitement, Kyle handed Diyah two 1,000-yen bills.

"All right, here are two towels, sirs," Daiya handed Stan two white towels with cherry blossoms embroidered on them, "Enjoy your stay at the City Bath House."

"Thank you!!" Stan ran off once again. Once inside the men's area, he and Kyle took off their clothes and wrapped the towels around their waists.

"Don't I look _adorable_ in this?" Stan twirled around like a ballerina.

_Dude, I would be careful of how I act if I were you,_ Kyle warned, _If you act gay at a bathhouse, they might kick you out. Or, if they don't, the other customers will be very scared of you._

_B-But… Oh, fine,_ The cat prince pouted. Nonetheless, he and Kyle entered the bath area.

"Whoa!" Stan's eyes quickly scanned the area, "Kyle, I don't know if this place or your bathroom looks better."

"This place, of course," Kyle giggled, dipping into the soaking bath, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going outside to the hot springs."

"I don't know if I would if I were you… It's pretty cold out there, and you could catch pneumonia, especially considering your medical history."

"Oh, shush. I'll be fine," Stan laughed as he opened the paper door, which led to the hot springs outside, "Hmm… Now I know what he was talking about. There's nobody here… Well, I guess I can have this spring to myself, then! Whee!!"

As if he were a child, Stan began to swim about in the springs. He did just about every trick that a self-respecting swimmer knew. Since there was a lot of steam everywhere, however, he couldn't really see much, even with cat blood pulsing through his veins. Suddenly, when the mist cleared, he saw another person.

_Oh, crap, it's another guy…_ Stan warily hid latently under the water. He snuck up upon the person, shouting, "Boo!" when he saw them.

"Meep!" the young boy screamed, ducking into the water.

"Huh?" The apostle blinked, squinting at the young boy in front of him, "Oh, Tweek, it's you. I didn't think I'd see you here."

"I should say the same to you… At least _warn_ me if you're going to do something like that, okay?"

"Sorry…" Stan apologized, sitting next to Tweek, "So, what's up? Drinking a lot of coffee, I see."

"Yep. M-my family makes the best coffee in all of South Park, you know. Gyaah!"

"You shouldn't drink so much! It's making you all… well, you know…"

"I'm not sh-shaking because I drink so much coffee! I have attention deficit disorder! I thought you knew that!"

"Well, I forgot…"

"Aw, heck," Tweek suddenly got up, "I'm gonna get out of here. It's way too cold…"

"Huh?" Stan stared at Tweek's left chest. He noticed that he had a strange, yellow mark in between his shoulder and nipple. It consisted of several short, sharp lines and one long, curved line. This mark seemed to be in the shape of a cat, Stan thought.

"Wh-what's wrong, Stan?"

"Tweek, that mark on your chest… That's not a tattoo, is it?"

"Gyaah!!" Tweek covered the mark with both hands, "I-It's not what you th-think it is!!"

"You're… You're one of the Branded!"

"H-How did you know about the B-Branded?"

"For one, I am also a Branded."

"Then, you have the mark?"

"Of course," Stan revealed his dorsal right hand to Tweek.

"Oh, that's right… I h-heard… Gyaah! I heard that all of th-the Apostles are Branded. I shouldn't be surprised. You won't tell anyone that I am a Branded, will you, Stan?"

"Not if you don't want me to. But why has Kyle had so many headaches around you, then?"

"Y-you may not know this, but laguz such as Kyle have the ability to sense the Branded. Because he is so s-smart, he can sense them right away. Gyaah! H-However, this smartness also causes his head to ache around one of the Branded."

"Then why does he not get sick around me?"

"T-That… Gwah! I have n-no idea on that one. Perhaps it's… it's because you two share a really, _really_ deep bond?"

"It's nothing of the sort!!" Stan arose.

"Well, I'm going. J-Just please… Don't tell anyone about my brand?"

"Okay, okay…" Stan rolled his eyes, "Sheesh…"

Before he knew it, Tweek had already vanished, as if by teleportation.

_So…_ the apostle pondered, _Tweek is one of the Branded, huh… What's next?_

Already feeling a sickness coming about, Stan decided to head inside the bath house.


	16. Two Surprises

Chapter 016

"Dude, where the _hell_ have you been?" Kyle asked when he saw Stan come back. "For a second there, I thought that somebody jumped you or something."

_No, nothing of the sort…_ Stan spoke through mind.

_Huh? Why revert to mind speech?_

_You… You knew all along that Tweek was one of the Branded, didn't you? It explains why you've been having those headaches around him._

_So you've noticed…_

_Then… What about Butters?_

_Hell if I know,_ Kyle closed his eyes, dumping a bucket of water over his golden mane. "But we came here to relax and have fun, not to stress out. So, come on, put a smile on your face, Stanley-chan!"

The wolf prince tried to work Stan's face into a grin. His attempt had succeeded. A while later, Stan felt the need to thank his lover properly.

_Thank you for all you've done, Kyle…_ The young apostle's face showed much warmth.

"You're welcome! But, Stan…"

"Yeah, Kyle?"

"It's almost time for the bath to close. We have to skedaddle in 10 minutes!"

"Aw…" Stan slowly fell to the floor. "B-But we just got here!"

"If you define 'just got here' as two hours, then yes. Look, many people are already starting to leave."

"Well, all right."

At Kyle's request (or rather, Kyle's adherence to rules), a whole mob began to exit the City Bath House. Stan got his clothes from where they hung and tried to put them on. However, for some reason, he seemed to have trouble.

"Ugh…" the apostle groaned.

"Apostle?" Kyle had already donned his coat, pants, and hat. "What seems to be the matter?"

"My wing…" Stan complained. "I can't get it through the-"

It was just then that the apostle discovered the source of his distress.

"Oh, no wonder… There's some cloth-thing covering it… Kyle, what is it?"

"It looks like a towel…" Kyle noted. "Here, let me get that for ya'…"

As soon as that towel was lifted, though, Kyle automatically recognized who it was.

"Don't forget to bring your towel!" the piece of cloth spoke.

"Towelie!" Stan exclaimed, taking the towel from Kyle. "What are you doing here in Japan?"

"Well, uh… Just tryin' some new Japanese drugs n' gettin' high!"

"Wow…" Kyle could not believe his eyes or ears.

"But… You'll like what you see when you get back to the hotel room," Towelie said unexpectedly.

"Oh?" The wolf prince's ears raised sharply. "Some very romantic atmosphere when Stan and I are about to sleep together?"

"Close…"

"Ahem!" Stan cut in. "We'd like to stay and chat more, Towelie, but the place is supposed to close. Look, there already turning off the-"

"*[Hey!]" A guard's voice shouted. "[There's someone still here!]"

"Crap!" Kyle exclaimed. "Someone's coming! Stan, let's fly!"

Just before the guards came to catch the two, Kyle grabbed Stan by the collar and took flight.

"Phew… That was a close one," Stan wiped his brow. "A little while longer, and we would have gotten caught for sure."

"You own damned fault for blankin' out like that," Kyle whapped the young apostle on the back of the head.

"Sorry, _Mother,_" Stan sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, forget it…" The wolf prince giggled as he and Stan landed on the ground. "Wait… What are you doing, running so fast to our hotel room?"

"To see our 'surprise', of course!"

"Stan…" Kyle could barely catch up with the swift Branded boy. "You know how Towelie is high and everything. He can't possibly-"

"Vwah-hah!" Stan flipped the switch, turning the light in the room on. "Feast your eyes on – this?"

It just so happened that Kyle was right. Their hotel room was exactly the way they left it – no messier, no cleaner.

"B-But… But…" Stan looked around, feeling at a loss for words.

"See?" Kyle spinked the innocent teen on the side of his head. "I bet you didn't even hear the voice of the goddess. I'm the smarter one."

"*sigh* All right… You win, Prince Kyle."

"Ugh…" Kyle shivered. "Don't call me that. It reminds me of those annoying fangirls from school…"

"Sorry, then… Well, what do you plan on doing now, Kyle?"

"I'll work on a bit of my essay for A.P. English Literature now. It's due the day we return to school, and I barely started. Plus, considering the time right now, the only place we can go to right now is a night club."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Stan snickered, his eyes looking devilish. "It looks like South Park High School's valedictorian is slacking a little!"

"Quiet, you damned cat," Kyle brought a fist down on Stan's head, "No human was created perfect."

" 'Cept you're not a human – you're a laguz." Stan pulled on one of Kyle's ears.

"Argh!!" Kyle growled. "All right, I'm done with you. I'll work on my essay, now, if you don't mind."

With that, the Jewish boy bared his chest, put on a pair of glasses, and took out his laptop to work. Stan took the remote and began to surf the channels.

~1 hour later…~

"Um, Kyle?" Stan spoke harmlessly.

"Yeah?" Kyle acknowledged, typing like a demon.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I know how hard it is for you to have all Advanced Placement classes and keep your grades up…"

"No, it's okay… I have to work my hardest if I want to earn us a good place to live…"

"Oh, Kyle…" Stan gazed at the wolven prince. "You're busier than a bee. You truly are."

"Phew…" Kyle stretched, taking his glasses off, "Finally done."

Just then, Stan and Kyle simultaneously heard a high-pitched squeak.

"Did you hear that, Kyle?" Stan moved his cat ears around, trying to locate the direction of the sound.

"Yeah… Where do you suppose it came from?"

"The bathroom, probably," Stan guessed.

"I'll go take a look," Kyle offered, heading towards the bathroom.

The closer he approached it, the more worried Kyle got. Nevertheless, he still stayed wary, ready to transform if need be. Finally, when he stood right next to the door, he could make out a voice from the bathroom. Almost automatically, he knew to whom the voice belonged.

"Is that you?" Kyle opened the door. Surely enough, he saw the face of whom he thought it was. Or, rather than a face, it was a chocolate hot dog standing on the toilet seat.

"Howdy-ho!" the lump of fecal mater waved at Kyle.

"Mr. Hankey!" Kyle exclaimed, letting the small dung pile hop onto his hand, "Where the heck were you during the past 9 years?"

"It's a long story… The wife… the kids… There has been so much that has happened. So, how have you been, Kyle? Eating a lot of fiber, I trust?"

"Of course!"

"Hey, Kyle, what was that noise?" Stan came to the scene in the bathroom.

"Heh-heh… Guess who!" Kyle presented his hand and what it had on it to Stan.

"Well, howdy-ho, Mr. Hankey!" Stan waved. Then, pointing at Kyle, the apostle shouted, "Ha! In your face."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Apostle Stanley?" Kyle attempted to deny the earlier going-on.

"You see? _This_ is what Towelie meant by the 'surprise'."

"Oh, can it. I bet Ashera told you this was going to happen."

"Um…" Stan looked around.

"Hi, Stan!" Mr. Hankey cut in. "Are you having a Belated Merry Christmas?"

"Sure am!" The apostle spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Well, that's weird."

"Why?" Stan looked perplexed, "I thought that it was your job to come to the surface and spread Christmas joy!"

"No, I mean… It's weird that you and Kyle are the only ones here…"

"Ah, about that-"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now," Mr. Hankey jumped back into the toilet. "It's New Year's Eve tomorrow! I hope you guys do something great for that!"

"Bye…?" Kyle flushed the toilet, sending the mini manure lump within back to the Japanese sewers.

"Does Mr. Hankey know?" Stan asked as he and Kyle left the bathroom.

"That would be okay if he did. He's only a piece of crap, after all."

"But he's right! Time really flies, didn't it? I almost forgot that New Year's Eve is tomorrow. What do you have planned for then, Kyle? Japan is known for the stuff they have during the holidays. There's those noodles, and… and those little festivals, and-"

"Relax," Kyle patted Stan on the head, right between the ears. "You'll see soon enough, my sweet… You'll see."


	17. New Year's Beauty

Chapter 017

"What a morning this is…" Stan groggily awoke. It did not take much longer for him to regain his vitality. As soon as he got out of bed, the young apostle stood by the window, watching the first rays of sun smile upon Tokyo, Japan. Now, it was fairly quiet. But it would not remain this way for very long.

"The sun looks so beautiful… It's truly no wonder why they call Japan the " 'Land of the Rising Sun.' "

Stan was just in the midst of the sun when he heard a whispered moan utter from the fancy hotel bed.

"Yawn…" Kyle's head hurt from staying up so late. His hair was messier than ever, and he had hints of dark circles under his emerald eyes.

"Wow, Kyle!" Stan turned around. "It's not like you to be up this early."

"I just happened to hear you talking to yourself. My, my, my…"

"Huh?" Stan stared at Kyle for a while. After studying the wolf prince's grin, he could tell why. Somewhat embarrassed, Stan looked down just below his waist.

"Oh, come on, Kyle!" the cat prince hissed. "You… I know you're thinking dirty thoughts! They're bad!!"

At Stan's voice, Kyle could not resist the urge to chuckle. "Your mind-reading powers never soften, do they, Apostle Stanley? It's not like you've never slept with me."

Stan heaved a breath. "Well, yeah… But still…"

"You're so… overprotective of yourself sometimes, Stan. You know something?"

"What comes out of your mouth next better not be perverted."

"Well… Don't hit me for saying this, but… It's just that the sun provides such a beautiful backdrop for you right now. I like how the sunlight sparkles on your skin."

Stan's cheeks warmed at his lover's words.

"Or, is that the sheen of your delicate, porcelain skin that illuminates this room?"

"…" The apostle could not bring himself to speak.

"Heh. Sorry if that was a little too perverted for you to hear, Stan."

"Oh, no, it's perfectly all right. "

"I'm glad you see it that way," Kyle's face lit up, until he looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, is that the time already? How time flies. Come, Stan. They've just opened the cafeteria for breakfast. You want to eat?"

"Of course!" Stan exclaimed, "I'm so hungry that I could eat ten horses."

"That's my Stanley-chan!" Kyle, now fully clothed, patted his younger boyfriend on the head.

~Ten minutes later, in the cafeteria…~

When Stan and Kyle entered the cafeteria, they saw little more and little less than elaborate decorations everywhere. There were genuine gold statues right in front of the cafeteria's entrance, and jewels adorned the rails near the booths. To bolster the beauty of the area, there was a massive pond near some of the chairs with koi fish in it.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu!_" the cashier greeted the two boys at the counter, slightly bowing when they reached the line. "What shall it be?"

"I'll have 2 steamed rice combo meals, please," Kyle politely asked like the gentleman he was. "For the drinks, have one of them be black peach tea and…" _Stan, what do you want to drink?_

_Green pomegranate tea._

"Green pomegranate tea, please," Kyle finished the order.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Your total is ¥1,526.49 (see Footnotes 1)."

_Gack!!_ Stan gaped upon hearing the price of two mere meals, _Kyle, that's… that's, like, $8.00 per meal!!_

"There you are, sir," the cashier handed Kyle a tray with the two breakfasts so properly set up. "Enjoy!"

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu._" The wolf prince tilted his head. Then, to Stan, he said, "Let's find a place to sit."

"Um, good luck with that…" Stan patted Kyle on the back, for he saw nothing but full tables in front of him.

"Oh, God bless America…" Kyle muttered, dropping his ears for a fraction of a second. "Stan, can you hold this tray for a second?"

"What do you plan to do, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"I'm going to look for a table."

Kyle did not say anymore, however, as the Jewish boy started for the ceiling. When he was about a foot off the ground, he received a widespread gasp across the café.

_Kyle, you idiot!_ Stan scolded, _You're going to draw so much attention! The media is going to be all over this one!_

_Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that,_ Kyle giggled, _I assured the Japanese media that if they put something like this on television, they'll face my fangs and claws. I even paid them buckets of money if they stay silent about us._

_Okay… Did you find a table yet?_

_Let me see… Yep! There's one just for two people. It's in the back. _

_All right, thank you,_ Stan gradually floated in the air, taking care not to spill any food or drink. Before he knew it, he noticed Kyle from overhead, and began his descent.

"You got it good over there?" Kyle smiled at watching his best friend act clumsy.

"Yeah," The apostle landed, almost dropping the whole tray. Fearing that he would do just that, he handed the whole thing to Kyle.

"You ought to be careful next time," Hatari's prince noted. "I felt a few grains of rice fall on my face."

"Really?" Stan cocked his head to the right.

"No, I'm just teasing," Kyle poked Stan's nose. "Anyway, you know what the Japanese say right before they eat. _Itadakimasu!_"

"This is really good!" Stan tried not to talk with his mouth full. "I can tell why this is so bloody expensive."

"You owe me $8.00 for your half of the meal," Kyle shoved the receipt in Stan's face.

"Oh, okay…" The dark-haired boy got his wallet out, digging for a few dollar bills.

"Gotcha again!" Kyle now laughed out loud. "It's okay. I'll pay for the whole thing as always."

"Stop it, Kyle," Stan complained. "It's not April Fool's Day yet. Nowhere near it, as a matter of fact."

_Well, it's only natural for lovers to tease each other playfully from time to time, is it not?_

_Oh… Oh, all right…_ Stan reluctantly agreed. "Say… Where are we going after this?"

"Where do you want to go? This is my treat, so I'll take you wherever you'd like."

"Kyle, I appreciate your kindness-"

_I'm the one who paid for all of this,_ Kyle slid the tip of his index finger in Stan's mouth. _You don't really have a choice in the matter, sweetie._

"Grr… Fine. How about… we just go around then?"

"Sounds like a good plan!"

For some reason, this mini-conversation made Stan want to wolf his breakfast down.

~About half an hour later…~

"Where would you like to go first, Stan?" Kyle asked when he and Stan left the Imperial Hotel Tokyo.

"Let's go look around and see what New Year's Eve festival preparations are being made!"

"Very well." Kyle offered his back for Stan to ride on. "Here, hop on my back, and I'll fly you around."

"Hmph." Stan pouted, looking at his boyfriend with low ears.

"Oh, you don't think I'm going to pull an April Fool's Day trick on you, do you?"

"Ashera does tell me that something fishy is going on," the apostle replied.

"Well, it ain't me."

"Okay, I'll trust you…"

With that, Stan hopped onto Kyle's back.

"Oof, you're getting heavy!" Kyle staggered somewhat at the new weight added onto his own.

"I'm sorry! I'll just fly on my own."

"Don't worry about it. Who do you think you're talking to? The Prince of Hatari, that's who!"

"I'm going to fly off as soon as I sense you are weakening. Then, _I'll_ be the one carrying you."

"Hahaha!" Kyle laughed out loud as he soared into the Japanese sky. "The frail Prince of Begnion carrying the mighty wolven prince! As if."

"F-Frail?! Oh, I say! I'll have you know I haven't thrown up since-"

But before Stan planned to go on, he found himself taken aback by the scenery below.

"Oh!"

"What, you've admitted to your frailness?"

"No, I mean, _look…_"

Surely enough, Stan saw more than what the goddesses could ever tell him about.

"Wow... I've heard that Tokyo looks absolutely striking at night, but man..."

"It's a huge shame that a lot of people don't get the privilege of seeing Tokyo at such a high height. Unless it's on the famous Ferris wheel, of course... Speaking of which, can we ride it tonight, before the clock strikes midnight?"

"Why the need? We can just fly, you know. We have wings."

"But I want to see Tokyo at night the way normal beorc do. They don't get to fly. It would make me appreciate my heritage more."

"As you wish, my prince." Kyle reached behind him, pulling on Stan's right cat ear.

~At 10:30 P.M...~

"Stan, by the time you're out of there, the festival will be over!" Kyle, already in his _kimono_, was waiting for Stan to change into his.

"I'll be out in ten minutes!"

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!"

"Um... Okay!" Stan opened the bathroom door. "Done!"

What came out of the bathroom door was not a mere person, but a god of beauty. The apostle's lips bore a tinge of tickle-me-pink, and his eyelids had the light color of the afternoon sky. It looked as if an angel had touched Stan's hair, as it was silkier than seedless cotton. Kyle could only gaze upon this comely spectacle, stupefied by love. Though the makeup Stan wore was barely noticeable, even up close, such striking features could not evade the eyes of Hatari's heir, however far away.

"You look gorgeous, Stanley-chan." Kyle took Stan's Branded hand and placed his soft lips on it.

"I appreciate your praise, Wolf Prince." Stan giggled like a teenage girl going out on her first date.

"Be sure to hide that brand as much as you can, just to be safe," Kyle warned.

"You don't have to remind _me_ twice! Let's get going!"

Stan, with Kyle's arm in his own, flew as fast as he could to the front door of the hotel. Any unsuspecting person would think that a young boy is dragging his older brother to take him somewhere.

"You don't have to fly me this time," Stan held up a hand before Kyle could protest. "It's not like I'm an ordinary beorc."

"If you say so..." Kyle merely shook his head as he flew up.

But right as he started to leave for the festival area, the prince of wolves felt the other prince fly up to him, nearly pulling him down.

"Ha!" Stan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Your April Fool's tactics got _backfired!!_"

"How cute of you, Apostle." Kyle couldn't help but be impressed at Stan's way of thinking.

~At the festival…~

"Oh, there it is!" Stan pointed down, where there were so many people dressed in _kimonos_. "Hmm… A lot of people all running around. Perhaps they're in a rush to get everything done in time?"

"No wonder December is called _shiwasu_…" Kyle thought aloud as he and Stan touched their feet to the ground.

"What does that mean?" the curious apostle asked.

"_Shiwasu_ literally translates to something like 'running teachers'… The Japanese run around like this to symbolize how busy they are and to welcome the New Year."

"You're really a know-it-all about world languages and culture, aren't you, Kyle?" Stan felt jealous of how knowledgeable his lover was.

"Oh, don't let it get to you, dude." Kyle slapped Stan on his back and rubbed it.

"Man, I'm hungry…" Stan complained. "Isn't there that Japanese noodles-thing that they always eat on New Year's Eve?"

"Mm. It's called _toshikoshi soba_. They should be serving some at the soba shop right over… here?"

When Kyle and Stan arrived at the soba shop, they saw the multitude of extremely long lines. All people waiting in them were anxious to get their yearly _toshikoshi soba_ before the New Year actually started.

"Holy guacamole…" Stan shook his head at the sight of these lines. "It'll take a _miracle_ to get us through all of that!"

"Oh, don't worry! We have a little more than an hour until midnight. We'll be good."

"You're right. I shouldn't be looking on the negative side all the time…"

~15 minutes later…~

"Finally!" Stan sat down at a small table with Kyle. "I thought that the line would _never_ move! _Itadakimasu!!_"

"_I-Itadakimasu…_" Kyle slowly ate his noodles. "Try not to eat too fast, Stan…"

_Man, these are awesome!!_ The cat prince could not contain his rapidly growing appetite.

"You're pretty good at eating with chopsticks. Do you eat with them a lot at home?"

"Yup. Spaghetti… Rice… Ramen… Heck, even macaroni and cheese… I eat with chopsticks as much as I can."

"Good, good."

Stan finished his _toshikoshi soba_ long before Kyle did. In a matter of minutes, his bowl was entirely cleaned out, down to the last noodle. On the contrary, Kyle had a quarter of his noodles still left.

"Oh, come on, Kyle! For a prince of the legendary wolf tribe, you eat like a bird!"

"Well, I'm half-heron laguz, in case you forgot."

"You need help with that?" the young apostle offered, reaching for Kyle's bowl with greedy fingers.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Ha!" Stan began to eat some of Kyle's _toshikoshi soba_.

"Get your hands off, you damned cat!"

_I'm not going to!_ Stan teased. Before the cat prince could realize it, though, Kyle noticed that he and his boyfriend happened to catch the same noodle.

"Stan, stop it! You're going to-"

_Hmm? What was that?_ Stan innocently continued eating Kyle's food, until he found his lips a centimeter away from those of the other boy.

_Gack!_ Kyle's ears were stiffer than boards. About ten people now looked at the two, wide-eyed and baffled.

_Munch!_ Stan, not caring about what other people thought, moved just enough to lightly touch his lips to Kyle's.

_The hell do you think you are doing?!_ Kyle gently pushed Stan away, before the whole soba shop noticed.

"B-But…" Stan felt tears coming to his eyes.

"_Gochisosama,_" Kyle bowed his head before leaving the table. Stan did the same, but with a much more depressing expression.

"Kyle, why would you do that?" The young apostle now began to cry.

_The Japanese don't kiss in public! I thought you knew that!_

_No, I didn't! Besides, they could probably tell that we're westerners! Surely they'd accept us?_

_I don't know. Just to be on the safe side, I don't think we should do stuff like that too much while we're still in Japan._

"Okay…" Stan gradually began to cheer up. "I'm sorry, Kyle."

"Don't be. It's not like you're as smart as I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hahaha!"

"Kyle, you meanie!!" Stan bit on Kyle's ear the way a wolf pup would do to his mother.

"Crap!" Kyle looked at his watch, afraid that he had lost track of the time.

"What's wrong, Kyle?"

"It's already 11:30! We have to head back to the hotel if we want to see the fireworks on time!"

"Let's go, then!" Stan flew as fast as he could, with Kyle close by him. "Do you think that we'll make it in time?"

"Yeah! By car, it would take a little more than an hour. But on wings, it will take less than 20 minutes!"

Kyle was not lying, either. Both he and Stan were there before either of them could say, "Holy poop on a stick!"

"Finally here…" Kyle sat at the top of the Imperial Hotel Tokyo, letting Stan sit next to him. "Stan? Sorry about not being able to ride the Ferris wheel… The line is just to damn long."

"That's all right!" Stan grabbed Kyle's arm and rested his head under the wolf prince's sleek sideburns. "Spending more time with the man I love is worth more than a nighttime Tokyo by a longshot."

"With your mushy talk skills, you could go into creative writing or A.P. English Lit easily!"

"I am, silly. I have Ms. Jushi Tourd 6th period."

"Don't remind me of school… I just want to spend time with you, my gorgeous apostle. Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What is it?"

"You know that gift stop that we passed by?"

"The one I didn't go in?"

"That's the one." Kyle began to dig in his _kimono_ pocket. "I got you a little something."

"Oh?"

"Here." The wolf prince took out a keychain with 24-karat diamonds. "Merry Belated Christmas."

"But you already got me that tea… Now this!" Stan looked at the price tag, which read ¥14,700 (see Footnotes 2). He now let himself in the other boy's mighty but gentle arms. "Kyle, you're honestly the best friend and boyfriend anyone could ever have. I feel so blessed to have fallen in love with a man like you."

"I should say the same to you. Stan, I love you so much…"

Just as the two joined their lips, the immense Japanese clock tower struck midnight. As if the gods had fully accepted their relationship, a heart-shaped firework lit this kiss up, giving the full luminosity it deserved.

"I'm so glad that that stupid fatass isn't here to see this…" Stan spoke after the kiss had ended.

"I know… It's just you, me, and a breathtaking Japanese New Year."

Kyle took the dainty apostle to his lips again, integrating their breaths. The far-reaching bells and the fireworks only accentuated the wolf prince's godliness in Stan's eyes. No goddess could have foretold the allurement of that heart-racing night.

Footnotes

1This equals about $15.99 in USD (United States Dollars).

2This is a little more than $150 USD.


	18. Meiji Shrine

Chapter 018

"Hey, Stan." Kyle nudged the cat prince awake. The two had fallen asleep on the top of the hotel's roof. "Wake up."

"What?" Stan was still very tired, and had obvious dark circles under his eyes.

"The sun is about to rise. You know, in Japan, it is a custom to watch the first sun rise of the New Year."

"That's wonderful!"

The Japanese did not do this for nothing, either. The sunrise from that morning easily bested the one from New Year's Eve morning. For that day began not only a new year for the boys, but also a hope that their love affair would become more acceptable in the eyes of others.

"It's gorgeous…" Stan opened his eyes wide. "Between this and the fireworks show from last night and this, I don't know which one is more beautiful!"

"You mean… you don't think that _I'm_ beautiful?" Kyle began to cry.

"I never said that I didn't! Of course you are!"

"That's great news!" The prince of wolves wrapped his arms around Stan's feminine shoulders.

It took a mere ten minutes after this for the sun to fully rise. It was now officially daylight of the New Year.

"The first official morning of the New Year…" Stan spoke, almost absentmindedly. "What are we going to do today, Kyle?"

"I heard that there is an enormous gathering going on in Tokyo, with the Meiji Shrine at its heart. It is even better to go there at midnight… but you know where we were at midnight. We can go there now."

"Sweet!"

"But first, let's go back to our room and change our clothes." Kyle walked off of the building, slowly descending to the ground. _You don't want the Japanese to tell you that you smell, do you?_

_A good point!_ Stan shortly followed. When he entered the hotel, however, there was no one there.

"It's pretty empty…" he whispered, scanning the lobby. "I thought that there would be a million people awake already, watching the sunrise."

"They're all at home," Kyle explained. "From January 1st to January 3rd, most businesses are closed. I'm sure there are a few workers here, since this is the most important hotel in Japan, but… don't expect to see too many. Well, let's get going, before the Meiji Shrine is too full to enter."

~15 minutes later…~

"All right!" Stan extended his wings at their full wingspan, revealing very refined plumage. "Our first flight of the New Year (not counting descending from the hotel roof, of course)!"

"What are we waiting for?" Kyle took Stan's womanly fingers in his hand. "Let's go!"

Those gusts of wind felt good to Stan's bicolor wings. He felt as if he was a baby bird, taking to the sky for the first time, even though he had been flying for almost two years. The sun's first few rays of the year further added to his feelings of freshness.

"I wonder what the shrine will be like when we get there?" Stan wondered aloud.

"It's probably not too crowded. Since it is mainly visited at the stroke of midnight, we may get there easily enough. And-"

"Oh… Oh my goodness!"

"What is it, Stan?"

"I… I sense that we will meet some people that may surprise us there. They're going to cause us a bit of trouble…"

"Wow. It's been a while since you've had a vision from the goddesses, hasn't it?"

"I know. For some reason, recently, I haven't been getting a lot of messages from them. It's as if the whole world is at peace."

"It ought to be. New Year's Day in Japan is supposed to be full of joy and free of worries."

"Hey, is that it over there?" Stan pointed below, with Kyle still flying ahead of him.

"Why, so it is!" Kyle quickly flew back. "Thank you, Stan, for noticing. Otherwise, I would have flown all the way to China or something."

"Don't mention it."

The two now slowly fell to the ground. As Kyle had predicted, there were only about 200 people there, instead of the usual 1,000,000 at midnight. Right before them was a bell. On that bell was a rope with which to ring it.

"Now, I read that the Japanese toss coins into the small well, ring the bell, and make a wish."

"Darnit!" Stan cleaned out his pockets, but came up with naught but air. "I forgot to bring my wallet!

"Don't worry. You can use my money." Kyle handed his lover a 100-yen coin.

"Why, thank you!" Stan accepted the valuable coin lovingly. Then, throwing it into the well, he pulled on the bell's rope.

_May I stay with my beloved Kyle forever,_ he prayed.

_You took the words right out of my mouth!_ Kyle laughed. _Well, almost._

Doing what the young apostle had just done, Kyle thought, _May my marriage with Stan be the happiest there ever was…_

_Oh, Kyle, you're way too sweet,_ Stan praised.

"Stanley-chan…" Kyle unexpectedly folded his arms around his pretty boyfriend. He grabbed the beautiful prince's face and was about to kiss the rose-pink lips. But right before the two pairs of lips touched, the wolf prince's ears twitched, picking up a familiar voice.

"Hmm?" Kyle turned away. "Don't I know that voice from somewhere?"

"It's a familiar presence…" Stan closed his eyes, trying to figure out who it is. "Oh no! It's the people I sensed from earlier... and they're coming this way! Over there!"

Kyle looked in the direction Stan pointed in with his wolven eyes. Upon identifying the people about 300-something meters away, he nearly choked on his own air.

"Oh my God…!" he gasped.

"Who is it?"

"Look for yourself."

Stan stared as best he could in that same direction. He, too, almost choked.

"What the hell is _she_ doing in Japan?!" Stan began to panic.

"I don't know. But I really think we should fly… literally!"

"Agreed!" Stan quickly flew into a tree, with Kyle following closely behind. After 30 seconds of waiting, he asked, "Kyle, how long should we wait here?"

"Probably not long. As soon as they pass, we can get the hell out of here before they pass by… Quiet! Here they come!"

The group, led by a woman dressed in green, now stood right in the tree in which Stan and Kyle were. They stood there for a while, with the green-clad woman staring at the shrine bell.

"That's a very large group!" Stan whispered, "Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Butters, Wendy, Bebe… Heck, even Draco is here. We haven't seen him in a while."

"And so is the red-dressed glutton." Kyle pointed at Cartman. "Oh, God, please don't let him anywhere near us…"

"So I can really make a wish on that thing?" the woman dressed in green asked.

"Well, yeah," a black man, who happened to be the only other adult of that group, answered her.

"Then I'll wish to be a full-fledged woman!"

"Mrs. Garrison, you're not serious!" the black man exclaimed.

"Oh, but I am, Chef," Mrs. Garrison spoke almost haughtily, starting for the bell.

"Okay…" Chef followed her. _But keep in mind that it is just a wish. It won't necessarily come true just because you wish for it. If that were the case, I'd wish for a million women to follow me around 24/7!_

"How about now, Kyle?" Stan, who was tired of being stuck in an uncomfortable tree, asked.

"Wait until they leave the shrine area," Kyle suggested. Mrs. Garrison was now making her wish. Wendy, the last one to do so, finally made her wish when Stan lost all of his patience.

"Argh… I can't wait anymore!" Stan flew out of the tree.

"Apostle! Where are you going?" Kyle reached out, but ended up following his lover. "Blast!"

"Did you hear something?" Mrs. Garrison looked in the direction of the tree. "It sounded like something just came out of that tree, like a bird or something."

"Mrs. Garrison, don't be silly," Wendy giggled. "It's not like you're Kyle or Stan, having extremely good hearing and all that."

"Yep, it was probably my imagination." Mrs. Garrison let the situation pass, leaving the shrine.

_Apostle, you're going to get us caught!_ Kyle warned from behind a bush.

_Nonsense,_ Stan reassured, suddenly transforming into his winged cat form. _They won't recognize us in our animal forms. It's been more than a year since they have seen me in this form last. There's no way that even Wendy, Bebe, or Cartman could remember._

_If you say so…_ Kyle reluctantly transformed, following Stan towards the shrine. They stayed so well hidden that nobody noticed them. At least, not for a while.

"Hey…" Cartman quickly turned around, squinting at the two.

"What's wrong, Eric?" Mrs. Garrison asked. This caused the whole group to stop in its tracks.

"Those cat and wolf figurines weren't there before…" Cartman walked back to the shrine, staring at Kyle and Stan in their animal forms.

"You're right," Draco thought.

_Cartman, you fatass tattle-tale!!_ Kyle growled in his head, barely able to contain it.

"They look so real… and life-size," Draco pointed out. He touched Kyle's right wing.

_Get your hands off of my beautiful wings!!_ Kyle barked.

"Sorry…" Draco removed his hand. "Damned dog."

"Who are you talking to?" Bebe asked.

"Oh…" Draco shook his head. "Nobody… Nobody at all."

"Let's go," Mrs. Garrison proposed. "There is still so much that we have to see."

"Right…" Draco stayed behind. He gently touched the tuft of red fur on one of Stan's ears, thinking, _Stan… It couldn't be… Is it you?_

_Hmph,_ Stan reverted forms. _So you remember my animal form._

_Why are you here?_

_Does that even matter now? Shouldn't you be moseying along now?_

_Kyle's with you?_

_What? How did you know-_

_I thought as much. He's so lucky to have a cute boyfriend like you…_

_Well, I'll take your compliment. Thanks. Now, can you move along, before-_

"Draco, come on!" Mrs. Garrison turned around as Stan quickly turned back into a winged cat.

"I think we should go into this shrine first!" Draco suggested.

"Are we even allowed to do that?" Token asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look like it's off-limits."

"Well, why not?" Mrs. Garrison led the group towards the shrine. "It looks interesting enough."

_Draco, you dolt!_ Kyle scolded. _You better hurry up and get them all inside! I can't hold animal form for much longer!_

_Okay, that's the last one! Happy now?_ Draco thundered.

_Draco! What's gotten into you?!_ Stan quickly became humanoid again, walking up to the brunette boy. _You used to be so nice to Kyle… and now you're talking to him like he's Cartman! Did something happen?_

"I-I'm sorry…" Draco turned red, embarrassed of his rash actions. "Forgive me… I'll be leaving you two lovebirds alone now."

With that, Draco was now gone.

"If his mind weren't so strong, I could pick up more that just anger and embarrassment…" Stan sighed.

"I can sense regret, too," Kyle pointed out.

"Really? Your mind-reading powers far surpass mine, Wolf Prince. I think we should enter the shrine, too…"

"Why?"

"Yune tells me that we will meet so many people there… I can also tell that there will be a lot of excitement in this shrine."

"I trust the goddess' voice, Apostle Stanley. Let's go."

The two boys now walked into the shrine. It was very capacious. Even so, it literally seemed like an endless pit.

"This shrine is going on forever!" Stan exclaimed.

"I know… and it's starting to feel very cold. " Kyle shivered a little. He quickly noticed a wet, white mass at his feet. "Hey, is that snow? Maybe this shrine leads to an ice-skating rink…"

Just as Stan was about to give up walking, he and Kyle were finally out of the shrine. They were now in a snowy forest.

"Something tells me that we're not in Japan anymore…" he said, quickly surveying his surroundings.

"This doesn't look too good…." Kyle worried. "Stan, let's head back."

"One step ahead of you!"

But right when they turned around, the shrine exit was gone. There was nothing there but a few skinny, leafless trees.

"Oh no…" Stan worried, his fangs chattering and his body trembling.

"I guess we'll just have to find a way out of here, won't we?" Kyle tried to look on the positive side.

"I hope we can do that soon…" Stan sneezed. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out in this freezing weather."


	19. The Sacred Knights

Chapter 019

"A-A-A-chooo!!" Stan sneezed yet again, this time, generating more mucus.

"Stan?" Kyle rushed to the somewhat frail boy's side. "Are you sure you're all right? If you're sick, I'm sure we can find shelter somewhere."

"I-I think I can last a little while…" Stan shivered, his lips purple as grapes.

"Apostle, I'm very worried. Perhaps we should take shelter until the snow clears up a little…"

"No. If we just stay here… I know that something bad will happen. Ah!"

"Apostle Stanley? What's wrong?"

"I… I sense a giant mass of people… Are they allies are foes? I cannot tell… And I feel that there's someone we've already met among them…"

"Don't tell me… Are we in…?"

Before Kyle could complete his train of thought, a dracoknight was easily spotted from the sky.

"Aha!" the dracoknight shouted. "It's the apostle! Grab him!!"

Just like that, a pacific snowfield was instantly transformed into one filled with soldiers of many kinds.

"Blast!" Kyle grumbled. _There's too many of them for us to defeat…_

The dracoknight, who was well-covered and appeared to be the leader of the groups of soldiers, flew about 5 meters directly above Kyle.

"Who are you?" the prince of wolves asked.

"I am on orders of the Begnian senate!" the unknown dracoknight thundered. "Surrender the apostle at once! If you give us your full cooperation, we will see to it that the both of you are unharmed."

"Tch." Kyle didn't need any more reason to morph. "Like hell I'll let you have Apostle Stanley so easily!"

"Get them!!" the dracoknight ordered.

"Apostle!" Kyle alerted to Stan. "Watch yourself!! A dracoknight's about to-"

Stan did not need to hear anymore, however, as he managed to take the dracoknight's life before the dragon-rider could take his own.

"I-I'll protect you, Kyle." Stan spoke as he rent a few mages with his sharp claws. "I won't let them get either of us!!"

However, not only were the weather and terrain conditions unfavorable, but Stan and Kyle were also outnumbered 1:10. The soldiers were very well-trained, and placed many wounds upon the two boys, despite their fighting prowess. Even though the cat prince and the wolf prince have killed many, there seemed no end to the number of soldiers.

"I… I can't go on…" Kyle reverted back to humanoid form. "I'm far too wounded. S-Stanley-chan…"

"No!!" Stan, who was on the far side of the battlefield, flew as fast as he could to his lover's side. "I-I'm coming for you… No! I'm not going to make it-"

"You have my permission to die, Prince Kyle of Hatari," the head dracoknight declared. "It's almost a shame to kill such a skilled laguz warrior as yourself. Goodbye."

The dracoknight leader raised his long, mighty axe, ready to destroy Kyle, who was closing his eyes tightly. This axe was heavily brought down, and was about to cut the Jewish boy in half, when Kyle heard a powerful _clash_ right in front of him. "Ngh…" Kyle groaned. "What… Who… Hey, is that…?"

When the prince of Hatari opened his eyes again, he was face-to-face with the rear end of a beautiful pegasus. On it was a fair rider with long, raven-black hair. She boasted magenta armour, and wore a carnation-pink hat on her head.

"Ah!" the dracoknight was flabbergasted at this sudden intrusion. "…You! Get out of my way! The apostle is mine!"

"No, he belongs to Begnion's throne!" the pegasus knight cried. "I will not let you have him! I'll protect Apostle Stanley with my life!"

"And what is the commander of a legion of winged ponies going to do about it?" the dracoknight snorted.

"Ladies!" the pegasus knight shouted. "It's time! Defend the apostle at all costs!!"

At the pegasus knight's command, a group of about 25 pegasus knights came raining down upon the battlefield. All wielded well-built lances that easily warded the dracoknights off.

"Who the heck are these people?" Stan wondered aloud.

At last, the dracoknight commander yelled, "Dracoknights! Retreat! We are going to suffer too many casualties at this rate!"

With this command, the dracoknights gave up and flew off of the battlefield. This resulted in cheers from the victorious pegasus knights.

"Yeah!" a brown-haired pegasus knight flew over to the dark-haired commander. "Did you see that, General? Those dragon-backers flew like a mouse from a cat!"

"Yes, Captain Nellie, but we must not get too cocky." The black-haired girl landed her pegasus, next to Stan. "As the Holy Guards, it is our most sacred and vital duty make sure the apostle is safe."

When the knight landed, she turned around and faced Stan. Upon seeing who it was, the Branded boy was completely bewildered.

"W-Wendy!!" Stan exclaimed. "What brings you here? Why… why the heck are we here, and where?"

Wendy knelt, as did the remaining Holy Guards. "We are now in Tellius, sire. The ground we stand on now is the land of your birth, Begnion."

"Ah… Ahem! Listen, Kyle is badly wounded. We need to get him to a doctor as soon as possible!"

"As you wish, my prince." Wendy nodded before rising up again. "Come. You may ride my pegasus. We will get Prince Kyle healed as quickly as we can."

"Oh, and another thing, Wendy?" Stan said as he mounted Wendy's pegasus while Nellie hoisted Kyle on hers.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Don't call me things like 'Your Majesty' and 'my prince'," Stan whispered in her ear. "It makes me feel so uncomfortable…"

"All right." Wendy heaved the reins, leading her Holy Knights into the air. "But I must address you properly when we are in the presence of others. If I don't, it would set a very bad example… So please, Stan, let me call you 'Your Majesty' then."

"That is all right." Stan agreed. About halfway to Sienne, capital of Begnion, he asked, "Say, Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"How did you suddenly become the Holy Guard commander?"

"Ah, yes. I was anticipating you would ask that question. You see, my identity awakened the minute we stepped through that portal in Meiji Shrine. To think that I… that I myself would be the lead general of Begnion's most elite knights, guarding you, the apostle."

"Well, you are one of my best friends, so it makes a lot of sense that you would protect me like this."

_A best_ friend, _he says…_ Wendy thought in her mind.

"What was that?" Stan asked.

"Oh, that's right…" Wendy suddenly blushed. "I forgot that you could peer into the mind… So, you were saying?"

"Anyway, you said your identity awakened… Does that mean this will happen to the others who were with you?"

"Probably… You are bound to meet many who share a fate similar to ours."

"I see. Wendy, do you mind if I sleep on your back?"

"Oh!" The Holy Guard general was surprised at this request, and flushed red. "Y-Yes… Yes, of course you may."

"Thank you."

Stan now closed his eyes, clinging on Wendy's back.

_Ah…_ He felt a sudden familiarity about the air Wendy exuded, _This feels so familiar… Why do I feel that this moment is so… soothing…_

"Oh, my!"

"What is it, Wendy?" Stan sprung wide awake.

"We are already here! We've talked so much that we've arrived a lot sooner than I've thought. Your people will be very pleased to see you."

"My… people?" Stan blinked as Wendy's pegasus' hooves touched Sienne Castle's floor.

"Everyone!" Wendy announced as soon as every Holy Guard had landed. "I bring joyful news to you all! Among us stands the voice of the goddess, Apostle Stanley Marsh Kirsch Altina! All hail Begnion's prince of light in this blessed event!"

At Wendy's orders, every soldier who saw Stan knelt to him. Some were praying to the goddess, while others said "bless you" to him.

_Hearing that name… it sounds… strange,_ Stan thought. Then, remembering Kyle, he insisted, "Wendy! Where is Kyle? Is he safe?!"

"The Wolf Prince is okay," Wendy replied. "He is being treated in the Begnian Hospital Wing as we speak."

"Oh… Oh, thank the goddess..." Stan fell to his knees and shed a few tears.

"He must be _sooo_ precious to you for you to care about him this way…" Wendy spoke almost angrily.

"He's my best friend – nothing more, nothing less!" Stan stressed, shooting up.

"If that is what my prince insists." Wendy let the situation pass. "You should rest, sire. You must be very tired."

"That I am…" Stan sighed.

"I have ordered some of the Holy Knights to prepare a room for you. It should be ready in five to ten minutes. You'll really like it – it is an absolutely gorgeous room."

"May you take me there?"

"It would be an honor, apostle," Wendy agreed, leading Stan to said room. It was in the heart of Sienne Castle, near the throne itself. The whole castle was a wondrous sight to behold, but it was the throne room that was the most striking. When they had arrived, four Holy Guards came out of it.

"Have you finished preparations for Apostle Stanley's room?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the knights answered, standing like a true soldier. "We have done as you have requested, General Wendy."

"Well done. You are dismissed, Red."

"Thank you, General!" Red nodded, leading the other knights away from the room.

"Here we are, Stan," Wendy said as soon as the other pegasus knights were gone. She opened the door so that Stan could enter. When she did this, the apostle could tell that she was not lying. Stan looked up at the capacious ceiling, taking heed of the painting it bore of Ashera and her Three Heroes. There were precious stones and metals as far as the eye could see.

"I shall come for you as soon as Prince Kyle is healed." The Holy Guard general bowed from the waist up. "By your leave."

At those words, Wendy left Stan to himself in his room.

_Oh, Kyle…_ He drifted off in an instant. _Please… For the love of the gods… For the love of all that is good… you better be all right._

~1 hour later…~

"I want some more French fries, please…" Stan spoke in his sleep.

"Stan, wake up!" Wendy attempted to wake her ex-boyfriend.

"No, Mom, five more… minutes…" The young apostle continued to snore.

"Fine," Wendy sighed. "If you really care that little about your boyfriend, that's fine by me."

"What about Kyle?!" Stan spontaneously woke up when he heard about the man he loved.

"So, you are in love with him, are you?" Wendy's voice shook.

_Uh-oh…_ The cat prince just realized his mistake. _Bad move, Stan._

"He really is your boyfriend, then? I've had a few hunches that that would be the case."

"No, you have it all wrong…" Stan insisted. "What did I say earlier?"

"It's fine!" Wendy smiled. "I'm accepting people of who they are. I will not fret just because my own prince is in love with another man. However, if the Begnian citizens were to find out, they may not be accepting of it as I am. Just because the goddess accepts her people equally does not mean her people do."

"Okay, I admit it!" Stan blurted out. "Kyle and I… are lovers. You will not tell anyone, will you, Wendy?"

"I swear. I swear by Ashera and by my loyalty to you as commander of the Holy Guards. Gosh, Kyle is so lucky…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Speaking of which, where is Kyle now? Is he fully healed? I want to see him!"

"He is healed. However, he has been warped far away as soon as he was nursed back to health. Both your sending stone and his sending stone are currently stored in a secret vault deep within Castle Sienne."

"No!" Stan's eyes opened wide in panic. "You… Wendy, why did you do this to me…?"

"That is something I cannot tell anyone, even you, Stan. Also, you cannot leave this castle, for there are many enemies that are after you."

"Wendy, why?" Stan pressed Wendy as much as he could through sobs. "You took our sending stones and warped him away… You honestly don't know how much this is hurting me! Just tell me why you're hell-bent on keeping us apart!

"I cannot say. I will leave now-"

"I thought that… that you would accept our relationship!"

"Accepting someone for who they are and loving that someone are two different matters, Stan. If you'll excuse me."

Afraid that Stan might completely snap, Wendy left the room as fast as she could.

"Kyle…!" The young apostle slumped on his bed, crying. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle!! Ah... *sniff* Where are you when I need you the most? Do Ashera and Yune disapprove of our relationship _this_ much? Oh, my beloved Kyle…"

Feeling deprived of everything good in his life, Stan merely laid in his bed. All he could do now was stare at the ceiling and pray that his cherished one would return to him.


	20. Sienne Spring

Chapter 020

It had seemed that Stan had cried out every last tear his eyes contained. His pillows were drenched in the salty but sweet liquid. Because of this, he did not bother to lay his head in them any longer. He couldn't bear to taste the tears of deep sorrow over losing Kyle, his best friend and lover.

"Sigh…" Stan took a deep breath, and finally stopped crying. "I would say that there is no sense in crying over spilt milk… but it seems I have already done so."

Wanting to feel fresh air to soothe his spirits, the Begnian prince arose from his tear-soaked bed. He headed for the door, hoping not to be bombarded by pegasus knights or priests.

"Now, if only there was somewhere I could go…" Stan looked around in the great corridor. The sun was beginning to set, so there was a great amount of people roaming Sienne Castle's halls.

"Um, excuse me…" Stan poked the shoulder of a passing dracoknight.

"Yes?" The dracoknight turned around. Both men were surprised at seeing each other.

"Ah!" The young apostle exclaimed.

"Apostle Stanley!" The knight in red bowed his head. " 'Tis an honor, my lord. I'm astounded to see you here."

"Clyde Donovan!" Stan exclaimed. "So… you're a dracoknight, are you?"

"That's correct, sire. I am the deputy commander of Begnion's imperial dracoknights."

"The _deputy_ commander, huh? So, where are the others?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The others who were with you on that day. Where are they?"

"Ah, good timing. I was trying to find you all day so that you may meet them. They are all now in a famous Begnian spring, here in Sienne Castle. Well, the dracoknight commander himself is gone, as is that mysterious friend of yours…"

"Draco, you mean?"

"Is that what he's called?" Clyde asked. "Well, in any case, I'll take you there if you wish, Apostle Stanley."

"Th-Thank you…?" Stan spoke slowly, still not very used to being treated like a god.

"Clyde?"

"What is it, my prince?"

"You said that the dracoknight commander is gone… where is he?"

"…That is confidential information, I'm afraid. The general himself ordered me not to tell you, or I would face his axe."

"I see. Well, I don't want that to happen. Anyway, I've noticed that you aren't as polite to me as the pegasus knights are… As a matter of fact, none of the dracoknights seemed to be. I'm sorry! That was inappropriate."

"No, it's all right. You see, the dracoknights report to the Begnian senate, the pegasus knights to the apostle. Likewise, the Holy Guards hardly ever see the senators, and the dracoknights almost never catch a glimpse of the apostle. This should be no excuse for us showing you too little respect… On behalf of all of the dracoknights below me, I humbly apologize, Your Highness."

"It's perfectly all right. I think it would be really hard to show respect to someone you hardly ever see."

"Thank you for your forgiveness, apostle. Look. We've already arrived at Sienne Castle Spring."

Just then, Clyde had opened a door to said spring. The weather was now significantly warmer, despite the late hour and the season. It was as if spring was just around the corner, Stan thought. From the condition of Sienne Castle Spring, this seemed so.

"I would hazard a guess that this is about 20 times bigger than the one at City Bath House," Stan spoke, almost absentmindedly.

"Stan!" a voice from the heart of the spring shouted.

"Hm?" The prince of beasts pointed his ears in the direction of the voice. Heading there, he noticed all the people who were with Ms. Garrison earlier – at least, most of them.

"Hi, Stan!" Tweek, who had called out to the apostle, waved and grinned.

"You watch your tongue, mage!" a nearby pegasus knight shouted, somehow hearing Tweek's voice through the doors. "That is the most holy person of Tellius you are speaking to! Show more respect!"

"Miss, it is quite all right," Stan assured. Giving off a hint of an angry huff, the pegasus knight left the boys to themselves.

"Would you like to join us, apostle?" Token asked. "We would be honored to have you here."

"Thank you…" Stan slowly stripped himself of what he wore, as did Clyde. "May I tell you, though, not to call me such high titles when it's just us? I… I really don't like being treated like I'm better than everyone else. I'm really just an ordinary person, like you all."

"You can hear the voice of the voice of the goddesses, heal wounds with a mere touch, transform into a winged cat, read minds, fly…" Clyde quickly analyzed Stan's magical abilities as he entered the spring. "But me, all I ever do is cry and get head lice. I'm not even that popular with the girls. Yeah, you're just like us, Stan."

Stan socialized for what seemed like a lifetime with his small group of friends. The young Branded boy could not remember the last time he had so much fun. Were it not for his deep, running love for the wolf prince, he would have forgotten about Kyle almost completely.

"Phew!" Stan temporarily got up from the spring. "I need to stretch for a while. Sitting for long periods of time gets me very tired…"

"Apostle Stanley?" Wendy's voice sounded throughout the spring. "Apostle? Where are you?"

Without warning, Begnion's Holy Guard commander banged the stone sliding door open. Instantly, in front of her were four boys, none of which wore any clothing. Her eyes, however, concentrated on Stan for a short while. The young apostle was still stretching.

"G-Gyaah!!" Wendy shook, barely able to take her eyes off of the nude boy in front of her.

"Aah!!" Stan made way for the spring, sinking into it up to his shoulders. "So, um… Wendy! What did you need?"

"Well, Your Highness, I was going to ask you if you wanted to eat dinner… The best cooks of Begnion are preparing a special meal, just for you."

"That is a most kind offer, General. But among these friends, you can just call me 'Stan.' How long will dinner take?"

"About 15 minutes, sire- Um… er, Stan."

"Very well. I will be ready by that time."

"By your leave," Wendy knelt slightly, bolting away from the spring.

"Isn't there a separation of men and women at this hot spring?" Stan asked, still embarrassed that his ex-girlfriend saw him, bare, from head to toe.

"Not yet…" Token answered. "But there is currently a bill in the Begnian senate in regards to that very matter."

"Gosh, when is he gonna get back yet..." Tweek brought up suddenly. "Gaah!"

"Who?" Stan asked.

_Doh! Tweek, you blabbermouth!!_ Token and Clyde thought.

"Y-You know-" Tweek was about to speak the forbidden name before Token and Clyde both smothered him with their hands.

"Come to think of it, where are Craig, Butters, and Draco? I haven't seen any of them around Begnion."

"Well, um, you see…" Token tried to search for an easy way out.

"Ah, well. If you'd rather not tell me, that's fine. I can tell that there are so many things that you don't want to let me know about, including where those guys are…"

"Well, well, well…" a cool, handsome voice spoke from nearby. "Your mind-reading powers are as keen as always, Prince Stanley."

"What?" Stan got up, looking around. "Who… Who said that?"

"I did!" The voice's source came out of hiding. It turned out to be Draco.

"Draco!" Stan beckoned for the half-Japanese boy to come over. "Join the party! The more, the merrier!"

"Um…" Draco felt as flustered as Wendy was. "Sure…?"

"Why the embarrassment?" Stan stared at Draco as he sat down next to him. "We're all guys. You're not… gay, are you?"

"N-No… Well, I… Yeah." Draco found it very hard to come out at the worst possible place and time. "I'm not going to try anything on any of you! I promise! Please don't rat me out…"

"Oh, Draco, it's fine!" Stan slapped the brunette boy on the back lightly. "We're all accepting of people for who they are. We're not going to stop being your friend just because of your sexual orientation. Right, guys?"

"Yup!" All three of the other boys nodded and smiled.

_Stan… Thank you._ Draco grinned. _You know, Stan, I-_

_Yes? What is it, Draco?_

_Um… nothing. Pay it no heed._

_Very well._

_Anyway, thank you for being accepting of my sexuality._

"You're welcome!" Stan spoke aloud without thinking. "After all, I-"

"Hmm?" Draco sounded interested. "What was that?"

"Oh, it's nothing!"

"Do you mean to tell us… that you have a male lover?" Draco cooed. He, along with the other boys, was now eyeing the dark-haired boy curiously.

"No!" Stan continued to deny that he was homosexual, in a fashion. _Crap… If they keep on interrogating like this, they'll find out for sure…!_

"Well, it sure sounds like you're having a gay affair!" Draco teased.

"I'm not! I'm straight – and I have a girlfriend!" Stan lied.

"Eh?" Wendy happened to hear from nearby. "Stan, you… you playboy!!"

"She's one of my best friends, too! She's been my girlfriend since the 3rd grade…"

"Ah!" Wendy felt a blush come to her face. "Stan… Could you be talking about… me?"

"You guys ask too much!" Stan got out of the spring and began to get dressed. "I'll go eat dinner now."

When he finally closed the sliding doors, he shouted, "Wendy!"

"S-Sire." Wendy, who was daydreaming about the days in which Stan was her boyfriend, quickly turned around.

"I am ready for dinner now. Would you have the honor of escorting me to the royal dining room?"

"M-Most certainly, Your Majesty," Wendy hastily spoke. "They have just finished it. I think you will love it…"

"Thank you. You have been very kind to me, General Wendy."

"Please, there is no need to thank me. As the leader of your personal body guards, it is my pleasure to serve you, Apostle Stanley."

"Even so… Thank you."

The minute Stan headed back in Sienne Castle, he began to think about Draco.

_Draco… Even though he wears a happy face, I sense a lot of sorrow and longing in his soul. I can't extract information from any of their minds… Is my ability to read minds getting weaker, or the ability of those around me to guard their minds getting stronger? Kyle… Were you here, my love, I would be so much more at ease._


	21. Desert of Death

Chapter 021

"Ugh…" Kyle groaned. When he opened his eyes, he was face-to-face with highly desiccated earth. As the wolf prince got up, dry particles of dirt stuck to his moist face. It was as sweltering as a desert, Kyle thought.

As a matter of fact… it _was_ a desert. Even with his keen vision, he could see very little more than sand, sand, and more sand. Oddly, as if to contrast this seemingly vacant wasteland, there was a grand castle just in front of him. Though it was very far away, Kyle felt that whatever resided within this castle was an oasis compared to the arid world which surrounded it. Thinking of little else, he began to run towards it, for his wings were far too tired to fly.

"Ah!" Kyle slipped on the desert sand. It was like the silky white sand on a Floridian beach – very hard to run on. As if his wings were not weakened enough, his legs began to feel immobilized as stiff plywood.

"Oh my gosh!" a distant voice sounded. "Archsage! Archsage, come quickly! We've found someone!"

"Hm?" spoke the archsage. "Who is it? Does the face look familiar?"

"I… I don't know…" the earlier voice answered. "Do you propose we find out? They could be a Begnion spy."

"If they are, we could just kill him. Now come, let's go."

"As you wish, Archsage."

About one minute later, Kyle temporarily felt the presence of five people before passing out where he laid.

"Turn him over!" commanded the archsage. Upon seeing who it was, he could barely contain himself.

"Oh, by Ashera!" one of the people gasped. "It's… It's Prince Kyle! Queen Nailah would be overjoyed to know that her son is safe. I'll take him immediately-"

"No. I will carry the prince by myself."

"B-But Archsage…"

"No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'." The archsage hoisted Kyle on his back. "We will take him to the Hatari Palace immediately."

"At once!"

~2 hours later…~

"Ngh…" Kyle gradually opened his eyes. "Where… Where in the blazes am I?"

"~Wolf Queen!~" a wolf laguz, who stood in front of Kyle, shouted in the ancient tongue. "~Your son is awake again!~"

"Kyle?" The sound of running steps came rapidly to Kyle's ears. "Oh, my son!"

"Rafiel!" Kyle noticed his birth father in an instant, hugging him. "You're safe!"

"Thanks to you." Rafiel broke the hug.

"That one wolf guy called for the 'Wolf Queen'… Does that mean that…"

"Yes. Your mother, Queen Nailah, stands behind me."

At those words, a manly woman with silver hair approached Kyle. The Jewish boy had never seen this woman before, but felt that she was his family.

"M-Mother?" Kyle stared at the woman from head to toe.

"Oh, it's my Kyle…" the muscular woman gazed upon her son, focusing on his eyes. "You've… You've grown in such a long time. It's been over 1,000 years since I've seen you last…"

"Then how could you recognize me?"

"A mother never fails to recognize a boy who is truly her son. That is the power of the bond of a mother and child."

"I see."

"Hey!" hollered another voice. "Is Kyle awake yet?"

"Wait a second…" Kyle's voice shook. "That voice… it sounds so familiar…"

"Kyle! There you are!" The voice happened to belong to the person Kyle hated most – Eric Cartman.

"You… You fatass…!" Kyle shot up, lifting Cartman by the shirt. He held the corpulent boy by a wall. "How dare you show your face in my own kingdom?! Get out of here before I make you become lunch for the ants."

"Actually…" Nailah cut in. "Archsage Cartman has been helping to better Hatari."

"**Archsage?**" Kyle let his jaw drop as far as it could. "_This_ fatso? Well, his magical prowess isn't _too_ shabby, but… How could he be helping anyone? He wouldn't save a poor person if he was bleeding at his feet."

"~You have no idea what Archsage Cartman has done, Wolf Prince,~" spoke a brown-haired wolf laguz named Volug. "~He has healed many of our wounded, gave goods to the children, fed the poor, helped cook food and more with his fire magic… He is a very kind young man.~"

"I don't believe it…" Kyle could still not believe what Volug had told him. "Cartman, why are you doing this? I bet you see something in it for you. Is that it?"

"No…" Cartman could barely stand to look at the orange-haired boy. "I just… You know… I just wanted to help one of my best friends."

"I can peer into his heart, and he speaks no lies," Rafiel told his son. "He is as honest as he is humane."

"I don't see anything wrong either…" Kyle closed his eyes, doing his best to read Cartman's mind. _I know he's doing this with good intentions, but… Dammit! There's something more… His mind is far too strong to pierce! If only I could find the main reason for his actions… Father!_

_Yes?_ answered Rafiel.

_Don't you see… a different reason for the way Cartman is acting?_

_No… Why, do you see something more?_

_Well, no…_ Kyle lied. _It's just a hunch._

_All right, then._

Suddenly, Kyle remembered his boyfriend, whom he last saw in Begnion.

"Oh, yeah! Nailah!"

"What is it?"

"I… I know I am about to ask a really huge favor of you, but…" Kyle then knelt in front of his mother. "Please, Queen Nailah. I need help travelling to Sienne, Castle of Begnion."

"Ah. And why is that?"

"I… I must see the apostle."

"Why would you need to see the apostle? She's a really busy person – I don't know if she could find the time to talk to us, no matter how much help we need from her."

"As a matter of fact… The apostle is a man."

"A… A man? Are you certain? But I thought that only _female_ descendants of Altina were apostles…"

"That's what I thought at first. But he can hear the voices of both Ashera and Yune. He's also sung the galdr of release to free the goddess of chaos from my body."

"How do you know this? Do you personally know the apostle?"

"I do, actually. He is my best friend. We were separated when we were attacked by Begnian dracoknights."

"I see. We were actually going to travel to Begnion as well. You see, Hatari and its neighbor, Daein, are allies. Begnion has Daein under a blood pact, which means they have the downtrodden country under its thumb. We do know, however, that the apostle really wouldn't want for this to happen… It's the senate's work. We're going to Sienne to make things straight."

"Well, all the better! I have to see the apostle, now…" Kyle could barely hold back the tears that were threatening to come out.

"You… You really haven't seen him in so long?" Nailah asked.

"It's felt like eons. Well, what are we waiting for? Are we ready to go?"

"~We've actually _been_ ready to go,~" Volug intervened. "~But the soldiers all agreed that it would be best for their prince to arrive before we set out for Begnion.~"

"You have made a great choice in doing that. I commend you."

"Volug!" Nailah ordered. "Tell General Micaiah and King Pelleas that we are ready to leave."

"~Your wish is my command, my queen.~" Volug quickly bowed, rushing outside of the castle.

"Mother, did you just say… Micaiah?" Kyle blinked.

"Why, yes I did. Do you know her?"

"Not really… I just know that she is Apostle Stanley's ancestor, and that she's one of the Branded."

"Stanley? That's the current apostle's name? So, would this mean that… Micaiah herself is an apostle?"

"Yes. But I think it would be best if we kept it between us, and not tell anyone else of her heritage."

"If you think that it is best, then I shall listen."

"~Queen Nailah!~" Volug came back into the castle.

"What is it, Volug?"

"~The Daein and Hatari forces are all ready to leave.~"

"Thank you." Nailah began to leave the castle. "Kyle, it is time."

"Phew… Finally… Soon, Stanley-chan, soon…" Kyle breathed heavily as he followed his mother.

"You keep on begging to see him. If I may, what is your relationship with him?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you, since you _are_ my mother… Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"Very well… Apostle Stanley, whom I sometimes call 'Stanley-chan', is my lover."

"Oh! Oh my… That is shocking news. For my own son to fall in love with Begnion's apostle… Still, I will not tell anyone. You have my word."

"Thank you, mother."

"So, what will you do with _it_, then?"

"I thought you would know by now."

"Oh, all right."

Before either of the two could notice, they had already arrived on the grounds outside Castle Hatari.

"Let us make haste to Begnion at once," Kyle ordered. "Say… That humongous group of mages coming this way… Who are they?"

"They are my soldiers," Cartman replied.

"You?" Kyle watched the mages as they lined up with the rest of the soldiers. Following the mages was the largest food/items convoy the wolf prince had ever seen.

"Well, yeah. I have… connections," the fat boy snickered.

"Where the hell did you get this many soldiers from?"

_If you must know, Prince Kyle, I am the vice-minister of Begnion,_ Cartman explained. _As such, I command a famous group of mages called the Mage Order. This isn't even half of their number. The convoy behind them is also mine._

"Interesting… That will help our journey to Begnion that much easier."

"I-I'm glad to receive your praise, Wolf Prince." Cartman's cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Are you guys ready?" Micaiah, a silver-haired maiden, stood in front of all of the soldiers. "Let's free Daein of Begnion's evil rule!"

"Rah!!" cheered the soldiers. Without further ado, they began their quest to liberate Daein.

"You know, Cartman," Kyle spoke to the chubby vice-minister after an hour of walking, "if you would help me this often all the time, I wouldn't be so angry at you. We could actually be friends and not argue all the time."

"Well, um…" Cartman looked away from the wolven prince. "I was just thinking the same thing... I'm really tired of arguing with you and teasing you for being Jewish."

"That's good to hear," Kyle levitated in the air next to Cartman, rubbing the other boy's back for a short time.

"Ah!" The fat kid's face grew redder. "That… That feels very good… But you must stop! The soldiers are going to get the wrong ideas…"

"I suppose that is so. Ha!"

Being entertained by how flustered Cartman seemed to be, Kyle thought, _He would be so much easier to converse with were it not for his strong mind… Still, I have better things to worry about. Stan… My beauteous apostle, if you can somehow hear me, I am coming to save you._


	22. Lost Mysidia

Chapter 022

"*Huff*" Stan wheezed, flying as far as he could away from Castle Sienne. "Must… find… Kyle… Hah…"

"The apostle is getting away!" alerted Nellie.

"No!" Despite how his wings hurt, Stan flapped them rapidly in an attempt to escape the castle. Just when he thought that he had made it, however, a whole legion of imperial pegasus knights blocked his path.

"You cannot escape!" Wendy roared.

"Just let me try to find him…" Stan tried to resist Wendy's sword in human form.

"Don't, my lord! There are so many enemies out there that want to take your life. We have to protect you!"

"Guh…" The young apostle was growing too weary to fly. Eventually, after about ten minutes of fighting against Wendy's long sword, his wings' strength petered out, and he began to plummet to the ground.

"The apostle!" Wendy shouted. "Catch him!"

"I…" Stan barely stayed awake as he was brought back to the grounds of Sienne Castle. "Please, I must… I must see…"

"My humblest apologies for causing such damage to your wings, Apostle Stanley," Wendy spoke, almost as if she would cry. "But if we let anything happen to you, we would be failures as pegasus knights. Nothing could tarnish our honor any more. Can you walk, my prince?"

"Yes…" Stan walked in front of her, his legs feeling healthy. "I can run if I wanted to… but it'll take a lot of rest for my wings to recover. If I refrain from moving them for a while, they'll be healed in no time."

"That is a relief…" Wendy sighed. "We'll let you do anything you want, but you must stay within the castle. It is for your own good."

"If you say so…" Stan's ears drooped.

"By your leave, sire," Wendy bowed her head and left.

After Wendy was gone, Stan merely stood there for the longest time.

_Well, the main thing I want to do is see Kyle, right now…_ the young apostle thought. _But my wings are too tired for me to even fly a foot off of the ground. So… now what do I do? I guess I can take a self-tour around Sienne Castle… I'm going to be here for a very long time, so I really think I should get a lay of the land._

With this in mind, Stan decided to do just that. Aimlessly, he head in a random direction, getting a good feel of the place of his birth. Along the way, he saw children playing in the spacious courtyard. This reminded the cat prince of not only the Broflovski Hanukkah party a month ago, but also of his own childhood.

Most of these children, though, were unfamiliar to his eyes. However, he saw one young child among them whose presence was a mystery.

"I-Ike!" Stan ran up to him.

"Stan!!" Ike jumped, hugging the apostle's neck.

"Say hello to the apostle," an elderly woman spoke to the children. Stan thought she looked like their caretaker.

"Hi, Apostle Stanley!" the children spoke happily in chorus.

"So, Ike, have you been good?" Stan asked.

"You bet I have!" Ike responded with a wide grin plastered across his face. "Where's big brother?"

"He's… um… away…" Stan tried to avoid talking about Kyle.

"Will I see him soon?"

"You will. Don't worry! Your brother is safe, Ike."

"Yay!!" The young Canadian boy danced. "Hey, Stan, you want to see something?"

"What?"

"Watch this! I learned this trick from a really young looking teenage boy!" Ike pointed his finger at a pile of leaves. "~Air before me… Form a wind of power!~"

At this incantation, the pile of leaves whirled around in a towering spiral shape. The children laughed as they danced under the green rain, blowing leaves that were about to hit their faces.

"Ike…" Stan's eyelids were extended, and his hands were over his mouth. "You're… You're a mage?!"

"Yup!" Ike giggled. "This one guy with long black hair and red eyes taught me. He's cool, isn't he?"

"It cannot be…" The Begnian prince stepped back, looking at the old woman. "How did he get such… such powerful magic skills?"

"He's been studying magic under the tactician of the Greil Mercenaries. Have you heard of them, my lord?"

"I think so… Though, if I have, I don't really remember."

"That's not the only reason, however. It is said that those who bear the mark have increased magical skill compared to ordinary beorc…"

"You're saying that Ike is one of the Branded?"

"Yes. His father is a Canadian beorc from your world. His mother is a descendant of the Raven King Naesala and the heron Princess Leanne. When the other children found out about this, they cared not. They even assured me that they knew a Branded's true nature… It's as if the world is becoming more and more accepting of them. If you can catch a glimpse of that raven-black mark on the bottom of his neck, that is his brand."

_The world and the Branded, huh…_ Stan became pensive as he stared at his dorsal right hand, which bore his Branded mark. "Thank you for the information, my lady."

"It is my pleasure, Your Holiness."

"Bye, kids!" The apostle waved at the children.

"Bye, Apostle Stanley!" The kids shouted, continuing playing as soon as he left.

_That was refreshing…_ Stan could not restrain a laugh. _I think I'm starting to get used to kids. It's not like when I was 15, being afraid at even the cutest, most harmless little kid._

The young man walked for what seemed like hours. He was walking so much that he nearly forgot to eat supper. If his personal bodyguard did not remind him of the time, he would have gone to bed with nothing to eat.

Right after dinner, Stan found himself at the throne room of Begnion. He felt like the goddesses were guiding his every step. Somewhere in his heart, he figured he was fated to find out that Ike shared a similar fate to his own. Similarly, it was as if Ashunera herself had led him to yet another secret. But he still couldn't figure out what the secret was, or why he was ambling without direction.

"Why… Why the hell am I here?" Stan cocked his head oddly as he stared at the Begnian throne. _So this is where my mother sat during her rule as the empress of Begnion... I wonder, will I be here one day as the country's emperor?_

Feeling a strange aura emanate from the wall behind the golden chair, the apostle laid his branded hand upon it. Then, when he least expected it, his brand began to glow a golden colour, scintillating scarlet sparks. During the whole process, the wall began to rotate, eventually revealing a giant but elegant sword.

"Oh my gosh…" Stan could only scan the sword from the top of the hilt to the end of the golden pedestal on which it stood. After squinting for a while at the bottom, he took note of a small plaque that contained words in the ancient tongue.

"The sword Mysidia, huh?" Stan pondered. "This must be a very powerful, sacred blade to be stored in a vault like this."

Feeling that there was little else to do, Begnion's heir headed for his room nearby. The outside was getting eerily quiet, and Stan's wings were almost fully healed.

"Phew!" he sighed, catapulting himself on the greater-than-king-sized bed. "I'm so beat after that much walking. Some exercise!"

The Branded boy was just getting comfortable when he heard a knock on his door.

"Um, excuse me…" a girl's voice spoke. "Stan? May I come in?"

"Ah, yes." Stan got up, slouching in his bed. "Of course you may. Hi, Wendy. What did you need?"

"I don't mean to disturb your rest, Stan. But I was wondering if you wanted your sending stone back."

Surely enough, the baby blue rock shone in the young woman's hands like the full moon.

"May I really?" Stan accepted the stone, putting it on a table next to him.

"Of course."

"What about Kyle's?"

"I'll hold on to it and give it back to him when the right time comes."

"Okay, then. As long as he gets it back as soon as possible, that is what I care about most."

"Stan… would you like me to sing you a lullaby to help you sleep?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Stan could not fathom why his ex-girlfriend wanted anything to do with him anymore, much less sing him a song.

"I… I just… felt this sudden urge to sing to you."

"Very well."

The Begnion apostle allowed Wendy to get on his bed. Soon after, he too got on it, laying his hatless head in her lap. The next thing he knew, she was stroking his face gently and humming a familiar tune. Stan had no idea that Wendy could sing so well, even if there were no words coming from her mouth. And then, it occurred to him. The fact that his own ex-girlfriend knew any part of the song seemed odd in his mind.

"Wendy…"

"Yes?"

"That song… Where did you learn it?"

"I honestly don't know… but I felt that I have known it ever since I was born."

"Me too!" Stan got up from the bed, taking Wendy with him. "It's called the galdr of release, isn't it?"

"You mean… the song that would awaken the dark god?"

"Yes."

"For me to even know a hint of that calamity-bringing song…"

"So, _that's_ why I felt that air of familiarity from you… You know the galdr of release."

"But that doesn't mean I can sing it. Only the apostle knows the lyrics from the moment of birth. Stan, does that mean that you know the galdr?"

"It does."

Stan couldn't control himself, but the galdr of release flowed from him like silky white sand through one's fingers. Every single word of that song was clearly vocalized in his heart-melting tenor. As the song was drawing to a close, he felt melancholy brew from within him, along with a bizarre energy from Wendy. When it finally ended, he opened his eyes again, feeling that he had accomplished many feats.

"Ah…" Wendy shook uncontrollably.

"Wendy?" Stan supported her. "Are you okay?"

"Fire…"

"I think we need to get you to the hospital wing, now…"

"I feel… fire… fire in my body… Aah!"

When Stan finally looked at her, he saw that her eyes were flashing between their original brown colour and a sky blue one. Her hair was also changing into Stan's hair colour, and floating wildly in the air.

"Wendy!"

The young prince was instantly and forcefully repelled from Wendy with a fantastical force. It was clear to him that she was turning into a whole new person, one that was different from her in every way. Even her armour was becoming a long magenta dress. When all the light had dissipated, and Wendy so completely changed, it was the very person that Stan had least expected to see.


	23. Internal Flames

_**~!WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!~**_

_**EXPLICIT CONTENT TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! BEWARE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!! **_

Chapter 23

"~Oh, by the goddess…~" Stan did not know why words of the ancient language passed his lips. "How… How is this possible?"

"Wendy is my reincarnation," explained the mysterious woman. "That is why she knows the mighty galdr of release. By singing it to her, you've awakened me."

"I-I thought you had died almost two years ago…" The young apostle felt tears in his eyes as his voice faltered. "Yet here you s-stand before me this beautiful night."

"My son, Stanley…"

"Mother!" Stan, with tears flying every which way as he ran, tossed himself into his mother's arms.

"You're growing so much each day…" Izanami combed her son's dark sapphire hair.

"Mother!" Stan looked up, meeting his eyes with the ex-apostle's. "It's horrible! The Holy G-Guards aren't letting me leave S-Sienne Castle!"

"Oh? Why is that? Surely as the apostle, you could command them to let you go…"

"They said that I would die out there! But I would die in here too out of yearning for the man I love!"

"Who is this man that you are in love with?"

"H-He's Prince Kyle, of the wolf kingdom of Hatari. D-Do you know him, Mother?"

"Yes I do. I have been across the ages, my son, and I have seen him when he was but a child. *chuckle* You should have seen him when he trained as a 3-year-old. His winged wolf pup form was the cutest ever."

"Oh, goodness!" Stan's crying temporarily stopped. He even managed to smile at this fun little tale.

"You… How much do you love the Wolf Prince?"

"More than my own life. I would gladly trade my life for his if it were in danger."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad that you have found someone to love, my child. Since you're in such a melancholy mood, or rather, because you are my son, I'll let you know something valuable. Prince Kyle… he is on an expedition to find you. He, along with allies from Daein and a vast number of mages, is on his way to Castle Sienne as we speak."

"How do you know this? Neither of the goddesses has ever told me of something like this."

"Apart from being able to cross past time periods, I can also view across great lands when I am not awakened. Last I saw them, about two months ago, they were at Castle Persis. If they keep on going at their current fast pace, they'll get to Sienne Castle in about another few days."

"How long has it been since we were separated? Do you that, Mother?"

"About five months, give or take. In just that much time, they've managed to cover so much ground. I'm pretty sure they're somewhere between Castle Salmo and Castle Sienne right now."

"For me, it's felt like an eternity… I don't know how much longer I can hold out without him. Still, to know that Kyle, my lover, is going to be here in a matter of days… That is most joyous news."

"I'll go watch over them now, and pray that they make it here as soon as they can."

"Wait, you're leaving? Already? But… But I've just seen you again after nearly two years! You can't talk anymore?"

"No, unfortunately. The longer I stay awake, the longer it will affect the Holy Guard commander. There's also the fact that I want to watch over them and pray for your significant other and his party."

"I suppose that is true." Stan plopped back onto his cozy bed. "Farewell."

"Best of wishes to you, young apostle!" Izanami's image was wavering. Her body was rapidly changing from her to Wendy before becoming Wendy for good.

"Ugh…" The young pegasus knight held a hand to her head. "Where… Where am I? Stan, is that you?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. Are you all right, Wendy?"

"I think so… Just a little bit of a headache, that's all. If memory serves, this is your room, is it not?"

"That is correct."

"I… I think I'll go rest now…" Wendy, still holding onto her head, left Stan all to himself. She closed the door weakly, yet made sure that it was fully closed.

"Sigh…" Stan, who now lay wearily on his bed, stared at the well-painted ceiling. "I know she cares, but… As the current apostle, I should have some freedoms of my own."

The Begnian prince nearly drifted away into sleep. He felt that he was about to temporarily lose consciousness, but flickered his eyes back open, instantly thinking of his boyfriend.

_Kyle… If you can hear me right now, I really want you to be here,_ Stan thought, hoping that Kyle would somehow know what he was thinking. _Touch me… Embrace me with every inch of your love…_

With only the thought of Wolf Prince Kyle imbued in his mind, Stan removed his gloves, tossed them on the desk with the lamp, laid down, and moved his branded hand into forbidden areas.

_I miss your alluring touch, Kyle… _

The 17-year-old apostle took the stiffness into his hand, shivering when his cold and dainty fingers touched it. Yet he continued the spooky process, gripping firmly but gently, racing his hand to the rhythm of his rapid heart.

_Ah…_ Stan felt extremely tense, carrying on nonetheless. _Hah… Kyle, it really feels… like you've come back to me. Even thought you're not physically here... I can really feel your arms comforting my slender shoulders, your moist breath on my neckline, your heart against my own as we intimately connect…_

Stan had temporarily stopped thinking about the man he loved when a sticky, pearly substance had filled his hands. The time he felt fire engulf him seemed to last forever as more whiteness piled up. When the feeling of internal flame dissipated, his face flushed red, and his apostle's brand was almost completely blanketed. He lifted his right hand in the air, letting the white rain come down.

"Kyle…" Stan's tears began to dissolve the liquid dripping on his face. The way it trickled down created the strangest yet most stunning appearance. "Why… Why can't we be together?"

When a bit of the liquid snow had nearly dispersed into the colorful bedspreads, the confused apostle gloomily walked towards the high window. He then stuck his right hand out, letting the blustery wind take the rest away. Completely worn out, he headed back to his bed, unable to think of anyone but Kyle. Although he knew it was completely futile, he tightly gripped onto his sending stone, curling into a fetal position.

_Kyle…_ Stan prayed. _If you can hear me through this sending stone… If you can feel the pain I feel from being unable to see you… then… Please. You better get your ass over here, before I am given to the shadows of despair and longing__._


	24. Wolf's Diamonds

**_WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!! MORE MATURE CONTENT TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! BE FOREWARNED, CHILDREN!!!!_**

Chapter 024

It was already nightfall when Kyle's group pitched camp about 20 miles from Castle Sienne. Excited but nervous about the great feat to be accomplished, the army's soldiers were all gaining needed energy through sleep. All, that is, except the army's deputy commander.  
"Hah…" Kyle panted lying down, his hands moist and weary. "I… So… tired…"  
"Kyle?" a voice whispered from close behind. "Are you okay?"  
"Gaah!" The wolf prince, startled at a sudden awake presence, jolted. "Oh. It's just you. Cartman, don't sneak up on me like that!"  
"What are you doing, Kyle?"  
"Nothing! Go away! I'm really tired!"  
"I was just worried-"  
"Leave me alone!!" Kyle roared loudly enough to bare his fangs. "Tomorrow is the day that we will storm into Castle Sienne, and you're worrying about petty little things I am doing?!"  
"I… I…" Cartman's voice wavered, as if he was about to cry. "Kyle, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now…"  
"No, Cartman, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry." Kyle patted the portly archsage on the back. "I just… I just think that we need to be ready for that attack tomorrow. Some of us will live, and some of us will die. Cartman… I want for you to be one of the people who lives."  
At this unanticipated praise, the fat boy could not help but feel extremely fazed. His face eventually became nearly as red as the coat he wore.  
"You… You mean you think I can survive the attack?"  
"Yes. You are the vice-minister of Begnion, and the commander of Tellius' finest mages. I have almost no doubt that you will see the light of the day after tomorrow."  
"I'm so… glad that you believe in me, Kyle. Were it 9 years ago, when we hated each other's guts, you would have never said or done anything like this."  
"Well, you _have_ been a great boon to my country, helping the needy and all that. And… you also have stopped teasing me for being Jewish. Why?"  
"I'm telling you, it's just out of my own free will!"  
"But _why_ is it just out of your own free will?"  
"Oh…" Cartman gritted his teeth. "Forget it! I'm not talking to you anymore!"  
"Cartman!" Kyle tried to shake the other boy awake, but failed. "Cartman! Dammit! What's gotten into you… You're mind has such a powerful bulwark… but why? What is this secret that you hold so dear?"

~The next morning…~

It was now the crack of dawn. Though the time was early and the weather not ideal, the great army of soldiers was ready to free Daein from Begnian tyranny. Unlike his usual attitude, Kyle was the first one awake, as was his mother. Micaiah soon followed, and by this time, every soldier armed themselves for what could be the most important battle of their lives.  
"Daein soldiers, Hatari wolves, and mages!" Kyle rallied everyone together. "Today is the day that we break the blood pact of Daein and save the country! Put aside the differences between laguz and beorc. Even though we share so many differences, we all fight under the same banner and have the same goal. We will fight, live, and die together, as one large family. Today, we'll end Begnion's harsh and senseless rule!!!!"  
"Huzzah!!" the soldiers cried. "Huzzah, Prince Kyle!!"  
With Kyle leading the brave soldiers, everyone marched at full speed towards Castle Sienne. Although it was a fairly long march, their determination for independence far outstripped the cold and pain. Their cries carried on to the most distant lands, and grew all the louder, despite the heavy stress it put on their throats.  
Meanwhile, at Sienne Castle, Stan continued to mope around the courtyard with Wendy and the Holy Guards nearby. But the minute the soldiers' cries reached his ears, those ears stiffened.  
"That noise…" Stan closed his eyes, thinking about the soldiers who would arrive in less than a minute.  
"Apostle Stanley?" Wendy spoke, unable to hear as far as he ex-boyfriend could. "Is something amiss?"  
"Soldiers… There are a great number of them charging this way!"  
"What?" Nellie, who was also nearby, began to panic. "Are you certain? I can't hear anything…"  
"You've gotta believe me!"  
"All right."  
"General!" Nellie's voice grew tenser. "You can't-"  
"The apostle's hearing and foresight have never failed. He is the voice of the goddess! How dare you doubt your own prince!"  
"F-Forgive me, General Wendy. I am ready to accept my punishment."  
"That will wait until after these soldiers are taken care of."  
"General!" Red came flying down, slightly more composed than Nellie was.  
"What is it?"  
"We have visual confirmation of a great number of soldiers! There are wolves from Hatari, soldiers of Daein… Oh… Oh! By the goddess!!"  
"Calm yourself, Red! What seems to be the matter?"  
"Vice-Minister Cartman's Mage Order is aiding them! I see the vice-minister in this army!"  
"C-Cartman?" Wendy, who was a perfect model of composure, shook her voice. "It… It cannot be! How dare he betray Begnion! I'll cut through his thick fat faster than one can say 'oops.' Still, the fact that the all-powerful Mage Order is going to attack Castle Sienne is one of the greatest dangers to befall Tellius. Ready ever able soldier at once!"  
"Consider it done, ma'am!" Red bowed, quickly steering her pegasus throughout the castle. "Begnian soldiers! Arm yourselves now! Castle Sienne is under attack! Defend it at all costs!!"  
At this cry, all the able-bodied men grabbed their best weapons. A few Holy Guards were helping the civilian men and women find a safe place to hide. What was once a courtyard full of laughter and innocence was about to become a bloody war zone.  
"Red!" Stan called for the pegasus knight before she left to fight.  
"Apostle Stanley!"  
"You saw Cartman… But did you see the Prince of Hatari, Kyle?"  
"Yes! He was running right alongside the vice-minister!"  
_Kyle…_ Stan's heart rate raised slightly, and he felt excited, despite the fact that a battle was about to break out. _You're finally here! Oh, how it has been too long…_  
"Apostle, you must hide at once!" Wendy, who hovered right above Stan, requested.  
"No! I would much rather fight. I am a very capable warrior, I'll have you know."  
"But Vice-Minister Cartman is going to be at the battle! You don't want him to scorch your ass, do you?"  
"Well, no, not really. But… Red said that Kyle is there! I haven't seen him in almost half a year…"  
"I'm sorry, but you can't! Cartman and his merry band of men are going to singe you! Please…"  
"All right. But in return, might I request that you do not harm Kyle?"  
"We'll merely knock him out and confine him in Castle Sienne. Is that good enough for you?"  
"Fine, then." Stan, who was desperate to see his boyfriend more than anything else in the world, stomped off. Although he noticed the grand chamber in which the civilians were being held, he ignored it, continuing on until he reached his room by the Sienne Castle throne room. Upon arriving there, he slumped on his bed and once again stared at Ashera and her Three Heroes.  
_I… I can't believe you're finally here, Kyle…_ Stan curled up into a ball, stroking his sending stone as if it were a small pet. _Kyle… Get here… Get here soon…_  
About two hours passed, and it was already nighttime. Unable to think of anything else to do, Stan removed his gloves and was about to repeat a fortnight's event. Just as he reached for the kerosene lamp, however, he heard his nearby window shatter into a million fine pieces.  
"Huff…" breathed a familiar voice. It sounded heavy and worn. Without even having to truly guess, Stan looked up at the slightly bleeding laguz.  
"Kyle… Is that you?"  
"Stan… So, _this_ is your room… I just found this the most convenient place to look, and it happened to be where you were. Cool, huh?"  
"Kyle, I'm not dreaming, am I?" Stan got up.  
"Silly! If I was a ghost, then I wouldn't be bleeding, now would I?"  
"Oh, Kyle!" The frail cat prince threw himself at the wolf prince who contrasted his strength. He cried, using Sacrifice to heal the few wounds that Kyle had received.  
"Don't cry, my dearest apostle. I am at your side, once again."  
"Oh, thank God, you're here, Kyle…" Stan embraced the wolven prince. He immediately placing his human ear over Kyle's heart to enjoy its beating once more. "I… I almost killed myself after being away from you for so long."  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't contact you before, my love." Kyle lifted the Branded boy's face and touched their noses together. "Were you… that lonely without me?"  
"You bet your Jewish ass I was! I missed your hands so much that I… I…"  
"Huh?"  
"Doh! Oops… I didn't say anything…"  
"You what, Stan?"  
"Well, why don't you read my mind to find that one out?"  
"But you are blocking your mind too heavily. I'd rather you tell me right out, anyway."  
"You… you really don't want to know. It is embarrassing beyond belief."  
"Don't tell me… did you… touch yourself, Stan?"  
"…" Stan was so terribly embarrassed at the question that he couldn't help but look away. "And? If I did?"  
"It's okay, dude. I would understand. I… I did it when you left me."  
"You… you did? You, the Wolf Prince Kyle, of all people?"  
"Yes." Kyle placed his fingers under Stan's chin to turn him back. "The night before we planned to take Sienne Castle, I could not bear the pain any longer. I felt that the only way to release it would be if I had done what I had done. My hands couldn't possibly resist the urge to do it. So, tell me the truth, Apostle Stanley of Begnion. Is that what you did?"  
"Okay, fine, so I did." Stan blurted out. "I really couldn't help it. The distance between us two… it was far too much."  
"Well, now you don't have to worry, my sweet one." Kyle took Stan's face to meet his own as their lips touched. _For now, I'm yours to behold again._  
The wolf prince allowed him and his boyfriend to catch their breaths, walking over to the bed as they did so.  
"Oh…" Kyle scooped some of the pearly white water with his bare fingers, "It seems to me that you still have some of the after-effects here. How many times did you do it?"  
Stan couldn't blush any harder as he managed to say, "Um… yeah… I forgot to clean up, it seems. I actually did it this morning. I have no idea how it managed to stay on the bed for a whole day."  
"Oh, you don't have to clean anything." Kyle licked the cream off of his fingers. "I'll do just that."  
"Kyle, you're nuts!" Stan hissed, "That's… well, I don't know what to say on that one."  
"Why? What I am consuming right now is sweeter than sugar, and I would not want to taste any candy, for yours is the most nectarous of all."  
"It…" Stan moved on the bed next to Kyle, "It makes me so… blissful… when you say things like that…"  
The young apostle then let himself drop right in Kyle's lap, looking right above him.  
"If you really did miss my hands all over your soft skin…" Kyle leaned slightly over to allow his lips to contact his boyfriend's, _I'll… allow your body to know them again._  
Stan showed his consent by nodding, hurriedly removed his coat and shirt, allowing Kyle to do the rest.  
"I was ready to rip that bitch from the Holy Guards to shreds to see you…" Kyle already touched the tip of his tongue to Stan's underdeveloped Adam's apple.  
"Don't say that!" Stan yanked one of Kyle's wolf ears. "Wendy is one of my best friends! She protects me! Is that not what you want?"  
I _protect you, Stan,_ Kyle responded as he traced the tip of Stan's member with his warm tongue, taking it in as far as he could. _I will not let someone else take you away from me._  
_Kyle… why? Ah… ah!!!!_ Begnion's future emperor felt a sudden fire brew again, feeling it reach a peak before quickly dissolving.  
_Wow…_ Kyle sipped much like a vampire would drink human blood. _All I did was take that thing of yours in my mouth for ten seconds, and you come. It's like you're a virgin again or something. Did you come this easily when you were touching yourself?__  
__ N-no, not really._ Stan told the truth as Kyle revealed his masculine chest, as if by magic._It probably took me about a minute when I did that.__  
__ Well, expect it even sooner this time._ Kyle grabbed his own thing, aiming it for Stan's delicate opening. _Because I could barely do it at all._  
No… Stan somehow managed to block Kyle from reading his mind, I'm _going to take charge this time!!__  
__ Stan?!_ Kyle was bewildered at Stan's sudden presence on him. _What? What are you doing?__  
__ It's not fair that you get to be the top one all the time…__  
__ Y-Yes it is!! Uh…__  
__ You like it, yes?_ Stan spoke, sensing that his boyfriend was about to reach the top.  
Oh, hell yeah… Kyle's tail pointed upwards and bristled as he came, more heavily than he had ever done.  
_Besides… You say that what you had is the sweetest thing you have ever tasted… Why can't I savor yours?__  
__ That's true, I suppose. Is that it?__  
__ Huh?_ Stan had just finished downing the rest of Kyle's liquid pearls.  
_You done playing the top one?__  
__ N-No. I'll show you, though! I can be twice the seme you'll ever be.__  
__ Huh._ Kyle doubted his boyfriends words. Nevertheless, he consented for Stan to try his hand, or rather, his stiffness at being the aggressor. But Stan's average size was nothing compared to Kyle's, and barely big enough to enter the wolf prince.  
_You only just entered me… and you're already ready to release.__  
__ S-Shut up! I told you, I can do this!!_ Stan, angered by his boyfriend's doubts, attempted to thrust inside of him. Yet each thrust bore little strength. Even as Stan came, Kyle didn't even feel the slightest hint of fire.  
_I thank you for trying…_ Kyle forced the young apostle out of him._However… I honestly think that Wendy could be a far better seme than you. Let me show you how it's done, Apostle Stanley.__  
__ Kyle!_ Stan could not be any more humiliated at his epic fail. _Oh, Kyle...__  
__ You're about ten years too young to be topping the prince of Hatari, young Stanley._ Kyle smiled as he belittled his far younger boyfriend, holding his manhood and pushing it inside Stan.  
_Hah…_ Stan forbore the pain when Kyle entered him. _I… ah… Oh, sweet Jesus, Kyle…__  
__ See what I mean?_ Kyle smiled, using every inch of his strength with each thrust._You already feel like you can't take it anymore, don't you?__  
__ Well… yeah…_ Stan admitted that this was true. _Ah! Kyle… Kyle… Kyle!!_  
Stan repeatedly called out the name of his lover, already freeing all of the emotions inside of him. What he had done two weeks ago was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.  
_Hmph._ Kyle nearly snickered. _Well, I still… got a… way to… go…_  
But it was a very short time after when Kyle finally unleashed himself inside Stan. The apostle felt an even greater pressure where he and his boyfriend were fiercely but intimately entwined.  
_That…_ Kyle began, quickly pulling out of Stan, _…was truly... *huff* …brilliant…__  
__ It was…_ Stan agreed, securing Kyle to make sure the wolf prince could hear his raging heartbeat. _Somehow, I knew that trying to do it by myself would not be enough to slake my desire for your sweetness.__  
__ Same here… It honestly took me two minutes to feel even remotely_ close _to what I would feel if I were with you. Oh, Stan, I almost forgot! Let me go for just a second.__  
__ Why? Are you going to leave the room?__  
__ No. I just need something from my handbag.__  
__ Fine, then._ Stan allowed his wolven boyfriend to leave him temporarily. He watched him fumble through his jacket on the floor, finally extracting a small, black velvet box.  
_If I may…_ Stan cocked his head and playfully moved his cat ears, _…what do you hold in your hand, Kyle?__  
__ Um…_ Kyle blushed deeply, and Stan could feel his embarrassment. _I've been waiting a while for the opportune moment. Due to previous circumstances and certain people, I was unable to do this earlier. Now, I find, is the opportune time. Apostle Stanley Marsh Kirsch Altina, Prince of Begnion…_  
Kyle's fluster lingered even as he slowly opened the small box.  
_Will you marry me?__  
__ Oh…_ Stan's eyes sadly sparkled, staring at the coruscating, white gold engagement ring. _You know damned well that I possibly can't refuse, Prince Kyle of Hatari and Serenes.__  
__ I'm glad to hear you say that, my sweet love… Here, give me your left hand.__  
__ Okay._ Stan held out his hand, placing it in that of his buff boyfriend's. Kyle elegantly slid the gold-and-diamond ring on the apostle's dainty finger. Both the hand and the finger gained even truer beauty when they were adjoined.  
_See?_ Kyle brought himself and his new fiancé down. _Now you and I are taking the last few steps to truly becoming one… That is an heirloom from all of the royalty of Hatari. Just be sure to show no one that ring, for our sake. Okay?__  
__ Of course…_ Stan allowed Kyle to take him into his manly arms, _If that is what my betrothed wishes…_


	25. Ancient Galdrar

Chapter 025

When Stan woke up the next morning, it was peaceful and noiseless. There was absolutely no fighting going on, though blood ran a deep red throughout Castle Sienne. The first thought of the morning for him was none other than his new fiancé, Kyle Broflovski.  
"Oh, Kyle-" The young apostle wanted to see his beloved once more, but by the time he was fully awake, the prince of wolves was no longer in his room. However, when Stan looked at the lamp table in that room, he saw that there was only one sending stone there. He then assumed that Kyle had taken the other. Thinking this, Stan took his own stone, walked to the window still unclothed, and attempted to speak to Kyle.  
_Kyle… Kyle, can you hear me? Did you find your sending stone?__  
__ Yes,_ Kyle promptly answered. _Now we can communicate through vast distances.__  
__ Where are you? Why aren't you still in Castle Sienne?__  
__ I heard that Wendy and the Holy Guards were looking for me after Daein and Hatari had retreated. They realized they did not see me leave, nor slay me in that battle. So, to avoid getting caught, I left right after you had fallen asleep.__  
__ Oh, that's horrid! Where are you now, though?__  
__ At the place of my father's birth. I'm in a small castle right near it.__  
__ You can't mean-__  
__ I am at a castle just outside the Serenes Forest.__  
__ And the remaining soldiers?__  
__ They've camped slightly farther away. My mother and father know where I am, though.__  
__ I see. Well, I hope to see you again soon.__  
__ Bye._  
With that, Stan set his sending stone back on the table.  
"Hah…" He stretched, still feeling sore from what Kyle did to him the night previous. "I think I better go check on Wendy and the others, so I can find out how Castle Sienne fared in the battle yesterday."  
Finding that there was nothing more he could do, Stan immediately dressed himself. Being careful to put on his gloves so as not to make his new engagement ring stand out, he tied his shoes before he finally left for Castle Sienne's courtyard.  
By the time he had arrived there, he was instantly aghast. Bodies of different allegiances were strewn everywhere. Stan found he was stepping in a pool of both beorc and laguz blood. The whole situation nearly made him vomit all over the floor.  
"Apostle! Apostle!" Wendy ran towards him unexpectedly. "What brings you here? You're not going to eat breakfast?"  
"I don't know if I want to anymore… Anyway, what are you and the Holy Guards doing up at this hour?"  
"Ah, yes. We are cleaning up the bodies from yesterday's battle. We are going to burn the enemy corpses and bury the ones who have died in your name."  
"Did we win the battle?"  
"Yes. The Daein soldiers, the Hatari soldiers, and the Mage Order retreated."  
"And Cartman?"  
"He retreated as well. You'll not find his body among the ones here."  
"I'm not sure if I would find that relieving news."  
"I wouldn't. That bastard is a traitor to Begnion. What I wouldn't give to see his blood and fat run through Tellius' soil."  
"I know. He's nothing but a thorn in my side and Kyle's."  
"Well, I beg your pardon, sire. I must get back to cleaning."  
"Okay, then." Stan nodded, giving Wendy permission to leave. He reached for the dead body of a wolf laguz. When he did, however, another pair of girly hands had reached for the same body.  
"Oh, Wendy, I am going to-"  
"I am not the Holy Guard commander," spoke the owner of the girly hands. A dark brown cloak hood covered her whole face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Who might you be? You don't look like you are from Begnion."  
"That is because I am not. Well, not exactly. I was born here, but I now live in Daein with my friends."  
"I see. May I ask your name, miss?"  
"You've very polite. I think you ought to know me. Can you sense my presence?"  
"No. I only sense the presence of my allies and those personally close to me. You, on the other hand, are a person I have just met."  
"Ah, but we are as equally tied as you and the wolf prince?"  
"Closer than Kyle and I? Sorry, but we share a deeper bond than any two people on this Earth."  
"It seems to me that I must reveal myself to you, then."  
At those words, the girl took hold of her hood, bringing it behind her. She let her silver hair sparkle in the new daylight, which was the same colour as her eyes.  
"Silver hair… Golden eyes… You aren't… Micaiah, my foremother, are you?"  
"I am."  
"Then…" Stan took off the glove on his right hand, revealing the back of it to the girl. "You have this?"  
"Yes." The girl who claimed to be Micaiah did the same, baring her hand.  
"We're both Apostles…"  
"I know."  
"Weren't you with the Daein army? Why do you remain here, and how were you allowed?"  
"I pleaded to the Holy Guard general, swearing that I would do nothing to harm you or any innocents here. She understood, fortunately. As for the reason itself, I am here to tell you that the wolf prince is in danger."  
"K-Kyle?! How so?"  
"I… I cannot say for certain, but I feel that a few bad things are going to befall him very soon."  
"That is a shame… Is there anything that can be done?"  
"Not really, but there are ways to alleviate his pain. For the time being, however, we are powerless.""  
"That's too bad… I want to help the man I- Oops!"  
"It's okay. I've felt that you have loved Prince Hatari for a very long time, and strongly, too."_You have just been recently engaged to him, no?_  
"Y-Yes. Quite right. Do you mean to tell me that you, too, have the ability to peer into people's hearts?"  
"That is true. It is a power that all Apostles have had since they were born. With the exception of you, of course, since your identity of the Apostle didn't awaken until you turned 16 years of age."  
_Do you happen to know why Wendy knows the galdr of release?_ Stan thought, feeling that nobody else should know this information.  
_I don't know that either, unfortunately… For some reason, when you asked me that question, I had the sudden urge to sing that song. Would you like to sing with me, Stan?__  
__ But wouldn't that awaken the dark god?__  
__ It would only do that if Lehran's Medallion were right before us. As of now, I have no idea where the medallion is.__  
__ In that case, I would love to sing the song with you, mother of my mothers._  
And so, the two distantly related relatives let the spirit of the galdr of release take them as they sung it.

~Meanwhile, with Kyle…~

"Ah, what a pleasant morning!" Kyle rubbed his own back, feeling soreness all over it. "Man, I am beat from making-"  
"Making what?" Cartman, who stayed at the same castle, asked warily.  
"Oh, nothing! Just making a mess of that battlefield from last night, that's all."  
"Uh-huh. I bet you did one of those cute wolf girls or something."  
"Not at all! What would fill your head with such weird thoughts? I-I'm still a virgin."  
"Like hell you are! With your sexy looks, I'm sure you've done the whole continent."  
"Can it, fatso."  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
"Better."  
"Where do you plan to go today?"  
"Do you have to ask so many bloody questions?" Kyle growled quietly, making his tail stand on end.  
"I'm only worried about you!"  
"Thanks for the concern, though. I am heading to Serenes Forest. I heard that my father's father, King Lorazieh, is there."  
"Okay." Cartman nodded, starting to rub Kyle's back.  
"The hell are you doing?"  
"You were rubbing your back earlier, so I assumed your back was very sore."  
"Then you would guess correctly. Sorry, but I am fine. By your leave, Vice-Minister."  
Kyle left no further words as he head out for the close-by Serenes Forest.  
"Kyle…" Cartman thought aloud. "I wonder if you've even noticed…"

~Just outside Serenes Forest…~

"Ah…" Kyle breathed in as much air as he could. "The place of my father's birth. I'm not sure if I've ever been here…"  
Without further ado, the wolf prince set foot into the plentiful, vigorous forest. Although it wasn't quite healed, Kyle never saw a place more beautiful that this. It was as if it was pure green, for there wasn't a single weed or blade of crabgrass to be seen.  
"Hello?" Kyle called. "Is there anyone here? Anyone at all?"  
"~Aiee!~" a woman's voice shrieked. "~Who goes there?~"  
"~Calm down, Leanne,~" spoke a man's voice. "~It is just my son, Kyle. There's no need to be scared of your own nephew.~"  
"Hello?" Kyle ran in the direction of the two voices. "Oh, hello, Father!"  
"Welcome to your other home, son," Rafiel greeted with a smile.  
"Who is this woman?" Kyle asked.  
"This is my sister, your Aunt Leanne."  
"Why, hello there, Auntie!"  
"H-Hello. I'm happy to s-see…you."  
"Are you okay? You're stuttering."  
"~You don't have to worry about speaking the Tellius language,~" Rafiel assured. "~I've taught him the ancient language when he was young.~"  
"~Still, if I practice the modern tongue, I will get better at learning it.~"  
"~That's true. Learning the modern language will get you around better in Tellius.~"  
"~Um, guys?~" another manly voice called out. "~Father would like to see you at the altar right away.~"  
"~Where are you?~" questioned Rafiel.  
"~I'm coming… Ah, there you are!~"  
"~I sensed your presence nearby, Big Brother.~" Leanne giggled.  
"~Oh, is that your son, Rafiel?~" the third heron asked. "~He has his father's eyes.~"  
"I'm sorry. You are?" Kyle queried.  
"I'm your uncle, Reyson."  
"Hello there. What did your father want?"  
"We are to sing the galdr of rebirth for him and Rafiel to nurture them back to full health," explained Reyson. "At first, we were somewhat doubting ourselves, since there is only Leanne, her daughter, and I to sing the song. After all, we are about to accomplish a very large feat. But with you here, it should not be a problem. Well, let's not keep Father waiting! Let's go!"  
"~Where is my daughter?~" Leanne asked as they walked to the altar at the heart of the forest.  
"Don't worry," Reyson replied. "She's watching over her grandfather right now."  
"~That is good news.~"  
At long last, Kyle and his relatives arrived at the altar. On it laid a young- but weak-looking heron. Next to him stood a young girl about age three.  
"~Mommy!~" The girl ran up to Leanne. "~Are we going to sing for Grandpa now?~"  
"~Yes, we are. Don't worry – Grandpa will be better in no time. Are you ready to sing?~"  
"~Uh-huh!~" the girl exclaimed.  
"~Rafiel, if you would Stan next to Father…~" Leanne instructed.  
"Of course." Rafiel nodded, standing behind his father.  
"~You do know the lyrics and melody to the galdr of rebirth, right, Kyle?~"  
"I do know them. I have known them since I was born…"  
"~That is a natural trait of the herons. They all know the galdr of rebirth from the moment of my birth. This holds true for my young daughter, Lily. Were it not for this fact, she would not be helping us today. Well, we've delayed enough. Let us sing.~"  
At that moment, all four of them began to sing the benevolent. No two of the voices sounded very much alike, so the small chorus created a perfectly sound harmony. The forest healed even more, as did the Rafiel and his ailing father. By the time the song was finished, the forest looked even livelier that it did when Kyle entered it that morning.  
"Ah…" The sick heron arose.  
"~Are you feeling better, Grandpa?~" Lily asked in a squeaky voice, running up to the heron.  
"~Yes I am. Thank you, Lily! You're a good girl.~"  
"~Ah!~" the heron exclaimed when he saw Kyle. "~Hello. You must be Rafiel's son, Kyle.~"  
"~That I am. You are King Lorazieh of Serenes, correct?~"  
"~Yes. Thanks to you and your aunt, uncle, and cousin, Rafiel and I can fully fly again. The four of you have my extended gratitude.~"  
"~The pleasure is mine, Grandfather.~" Kyle politely bowed. "~If you'll excuse me, I must get to Sienne, capital of Begnion.~"  
"~Oh, so soon?~" Lorazieh sounded sad. "~I've just seen my grandson for the first time in years, and you have to go? Oh, I see. You want to see the apostle. You have a passion for him, don't you?~"  
"~That's right. I asked for his hand in marriage last night.~"  
"~Oh, I'm so happy for you!~" Rafiel wrapped his arms tightly around his son. "~Your mother will be pleased. You gave him the ring, then?~"  
"~Yes. He seemed to love it very much.~"  
"~Well, let's not keep you any longer!~" Reyson proclaimed. "~Hurry, before something bad happens!~"  
"~Thank you, my family, for being accepting of my relationship with him.~" Kyle lowered himself deeply. "~Many people on Earth would hate me for being engaged to another man.~"  
"~That's so awful!~" Leanne cried. "~It makes me wonder what wrong has been going on Earth.~"  
"~Well, I'm going! Bye!~"  
"~Bye, cousin!~" Lily flew up to Kyle, giving him a hug.  
"~You be good now, okay, Lily?~"  
"~I will I hope you and Apostle Stanley end up good together!~"  
"~Farewell!~" Kyle waved before he began to leave the Serenes Forest. "The herons are so kind! I wish everyone would be as caring as they are."  
"And I wish you would be as thoughtful of me as you are of other people," spoke another voice. Kyle, a heron-half of very sharp intellect, heard the voice from behind him.  
"Cartman… Have you been following me this whole time?"  
"And? If I have?"  
"Aha! You little, or rather big, fatass… How come I couldn't sense your presence?"  
"You know how powerful my mind is. I can ward off any signals that I am around one of heron or dragon blood. A pretty handy ability, wouldn't you say?"  
"Or maybe it's that 1000-pound belly of yours that shields you from signals."  
"Or maybe it's my ability."  
"Whatever. I don't have time to play with you and your stupid mind games. I'm going back to Castle Sienne. Are you coming?"  
"Coming? Oh, I am, all right." Cartman now walked in front of Kyle, stretching his arms from his sides. "But I am going there… _alone._"  
"Meaning _what_, exactly?"  
"_Meaning_ that I will be dead before you arrive there."  
"What? Cartman, get the hell out of my way!"  
"No! I'm not letting you go, and that is final!"  
"But why?"  
"I found out your oh-so-cute wittle love affair with Stan! So you're engaged to him! Big whoop! You're hot enough to pick anyone in the universe, and of all people, you choose _that_ dumb gaywad of an apostle?"  
"Wait… How did you know that Stan is the apostle?"  
"Well…" Cartman's mind began to lose strength. "I am the vice-minister of Begnion! Why else?"  
"That makes sense. But even so, why do you disapprove of our relationship? You're not homophobic, are you?"  
"No… No!!"  
At this point, Cartman's mind rapidly fell in strength. Kyle found this extremely surprising, seeing as how the corpulent kid's mind wouldn't falter even when heavily attacked.  
"Cartman? What's wrong?"  
"You don't get it, do you?" The "fatass" began to cry, which was a rarity in Kyle's eyes. "Do you know… w-why I've been doing the things I've been doing?! Do you even have a damned clue?!?!"  
The other boy's mentality was now weak enough for Kyle to try and find an opening. He felt absolutely no resistance when he tried to attack it.  
"You're so goddamned, f***ing stupid! I'm… I'm doing these things because I f***ing love you, Kyle!"  
"Ah…" Kyle stepped back, as he couldn't be any more shocked at this breaking news. "Really? But I thought you hated me… Cartman, since when?"  
"Ever since that time when we made that bet for you to suck my balls!" Cartman confessed, his mind completely broken. "When I tried to look for you, and traversed the whole country to find you, I felt stronger love that I had ever before! I tried not to, but we were around each other so often, and I really couldn't help it… Before I knew it, I had fallen so deeply in love with you that it was a pit I could not escape. I tried to cover it up! That's why I was mean to you! But doing so hurt me so bad that I could barely keep my mind strong enough!"  
"So…you didn't… _really_ hate me? It was just a hoax to cover up your love for me?"  
"Yes! Your skull is so f***ing thick! Th-The reason I have helped the people of Hatari… The reason I was trying to be nice to you recently… I just want you to acknowledge me, praise me, and love me back! Then that goddamned Stan had to… had to… Gwaaaaaah!!!!"  
"Cartman… I'm so sorry, but I have Stan now. You have my condolences…"  
"Dammit! Damn my unlucky-ass life! First Butters… Now **you** reject me?! It isn't f***ing fair!! ARGH!!!!!!!!"  
"Cartman?" Kyle knelt down at the demoralized boy, trying his best to comfort him. "I'm very sorry. I accept your feelings for me, and appreciate them. But I can't return them."  
"Do you understand… just how much I am in love with you, Kyle? I would do anything for you! I would do anything for the man I love, the man that is everything good in my otherwise miserable life! I would even sacrifice my life and well-being! Whenever I feel sorrow, you're always there for me to think about. It doesn't matter how painful the outside world is… You, the very light that shines forever in my excruciatingly painful heart, are more than enough to compensate for whatever tries to put me down."  
"I… I had no idea that you were this much in love with me, Cartman… Forgive me for not noticing…"  
"I can't hold on anymore! I've had enough!!"  
"What?" Kyle, who was completely dazed, didn't expect for Cartman to plant a heavy, overpowering kiss on his lips. "Mph!!"  
"Kyle… I really want you. Nine long years, it has been. I have had to wait 9 bloody, painful years for this moment. Now… I finally get to have you without that God-forsaken Apostle Stanley getting in my way."  
Cartman was now unbuttoning Kyle's jacket, reaching for the firm chest within.  
"Cartman! Get the hell off of me!" _Dammit… I'm not quite strong enough to transform…_  
"I just know that I'm going to feel so good when I'm done with you…" Cartman spoke in a very sensual manner. It was clear to Kyle that the fat boy was losing control of his mind, letting his love for him cloud everything else.  
"You bastard! Let go of me! Unhand me this instant!! Rapist!!"  
"Oh, Kyle… You are official property of Eric Theodore Cartman, Vice-Minister of Begnion and Archsage of Fire, now…" Cartman's games were going so far that his fingers crept below Kyle's waist.  
"Grr…" Kyle, try as he might, could not free himself from Cartman's grasp. "Must… get… away…. Aoooooooooooowww!!!!"  
The prince of wolves barely managed to break free by morphing into his laguz form. As soon as he was transformed, he slashed Cartman's left arm as hard as he could with his claws. Blood poured from the thick arm so heavily that Kyle wondered how Cartman had that much blood in him.  
"Guh…" Cartman, feeling almost entirely incapacitated, laid on the floor, clutching his arm.  
"Cartman…" Kyle, reverting forms, instantly felt deep regret for what he had done. "I'm sorry. But… I don't love you like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see Apostle Stanley at once."  
Without leaving another word, Kyle had flown towards Castle Sienne at breakneck speed. He was gone faster than a peregrine falcon could dive.  
"Dammit, Kyle…" Cartman still laid there in a pool of his own blood. "Come back… I'm sure… I'm sure that I would be worth so much more to you that that goddamned Apostle Stanley."


	26. Feral and Chaos

Chapter 026

"Holy friggin crap…" Kyle shook, even as he flew. "I can't believe it… Cartman was in love with me this whole time! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!"

~Meanwhile, with Cartman bleeding on the floor…~

"I can't… get… up…" Cartman groaned, feeling shock coming about.

"Archsage!" Nailah came running from behind, with Rafiel and Volug behind her. "Archsage Cartman! What happened to you?"

"Ngh… Kyle… He attacked me… and then left for Castle Sienne all by himself."

"Blast!" Nailah stomped her foot, howling. "That dear, stupid son of mine… How could he expect to capture a whole castle by himself?"

"~My queen, what do you suggest we do?~" Volug asked in a worried voice.

"~Volug, go fetch the best healer of the Mage Order at once!~" Nailah ordered, picking up Cartman with her powerful arms. "~We can't afford to have Archsage Cartman die!!~"

"~Yes, my queen!~" Volug, in wolf form, ran as fast as he could to the castle in which a few members of the Mage Order resided.

"Kyle, why did you have to do that…?" Cartman felt tears drip to the ground, mixing with his blood and fat.

~Three weeks later...~

"Stan…" Kyle, extremely worn in all ways but in spirit, spoke his betrothed's name to refresh himself. "In the three weeks it has taken me to get as far as I have, I have only bathed twice, eaten thrice, drank water six times, and have slept for a grand total of 20 hours. Even so… I would have done even less if it meant that I would see your heartwarming face again."

The wolf prince's wish was about to be granted, for he saw Castle Sienne right before him.

"Ah…" Being a laguz of both heron and wolf blood, Kyle instantly sensed Stan's presence. After feeling this soothing sensation, he tried speaking to the cat prince through sending stones. _Stan… Stan, can you hear me? It's-_

_Oh, Kyle, of course I know it's you. How could I forget the voice of my lover, even through mind-speech?_

_Are you holding up well?_

_Enough, I guess… Where are you? I want you back here again…_

_I'm just in front of Sienne Castle. I'll be there in about ten minutes._

_Kyle, you must stay away!_

_Why? Is something wrong? You were complaining ten seconds ago how much you wanted to see me! …Wait. I think I see it now… Those enemies! I didn't see them before! They just appeared out of nowhere! Who the hell are those guys?!_

_They are the known as the Disciples of Order. While you were in the Serenes Forest, a lot of people were turned into stone by Ashera's judgment… The Disciples of Order are acting as the fist of Ashera in attempt to deliver her judgment againt Yune. I could sense that these soldiers would appear. As we speak, Holy Guards and other Begnion soldiers are warding them off. If you come closer, you will die!_

_I'll die here, too, if I am parted from you for way too long. I'll manage! _

_Oh, Kyle… I will see if I can speak with Ashera. I have to get her to stop this madness…_

Kyle utilized every ounce of energy he bore into his transformation. The minute he did so, he met several Disciples of Order.

"Kill the wolf sub-human!" a voice, which seemed to belong to the commander, cried.

"T-There are more sub-humans aiding the apostle?!" yelled one of the Disciples of Order. "Disgusting!"

"Stay with your own kind, you winged, hairy freak!!" the soldier next to the previous one spoke in a haughty voice.

"Kill him!!" another cried, prompting for a lot of soldiers at once to gang up on Kyle.

"_S-Sub-human?!_" Kyle growled. "Grr… Those who use that name are enemies to the laguz!! Feel the wrath of Prince Kyle of Hatari's wolves!!! Aooowwww!!!!"

Feeling a strong urge to kill, Kyle ripped limbs off of about every Disciple of Order he encountered. Due to the spirit of chaos and concentration on felling enemies, Hatari's heir did not sense Stan from anywhere. That was until…

"Kyle!"

"Stan? Is that you?" Kyle, feeling tired from fighting, became humanoid again.

"Kyle!!" Stan, who alerted his boyfriend with his wingbeats, hugged him from behind.

"Oh, Stan, thank God you are all right…" Kyle turned around, embracing the trembling apostle from the front.

"Kyle… Kyle, I'm so glad you're here again!"

"Stan…"

"K-Kyle…" Stan lowered his eyelids in preparation for Kyle's lips, causing his eyes to overflow. But just as they were about to kiss, the young prince of Begnion lifted his cat ears. "Oh… Oh no!!"

"What is it, Stan?"

"A… A pegasus knight is coming this way!!"

"Huh?"

"Mraaooow!!" Stan became a winged cat, blocking the pegasus knight's attack.

"A-Apostle!!" The pegasus knight was shocked as her blade clashed against Stan's fangs.

"Wendy! Why did you attack Kyle?! Now is not the time for this!"

"Wendy?!" Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was kind! Why would she attack her own prince?"

"I cannot allow Prince Kyle to live! He's… He's…"

"Go attack some Disciples of Order or something! Now!"

"But Apostle Stanley! Surely you cannot let him-"

"Wendy, now is not the time to get your love for me in the way of things!"

"What?! W-Where did you-"

"Look, I know that you are really in love with me, and see Kyle as an obstacle. That's why you've banished him, isn't it? Isn't it?!"

"…Well, it might have been…" Wendy blushed, letting down her guard momentarily. _Damn you and your mind-reading abilities, Stan…_

"I don't have the time for this!" Stan growled. "A pegasus knight, especially the commander of my personal guards, should remain composed at all times. Go fight, now. That's an order from your prince! Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes, sire!" Wendy heaved her pegasus' reins. "Forgive me for disobeying your orders, I beg of you."

However, the minute the winged horse rider turned around, she was face-to-face with one of the most ferocious creatures on Tellius.

"Oh… Oh, by the goddess!" Wendy gasped, almost choking on her own saliva. The creature's fangs met her frightened eyes. Its own eyes were red, as if to imply that its sanity was completely absent.

"Who could have thought… that Ashunera could create such an animal?!" Kyle shook at the sight of the creature.

"All units!" Stan shouted at the top of his lungs. "Concentrate your attacks on the feral dragon at once!!"

At Stan's command, pegasus knights flew at the enormous white dragon, which killed soldiers of both sides. Yet the dragon hardly broke a sweat killing every one that flew at it. Its ivory, icy breath froze everything and anything that it touched.

"Gallians!" a feminine but tough-built cat laguz shouted. "Charge!!"

Just then, an army of beast tribe laguz were aiding in the effort to slay the dragon. While they made slightly better progress than the pegasus knights, many were still killed by it. The feminine one jumped back, morphing into her human form.

"Bebe!" Stan automatically recognized the girl. "So, you're a laguz, are you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Bebe nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you do seem like the type… You're certainly tough enough to be one! Let me tell you, I'm not too surprised."

"Stan, what do you propose we do? As things are, there is absolutely no force on this continent that can kill this dragon."

"Wait…" Kyle cut in. "It is feral, is it not?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I was once feral, but Stan's galdr made me regain my sanity."

"If you're thinking about singing the galdr of rebirth, think again. Dragons, when feral, are completely unable to turn back unless they are entirely debilitated. It's happened before… Thousands of herons have sung for a single dragon, and yet, the dragon has killed nearly half of them before finally passing away. After all, more than any other laguz tribe, the dragons lose control of themselves once they taste battle."

"Oh my God… What are we to do against such a monster?" Stan worried.

"Say, Stan…" Kyle thought.

"What?"

"Doesn't that dragon feel a bit… familiar to you?"

"Come to think of it, it does! Where have we seen its human form before… It's some strange aura..."

"Guys! Guys!!" a voice appeared to descend upon them.

"What-" Stan was shocked to find someone flying right in front of him. "Who the hell are you? I haven't seen or sensed you the whole entire battle."

"Idiot!!" the man exclaimed. He had two wings, a heron one and a dragon one, along with cat ears and a tail. He had the most clothing that Stan had ever seen anyone wear.

"I'm the apostle! I'm no idiot!"

"Well, you seem to be! I'm Draco! Can't you tell?!"

"With all the stuff you're wearing, no! Frankly, I'm very surprised that you turned up to be like this. What are you, part cat, part dragon, and part heron?"

"I guess you could say that… Dammit! We don't have the time! Listen, I know a way that we can calm the dragon while keeping it alive!"

"How, Mr. Smarty-Pants Draco Shimizaki?" Stan spoke, slightly annoyed. "Just about every soldier has attacked it, friend and foe, and heron galdrar won't work, no matter how many of them there are!"

"That's not true…"

"Huh? Are you suggesting that Kyle and I could sing to the dragon?"

"No, not you two. Yet there is but one heron in the universe that can. Only one of the three purest hearts in existence has the power to undo chaotic energies in a dragon laguz by himself. Even then, only a certain heron could do that for a particular member of the dragon tribe. The heron that can calm this dragon… He is on his way. I am sure that he is someone everyone knows."

"Who?" Stan demanded to know. "Ah… Could… Could it be…?"

It was as if time itself was in a frozen state. Few soldiers were on the battlefield now as a soothing heron galdr could be heard by all. Stan and Kyle, two men of heron blood, recognized this song instantly.

"Kyle, the song! It's the galdr of rebirth, isn't it?"

"Yes. I have heard that it can negate the negative energies in a person… But also hear the voice itself. We know who it is… I can feel his presence. Can you, Stan?"

"…Yes. But… But still, I can't really make out who it is…"

Finally, when the song finished, the dragon was completely tranquil. As soon as it was calm enough, it turned back into its human form, dropping face first on the ground.

"Oh… Oh my God!!" Stan ran up to the weakened dragon with Kyle following him. He turned the dragon laguz face up, and could not believe his eyes. The dragon's human form had short blonde hair, and wore teal clothing. His eyes were closed, but the eyelashes were light brown in the sunlight. "Kyle, it's… it's Butters!"

"Butters? Are you certain?"

"Yes! Look at him!"

"So, Butters is one of Goldoa's white dragons, huh? He's quite powerful. I guess he's not as weak as he is gullible."

"That explains it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you felt odd about him after homecoming… Why your parents did not want to talk about him… That time at the airport, when he had internal emotions contrary to what he looked like on the outside… Why he wasn't at the springs… It all comes down to this."

"All right, so Butters was the feral dragon who nearly killed two whole armies by himself. But… Who is the heron who sang that galdr?"

"I am right here," spoke an enigmatic voice from behind. Just from the bizarre aura it gave off, everyone looked at the source. Not a one was unsurprised at the heron laguz's sudden appearance on the scene.

"It's been nearly a whole year, and you've forgotten me already? Thanks a lot, you guys. No wonder nobody cares when I die."

"Ah!" Stan turned around. "I… But you… you… Kenneth McCormick!"

"Hello there, everyone!" Kenny spoke happily, as if nothing had happened. "Did you all miss me?"

"Prime Minister Kenneth!" Wendy landed her pegasus, dismounting it as fast as she could. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I don't think anyone can," Kenny laughed. Then, like the drop of a hat, his face and manner got more grave. "Where is Butters? I… I must see him now!"

"Right here!" Stan gestured towards the fallen, innocent boy.

"Oh… Butters!" Kenny took hold of him. "Butters… Butters? Are you awake? Can you hear me? Answer me!!"

"Ngh…" Butters' eyes slowly opened. "Oh… Kenny? Kenny, is that you?"

"Y-Yes, it's me, Butters!" Kenny held Butters' hand to his face, letting his shiny tears run down them. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alive! Thank Ashunera, the blessed goddess that you're alive!!"

"Don't cry, Kenny," Butters managed to get up, taking Kenny with him. "I'm here now."

"Do… Do you realize… how goddamned worried I was when I found out that you were feral? I was so worried that I felt I was not strong enough to sing the galdr of rebirth. Oh, Butters! Buuuutteeeeers!!!!"

"Kenny, I said to stop crying, didn't I?" Butters lifted the Kenny's awash face up, with pearls streaming down his shoulder from the heron's tears. The parted golden hair on his left side was so glistening and smooth that Butters could not help but run it through his fingers as he gazed into Kenny's eyes. To calm him down, the white dragon covered the heron's lips with his own. This sent a feeling of serenity throughout both of their bodies, nullifying any chaotic energies.

"Aww!" Stan cooed. "Look at those two loooooovebiiiiiiiirds! I think we should give them a little privacy, you guys. Begnian soldiers, go back into the castle! Great job fighting today, everyone!"

At these words, everyone made their way back into Castle Sienne. The battlefield was completely barren, and only true victory could be felt by every single soldier.


	27. Unwanted Surprises

Chapter 027

"Kenny…" Stan spoke with the poverty-stricken boy as everyone left the battlefield. "Tell me… How is this possible? How did you awaken? I thought that you were supposed to sleep for 50 years, thanks to the galdr of revival…"

"That I was, but…" Kenny paused. "Stan, you have heard of Lehran's Medallion, have you not?"

"I think so… It has the dark god sealed inside, right?"

"Yes. Centuries ago, Ashera's Three Heroes fought the dark god's minions. When the dark god was weak enough, my older triplet brother, Lehran, sealed it within the medallion. Stan, have you even once contemplated why you are able to hear Yune's voice?"

"Not really… I just get divine messages from her from time to time. But I've never known why."

"That… is the voice of the supposed dark goddess, Yune."

"!!! The world branded her as a dark god, just because Ashera said so? That's… That's awful…"

"I know… But anyway, there is a major point of the galdr of revival that I forgot to tell you about. When the singer begins his period of sleep, he is treated like Lehran's Medallion. If the spirit of chaos is overpowering, he would wake up, as would the goddesses Ashera and Yune. But if the apostle was to sing the galdr of release, it would be nearly the same as if Yune was awakened by chaos."

"So you're saying that if I had sung you the galdr of release, you would have awakened sooner?"

"Yes. But it would have put you in the place of the singer… So it was fortunate that I didn't tell you beforehand. But now Ashera is turning more and more people into stone… With the fact that she was awakened by the spirit of chaos, I am surprised that the whole world isn't in ashes right now."

"I just hope that there is a way to turn these people back!"

"Me too…" Kenny sighed.

"Fellas! Fellas!!" Butters, who stayed behind, ran as fast as he could to the farther group.

"Goddangit, Butters, what is it?" Stan turned around, slightly irked.

"Th-There's a dracoknight coming this way! He looks very powerful, too!"

"A dracoknight?" Kyle rushed back upon hearing the word. "Really powerful? I… Oh, my God, I hope I'm wrong about this hunch…"

"Woo!" Butters shivered. "Watch out!!"

Just like that, the battlefield regained a small portion of its formal pandemonium. Just as Butters had said, a dracoknight flew upon Stan, swinging his mighty axe upon the Branded boy.

"Ah!" Stan barely managed to stop the axe attack in his winged cat form. "This guy looks familiar… He's the same dracoknight who nearly killed you, Kyle!"

"I recognize him too… but the chaos energies are too strong for me to know who it is. Furthermore, he is wearing some head covering."

"Graaarr!!" the dracoknight thundered.

"Uh-oh…" Stan gasped. "He sounds even more ferocious than before… Kyle, what should we do?"

"Well, he's not a feral laguz, so it's not like we can sing him a galdr…"

"Gaah!" someone cried as they ran towards the scene. "Who… Who is that?"

"Tweek!" Stan exclaimed, slightly surprised by the highly-caffeinated boy's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I… Please, don't hurt the dracoknight!!"

"Tweek, we have to. We have no idea who he is…"

"I would be able to sense his presence, were it not for the chaotic energies within him… Still, I might know a way to at least find out who he is." Kenny intervened. Out of the large inner pocket of his coat, he pulled out a light magic tome. "~Sacred oceans of light, I summon thee!~"

At this incantation, the heron summoned a small amount of light in the form of what appeared to be seawater. It was as if it was water and light at the same time, for it shone like light and flowed as water. This flowed all the way to the dracoknight's head.

"Grr!" the dracoknight groaned as he was heavily struck. His face was now far more easily visible, and everyone in the vicinity knew it.

"C-Commander!" Kenny cried. "Commander Craig!"

"What?!" Kyle shook at hearing the name. "I know that we haven't been too nice to him, especially ever since those giant guinea pigs invaded South Park, but… man, is he taking some revenge!"

"Graaaarrrr!!" Craig growled. "Must… KILL!!"

"Jesus Christ!" Stan backed away as the dracoknight commander's condition grew worse. "Kenny, what is wrong with him?"

"This… This is really bad…" Kenny stuttered. "Craig has been given the drug that creates the Feral Ones. His mind is so corrupt that it is almost worse than the state of a true Feral One."

"Someone…" Kyle closed his eyes, thinking as hard as he could, "Someone is definitely behind this. A really evil, horrible man has done this…"

"What do you think we should do?" Stan asked. "Wait, I know! The song that can calm people, negating any chaos energies… The galdr of rebirth! We can sing it for Craig, like you did for Butters, right, Kenny?"

"That's true," Kenny nodded. "Since I have one of the three purest hearts, it should increase the chances of the song working. Let's try it."

At this proposal, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan all encircled Craig, who was in as just as bad of a state as Butters was.

"I-I'll try to calm him down! Gyah!!" Tweek offered.

"Tweek, no!" Stan shouted. "He'll- huh?"

The apostle noticed that Craig was a lot calmer when Tweek had embraced him. Although the dracoknight still thrashed about, it was clear that Tweek's arms prevented Craig from killing the soldiers.

"Sing the song! Now!!" Tweek hollered.

"Okay!" Kenny nodded. He was the first one to start singing, with Kyle's voice and Stan's voice soon joining him. It sounded so melodic that it could have easily been mistaken for a chorus of three pureblooded herons. Not much time had passed before Craig's face was no longer contorted and his composure restored.

"Ah…" The black-haired boy took a few deep breaths. "Where… Where am I?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're back to normal, Craig…" Tweek buried his face in the other boy's chest, despite the abundance of tough blue armour. "I thought that you would really lose your mind. Izuka's such a madman for creating that drug…"

"Tell me, dude." Craig returned the blonde boy's embrace.

"Man, there are just couples left and right, aren't there?" Stan snickered, putting his hands behind his head.

"Shush!!" Kyle whispered. "You're kind of disturbing their moment."

"Y-You won't ever do this to me a-g-gain, will you?" Tweek spoke through tears.

"I swear upon my honour as a dracoknight that I will never intentionally hurt you, in any way, shape, or form."

"Aww!!" Stan cooed.

"STAN, BE QUIET!!" Kyle spoke at a tone that could barely be called a whisper.

"Sorry about that…" Stan tried to make himself look better by walking up to the couple. "So, Craig… Where on Tellius have you been all this time?"

"First of all, forgive me for harming you, Apostle Stanley," Craig apologized, letting one knee drop to the floor. "As you probably know, I am the leader of Begnion's imperial dracoknights. Because of my battle prowess, and because the senate has authority over me, I was brainwashed to do the bidding of Duke Lekain of Gaddos. He ordered me to kill you because he sees you as a threat to his plans, which are to deliver Ashera's judgment."

"Speaking of which…" Stan's voice shook.

"What is it, sire?" Craig asked.

"There's… There's a massive amount of them coming this way! There are more of them than I ever thought possible…"

"What?" Craig sounded concerned. "How do you know this?"

"Believe me, he does," Kyle assured. "Stan is a very powerful seer. He can predict battle outcomes and sense impending danger."

"I hope you're wrong…" Craig flew up on his wyvern, squinting as far as he could. "Oh, it seems like you are! I spot a bunch of soldiers clad in golden armour. S***, it _does_ look bad…"

"Why are they coming now? Gyah!!" Tweek shrieked. "N-Now has got to be the worst possible time…"

"They always appear so suddenly," Kyle remarked. "I do wish Ashera wouldn't give us these unwanted surprises…"

"Men…" Stan drew attention upon himself. "We are going to need more soldiers than ever before. This is going to be a fierce battle… probably our fiercest yet. I'm not sure if the Begnian pegasus knights, dracoknights, and other soldiers are going to be enough…"

"There's no need to worry about that," spoke a voice from the sky.

"Huh?" Stan looked up, watching his ex-girlfriend fly in front of him. "What do you mean, Wendy? They're probably going to outnumber us a million to one."

"We have a lot more people than you think, my prince." Wendy grinned as she spoke. "Not only do we have allies from the countries of Gallia and Phoenicis, but there are also the world-renowned Greil Mercenaries."

"Oh! It's the group that has the tactician that taught Ike wind magic…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. Is there anything else you have to report?"

"No, my lord, except that the Disciples of Order are going to be here very shortly."

"Rally all able soldiers!" Stan ordered. "We must defend the capital at all costs!!"

With that, both Wendy and Craig took off with their mounts. The whole capital had people scrambling about, either trying to find a safe place to hide or the front line of battle. Children began to cry, as if they were severely wounded. Even the birds remained ever silent in the trees, too scared to utter a note. The coming battle, though it had not yet occurred, stilled ever creature that it had the potential to affect.

Meanwhile, the largest army ever to be amassed stood before Sienne. Each and every soldier was ready to give their lives to defend it, for they knew that if they failed, countless Begnian lives would be lost.

"They're so close, it's unreal…" Stan spoke quietly.

"Get ready, everyone!" Commander Ike of the Greil Mercenaries told the soldiers. "They're here! They're already coming!!"

The second that the first blades of the battle clashed was also the second that the first few gallons of blood were spilt. This fight had lasted for a few mere seconds and yet many lives were already claimed by it. Bodies of both laguz and beorc now lay dead, heavily mutilated. Even the corpses of pegasi, wyverns, and horses were so drastically changed beyond recognition.

"This… *huff* is… hopeless… *pant*" Kyle breathed hard. "Blast! There is no way in any world that we can win, Stan. We are-"

Before the word "doomed" could be uttered from the wolf prince's mouth, a fireball of great mass dropped on an enemy that was about to kill Kyle. More soldiers came to aid the needy ones, including wolf laguz, mages, and soldiers from Daein.

"Ha!" a familiar voice laughed. "You really owe me one this time, you goddamned Jew."

"Cartman!" Kyle smiled at the sight of the fat kid, which was something he thought he would never do. "You came to our aid! I'm so glad…"

"And am I glad to see _you!_" Cartman laughed. "Now, whose ready to witness the strength of the awesom-o Begnian Mage Order?"

"Oh, for the love of..." Craig shook his head, even as he cut down enemy flying units. "Cartman, you're dumb, you know that?"

"I don't know if I'd be talking like that, Craig," Cartman waggled a finger. "Seeing as how I am the vice-minister of the sacred Begnion empire, I am your superior. So respect my authoritah!!"

"Tch..." Craig muttered to himself. "Whatever, you corpulent windbag..."

"What was that?"

"Ah... Nothing. Please, Vice-Minister, concentrate on the fight!"

With new aid, the defenders of Sienne felt a great weight lifted from their shoulders. They barely even felt that they were fighting anymore, for their new allies did most of the fighting. Hours have passed, and the righteous ones were winning the battle.

"We're… We're actually winning!" Kyle gasped happily. "Oh, this is excellent news!! Cartman, you're a really great friend. You've helped not only my country, but also the country of the man with whom I am in love. Mere words cannot express how thankful I am for your efforts…"

"Oh… Oh please," Cartman blushed, even as he continued to fell enemies with his fire magic. "The pleasure is mine, dear Princey. You know what I said before…"

"Still, I would love to continue having you as my ally and good friend, Cartman. Please, stay at my side always."

"Oh…" Cartman barely managed to keep his guard up as he felt euphoria from Kyle's words. "Y-Yes! Yes, of course! I'll aid you for as long as I live. I swear it."

"I'll hold you to your word, then," Kyle nodded, transforming into a winged wolf.

With fresh, renewing words in their minds, the two fought their utmost until not a single enemy remained alive. Even though it took what seemed to be days, eventually, one side emerged victorious.

Now… it was truly over. Those who survived in defending their beloved capital now roared in victory, proud that they were worthy of serving their country.

"Hah…" Cartman breathed heavily, yet still laughing. "We're finally… done. All that effort in fighting… It has finally paid off. Phew! I'm tired… Kyle, do you think you can get me some Cheesy Poofs to eat? I'm starving over here!"

"But of course," Kyle agreed. "Now come, victorious soldiers. Let us rest in the holy Begnian capital of Sienne today. Stan, is it okay if our new allies stay in Sienne for a few days?"

"Of course!" Stan expressed great joy on his face. "How can I refuse? You guys have worked so hard today – it is only natural that I repay your kindness by restoring you to health."

"Thank you, Stan," Cartman grinned. "It seems you're not the gaywad I thought you to be."

"Oh, _reeeeally?_" Stan, although he felt slightly annoyed, played along with the vice-minister's joke.

Even though the boys and the rest of the soldiers were enjoying their hard-earned victory, there was one thing, or rather, one person that was about to shatter the moment.

It was… an unknown enemy survivor.

_Ha…_ the survivor twitched his fingers. _Do you guys seriously think you can defeat me? I, Duke Lekain of Gaddos and Ashera's most loyal servant?_

"We've actually saved you a lot of Cheesy Poofs and more of your favourite snacks," Stan casually spoke, unaware of the incoming danger.

"Thank you so much!!" Cartman laughed more.

"Huh?" Kyle moved his ears backwards, staying slightly behind. "Do you… sense that, guys?"

"I don't sense crap," Cartman snorted. "Must be a heron thing…"

"I sense it too," Stan remarked.

"Dudes, what the hell is going on?" Cartman, who did not have a very good sixth sense, became somewhat angry.

"Is it just me, or is there an enemy survivor?" Kyle wondered.

"Nah, I think it's just our imaginations," Stan shrugged.

"You're right," Kyle concurred. "We murdered them! Not a single enemy was left standing!"

With that, the boys continued their walk. It was just then, however, that Cartman god a really horrible hunch.

"Oh… Oh, by all that is good…" Cartman shook his head as he stared far ahead. He saw a figure charging in Kyle's direction, and could automatically tell the enemy was after the wolf prince. "Oh no…"

"Cartman?" Kyle stopped again. "What's wrong _this_ time? We only have as much Cheesy Poofs as we-"

"Kyle, get back, now!!" Cartman ordered.

"But why, Cartman? Why should I-"

A moment of peace and jubilance that was difficult to attain was now a moment of absolute brutality. When Kyle looked behind him, he saw the sharp end of a staff stick out from a person's back.

Were it ten years ago, when Kyle spent his days as one of a 9-year-old, he would have cared nothing for what had just occurred. Now, he was taken aback in the most horrible way. The back that the staff had pierced was none other than Cartman's.

"Cartman!!" Kyle cried.

"Oh… Jesus Christ, son of the Lord…" Stan, too, was bewildered.

"Grr…" Cartman grabbed at his heart, where a gaping hole now resided.

"Heh!" Lekain, who had stabbed the vice-minister with his staff, cackled. "Looks like my work here is done! I better leave before I am injured. After all, I must not put myself at such a high risk."

"You demon!!" Kyle growled, charging for the duke, but only catching air. Lekain had warped right before he was caught.

"Kyle, come quickly!" Stan, who had managed to catch Cartman before he fell to the ground, called. "Cartman… He is not doing so good! He's barely conscious!"

"What?" Kyle now took hold of the obese young man. "Cartman… Cartman, can you hear me? Answer me, please…"

"Someone, go fetch a healer, now!" Stan ordered.

"K-Kyle…" Cartman groaned as he weakly spoke. "I'm… You don't know how happy… it makes me to… to know that you're… alive…"

"Cartman, hang on!" Kyle grabbed onto Cartman's hand, crying a great amount of tears on it. "You're going to get healed soon!"

"I'll use Sacrifice!" Stan offered, holding a hand over Cartman's heart. However, the wounded boy himself promptly refused him.

"Stan, I don't want… I don't want you using Sacrifice on me…" Cartman requested. "I am nowhere near worthy of your attention… Please, protect Kyle for me… That is my last wish…"

"Cartman, you fatass!" Stan began to cry as well. "Don't you dare talk like that! We're going to get you healed! You… You're going to survive, all right?"

"Heh…" Cartman managed a laugh. "It's funny how I'm… dying when I got so recently… revived by the legendary galdr… But it matters not. I… I would never have loved a more rightful death than this. Dying for the one who is most dear to my heart… Ah, now I can… Now I can die a more peaceful death."

"Cartman!!" Kyle wept more, despite his usual masculinity and emotional strength. "Why… Why did you do this? WHY IN HELL'S NAME DID YOU F***ING DO THIS?!?!"

"I… I told you… already… I would sacrifice my life and… and well-being… for… you…" Cartman spoke before coughing up an enormous mass of blood.

"Cartman, I know that's true, but… You're so young, and you still have so much to- Cartman?"

The fat brunette boy's colouring was so pale that looking at the skin was almost sickening. His rotund gut had stopped rising and falling altogether, and his eyes were now closed.

"Hehe…" Kyle stifled a weak giggle. "V-Very funny, fatass…"

Even after this somewhat playful remark, Cartman did not reply. He was unable to, and would never be able to.

"Come on, Cartman, time to stop th-these silly games of yours…" Kyle poked Cartman's gut, not even receiving a response from that. "No, Cartman! Cartmaaaaaan!!!!"

Kyle could not bear this shocking, breaking news. He was unable to take the fact that Eric Theodore Cartman, his longtime friend and enemy, was now dead.

"Cartman, you're not dead! This… This isn't happening! The world isn't f***ing fair!! Cartman, I really thought that we could actually have something… Cartman… No! Nooooooooo!! Aowoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

The prince of wolves cried on the stout gut for what seemed like hours.

"C-Cartman…" Kyle finally got up, touching his nose to Cartman's. "May you rest in peace… Before you go to the afterlife, I want to grant you one last gift."

Thinking about Cartman's last words, Kyle touched his lips to the cold, dead purple ones. Even though he was kissing a dead person, he knew that nothing else would give his former enemy a better memory with which to cross over.

"Kyle…" Stan stooped down, trying to comfort his disheartened fiancé. "Come on. I'll have Wendy take his body back to the castle. But for now, we have to get you inside Castle Sienne so you can rest. I'll order for everyone to accept both you and Cartman. Will that make you feel better?

"O-Okay…" Kyle agreed.

"Wendy!" Stan shouted.

"Yes, Apostle Stan- Aieee! Vice-Minister Cartman! He's… He's dead! Who killed him?"

"It was some rotten goon who stabbed him in the heart with a f***ing staff…" Kyle mumbled.

"Wendy, find some sturdy cloths to wrap his body in," Stan instructed. "Then, I want you to place him in a room close to the throne room."

"Y-Yes, sire! Right away!" Wendy flew off.

"All of Hatari is going to lament…" Kyle still cried as he walked.

"I know, Kyle," Stan patted his best friend on the back.

"Hello, everyone," Draco suddenly descended upon the two boys. "Oh, Cartman is dead, isn't he? I didn't think you guys would be so sad…"

"We never thought so, either," Stan admitted. "But here we are, mourning over his death."

"Stan…" Draco patted the cat prince on the shoulder. "Don't forget that I am here to support you, through thick and thin."

"Thank you, Draco…" Stan buried his face in the half-Japanese boy's shoulder. "I feel so blessed to have a friend like you…"

"Now come, Stan and Kyle," Draco led the other two to Castle Sienne. "You guys have a lot of resting to do."

"Well, look on the bright side," Kyle brought up 10 minutes after their walk to the capital's castle had started.

"Bright side?" Stan asked. "Cartman, one of our best friends, has died! Do you even know how crushed his mother's going to be?"

"…"

"Sorry about that, Kyle. What is this 'bright side' you describe?"

"At least Cartman is going into the afterlife with his love for me in his heart and my kiss on his lips."


	28. Chilling Moonlight

Chapter 028

Kyle now stood on the highest hill within a 2-mile radius of Sienne. Summer as well as spring brought great rainstorms upon the empire of Begnion. As of now, the vast grasslands were being blessed by the goddess' rains. Mile upon mile of the land was drenched in gallons of this water. It would bring quick sickness upon any beorc, and any animal less than a foot tall would most likely drown.

Yet the renowned Wolf Prince found these dismal conditions soothing to his painful heart.

"Ah…" Kyle looked up in the gray sky, letting rapid rain run down his face. After a short while, he looked straight ahead, holding onto a familiar photo. "C-Cartman… I never thought I would think about you this way… It's been only a mere 16 hours since the goddess has taken you into her embrace, yet I feel that it has been far too many years. Why… Oh, why did you die, Cartman? You said you would support me for as long as you live… 'Tis a shame your life was cut so short."

_Kyle?_ Stan called out. _Kyle, where the hell are you right now? It's pouring cats and dogs!_

_Um, sorry… I was just… contemplating about certain things._

_You know, I ordered everyone to accept you guys. There's nothing to be afraid of. You've been far too distant lately…_

_I'm sorry, Stan. I'll be there in a few minutes._

Almost reluctantly, Kyle slowly drifted towards the heart of the Begnion capital. Being the stalwart heir to a country of wolves, he did not require much effort in flying through the downpour. The only thing that truly weighed him down was the gravity of Cartman's death.

By the time he entered the capital of Sienne, the streets were virtually barren. The only people he saw were either escaping the rain or under a roof. Nevertheless, he reached Sienne Castle quickly, for the sake of his lover.

"There you are, Kyle!" Stan shouted when the Jewish boy arrived at the front door of the castle. "You're soaking wet! What the hell were you doing out there? Were you _trying_ to get pneumonia or something?"

"No… Forgive me, Stan. It was utterly foolish of me to intentionally go out in this type of weather. …And what are you talking about, 'trying to get pneumonia?' Laguz don't get sick so easily."

"Even so, I was getting worried, what with you staying away from Sienne for so long for a whole night. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. Say, where did you say Cartman's body was being kept again?"

"Kyle, you've asked that question a million times. He's in the room right next to mine."

"Th-Thank you…" Kyle softly spoke as he feebly ambled to said room. Castle Sienne was extremely capacious, so it took quite a while for him to reach the room. Even so, he chose not to rush due to how disconsolate he felt.

"Cartman…" Kyle opened the door when he arrived upon the room. "I've- Huh?"

As soon as the door was fully opened, Kyle saw not just Begnion's late vice-minister, but also the queen of wolves sitting beside him.

"Mother… Mother, I am so sorry that I couldn't protect the archsage. He sacrificed his life to protect me. I am the one at fault, so don't feel that this death is on your shoulders."

"It matters not under what circumstances Archsage Cartman has died," Nailah spoke as she lightly stroked the chubby cheeks on the boy. "The two major questions are… First, who killed him?"

"I don't really know… He pierced the archsage's heart with his staff, then used this staff to warp somewhere else."

"Oh my…"

"Mother, what is it?"

"I may know who his killer is…"

"Pardon?"

"Er… Nothing. Pay it no heed. The other thing we need to know is how we're going to break the news out to all of Hatari. As you know, he was a symbol of nothing but kindheartedness there… His death will be mourned throughout the entire desert."

"I'm afraid that there is no better way to tell them that simply saying, 'My people of Hatari, the glorious Eric Theodore Cartman, Archsage of Fire and Begnian Vice Minister, lies dead.' I know that it'll be as if the most famous celebrity in existence were to die… but you're going to have to be very frank in telling them."

"I see… How much longer is his body going to remain in Begnion? I would like to take him to Hatari, if even for a short while."

"I don't know… We'd probably have to wait for the war to ease up a little."

"That's a shame. I was hoping to take him back as soon as possible, but it can wait for a little while. I don't want to surprise my people _too_ much. Well, I'll leave you alone with him now."

"Thank you, Mother." Kyle nodded, giving Nailah a signal to leave. He let his feet carry him all the way to the bed on which Cartman's corpse now laid. The wolf prince could not help but brush the other boy's hair with his fingers, as lifeless as it was.

"Cartman…" Kyle spoke close to Cartman's ear. "I swear by all holy things that I will avenge the life you have forfeited for my sake. I will live for as long as I can so that I don't waste this treasure you have granted me."

Kyle now allowed his mouth to warm the one that had already tasted death. He knew not why, but felt that he wanted to ensure with all his power that Cartman would have the most conciliatory afterlife.

"Gack!" Kyle suddenly broke apart from Cartman, covering his lips. "Why the hell am I doing this?! How Stan would ridicule me for such an act…"

As if to try and forget that Cartman ever existed, Kyle made way for the adjacent room, which belonged to Stan. Though neither the bed nor the room was his, he felt that he needed some place of comfort that didn't have Cartman in it. Burying his face in the pillow, he talked to himself in an almost worthless attempt of solace.

_Cartman… Thoughts of you fill my mind as every melancholy second of my life passes. Oh, if only Kenny could sing the galdr of revival to bring you back…_

He lay there until nightfall, thinking of nothing but the fact that his former enemy was forever gone. Even now, the moon was nearly ready to be viewed by the world. As the thought of leaving the room had crossed his mind, Kyle heard a knock emit from the door several meters away..

"Come in!" Kyle shouted in a muffled voice.

"Kyle, what on Earth are you doing in here?" the voice asked.

"Oh, h-hello there, Stan," Kyle sat up, wiping his tear-sopping eyes. "Well, this _is_ your room, so it's only natural that you'd be in here."

"Kyle, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me lately, and you haven't eaten one meal in the royal dining room, even though I've invited you. Tell me, what is wrong? I am your fiancé now, so you need to tell me these kinds of problems, especially when we get married."

"Ah… *sniff* I can't b-believe that… *hic* that Cartman is finally… *sniff* gone…"

"Oh, Kyle, is _that_ what was troubling you? Cartman's death came as a huge blow to you, didn't it? Even though you had countless skirmishes with him in the past, you still share a bond with him, even now, don't you?"

"!!! Stan, how did you-"

"You know that I can feel the flow of emotions in people, Kyle. I have had that ability for almost two years now. I sense that your mind is completely crushed, and desolation is the feeling that's most prominent in your heart right now."

"You do? …I am so heartbroken that were it not for the sadness' strength, I wouldn't be able to sense it, even in myself."

"I could barely feel you emotions, as close as I am to you. But Kyle, you must cheer up!"

"What?"

"Yes, Cartman's death was a very terrible loss. But if you live in misery for the rest of your life, it would be disrespecting his memory! He would definitely not want you to live like this. You must live your life as best as you can, not only for his sake, but also for your own. We must ensure that none have to endure a tragedy like this again. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…" Kyle nodded, heading for the room's door. "Thank you, Stan. Your words are as uplifting to my ears as they are to my heart."

"You're welcome!" Stan grinned as he stared at his room's ceiling. "Come back any time!"

Stan did not need to look at that door to know that it had closed. He felt Kyle's presence get slightly weaker as he moved farther and farther away.

"Oh, Kyle, do get better soon… Your dispirited feelings are starting to harm me as well."

The Begnian prince was in the midst of thinking about Kyle when he heard yet another knock on the door.

"Back so soon, Kyle?" Stan shot up, sitting politely. "You really want to- Huh?"

"What's up, Stan?" someone spoke warmly when he entered the room.

"Oh, hello there, Draco," Stan acknowledged the young biracial man. "What brings you here?

"I'm just… you know… checking on you, to see how you were doing. I know you are so sad because of how Cartman died…"

"I am still somewhat remorseful of how I couldn't save him… But I'm not letting it get me down. Thanks for thinking about me, though!"

"It's… no problem. You're one of my best friends, so it's only natural that I support you."

'That's true. Ha!"

"More importantly," Draco spoke with a more solemn tone, "how is your friend Kyle taking this?"

"Not so good… He's in a terrible breakdown right now. He's been crying so hard, and avoiding everyone altogether…"

"It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been thinking about nothing but Cartman… Furthermore, he kissed him – three times!"

"What? As far as I know, they have only kissed once."

"Ah, but there are two times that you haven't seen. One time was just outside the Serenes Forest, and the other was just a few hours ago. Don't you think this all adds up? Stan, I am saying that Kyle is probably in love with Cartman."

"…Nonsense! He's already engaged to me-"

"Ah, so you two are boyfriends to one another. I figured as much. Your mind isn't very strong – I could tell almost immediately."

"It really is?"

"Yes. Even a non-mind-reader could probably tell what you were thinking. That is how weak your mind is. But moreover, I don't think that Kyle is interested in you anymore."

"What? Of course he is!"

"He's been ignoring you and thinking about Cartman for far too long! I think… that it is time you've moved on."

"Why would you be saying this? Unless… Draco, are you-"

"Dammit! I thought you could tell from how I acted at the Meiji Shrine, at the bath, and how I've treated you! But apparently, I'll have to tell you straight! Stan, I am really in love with you!"

"Oh my goodness… Well, how could I tell with your mind being so strong?"

"I _was_ trying to imply it, but you couldn't tell! Stan, you're so thick…"

"Well, I see it clearly now. And I accept your feelings, for you have been so kind to me, helping me in the darkest of times.

"I love you with all of my heart, Stan. If I were Kyle, I would sacrifice every drop of blood that flows in these veins to save your life."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!"

"Would _Kyle_ ever say such a thing?"

"Well, of course he would! He loves me… Draco, what are you doing?!" Stan panicked as he found a foreign hand down below.

"I'm making you forget Kyle! He doesn't love you anymore. He's going to always think about Cartman, not giving a damn about you."

"That's… That's not true! Ah…!" Stan felt very frail inside, especially when he felt Draco suck on his neckline. "Draco, please get off of me…"

"No! I'm going to do you over and over again until you understand just how much I love you!"

"Draco…" Begnion's apostle remained unable to transform. "I only want Kyle to do this to me… Draco! Ouch!!"

The moon, which was finding a way out from the dark clouds, now revealed its full face. The land below was blanketed in a delicate, cool silver light. It particularly accentuated Stan's neck, which now seeped bright red blood.

"Mmm…" Draco sipped after he had bitten Stan's neck with sharp fangs. "Your blood is so delicious…"

"What the hell did you do _that_ for?! You're not a… a vampire, are you?"

"You could say that I am one. I have vampire blood coursing through my veins, so I have some of their powers."

"But why did you do that?" Stan whimpered as used Sacrifice on himself to seal the holes in his neck.

"Because I love you, that's why," Draco candidly replied with a smile.

"It makes me wonder from where all your powers were gotten. You have the blood of so many creatures in you…"

"All that and more, love. I'm so glad that he made me a-"

"Who made you a what?"

"Er… Nothing! Pretend that I didn't say that, okay?"

"Draco, you know you can tell me virtually anything. We're friends, remember?"

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone, except when I am incapacitated or dead. Deal?"

"I swear on my honour as the voice of the goddesses."

"Good. That's very good. Do you remember how I looked when you saw me at the bath?"

"Why are you bringing up something like that _now?_"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just answer the question."

"You looked rather… um… well-built, I must say."

"So you liked how masculine I looked, then?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Were it by any ordinary means, I wouldn't have looked as manly as you have seen. Ordinary surgeries they give on Earth cannot yet truly sculpt a full masculine body."

"You… You can't mean that… By these 'ordinary surgeries', you mean… sex change operations?"

"Yes. Now, I'm sure you can deduce it further…"

" 'Ordinary surgeries' would not have made you very manly… You mean… You were once a woman?"

"Tee-hee…" Draco giggled. "Very good. Your mind may not be as weak as it seems. I have been a woman for far too long. Were it not for _his_ magic, I would have killed myself and freed the inner man in me."

"That… That is most unanticipated. No wonder you liked yaoi manga and stared at pictures of girls in such a pensive, unromantic way. But then… Who is this 'he' that has made you become a man?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you as of now…" Draco replied. "Soon, though… Soon enough, you will find out."

"Okay, then. If you are not willing to tell me all of the details, then I will not force the information out of you.

"Thank you for your understanding, Apostle Stanley. May I stay in this room and lay my head upon your lap?"

"Most certainly. I may not be in love with you, but I do still share deep sympathy for you."

"I am grateful, my prince," Draco lay down, letting Stan caress his caramel brown hair. He let not only the moonlight soothe his heart, but also the touch of the man he loved.


	29. Scarlet Sunlight

Chapter 029

It was about 5:00 in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise. Were it any other day, Stan would probably not have been willing to awaken at such an hour. He had fallen asleep in his bed with Draco's head still in his lap. Finally waking up, he yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes with his gloved left hand.

"Haaa… Dang it… Why did I wake up so early?" Stan thought to himself. Looking at his ceiling, he wondered. "Goddess Ashera… Goddess Yune… Is there something you want to tell me by making me conscious so early on in the morning?"

"Ngh…" groaned a voice from the prince's lap. "Stan, what the heck are you doing up at this time…?"

Temporarily lost in thought, Stan only stared ahead in reply. Then, coming back to his senses, he blinked repeatedly and said, "Oh… Oh, it's nothing. I really have no idea why… What is more, are you feeling better, Draco?"

"I am, thank you. Your kindness and concern for others are but two of the reasons why I love you so."

"I'm glad you think of me that way!" Stan grinned.

"Well, I think I'll go now," Draco stretched his wings before leaving Stan's bed. "By your leave, Apostle Stanley."

"Have a good night, Draco- Ooh…" Stan shivered, suddenly feeling chills throughout his whole body.

"Apostle?" Draco rushed to the young cat prince's side. "Are you all right?"

"I think… I am…"

"Stan, are you sure you are okay? You feel pretty cold, despite the fact that it is already late summer…"

"Draco… Alert everyone at once…"

"I beg your pardon, my lord? Is something bad going to happen?"

"I sense enemies…"

"Enemies? Nonsense. I can't see or hear crap for miles and miles."

"They're getting closer and closer to the horizon…"

"How can you- Oh, yeah… I forgot that you could sense looming dangers. Those powers of yours are absolutely spectacular."

"They do come in handy for things like these," Stan shot up from his bed and bolted out his door. "Now come, Draco! We must inform the whole castle that we are going to be under attack in 10 or 15 minutes!"

"Consider it done, sire," Draco nodded, heading in the other direction and shouting, "Everyone, get your weapons ready! Enemy soldiers are upon us! Apostle Stanley orders that all able-bodied soldiers be equipped within the half-hour!"

"What?" Wendy heard from her room upstairs. "Would the apostle really say such a thing? We've had peace for hours, and absolutely no signs of enemies. Furthermore, what kind of army would strike so early in the morning?"

"It's his mind-reading powers," Draco spoke in a voice so fast that it could barely be understood. "You know how spot-on they are."

"The apostle would never lie to us… would he?" Nellie, whose room was next to Wendy's, asked worriedly.

"As his people, we have to believe in Apostle Stanley, strange as his predictions may be," Wendy answered. "Now come. Captain Nellie, let us rally all of the Holy Guards at once!"

"Speaking of which…" Nellie's voice quivered. "Where is the Radiant Prince now?"

"Ah…!" Wendy paused at where she stood, looking in every which way. "Apostle? Apostle Stanley? Where…"

"Without the prince's leadership skills in the field," Nellie panicked, "how are we to have any hope of achieving victory?"

"Captain Nellie! Calm yourself. If the apostle is absent, we have to make do with what commanders are available. Until he arrives at Sienne's protective wall, I will be the one to command Begnion's forces."

"U-Understood, General!" Nellie ran with Wendy to the pegasi courtyard. "I am very confident that you will do a fine job of leading us!"

"I am glad that you think so, Vice-Commander. Now come! Let us make haste to the bulwark of Sienne!"

"Hyaah!" Nellie heaved her pegasus' reins, darting for the outer border of the Begnian capital.

"We should have visuals on the Disciples of Order any second now…" Wendy squinted at the horizon, checking for any signs of the enemy. "Does anyone see any enemies yet?"

"Not yet, General, no!" Craig called from his wyvern's back.

"Commander Craig of the imperial dracoknights…" Wendy sighed. "Why must you ride with that thunder mage behind you? He is lugging you and your mount down… Especially at times like these, it is imperative that you are in your top form."

"Forgive me, pegasus general," Craig spoke defensively. "But Tweek is a mage that gives me the will to fight just by being at my side."

"Ah, Craig, don't… Gyah!!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well, if he _really_ enhances your battle prowess, so be it," Wendy snorted. "It's time to stop the small talk, though. We've already arrived."

"Yet there seems to be no signs of even one enemy soldier…" Clyde pointed out. "Is Prince Stanley _really_ telling the truth?"

"H-He's gotta be!" Wendy began to gradually lose control of herself. "Would you doubt the Radiant Prince?"

"Look who's the one who needs to gain composure now…" Nellie snickered. "You have a crush on the prince, don't you?"

"Wh-What business is it of yours?!" Wendy thundered. "A-And anyway, how dare you talk to your superior officer that way?!?! I should have you severely punished for saying what you did!!"

"Forgive my rudeness, Commander Wendy…" Nellie spoke somewhat halfheartedly.

"She's right, you know…" Kyle, who had flown in humanoid form to the capital border, suddenly cut in. "The apostle would never lie to his own people. He is truthful and honourable."

"There! Vwah-ha!" Wendy laughed. "Someone who actually has sense and agrees with me."

"Holy Guard Commander!" Craig alerted. "I don't mean to disturb your cute little skirmish with your own vice-commander, but…"

"What is it, Dracoknight Commander?" Wendy growled. "As you can see, I am very busy trying to discipline one of my subordinates here."

"I'm very sorry, but the apostle is right! My dracoknights spot a vast number of Disciples of Order not far from the horizon!"

"See? See?!" Wendy laughed, almost evilly. "Didn't I tell you that Apostle Stanley's foreknowing never fails?"

"Well, excuuuuuse me for not being in love with my own prince!" Craig teased.

"I-I beg your pardon, Commander Craig?!"

"And since we are equal among the ranks of Begnion's hierarchy, you don't have authority over me to punish me. Boo-hoo!" Craig stuck his tongue at Stan's ex-girlfriend. "No wonder you've even named your pegasus Stanley…"

"Can it, you dragon backer!!" Wendy roared, flushing redder than a beet. "I protect the apostle, and you protect the senators! His Majesty has the say to command the senate!"

"The apostle still hasn't arrived…" Nellie spoke as she watched the enemies get closer. "What does this mean, General Wendy?"

"Ah, yes," Wendy turned her attention back onto the battlefield below. "For now, the rider of that foul-smelling lizard over there and I are going to command the soldiers."

At this comment, Craig's wyvern exposed its fang-filled jaws in Wendy's face, roaring almost loud enough to alert the whole capital.

"My, my…" Craig laughed in a low tone. "It looks like my 'foul-smelling lizard' didn't take too kindly to your comment…"

"Can we just do our job, _please?_" Wendy urged, guiding her pegasus into the air. "All right! Battle stations, everyone!"

"You… You guys!!" Kyle shouted. "The apostle is on his way…"

"What?" Wendy stopped her pegasus from flying any farther. "How do you know?"

"As someone of heron blood, I have the ability to sense my allies. Yes… The prince is not very far from here at all."

"Tch…" Wendy muttered. _That friggin douchebag thinks he's closer to Stan than I am! How laughable._

"You know, I can read minds, too!!" Kyle pointed out.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!!" Wendy almost fell off of her pegasus. "Why does everyone have to tease and criticize me today?!"

"Guys!" a well-known voice called from afar. "I'm so sorry I'm late to the battlefield.

"See?" Kyle gave the Holy Guard commander the "in-your-face" look. "Told ya."

"Apostle Stanley!" Wendy took note of her ex-boyfriend instantly. "Where have you been? The Disciples of Order are almost right at our door!"

"I… *huff* *huff*" Stan wheezed as he landed. "I… I headed back to the throne room… to get… *huff* you this sword."

Stan now held a magnificent, long sword in front of him. It had a purple sheath with a small amount of the ancient writing upon it. Its hilt was bright pink, with a yellow gem at the tip. Every soldier in the vicinity stared at this mysterious blade.

"Why… It's the legendary sword of Mysidia!" Wendy gasped as she saw the weapon. "It's supposed to be only a sword of mere myth, only able to be unlocked by apostles…"

"And yet here the sun shines against its sheath before you, ready to reveal one of the greatest blades in history. Only extremely worth individuals are able to so much as touch it, and only the Holy Guard commander may wield it. Wendy, my most loyal subject… Will you kneel before me and accept this sword so known across the ages?"

"It would be a great honour, Your Majesty," Wendy nodded, dropping one knee to the floor.

"Thank you. General Wendy Testaburger, my most trustworthy advisor, I hereby grant you the sword Mysidia, used by the very first Holy Guard commander herself. You and this blade are now officially tied, as it has waited many a century to feel your hands upon its hilt. Please accept it."

"I humbly do," Wendy began to get up, taking the sword from Stan's hands. Drawing it from its sheath slowly, she swung it behind her, as if to boast her strength.

"The blade wishes to know the battlefield once more, General," Stan continued. "Show the world what a sacred blade can do."

"Gladly," Wendy smiled, mounting her pegasus and taking to the air. "Apostle Stanley! The enemies are upon us now! They should be storming near the protective wall any minute!"

"Everyone, be ready to defend your country with your lives!" Stan cried, beginning to transform. "Mraaaaaaaoooooooww!!!!"

_I shall support you with everything I've got,_ Kyle, in winged wolf form, stood by his lover.

_And I shall do so much more for you, my love,_ Stan replied.

"They're here…!" Craig whispered as the first Disciple of Order struck his axe.

"Raaaaaaaah!!!!" the battlefield's soldiers shouted. There were far more in the battle in which Cartman died. The fair-minded soldiers had to be prepared for the worst if they had any hope of winning.

"Hyah!" Craig swung his long axe valiantly. "Take that, scum! I'll cut all of you down like the hottest knife through the coldest butter!"

"Y-You are too c-cocky sometimes, you know that, Craig?" Tweek said before striking another soldier down with a bolt of lightning.

"There's scores of them… " Kyle sighed.

"Tell me, dude!" Stan spoke as he slashed an enemy wyvern with his claws, reverting forms. "Why do we always have to put up with enemies like- Yow!"

The young prince turned around, seeing a wyvern and its rider charging at full speed at him.

"Stan, watch out!" Kyle hyperventilated when he thought his fiancé was about to bite the dust.

"Oh… Oh no…!" Stan gasped. Just as he thought he was going to die, however, an enigmatic ray of pink light struck the enemy wyvern. The wind it generated was so sharp that it slashed the dragon to ribbons. Other enemies nearby were also paralyzed by the light, falling from a height of over 100 feet above the ground.

"Who… Whose magic was that?" Stan looked around for any mages riding a mount.

"It was mine, Apostle," spoke Wendy's voice from the far left.

"But how?" Kyle wondered aloud.

"It is yet another mystery of the Mysidia blade," Wendy explained. "It has the power to generate light and wind magic simultaneously if the wielder so wishes."

"If it couldn't, I would have died," Stan mentioned. "You have saved my life, General, so I owe it to you."

"Please, sire." Wendy blushed. "You shall never owe me your life, for it is my pleasure to guard it with my own."

"Awww!!" Tweek giggled. "Th-That is so adorable! Are you guys getting married or something? Gyah! I p-personally thing that Wendy would make a very fine empr-"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Kyle snarled in the caffeinated boy's face, almost throwing him and Craig off balance. "You better keep that wild tongue behind your teeth, boy, or you will fall to the Earth from here in pieces."

"Chillaaaax, Kyle..." Craig sounded slightly irked. "You really have something for Prince Stanley, don't you? Ever since that one day in graphic arts class, I've always had a hunch..."

"Oh, can we _please _just put this behind us and concentrate on the fight?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine," Craig shook his head. "Blasted sub-human..."

"Hey!" Stan growled. "Don't you **dare** call him a sub-human or half-breed again, or I'll make sure you wish you've never been born. He's a laguz!"

"What is up with you people these days..."

"We don't really have the time to argue, Craig," Draco, who approached the small group from behind, suddenly spoke up. "Kyle has a point, you know."

"If you so wish."

"Brr..." Kyle shivered, barely retaining wolven form. "There's a huge gust all of a sudden... Does anyone else feel that?"

"That's odd, having even the great prince of Hatari complain about the cold," Craig snorted. "It's the blasted summer- Hey, the su- the laguz is actually right! This wind is freezing cold... It's gotta be a mage's wind magic or something. It's far too chilly to be natural wind."

"Freezing cold wind magic," Stan thought. "It couldn't possibly be-"

"I know that presence...!" Kyle jolted, looking at the direction from which the gust came.

"It's someone you know, then?" Stan asked.

"The... The wind mage..." Kyle stuttered. "It can't be _him..._ can it? Dammit... If only there weren't so many enemies, then I could find him? Argh... Now the wind is getting worse..."

"That's definitely true..." Stan attempted following Kyle through the developing wind. "Everyone, hold on tight! Tornadoes are brewing!"

Twisters began to form all across the battlefield. Though none actually entered the capital of Sienne itself, they began to knock some enemy fliers off of their mounts. The strangest thing was that it did not do this to Holy Guards or imperial dracoknights, but still threw many off balance.

"Blast..." Kyle cursed. "Of all the times for there to be the worst possible weather... _Now?_"

"Don't worry, Kyle," Stan assured, clinging onto his significant other for support. "I sense that this will have only the best results. Even though these tornadoes seem bad, they are going to benefit us greatly."

"I trust you, Stanley-chan," Kyle nodded.

"But are they going to clear up soon?" Draco shouted over the roaring flurry.

"It shall only take a very short time. I really thing you are going to like what you will see."

The winds continued their wrath for what seemed to be the longest time, but in reality was a mere snap of the fingers. Gradually, it began to quiet down, until finally, it was nothing but silent air. As the goddesses had promised, every righteous soldier was in awe of the aftermath. Not a single enemy soldier stood alive - as a matter of fact, there were hardly and bodies at all. Thus everyone assumed that the dead corpses were blown away by the tornadoes.

"Goodness!" Wendy, who had almost flown off of her mount, shook. "Is this what you had predicted, my lord?"

"Yes," Stan replied. "It's so strange, though... All the enemies died and yet, none of our men were severely injured."

"You think it was people from the Mage Order?" Kyle suggested. "Cartman always did have that power in him..."

"Of course..." Stan sighed. "Cartman... again."

"Well, I just want to keep his memory alive! It is what any decent friend would do."

"If you say so... Well, since this battle is ours, we can go back to the castle... Ah!"

"Apostle Stanley? What's the matter?" Kyle asked.

"There... There is one enemy who yet lives… I think he is one that you despise greatly, Kyle."

" 'One I greatly despise,' you say," Kyle repeated. "It's… Oh, for the love of God, it's not-"

"Surprised to see me, everyone?" an old voice cackled.

"You…!" Kyle snarled. "How can you still be alive?"

"The vice-minister of Begnion cannot die," spoke Lekain.

"But… But _Cartman_ was the vice-minister, and you friggin' murdered him!"

"That loser got what he deserved," Lekain laughed again. "Once I killed him, I got to be the new vice-minister!"

"So you killed Cartman… _just_ to gain power?"

"My, my, my. You really have your father's intellect, don't you? You are quite right."

"You've even plotted to kill all but a few of the heron clan, along with Apostle Misaha, didn't you?!"

"How did you know that? I wasn't even contemplating that, but that is so true."

"I have the uncanny ability to read people's pasts, just as the current apostle can see into the future."

"Well, wow. You are as clever as they say, dear."

"Don't you even **think** about talking to me so informally, you craven cur!!" Kyle howled, morphing.

"Oh, a battle challenge?" Lekain laughed pompously.

"Hell yeah! I am going to rend you asunder so that not even the goddess herself can discern what's left of you on the Earth."

"Ohoho! Such words directed at a holy man! But I'll gladly accept your challenge, Wolf Prince."

"Bring it on, biotch," Kyle smirked. Then, turning his head around, he told Sienne's soldiers, "Everyone, please stay out of this fight. This wretch is mine and mine alone to kill."

"Were any of my soldiers still alive, I would say the same… This is for those you have wrongly killed! Let's begin at once!"

Kyle was the first one to make a move. He leapt at Lekain with all of his strength, pushing him far back. The two enemies fought long and hard, causing time to move so slowly that it almost froze.

"You're not half bad as a fighter!" Lekain chortled. "You also have your mother's fighting prowess! The wolf sub-humans aren't as weak as I thought!"

"How dare you call my people 'sub-humans?!?!'" Kyle retorted, slashing the new vice-minister's arm with razor-sharp claws."

"Grr…" Lekain winced at the pain. "Your claws and fangs are definitely as sharp as your mother's…"

"I had a good teacher!" Kyle spoke proudly, continuing on with the brawl.

"Who? That filthy, dirty sub-human mother of yours?"

"You… You're a disgrace!!"

"Maybe two seconds from now, we'll see who's the _true_ disgrace!"

"Huh?" Kyle gasped, hearing a sharp metal sound.

"Take this, half-beast!!" Lekain shouted.

"Urgh…!" Kyle groaned, feeling a sudden acute pain in his side.

"And this!" Lekain continued to slash Kyle with the knife. "And this! And this!"

"Argh… Ouch…" Kyle fell far back, reverting forms.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted. "No!"

"Apostle, you mustn't!" Wendy restrained her ex-boyfriend. "Lekain will kill you for sure!!"

"But… But…" Stan now cried. "No… No!!"

Transforming into a winged cat, he lightly scratched Wendy enough, barely releasing her grip on him.

"My lord… Don't do it!!"

"Pray to whatever sub-human god you worship," Lekain pointed his knife at Kyle's heart. "This blow shall be your end."

"F-Forgive me… Stanley-chan…" Kyle closed his eyes, feeling fully prepared for his demise. "I… I c-couldn't… protect… you…"

"No!" Stan shouted. "I won't allow it!"

"Huh?" Kyle looked up, seeing a winged figure before him. In the mere blink of an eye, the figure gushed blood in all directions, staining the sunlight red. He was deeply afraid that his rescuer was someone he knew, or worse yet, loved dearly…

"A-Apostle?" Lekain was surprised at Stan's intrusion in his duel. "Step aside! This is my fight with the wolf prince!"

"I… I will not let you… take Kyle's… life…" Stan smiled, holding his arms out from his sides.

"Out of my way!" Lekain pulled his knife from Stan's heart, pushing him aside.

"Stan!!" Kyle quickly jerked his head in the direction in which Stan was tossed. "No! How could you?! Grr… You'll pay!!"

As heavily injured as he was, Kyle managed to muster enough energy to transform. With the little strength he had left, he charged for Lekain, slashing him as hard as he could. To ensure that he would die, he twisted the vice-ministers arms, promptly breaking each off of their sockets.

"Ngh…" Lekain instantly felt his death near. "Blasted… sub-humans…"

"That's the end of you, scum!" Kyle barked, becoming humanoid again. Without even thinking, he found Stan immediately, bleeding to death on the soil.

"Oh, K-Kyle…" Stan spoke weakly. "Are… Are y-you all r-right…?"

"Stan!" Kyle took the frail boy into his arms. "Stan! No!! You blasted fool!!! Why did you do this?!"

"I think y-you… already k-know… why… Kyle, I love you so… so v-very… m-much…"

"Please, Stan!!" Kyle cried, despite his heavy wounds. He took Stan's right glove off, kissing the hand it covered. "You have to live!!"

"Th-The Apostle's Brand!!" Wendy suddenly pointed out, staring at Stan's barren right hand. "It's… It's fading!! That can only mean that… His Majesty is going to die!! Nellie, go fetch for healers at once!"

"Yes, ma'am!!" Nellie obeyed, taking a small number of Holy Guards with her.

"Kyle…" Stan moaned. "You're so badly injured…"

"That doesn't matter!" The prince of wolves cried so much harder than he did when Cartman died. "It matters not what happens to me, so long as you're healed as soon as possible! I'm not going to lose you… I'm not going to lose you the way I lost Cartman! I can't!! I just can't!!!!"

"Here... Your wounds..." The young prince lifted his hands, placing them over Kyle's many wounds. "Let m-me heal them… f-for… you…"  
"Stan, no!! You're going to die if you use Sacrifice on me in the shape you're in!"  
"As long as it keeps… you… safe…" were Stan's last words before his hands went agleam in blue.  
"Stan, stop!! Don't… Don't do it!!!!" Kyle begged as Stan continued to heal the many knife would he had received. It did not take long for each and every one to heal as the blood dried from his clothes.  
"The apostle's Sacrifice is truly a sight to behold..." Wendy contemplated. "Still... If he used that on such wounds in his current state... No!! Stan... Stan, wake up!"  
"I..." Craig stumbled upon his words, "I... I don't think he will be able to anymore. He's... The apostle is..."  
"I've returned with healers!" Nellie shouted, landing her pegasus and dismounting it. "Healers, go-"  
"N-Nellie…" Wendy spoke as if she was about to cry, letting tears slowly flow from her eyes. "You… You're far too late…"  
"What do you mean, General? Oh… Oh no…" Nellie began to cry too, covering her mouth with both hands. "Do you mean to say…"  
"Apostle Stanley… died right before you got here. He used Sacrifice on Prince Kyle,  
using every last inch of life in him when doing so. See? His Apostle's Brand is now gone, so that means he's dead."  
"You're… You're not serious?!" Nellie gasped.  
"I'm afraid so…" Wendy sniffed.  
"Stan! Stan!!" Kyle bawled, his tears seeping into the enormous hole in Stan's heart. "No! As… As if Cartman's death weren't enough… Now _you_ have to be taken from me?!?! I thought we were… I thought we were going to live together forever! You broke your promise! You f***ing idiot!!"  
The whole battlefield became awash in tears. Every soldier, however hardened, shed many tears for the death of their beloved Apostle Stanley.  
"The most loved Apostle since Empress Misaha's rule…" Craig spoke, lost in thought and even crying, "…is now… gone…"  
"G-Gah... *cough* *cough*... Urgh...!" Kyle began to choke from crying. The air he swallowed tore at his throat so sharply that he vomited blood. He took hold of Lekain's knife. "I can't… I can't hold onto life… without you, Stan… You _are_ my life. Without you, there is not even a shred of joy or light left available to me… I will be with you shortly…"  
"Halt!" a voice yelled from behind. "Kyle, don't kill yourself!!"  
"Draco?" Kyle dropped the knife. "I have no reason to live if the man I love is dead…"  
"But there is no true reason to kill yourself!!"  
"Oh, yeah? How? Show me or tell me, Mr. Smarty-Pants."  
"I will show you one of the greatest miracles, one that is so great that it rivals even the apostle's Sacrifice. Soldiers of Begnion…" Draco turned around. "What I am about to do is not going to reach the ears of any outsiders to this empire, understood? This is one of the greatest secrets of Tellius, greater than the secret of the Apostles' bloodline. Kyle… Make sure you tell Stan the reason I am now a man. Tell him that I love him dearly. I would do anything for the man I love, even if it means making my rival in love happy."  
"Draco… What on Earth are you talking about?"  
Draco stepped back, "You'll see."  
As if out of nowhere, Draco began to sing a song that was very familiar to Kyle's ears. Hardly anyone else knew anything about this galdr, so they merely stared in amazement. The whole time the song was carried out, small gusts of wind blew around the area. When it had finished, a great light shone from Draco's body, causing Stan to radiate just as brightly. The brunette boy then dropped to the ground, falling straight asleep.  
"Draco!" Kyle rushed to the half-Japanese boy's side, trying to awaken him.  
"Ungh…" a voice moaned from the other direction.  
"Whose…" The wolf prince left Draco, searching for the moan's source. "Whose voice was that…?"  
"Kyle…" the voice spoke.  
"S-Stan?" Kyle found his significant other immediately. "You… You can't be…"  
"Look!" Wendy pointed at Stan's right hand. "The Apostle's Brand is returning! He's… The apostle is alive!!"  
"It's not possible!" Nellie gaped.  
"A true miracle…" Craig blinked.  
"Stan…?" Kyle took the now-warm branded hand to his face. "You're… alive…?"  
"Oh, Kyle…" Stan spoke in a slightly stronger voice. "What happened? Last I remembered, I used Sacrifice on you…"  
"Oh, Stan!" Kyle sobbed tears of relief. "Stan! Oh, thank the goddess you're back with me!"  
"The short time I spent in the afterlife was so frightening…" Stan accepted Kyle's arms readily. "I am so glad that I can be with you again… Kyle, I really, truly, and deeply love you."  
"As do I, my Radiant Prince."  
Kyle wiped the sparkling tears from Stan's eyes, staring into the sapphire blue. Those eyes, along with the young prince's carnation pink lips, were almost reason enough to cause him to bring Stan's mouth to his own. Though many eyes pried upon them now, they cared not, for each young man felt that the other was his dearest treasure.  
"Ho-HO!!" Craig whistled. "I knew it! I knew it!! Looks like you have some serious competition, Wendy!"  
"Aww…" Clyde whistled to the same silly tune his superior did. "Stan and Kyle, sitting in a tree… F-"  
Before Clyde could complete the short song, he felt Wendy's punch on his back.  
"Ouch! Wendy, that hurt…"  
"Silence."  
"Kyle…" Stan got up. "Let us live together in peace for the rest of our lives."  
"You're so right…" Kyle agreed, kissing Stan yet another time. "After all… We are set to exchange vows, are we not?"


	30. Pacific Ages

Chapter 030

"Ah…" Stan closed his eyes, breathing in the now-pure air.  
"What is it?" Kyle asked. "Is it something you sense?"  
"The last of the Disciples of Order have been obliterated, and Ashera tells me that she is now sleeping. Kyle… We did it. Whoever created those tornadoes has just saved Tellius from sheer destruction."  
"That is good… May the goddess bless the wind mages who came to our rescue!"  
"Big brother!" a kid's voice shouted.  
"Hey…" Kyle stiffened his ears in the direction of that voice, "It's that presence from before…"  
"Big brother!" The kid jumped on Kyle. "Hahaha!"  
"Ike!" Kyle ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Why are you here?"  
"I was fighting in the battle!"  
"You did? Aren't you a little young to be fighting?"  
"Well… Yeah, but… Hey, hey! Did you see that tornado thingy?"  
"You bet I did!"  
"My teacher and I did it! Wasn't it amazing?"  
"Good for you, Ike!" Kyle congratulated. "You have done a very good thing."  
"Yay! I made Big Brother happy!" Ike had the widest grin plastered on his face.  
"Oh, Kyle…" Stan tried to intervene. "Did you know that Ike is a Br-"  
"Yeah. You know I can sense them, right?"  
"S-Sorry…"  
"Well…" Kyle heaved Ike on his shoulders. "Let's get back to Sienne! The people are going to want to know that they are safe."  
"Agreed!" Stan nodded. "Come! To the castle!"  
The wall was rather thick, so it took a while for the earthbound soldiers to get through it. But since Stan and Kyle bore wings, they merely flew over it, clearing it in no time at all.  
"Hey, everyone!" Stan hollered. "It's safe! You can come out of your homes now! We have killed all enemy soldiers!"  
"R-Really?" An old woman urged her grandchildren to come out from hiding. "It's really over?"  
"Oh… Oh, bless you!" spoke the old woman's husband. "Bless you, Apostle Stanley!!"  
This cry prompted all of Begnion's citizenry to follow along, shouting, "Long live Apostle Stanley! Long live our Radiant Prince!!"  
"Thank you, my people," Stan smiled as he walked among the Begnians. When he finally reached Castle Sienne, he told them, "My fellow Begnians, it is time for me to go. I must go to my own hometown in present-day Earth, for my family there worries so."  
"Oh, but do you really have to go?" a pegasus knight wailed. "We wanted you to stay here. You would truly make a fine ruler, my lord."  
"She's right," General Ike of the Greil Mercenaries agreed. "Begnion's people really wanted to crown you as their emperor as soon as things settled down. They also wanted me to be the one to do it."  
"Please, Radiant Prince!" many people begged. "We want you to lead our nation to greatness!"  
"I'm humbly sorry, but there is a lot of unfinished business I have to take care of. I can't become your emperor… I'm sorry."  
"Aww…" the whole group of Begnians cried.  
"Someday… Someday, maybe, I will return. After all, you are my people, and I want to at least make sure that you are all right. Maybe one day I will choose to live here as your emperor. But for now, my home lies with my true friends in the present."  
"If that is the case…" Wendy started, "…then I shall also go back with you."  
"Me too!" Craig cut in.  
"We all want to be with you," Kyle stated. "Stan, all of us have known each other since the 3rd grade, some of us sooner than that."  
"Oh, Kyle…" Stan smiled, feeling his eyes tear up. "Ah, yes, that's right! Everyone, I have an announcement to make to you all."  
"Stan, no!" Kyle warned. "Didn't Wendy tell you not to tell everyone about that?"  
"If they are truly my people, and if they truly love me, then… they will accept me for who I am, regardless."  
"I trust you, Stanley-chan."  
"My fellow Begnians!" Stan announced as he began to remove his left glove, revealing the ring on the ring finger.  
"Oh my!" some people began to whisper to one another. "I've never seen such a precious, beautiful ring before!"  
"This is my engagement ring! I am engaged to…" Stan paused for a while, removing Kyle's right glove and holding the wolf prince's hand, "….Prince Kyle of Hatari! We are getting married on the dawn of the day after my 21st year!"  
This sent a chain reaction of gasps throughout the vast Begnian crowd. It seemed, however, that there were no particularly angry comments.  
"Oh…" Wendy, who was the most surprised of all, covered her mouth.  
"Let this be a link between the beorc and laguz!" Stan announced. "My marriage with the wolf prince will be a symbol of equality for all beorc, laguz, and Branded, regardless of who they are! You may hold me in contempt if you wish, but as your apostle and Radiant Prince, I order for none of you to despise any laguz, especially the wolf prince."  
"Congratulations," a womanly voice reached Kyle's ears.  
"Huh?" Kyle turned around. "Mother? Father?"  
"We are very proud of you," Rafiel showed warmth on his face as he spoke. "To think that you have become so mature since your youngest days… Kyle, I really hope that you fare well."  
"Father, I have you and mother to thank for that. Speaking of, would you two like to come to my wedding?"  
"I am afraid we cannot," Nailah answered. "You see, since Archsage Cartman has passed on, we must tell all of Hatari the tragic news. I also need to help my people recover from the untimely loss."  
"I see."  
"But tell us how everything goes!" Rafiel exclaimed. "After all, we have our sending stones. We can even speak to each other through different eras."  
"Okay, then."  
"Crap!!" Stan suddenly gasped.  
"What is the matter, Stanley-chan?"  
"Draco! What… What happened to him? Where is he?"  
"I have brought Lord Draco here on my pegasus, my prince," Wendy answered, turning her mount around so the boys could see Draco. "He is not dead, but it appears he has fallen into a deep coma."  
"That is unfortunate," Kyle made a slight whimper. "In that case, we are taking both him and Cartman back with us to modern South Park. Mother, you don't mind Car- I mean, Archsage Cartman's funeral being on present-day Earth, do you?"  
"Of course not. He deserves to be seen by his mother before he is laid to rest. South Park is his true home, so it is natural he is buried there. Shall I go get him from his room, then?"  
"I would appreciate it. Thank you."  
As soon as Nailah had left, Kyle took Draco and heaved the multiracial youth on his back.  
"Well, there is one thing that concerns me…" Stan thought.  
"Oh? What is that?" Kyle asked.  
"How are we going to get back to South Park? The portal we came from was in the Meiji Shrine, and that's God-knows-how far away."  
"Not to worry," Rafiel reassured. "The answer lies within you, young Begnian prince."  
"Huh?"  
"There is a legend that says the most powerful seid magic has powers far beyond awakening the goddesses…"  
"Do you mean to say the galdr of release will open a new portal?"  
"I am not very sure. But the king of the Branded colony in the Grann Desert, who happens to have Lehran's blood coursing through him, has sung it for your mother and I. Then, all of a sudden, a portal that linked worlds appeared. I think that you have the power to awaken a new one, right here."  
"That's great and all, but what about the time flow? Wouldn't time pass too quickly for Tellius while we're on Earth?"  
"No. It's odd, but when we entered that portal and came back, hardly anything had changed. No time had passed… Therefore, we assumed that the time flow changes whenever many people, or very important people, enter a time portal. You'll be all right, I'm sure of it."  
"I trust you, Father."  
"Aww, you're not even married to my son yet, and you're calling me that? How cute of you!"  
"Well… You're as good as my dad. Anyway, I'll sing the galdr of release as soon as-"  
"Hello, everyone," Nailah suddenly appeared with Cartman's body in her arms. "Did I take too long?"  
"Not at all!" Stan spoke with a smile. "I was going to sing the galdr of release as soon as you had arrived with the Archsage. At least, that is what your husband said."  
"Well, go ahead!"  
"Okay… Right here would be a good place… All right. Here goes nothing…"  
"Wait!" a young girl's voice spoke out.  
"Micaiah!" Stan recognized the voice immediately. "It has been a while. I've actually sensed your presence somewhere nearby. What can I do for you?"  
"I also know the song of release. The song has been with me even before I was born… Please, Stan, let me sing it with you."  
"That's fine. It actually might increase the chances of it working. On my count, then. One… two… three…"  
Sharing the same blood, Stan and Micaiah did not sound very different in song. Though they were different genders, it was their bond of family and the blood of Lehran through their veins that made their voices sound akin, so deeply united. Not one spectator felt any negative emotions, for the sheer elegance of the voices sent the greatest catharsis through all who heard them.  
"Ha…" Stan panted. "I felt a little… tired after… that… Micaiah, are you all right."  
"I think so…" the Silver-Haired Maiden replied. "Don't you feel like you've just used Sacrifice? I did."  
"Yup," Stan agreed. After he and his ancestor finished the galdr of release, the cat prince noticed a small ball of light forming before him. Eventually, it grew, until it nearly became as large as the front door of the castle.  
"That must be it…" Micaiah guessed. "Well, I guess this means goodbye. Farewell, child of my children."  
"Wait, you're not coming along?" Stan paused, despite the fact that many of his elementary school friends were now entering the portal.  
"As much as I would love to witness your wedding, I cannot. Don't get me wrong – I feel very attached to you. But… But I can't possibly leave my friends and family behind, not being able to see them for ages. I beg your understanding."  
"It's okay."  
"I will still feel you in my heart, though," Micaiah spoke as she unraveled what covered her right hand. "After all, this mark is something we both share. This mark is the proof of the bond we have. I will never forget you and the kindness you have shown to Daein, Apostle Stanley."  
"And I will never forget the mercy you have shown to my future parents-in-law, or your kindness towards others," Stan, too, revealed his Apostle's Brand.  
"It was my pleasure."  
"Oh… *sniff* *sniff* Micaiah!" Stan threw himself at his foremother, crying into her chest. "I've just gotten the chance to meet you recently, and I have to leave you already? Micaiah… Micaiah, I am really going to miss you so much!!"  
"There, there," Micaiah patted Stan's head, consoling him. "Now don't let me keep you, my child. Go with your friends to the place you call home. Many of them must be there now, waiting for you."  
"Goodbye, Micaiah," Stan spoke before making way for the portal.  
"Oh, and one more thing, Stan," Micaiah alerted.  
"Yes?"  
"I hope you live happily ever after with your husband-to-be." The light-haired Branded girl now expressed tenderness.  
"I will, rest assured," were Stan's last words before he entered the portal with Kyle.  
The setting the two boys experienced changed from a boiling Tellius summer to a frosty South Park winter in the blink of an eye. Wendy, Craig, and Clyde were now in normal clothing. When Stan had finally arrived back on Earth, he found that he and his friends all stood in front of a familiar place…  
His own home.  
"What the hell are we all doing in front of Stan's house?" Craig wondered.  
"Where's Ike?" Kyle wanted to know. "And Cartman… I was carrying him a second ago… What happened to him?"  
"I don't know…" Stan scratched his head. "Ike probably ended up at your house already, and Cartman at his house. Draco, I'd imagine, is at Kenny's house. It feels very late… Does anybody have the time?"  
Just then, everyone heard a familiar voice call, "Butters!"  
"What?" Butters jolted, turning in the direction of the voice. "Aww, heck…"  
"Butters, why on Earth are you out here?" spoke a man who approached the small group. He looked middle aged, and a number of gray hairs poked out from his brown hair.  
_Oh… Oh goodness…_ Kenny felt intimidated by this man. _Butters, do you know him?  
Of course I do…_ Butters turned his head around in Kenny's direction. _He's my father._  
"Butters, why are you up at 10:00 in the evening?" Steven Stotch bellowed. "Don't you know you have school tomorrow?"  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
"No 'buts', young man! Go to your room now and sleep, or you're grounded!"  
"Y-Yes, sir…" Butters dragged his feet in the direction of his house. _Man… If he weren't my father, I would freeze him to death with my ice breath.  
I hear you loud and clear, dude,_ Kenny couldn't help but giggle.  
"Now…" Stan turned to the rest of the group. "You guys may now go home. We are on Earth again, and at peace. You deserve a long rest for your loyalty to me."  
"Okay," everyone spoke in chorus.  
"Kyle…" Stan stopped the wolf prince by grabbing his arm.  
"Yes?"  
"You're coming with me. I need to tell my parents that we are going to get married."  
"If you say so," Kyle nodded, walking towards Stan's front door.  
"Oh, and I don't think we should marry in Spain," Stan declared as he rung his house's doorbell.  
"Why not?"  
"It's way too far away, and none of our friends will be able to afford the trip."  
"Okay, then. But where shall we hold it?"  
"We'll discuss that with my parents and your parents," Stan answered before his door opened.  
"Well, hello there, bubbe!" Sheila opened the door.  
"M-Mom?" Kyle stuttered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I knew you were going to come here. You always stay with the Marshes every single night. Well, come in. Don't stand out there in the freezing cold!"  
Wiping their feet on the welcome mat, Stan and Kyle entered the warming house. It smelled of freshly baked apple pie, the scent wafting in every cube inch of the humble abode.  
"Oh, hey Stan!" Sharon welcomed her son. "You're with Kyle again, I see."  
"How are you, son?" Randy, too, currently resided in the living room.  
"Ah, yes!" Stan now remembered what he wanted to talk about. "Mom, Dad, there is something we need to talk about."  
"Aw, can it wait?" Randy complained. "I wanted to see if I could go to the bar and show the boys the size of my latest crap."  
"It has to be now. Please?"  
"Well, if it's that urgent, fine," the former cat prince sighed, coming near the front door.  
"Thank you," Stan said. Then, he turned to Kyle, telling him, _All right, Kyle, I think you can take it from here._  
"Mr. and Mrs. Marsh," Kyle spoke firmly. "I am here for a very serious reason."  
"Oh, you sound so formal, Kyle," Sharon pointed out. "You're such a polite gentleman."  
"I know that this may be a sudden thing to ask, since we've shown no prior hints, but…" Kyle bowed from the waist up, gripping on Stan's left hand. "Please! May I have your son's hand in marriage?"  
"W-What?!" Randy sounded very bewildered. "B-But what about Wendy and Bebe? I thought you two boys were in love with them."  
"Once upon a time, yes," Stan intervened. "But no longer. We are now in love with each other, so much that we want to wed."  
"I don't know if you two are really ready…"  
"Don't worry, Dad," Stan placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "We are going to get married the day after my 21st birthday. By then, we will have at least somewhat decent part-time jobs, and we will get a house of our own when we get stable full-time jobs."  
"That is if I let you."  
"Oh, please, Dad! Kyle has been nothing but kind and caring to me. Not only is he my best friend, but he has also been nothing but the best boyfriend anyone could have. Dad, please understand that, if nothing else…"  
"I… I just can't afford for my own son to go through that fate…"  
"You're afraid of us getting married because we're both guys, aren't you?"  
"How… How did you know?"  
"Those mix of emotions that I felt from you that day… I finally understand what they all add up to now… Painful nostalgia. You… You had an experience, didn't you?"  
"Yes… I will admit that I was once involved in a homosexual relationship…"  
"And it ended painfully?"  
"It certainly did."  
"You don't want me to end up in the same way, correct?"  
"You… You really can read minds… You are Izanami's spitting image. She would always do the same thing to me, feeling emotions that I couldn't even sense in myself."  
"Dad, I promise you, Kyle and I will live together in happiness for as long as there is life on Earth. You have my word."  
"If you really vow in such a fashion, then… fine. The both of you have my blessing."  
"Oh, thank you, Mr. Marsh!" Kyle beamed. "You won't regret it! I will take very good care of your son."  
"Well, they've had our blessing all along," Gerald cut in.  
"You mean…" Randy blinked. "You and Sheila knew the whole time… that they were in love?"  
"Well, for about two years, yes."  
"They've been going out for that long?" Sharon asked.  
"We have," replied Stan.  
"Well, you guys are now blessed by all four of us," proclaimed Sharon. "Still, you have to tell us where it's going to be held. Have you settled on a location yet?"  
"In California, if prop H8 gets repealed," Stan decided.  
"But it's been supported for so long! It may not ever get revoked."  
"I… I just know it will by my 21st birthday…" Stan closed his eyes. "By then, so many beneficial things would have happened for the LGBT community…"  
"If you say so," Randy shrugged, turning the television in the living room on to ESPN.  
"Well, I'm still cleaning the kitchen with Sharon," Sheila started, "so Gerald and I will go back home after that."  
"Feel free to stay as long as you like!" Sharon offered.  
The Marsh kitchen was rather untidy at this time, so both women knew there was a lot of work to be done. Beer cans were misplaced throughout the countertops. The floor tiles were so dark that they figured more bacteria than the rest of the world had must have been residing in it. Though about an hour had passed since they had started, the kitchen was barely adequately clean to their standards.  
"So…" Randy cleared his throat, speaking to Stan when Kyle was upstairs. "Have you and Kyle… you know… done it yet?"  
"Where… Where did that come from?" Stan jerked at this sudden question.  
"Just answer, please."  
"Well…" Stan didn't feel at liberty to disclose just how many times he and Kyle have done the deed.  
"Oh, come on…" Sheila sat down next to the Branded boy. "Tell your mother everything…"  
"Mrs. Broflovski, please…" Stan looked away from the 45-year-old woman. "Kyle and I aren't married yet. And isn't Ike nearby?"  
"No. We left him at Butters' house."  
"Oh. Okay…"  
"Tell me!! Please?!" Sheila began to act like a teenage girl.  
"Okay…" Stan's coloring turned redder than the pom-pom on his hat. "The number of times has gotten so high that I have lost count."  
"What?" Sheila uttered.  
"Aw… isn't that cute?" Sharon squealed, along with her fellow mother.  
"So…" Sheila spoke happily as she polished a nearby countertop. "Who's the catcher out of you two?"  
"I am…" Stan couldn't even make eye contact with his own parents.  
"Aww!!" Sheila and Sharon cried together again.  
"Man… Since when has my own son turned into a homosexual?" Randy muttered as he watched more football.  
"Oh, can it, Randy!" Sharon walked over to her husband, slapping him on the back. "You should feel happy for Stanley. He's going to get married to a friend he's had for so many years! As his father, it is your duty to support their marriage."  
"If you say so…" The former Gallian prince simply ignored how excited Sharon and Sheila were.  
_Hey, Kyle,_ Stan called out to Kyle, who was in his room.  
_What?  
Can I show your Mom my ring?  
I don't see why not… Go ahead._  
"Oh, you want to see something?" Stan wasn't embarrassed anymore.  
"What is it, Stan?" Sheila asked  
"This…" Stan took off his left glove, "This is the engagement ring I received from Kyle."  
"Oh my gosh!!" Sheila took the left hand into her own. "Sharon, come look!"  
"What happened?" Sharon walked on over. "Aw, is that your engagement ring, Stan?"  
"Yes, it is," Stan nodded.  
"Its real diamonds in the shape of a wolf looks very pretty," Sheila, who was an expert on jewelry, noted. "The gold contrasting these diamonds gives it the most stunning appearance indeed."  
"Oh, you think so?" Stan giggled. "Kyle told me that it was his mother's ring."  
"It belongs to Nailah, huh?" Sheila thought as she further examined the ring. "That explains why the diamonds look similar to a wolf."  
"Well, I think I'll be heading to bed now." Stan stretched. "It's getting late, and I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow for my absence."  
"Actually, there isn't a lot," Sharon remarked. "You may have been in Tellius for what seemed like a year, but only about three days has passed for Earth since you've been gone. Tomorrow is the first day of school after Winter Break."  
"And our stuff from the hotel?"  
"Taken care of," Gerald cut in. "Everything having to do with that hotel is already covered. So don't worry."  
"Okay. Good night, then!"  
"Good night, son!" Sheila waved. "Try not to get hurt up there or scream too much!"  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Tee-hee…" Sheila and Sharon both giggled. "Why don't you read our minds to find that one out?"  
"Oh, forget it!" Stan stormed off to his room.  
"So, what happened?" Kyle, who was already undressed and in his fiancé's bed, put down the book he was reading. "They teased you again, didn't they?"  
"You got that one right," Stan affirmed as he removed his clothing. "Your mother is rather odd, you know that?"  
"Yup. She's been that way for God-knows-how long. Well, we have school tomorrow, so let's get some rest."  
"All right," Stan snuggled against his boyfriend's warm, tough chest. "Good night, Kairu-kun."  
"Sweet dreams, Stanley-chan," Kyle replied before falling asleep.

~The next morning…~

"Brrriiiing!!" went Stan's utterly annoying alarm clock.  
"Uh…" Stan hissed, slamming a fist on the clock.  
"That thing is so loud," Kyle complained. "Stan, what time is it?"  
"Let me see…" Stan sat up, looking at the bothersome device. "Oh, crap!!"  
"What?"  
"It's 6:30! School starts in exactly 45 minutes!!"  
"_Starts?_" Kyle shook his head in disbelief. He hurriedly got dressed so as not to be late.  
"That's what the stupid clock says! Hurry and go back to your house! You can still get your stuff and make it in time for school! I'll see you first period!"  
"Perfect…" Kyle growled, jumping out the window. _I really wanted to fly with you to school, too…_  
"Okay…" Stan, now fully dressed, warmed up his wings. "I've got everything… All right. Sorry, Kyle, but life just sucks sometimes."

~About 15 minutes later…~

"Phew!" Stan shook his head and folded his wings as he landed. "For some reason, that was a tiring flight! I wonder if it's because of the snow."  
When the Branded prince had arrived, the majority of the students were already there. Stan noticed that many were talking about the adventures they had over Winter Break and such.  
"Hey, there, Stan!" Butters shouted and waved as he approached Stan with another person at his side.  
"Oh, hi Bu- Whoa!"  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"You… Why are you holding Kenny's hand?"  
"Oh, this?" Butters held his left hand up, with Kenny's hand in it. "I decided that we shouldn't be afraid of telling others about our relationship. If they have a problem with that, then they can go to hell. Or rather, they can taste my ivory breath."  
"Yikes. That sounds pretty harsh." Stan couldn't help but feel slightly scared.  
"Well, see you in Ms. Choksondik's class!" Butters smiled, leaving with Kenny into one of the hallways.  
"Bye!" Stan laughed halfheartedly, then started pacing around. _It makes me wonder if I should really tell the school about my engagement with Kyle… Not only are many fangirls obsessed about him, but they aren't from Tellius, so it's not like I can command them to do anything… That, and they're not as accepting of gays as people from Tellius are._

~Twenty-five minutes later…~  
"Sorry I'm late!" Kyle apologized as he arrived upon South Park High School's grounds.  
"What took you so long?" Stan wailed. "Your fangirls were asking me, 'Where's Prince Kyle?'"  
"I am sorry you had to be pestered by those pesky simpletons. Had I the power to predict the future, as you have, I would have flown more swiftly, even if it meant losing the right of flight."  
"You're far too kind!" Stan giggled. "The bell rang about a minute before you got here. I trust that you don't need to go to your locker?"  
"Nope. Everything I need up until lunch is in my bag, thankfully."  
"That is good."

~One minute before lunch…~

"All right!" Ms. Teeka Leek concluded her lesson. "Don't forget what you have learned! You are dismissed!"  
At this, all the students walked out the door. Due to the nature of the lesson, some left less quickly than others.  
"That trauma video was really… something… wasn't it?" Stan held his mouth as he flew with Kyle to lunch.  
"It wasn't for me. I'm studying to become a doctor, so I am used to that kind of stuff."  
"Well, excuuuuse me! Ecologists hardly ever have to see that much blood, unless it's on an animal!"  
"Sorry. But I have to get a very good job if I want to support you."  
"Thanks a lot! You know, if I can be the best ecologist in the country, I can support us both, just by ourselves!"  
"Can it." Kyle alighted himself in front of the cafeteria. "Everyone knows that general surgeons is one of the, if not the absolute, highest-paying job in America."  
"If you say so…" Stan grumbled when he landed.  
"Say…" a girl whispered when she saw the two boys side-by-side. "Don't Stan and Kyle look like a couple?"  
"Eh?" Kyle pricked his ears in the direction of the whisper.  
"What? No way!" another girl exclaimed in disbelief. "Prince Kyle said himself that he was straight! He can't have a boyfriend… can he?"  
"I don't know," doubted a third girl. "He and Stan have been around each other all the time nowadays. One is hardly ever seen without the other. They even have the exact same classes with each other.  
"Ahem!" Kyle snuck upon these three girls.  
"Gyah!!" the girls nearly jumped at the wolf prince's presence. "Oh… Hi, Prince Kyle!"  
"So, I am suddenly Stan's boyfriend, am I?"  
"N-No, you've got it all wrong!" one girl spoke cowardly. "It's all hypothetical!"  
"It better be," Kyle snarled before walking off.  
"My, he is so scary when he does that!"  
"I know," agreed another girl. "But he's so sexy too…"  
"I really hope he isn't gay," spoke the second. "I want him to myself!!"

~At the end of the day…~

"Ah, what a _refreshing_ school day!" Stan exclaimed sarcastically. _Kyle, did a lot of fangirls ask you if you and I were gay?  
They sure did. So, they interrogated you two, did they?  
It got really annoying after a while. Shall I make an announcement so we can finally shut them up?  
B-But Stan… They're not going to take it the way the Begnians took it!  
I'm sorry, but I can't stand their "OMFG! Kyle has a boyfriend!" and "Are they a couple?" any longer!!  
That's true. I'm getting tired of them too. I trust your actions, Stan._  
"Attention, all fangirls!" Stan cried at the top of his lungs. "May I have your attention please!"  
"Hmm…" one fangirl pondered. "I wonder what 'Apostle Stanley' has to say."  
"All your little rumours about Kyle and I being a couple… They are… They are…"  
"They aren't gay?" a girl wailed. "Aww, they would have made a nice couple."  
"Tch." Another fangirl sighed. "I knew they weren't-"  
"They are true!" Stan announced.  
"Wh-Whaaaat?!" cried a great mass of girls.  
"I know you guys may not accept us for who we are, being gay and all. But… I don't care what one does to me. I can be ridiculed for simply being me, and you all can condemn me how you wish. Just please… Don't hurt Kyle in any way, whatever you do. If anyone even thinks about it (and mind you I will know, for I can read minds), I will tear you into such miniscule pieces that not even ants will be able to see them."  
"Awwww!!!!" some girls cooed.  
"And… I know this may come as a shock to some of you, but Kyle and I are going to get married in California!" Stan uncovered his left hand. "This is the proof!"  
"But you can't!" yelled a senior boy. "Proposition 8 forbids gays to marry in California!"  
"That is what you think…" Stan smirked, his eyes suddenly becoming auburn. "But I can see things that none of you can. I know that prop H8 is going to get repealed by the day after my 21st birthday, the day Kyle and I are to get married. All who are friends with Kyle and/or I are invited to the wedding! Well, run along now! I don't want any of you being late for your rides!"  
At this dismissal, everyone started for either the bus loop or the student pick-up area. Some were crying tears of sadness, others crying tears of joy.  
"That felt so much better, letting all of that out!" Stan proudly put his fists to his hips. "I thought I was going to- Huh?"  
"Ah…" a girl sighed in a corner near the bus loop.  
"That's Wendy…" Stan instantly felt guilty. "I bet nobody in the whole school feels as sad about my relationship as she does. Kyle, can you wait here for a second?"  
"Sure," Kyle permitted. "Take your time."  
"Wendy…" Stan flew up to his ex-girlfriend. "I… I am so sorry I hurt you."  
"Sniff…" The Holy Guard commander was on the verge of tears.  
"Wendy, I am very sorry, especially since you're so deeply in love with me…"  
"Sniff… *hic*" Wendy shed a few tears. "It's okay! It really is. As long as you're happy being with Kyle, then I'm happy too. If you would be sad being my boyfriend, then I would rather not be your lover."  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
Stan let Wendy into his arms. He hummed to her, as if to prevent her tears from flowing any longer.  
"Well, I have to fly home now." Wendy whistled, summoning her pegasus. She boldly mounted it, her Tellius clothing coming back, then saying, "I can't wait to attend your wedding!"  
"I can't wait for you to show up! Don't worry. Kyle and I are going to cover all of the expenses. Best of all, I'll let you be my bridesmaid-of-honour. Does that make you feel better?"  
"Y-Yes!" Wendy excitedly flew off. "I will do my best to uphold that role! Apostle, you are the best prince a subject could ever serve."  
"Bye…" Stan waved as his vassal disappeared. Lowering his hand and staring at the darkening sky, he thought, "Wendy, may your future be a joyous one…"

~February 17, 2013, 8:00 A.M.~  
~Sacramento, California~

It was now one of the biggest days in the history of the United States. Almost 14 states now allowed gays to wed, and it would be today that decided whether or not California would be #15.  
Many LGBTs and LGBT allies, as well as homophobic people, now gathered at an immense plaza near the Sacramento capitol. There, the governor stood with a few other men, with the results of the vote in his hands.  
"Oh, announce the results already!" Wendy begged.  
"Yeah!" Stan shouted, with a protest sign in his right hand and Kyle's hand in his left. "We don't want to wait anymore!"  
"All right…" The mayor rolled his eyes. "The results for this vote for Proposition 8, defining marriage…"  
Drums now rolled, and adrenaline rushed through every person who waited.  
"….The results are 20% yes to 80% no!"  
"Hoorah!!!! We did it!" cheered the righteous crowd.  
"Aww, dammit!" screeched the homophobes.  
_See?_ Stan grinned, speaking to his husband-to-be through sending stones. Due to a certain tradition in Judaism, he was currently far away from him. _Didn't I predict three years ago that it would all go well?  
Oh, I never doubt anything you predict,_ Kyle laughed. _Homophobia is completely defenseless against your powers as the apostle of Begnion.  
Now all those preparations your parents have put into our wedding… won't be for naught._

~That afternoon…~

"Stan, come on!" Randy urged his son. "You're taking so long!"  
"Okay, okay, already…" Stan rushed. "I'm done already."  
When the young Begnian prince was finished readying himself for his big day, he looked more gorgeous than ever. His dress was a elegant white, matching his left wing. His hair had so much sheen that one would have to wonder if it was a Barbie doll-style wig. Even the veil covering his face could not conceal his beauty.  
"Oh, you look sooo beautiful!!" Sharon squealed upon seeing her son.  
"Now, I don't know Jewish weddings go, but I shall take you there nonetheless," Randy offered. "Where do we go, anyway?"  
"We keep walking towards this hall." Stan gestured on his way. "You'll know we've arrived when we see a pink and blue canopy, which is called the _chuppah._"  
"All right," Randy confirmed. "Got it."  
The walk took a little while, since the synagogue in which the ceremonies were being held was the greatest in all of California. Yet Stan had not seen the man he loved in over a week, and had to resist the urge to rush to him. Even so, he and his father eventually reached the majestic canopy at which Kyle was patiently waiting.  
_My, my, Apostle Stanley…_ Kyle looked more cheerful than ever. _My mother's wedding dress looks only the best on you..  
Th-Thanks…_ Stan blushed upon seeing the other man. The sheer handsomeness that the wolf prince's suit emanated nearly rendered him speechless.  
_Well, then, let's begin,_ Kyle proposed.  
_I tried my best to study the Jewish religion in the past three years…_ Stan sheepishly admitted. _Forgive me if I do anything wrong.  
Don't worry. I'll help you if need be.  
Okay, so the first thing I do is… circle around you, am I right?  
Yup,_ Kyle affirmed as Stan carried on, and Gerald giving the two young men blessings. _You've got it right so far. Now, can you come here so I can give you your second ring?  
Most certainly._  
"Be sanctified to me," Kyle held Stan's left hand in the air, slowly sliding the wolven ring on it, "with this ring in accordance with the laws of Moses and Israel."  
"My God…" some audience members whispered to one another. Stan's new ring was similar to the first, only it cost far more money.  
"What an exotic ring…"  
"That must have cost Big Brother a fortune!" Ike thought to himself.  
The couple was then asked to read a sacred script, which Stan almost blundered, knowing little Hebrew. Laughing at this silly mistake, Kyle offered the apostle a glass of wine, sharing it with him. He took the empty glass, placing it under his foot.  
_Kyle, what are you doing?_ Stan asked.  
_What does it look like? I'm going to smash the glass.  
But you're going to hurt yourself!  
No, I'm not. You forget who you're talking to, Begnion Prince. Besides, it is a custom for Jewish weddings.  
Oh, yeah, I remember something about that…. Well, go on._  
The wine glass could not stand up to the wolven prince's overpowering strength. Without even trying so hard, Kyle shattered the glass under his right foot.  
"Huzzah!!" the audience cried, throwing Sunkist Fruit Gems at Stan and Kyle. "_Mazel tov! Mazel tov!_"  
_I have no idea what that means, but whatever it is, it sounds uplifting!_ Stan grinned, feeling almost nothing but optimism.  
_Come along now, Stan,_ Kyle pulled his new spouse to the side, taking him somewhere.  
_Oh, yeah… There's that veeeeery private room that newly married Jews stay in for a while… The time in which we spend together alone… It's called_ yikhud, _is it not?  
Wow, you're not as dumb as you look, Apostle Stanley!_ Kyle ruffled Stan's hair as they entered said room. _Your Hebrew pronunciation isn't as bad as I thought.  
And what's that supposed to mean, Wolf Prince?_ Stan playfully wrestled with his best friend on the bed in that room.  
"Hahaha!" Kyle laughed, holding Stan tightly in his arms. "I have waited almost 20 years for this day to come. And now… We are finally a married couple."  
"It reminds me of all the cute little skirmishes we'd have in the past…"  
"Same here! I can't believe you almost died that one time when skiing against that hotshot dude…"  
"I can't believe I almost died either."  
A few short minutes later, Kyle got up, elongating his pearly-white wings.  
"Well, we better be heading back. There's not a lot left of the wedding."  
"If you say so!" Stan exclaimed, taking Kyle's arm into his own.  
"Here comes the newlywed couple!" Gerald announced as the two returned, prompting the audience to cheer louder. "You're just in time, boys. You're going to love all of the dishes we have prepared."  
The dining tables boasted just how rich the Broflovski family was. It was not only the food that did this, but also the dishes and the music that followed the meal. Stan had never heard such sweet music before, except the singing that uttered from his best friend's mouth.  
"Everyone, as you know, Stan is a Roman Catholic," Kyle proclaimed during the music playing. "Therefore, my family found it best that we include a small part of a Christian wedding to symbolize the unity of our two religions. And that would be…  
"…the bouquet toss!" Stan finished, holding a colorful bouquet of flowers in the air.  
"Oh!" A lot of Stan and Kyle's friends drew close to them, begging like seagulls from a certain movie. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"  
"Here… goes!" Stan threw the bouquet upwards.  
"That is sooo mine!!" Wendy reached for the flying bunch of flowers.  
"No, it's mine!" Nellie cried.  
"Ah!" Red exclaimed. "Where did it go?"  
As the group of girls looked around for the lucky one, all eyes landed on a certain poverty-stricken boy.  
"Kenny!" Wendy growled with her girlfriends. "You… lucky… bastard!!"  
"Not fair!" Nellie complained. "I bet he flew to get it!"  
"Rest assured, I didn't fly…" Kenny spoke as he stared at his flower bouquet, changing his focus to Butters. _I know with whom_ I _shall live…_  
"We are now ready to conclude the wedding ceremonies!" Kyle announced after a while. "We would like to leave everyone with two final songs."  
For some reason, Stan felt his father-in-law's aria come into his ears as well as his voice. He hummed this melodic tune with his Jewish friend, unable to know why it even came up.  
_Kyle… How do I know this song? I felt that I've known it for as long as I've known the galdr of release or rebirth…  
You are descended from my younger brother, who died right a year before we entered Tellius. Anyone who descends from my father knows this song from birth._  
"And here is the very last song of the afternoon," Kyle proposed.  
The two young men sung the song that all people of heron blood knew, the one that could bring about miraculous change. The galdr of rebirth seemed to add extra vivacity to the area, soothing all who heard it. When the song had finished, Stan suddenly stiffened his ears.  
_Kyle… Did you feel that?  
Yes… There were drafts of wind… Boy, do they feel chilly.  
There not just wind drafts… They're-_  
Just then, two enigmatic figures appeared before the couple. One was a woman of long dark-blue hair and the other was a older teenage boy of above-average weight.  
_Oh my gosh… Mother!_ Stan gasped at the appearance of his mother's spirit. _Cartman! What… What on Earth are you two doing here?  
I just came to wish my son well,_ Izanami replied.  
_And I just came by to see how the goddamned Jew was doing,_ Cartman smirked.  
_Oh, you guys…_ Kyle laughed.  
_Well, I see that you are doing far better,_ Izanami spoke positively. _I think I should leave you two lovebirds to yourselves…_  
_Kyle…_ Cartman's spirit stared into the emerald Jewish eyes.  
_Cartman, I hope you're having a great time in the afterlife. Did you like the small gift I gave you?  
You bet I did. At least you appreciate what I have done for you. I can tell that much. Before I go…_  
The crimson ghost wafted to the prince of Hatari. It felt like a seduction attempt, as Cartman's windy arms blew across Kyle's entire body. The last thing the portly apparition did before leaving him was plant an airy kiss on the wolf's lips.  
_Kyle… I really wish you well._ Cartman drifted away, fading into the sky. _Remember, I will always be watching over you two and protecting you from Heaven…_  
"C-Cartman…" Kyle gazed into the sky, feeling a tear roll down his check and grasping onto Stan's left hand. Smiling, he spoke, "Don't worry. Stan and I… We will live our lives in sheer happiness, for years without end, for many millennia to come."


	31. Epilogue: Rexflame

Epilogue

~January 7th, 2023, 3:00 P.M.~  
~South Park, Colorado~

Peace had lasted on both Tellius and the small mountain town of South Park, Colorado for more than 10 years. The people who were once naïve, questioning 9-year-olds were now mature, knowledgeable adults. Many of South Park's residents had grown together since their elementary school days, and have now gone down their own separate paths.  
Kyle and Stan Broflovski, having been married for about a decade, were no exception. They now lived in a time when LGBTs were no differently looked upon that a black, Hispanic, Muslim, or Jewish person. It was as if their good deeds ten years ago were the reason that fully equality has been achieved throughout the nation.  
"Dr. Broflovski, come this way!" a minor ecologist called Stan over.  
"What seems to be the matter?"  
"This bird seems to be gravely sick… We don't know how to treat it! Many of our ecologists have been examining it for over three hours, yet we can't come up with anything. Do you think you can do something?"  
"I'll try my best." Stan knelt to the ailing heron. _O elegant bird… What ails you so?  
My belly… There's a terrible wound in it_ the heron replied through mind-speech. _It hurts so bad…  
What kind of a wound?  
It's a terrible… laceration, I think humans call it?  
Very well. Thank you for the information._  
"What is it?" another ecologist asked. "Did you find out what was wrong?"  
"It says that it has a laceration in its stomach."  
"Come to think of it… It did appear slightly black in its belly. Still, even with what technology we had, we could not find anything amiss. But now we know that if we see a bird in this much distress, it must be a deeply hidden wound or the like. Thank you, Dr. Broflovski. Your skills are sharp. But how are we going to treat it? If we take it to the lab to perform surgery, it will die on the way."  
"Let me show you. I know I haven't used this ability in a while, for it can drain much of my strength. But the time is very vital, and so I shall use it to heal this poor heron."  
Stan did as promised, touching the pads of two fingers to the middle of the heron's belly. A pearly blue light radiated from them, infusing the white bird with energy. About two seconds later, the heron got back on its feet, stretching its wings.  
"Wow… Boss, your abilities are amazing," spoke an ecologist.  
"That's right," agreed another. "Your arcane abilities are going to be the saving grace of nature."  
"Oh, stop it. You praise me to highly."  
"It's only natural that we say that of our lead ecologist."  
"I suppose that is true," Stan smiled, turning towards the now-healthy heron. _Now, you are fully healed. Fly away to the place you call home.  
Thank you._ The heron lifted itself off of the ground. _I will never forget your kindness, holy Apostle of Begnion.  
Anytime!_ Stan waved to the heron as it flew away.  
"It's a true relief that you are here, Boss."  
"I know. But my shift is over. It is time for your other boss, Pahmpis B. Ahtch, to take over."  
"Aww, but we don't want her!!" the ecologists complained, clutching onto Stan's coat. "She's so mean and bossy… You're so much more kind and caring… and skilled at ecology, too!"  
"I'm sorry, but I really must go." Stan now levitated a foot off the ground. "Besides, I really want to check on my husband. He's had such a long day at work…"  
"Well, all right then. Go ahead."

~At Hell's Pass Hospital (which is way more improved)…~

"Dr. Kyle Broflovski, what should we do?" Kyle's assistant surgeon wailed, extremely worried. "The patient's vitals are dropping rapidly, and there is hemorrhaging and pus everywhere!"  
"Calm yourself, Dr. Stoopeid B. Ahtch. A doctor has to keep himself calm at all times during a procedure. Now, the best thing to do would be to apply anti-inflammatory to the inflamed areas first."  
"Okay…" Dr. Ahtch followed her senior surgeon's orders.  
"Now, we need to tie the end of the colon up…. Drain all the pus… Suture the colon and discard the appendix… Close the incision… And were done!"  
"Wow!" Kyle's surgical team all stared in amazement at their chief surgeon. "You're amazing, sir!"  
"I really thought the patient was going to die," Dr. Ahtch wiped her brow. "We've never had an appendicitis case this severe. But you, Dr. Broflovski! You've stayed calm, knowing just what to do, saving the patient flawlessly."  
"It's all in the job!" Kyle brushed his bangs aside boldly as he left the operation room. "Nurses, sterilize the O.R. and send the patient to a proper room! If you'll excuse me, my husband is waiting for me just outside-"  
"Kyle!" Stan laughed, glomping onto his spouse.  
"Oh, Stan!" Kyle returned the hug. "You know, you should be careful about your public displays of affection towards me. Even though LGBTs have gained long-deserved equality, there are still many that feel uneasy around them."  
"Sorry…"  
"It's okay. Who cares about the bigoted views of close-minded bastards, anyway? So, why are you here?"  
"Well, to see my husband after a long day at the hospital! You must be tired. Is your shift over yet?"  
"It just finished after that operation... Unless I get called for another major procedure, I'm totally free until 9:00 tomorrow morning."  
"That's good to hear!" Stan giggled.  
"So, where do you feel like going today, sweetums?"  
"I think we should check on Draco," Stan proposed when he left the hospital with Kyle.  
About half an hour later, Stan and Kyle were at Kenny's house. Their flying speed had greatly improved since they have started to fly about fifteen years ago.  
"Oh, hi!" Kenny grinned when he opened the door for his friends.  
"Hi there, Kenny," Stan waved when he entered the good-for-second-class home. "How have you been?"  
"Awesome. Butters has been doing better, too. He really loves what I cook for him."  
"You two have been all over each other since you've married a few days ago."  
"Well, excuuuuse me, Mr. I've-Been-Married-For-More-Than-A-Decade! I've just entered the married life, and I haven't been that used to it."  
"Tee-hee... Sorry."  
"So, may I ask why you're here?"  
"We've come to see Draco."  
"You two are always worried about my half-brother. That's the fourth time this week you've checked on him. He's going to wake up in about 10 years, so you don't have a long time to wait!"  
"I know, but..." Stan nervously wagged his tail. "He's saved my life, and I am very grateful for that."  
"If you insist..." Kenny opened the door to the room in which Draco was.  
_Draco? It's me, Stan... Can you hear me?  
Duh. Of course I can.  
Sorry about that. It's just... You can only talk to us for a mere hour a week on average, and I was wondering if this could be the hour.  
It's okay. I've wanted to talk to you too. I'm glad that you two are living a happier life.  
And I'm ever thankful for your sacrifice, Draco. Well, see you!_ were Stan's last words before leaving the room with Kyle. Exiting the house, they saw two extremely familiar women walking down the sidewalk. A woman with long blonde hair had her arm wrapped around the waist of another woman with shorter and darker hair.  
"Oh, hi, Wendy and Bebe," Stan greeted the two women. "You two have been good, I trust?"  
"Uh-huh," Wendy replied with a smile. "You two look so happy together... I wish I could marry the one I love."  
"But you can! Almost every state has allowed gay marriage. The only two left to do so are Texas and Florida, and even they are deciding on this matter as we speak. Even Craig and Tweek are in Texas protesting. Damien and Pip are in Florida to change the conservative Floridians' minds about gay marriage. Those two couples want to get married there for some reason... But anyway, don't let those coldhearted, uncaring, and inconsiderate conservatives stop you from achieving your dreams."  
"Thank you for your words, Prince." Wendy bowed. "I am forever loyal to you and thankful that you are there as one of my best friends. Take care!"  
"Goodbye, Wendy! Goodbye, Bebe!" Stan waved his hand.  
"All right, so that's done." Kyle twitched his ears. "Is there anywhere else you would like to go.  
"Oh, that's right!" Stan realized. "I almost forgot! Today is Cartman's 13th death anniversary, isn't it?"  
"It is! You're suggesting we should pay a visit to his grave?"  
"We definitely should. I feel very guilty for not going there even once since his death... So today would be a perfectly good day to stop by."  
"The South Park Graveyard is not that far away from here, either. Even a walker could reach there in an hour by car."  
While flying, Stan and Kyle noticed many things about their "redneck mountain" town that may have changed, but have remained the same in their memory. However, one major exception to this rule was a world-famous Mexican restaurant.  
"Hey, there's Casa Bonita!" The apostle pointed in the direction of the building. "It was Cartman's favourite restaurant. I bet there are some things in there we can buy for him."  
"_¡Hola, señores!_" greeted the head waited of the restaurant. "What can I do for you? Are you eating in, or taking out?"  
"We're taking out," Kyle answered. "Two large beef chalupas, _por favor._"  
"Right away!" The waiter ordered other waiters to fetch the meat-and-vegetable-filled tortilla. He handed the cat prince a rather adorned bag, with Mexican designs. "Here you are! Enjoy!"  
"_Muchas gracias,_" Stan bowed his head, paying for the food, and then giving the bag of chalupas to Kyle.  
When they left the restaurant, Kyle said, "The South Park Graveyard is just down this street, if memory serves... Ah, here it is!"  
"It looks rather... um... rich for a cemetery, doesn't it?" Stan remarked, staring at the golden gates to the graveyard.  
"Are you here for a visit?" asked the gravekeeper.  
"Yes," Kyle answered.  
"All right. Go on through."  
"I remember Cartman's grave being very decorated..." Kyle recalled as he and Stan strolled through the cemetery's verdant grass and trees. "You should have seen his mother take forever in decorating it. It took especially long to get that picture secured in the tombstone."  
"Here it is!" Stan jerked his head before Kyle could walk any further. "Oh my God... It looks gorgeous. Look, someone's left three bags of Cheesy Poofs here, as well as those donuts Cartman used to eat. I bet you Butters, Wendy, and Kenny have visited this grave a lot over the past decade."  
"I'll place the chalupas here," Kyle stated, putting the Mexican food in a good place on Cartman's grave. He and his spouse prayed for two minutes, wishing that their former friend was living the fullest in the afterlife.  
"I didn't know they've kept Rexflame here!" After the prayer, Stan took heed of the legendary magic tome, which was tightly protected in a glass case attached to the sepulcher.  
"You're right..." Kyle, too, noticed. "I could have sworn I saw it being buried _in_ the coffin with Cartman."  
"In any case, I don't think we should- Huh? Kyle, look..."  
"What happened?"  
"The Rexflame tome... It's glowing. What do you think it means?"  
"It's strange..." Kyle contemplated as he stared at the shimmering book. "I think it wants us to remove it from the case and keep it."  
"You think so? All right."  
Stan knelt down again, using his nimble fingers to disengage the lock on the case. Upon laying a finger upon Rexflame, he noticed that it was as warm as a freshly baked apple pie.  
"It's rather warm. Well, I am not surprised. It _is_ the fire magic of the highest order."  
"May I see it?" Kyle asked, taking the tome of flame from the apostle's hands. The Jewish man squeezed it with his arms, and closing his eyes, softly spoke, "Cartman… I still feel your energy radiating from this tome. I'll never forget you. The time you've given me your kidney for my life… The time you've helped me fight AIDS… And, ultimately, your sacrifice of your life in exchange for mine… I shall never these deeds you have done for me."  
"I think I should leave the Rexflame tome with you, in that case," Stan proposed.  
"Thank you. Okay, let's go now."  
"If you're really okay. Huh? Kyle?"  
The young Branded man felt both elated and astonished at that fateful moment. Not only was the Rexflame tome now Kyle's, but the new owner of the tome embraced him warmly.  
"K-Kyle?" Stan stuttered, feeling more warmth in himself than from Rexflame.  
"Stan… We must live on as far and long as we can."  
"I knew that! Since we both have heron blood, that shouldn't be a problem. We can live for centuries."  
"That's right. You and I... will live for not only our own sakes but for those who befriend us in the future."  
"Yes…"  
"You, the Radiant Prince of Begnion's Future, and I, the Lupine Prince of Hatari's Past… We will always be… the Princes Across Time."

~My Own Darkness series~  
~Fin~


End file.
